Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: COMPLETE! A couple of days have passed since the gang returned to the real world. When they thought their adventures were all over, they were wrong. It was only beginning.
1. Koichi's Question

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author;s Notes: Okay, another idea clicked on my head. I'm watching Frontier re-runs right now. That's when I got the idea for this fanfic. This fic happened right after the gang defeated Lucemon and peace was restored once again to the Digi-world...Just read and find out what this fic is really about.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 1: Koichi's question

It has already been a week since Takuya and the others returned after defeating Lucemon and classes was not about to begin for a month – this made the Sprit Shinkers happy – well most of them.

"Finally, we'll get a real vacation!" Takuya had said when the group met one sunny afternoon.

"Yeah." Agreed Zoe, "After what we did to save both worlds, we deserve a nice, peaceful vacation!"

"But I still think one month isn't enough." JP complained.

"What are you talking about, JP?" Koji asked, "One month is pretty long if you ask me."

"Not as long as our stay at the digi-world." Tommy cut in, "Even if it the time here didn't changed when we left."

"At least it's much safer here, no evil digimon to come and attack as any moment." Koji's twin, Koichi said.

Koichi had just gotten out of the hospital two days ago. He wasn't in any more life-threatening danger after what the kids did to save his life, but still, the doctors insisted that he stay and rest at the hospital. Naturally for his friends and his brother, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Tommy and JP visited him.

"Yeah. We can live like ordinary children again." Zoe agreed.

"I don't think we can." Koji said.

"What do you mean by that?" JP asked, his voice raised and demanding an answer, the others however (except for Takuya) was confused at what Koji had said.

"I think Koji's right, guys." Takuya said.

"Not you too, big brother Takuya." Tommy said.

"Hey, We really can't return back to how we lived before, not with what we have experienced in the Digi-world." Takuya immediately explained before Zoe could ask him to.

"Right." Koji added, "Who knows, even though the real legendary fighters didn't say it, I think there might come a time when we will be needed again."

"But the portal to the Digi-world is closed already and I don't think the trailmons could come back here to pick any more future Digidestineds up after Lucemon trashed that place up." Zoe said, "Not only that, but our digi-vices also vanished right after we saved Koichi."

"But still—"Koji insisted on the topic.

"Okay, that's enough about the digital world for now, brother." Koichi cut in before Koji could continue, "Aren't you guys hungry? I know I am."

"Now that you mention it..." Takuya said, "I haven't eaten anything for lunch!"

"Me neither." Zoe said.

"So where are we going to eat?" JP asked obviously the thought about food made his mouth water.

"How about McDonalds?" Tommy asked, "I really would like a happy meal."

"I think McDonalds would be okay." Koji said.

"I haven't eaten there in a long time." Koichi added.

"You're not alone in that." Takuya said, "So, any objections about eating at McDonalds?"

No one objected, and so the gang began to walk towards McDonalds. Everyone was hungry, that several minutes later when they arrived at the food store, they couldn't help but buy a lot of food which made the lady taking their orders' jaw to drop in surprise.

BURPPPPP JP burped several minutes later after finishing ten burgers and two large fries as well as drinking up two large coke, "Excuse me."

"Boy, am I full!" Takuya said as he stretched up.

"That was delicious!" Added Tommy as he began to assemble the toy that he got from his happy meal.

"Nothing like eating out with your friends!" Zoe muttered loud enough for everyone in their table to hear.

"Yeah, now this is food – unlike what those Kokuwamon were eating back at the factory where JP got his digi-spirit." Koji said.

At this, Tommy added, "Or the noodles we tasted when we first arrived at the terminal of the woods."

"Or the burgers that Takuya and Koji made." JP chimed in.

At this, Koichi was surprised, "Koji made burgers at the digi-world?"

"If you call that burgers..." Takuya smirked.

"It's not as if yours are better." Koji retorted.

At how the two boys were acting, this made everyone laugh.

"But I kinda miss what those Toucanmons prepared for us – That was the only food at the digi-world apart from Tommy's burgers that was delicious!" Zoe said.

"Those stupid Toucanmons were the reason why we went through all the trouble of following them just to get our digi-vices back." Takuya said.

"Well, if it wasn't for them stealing the digi-vices then Tommy and I wouldn't have found our digi-beast spirits." Zoe reminded the goggle head.

That was when Koichi remembered something, "Hey, Zoe could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zoe said.

Koichi then whispered his question to Zoe's ear: "Have you and Takuya gone out yet?"

Zoe blushed, she was lucky that no one was looking and everyone was still busy talking about their adventures.

"What are you talking about, Koichi?" Zoe asked blushing madly.

"You don't have to blush like that, Zoe." Koichi whispered, "I meant the promise you made with him during the battle against Kerpymon – don't tell me you guys have forgotten about that."

"Err—No, I haven't fulfilled that promise with him yet." Zoe whispered back still blushing and wishing that the others wouldn't notice about it.

"Why?" Koichi asked, "You really like Takuya, don't you?"

Zoe was, by now, as red as a freshly picked tomato.

"Who told you that?" Zoe asked not answering Koichi's query.

"No one has to tell me about it, it's really obvious." Koichi answered smiling sheepishly. Then he repeated his question to Zoe.

"It's not whether I like Takuya or not," Zoe whispered as low as she could to make sure that no one would hear what she was about to say, except for Koichi, "But – I just think that it is improper for the girl to ask the guy out, you know what I mean..."

"I see." Koichi said, "Then IF Takuya would ask you out, you WOULD go out with him, won't you?"

"S-sure...it was a promise after all." Zoe replied.

Zoe was lucky that she managed to stop blushing madly, because right after answering Koichi's question, Takuya asked them what they were whispering about...

"What are you guys talking amongst yourselves over there?" Takuya asked.

"Err—" Zoe started to panic, searching frantically for an excuse that was not going to give anything that she and Koichi were talking about away, She doesn't like Takuya to know what she said to her friend – yet.

"I just asked her a question that was bugging me." Koichi was the one who replied.

"A question? What?" Koji asked.

"Uh...about how Lucemon managed to get here in the real world in the first place." Was what Koichi could think off – although he already knew how.

"I thought I already told you what happened back when you were still in the hospital." Koji said.

"You already did?" Koichi asked, trying to sound surprised, "Then I guess I just didn't remember."

It was because of this, that Koichi had to endure his brother retelling what happened after he vanished from the Digi-world as they began to head back home. But he wasn't really listening, at the back of his mind, he was still thinking about what Zoe had answered, and for him, Zoe was still hiding something.

It was only when Koichi was back at his room that he finally decided to bring Takuya and Zoe closer together than ever, and to do that he needs all the help that he could get.

"One month left," Koichi thought before drifting off to a peaceful slumber, "I hope it's enough to have my plan work and I hope Tommy and Koji would be willing enough to help me out."

To be continued...

A/N: So, how was that for the first chapter? I am really, really fond of Takuya and Zoe right now, I think they're as cute a couple as T.K was with Kari. Anyway, I really want to know what you guys think, so please review my work. I have also finally decided (for the Hope of Darkness readers out there) that I would upload the sequel on the first day of the third week of October 2004. Sorry for the inconvenience you guys, I am really trying to hurry up. Anyhow, this fanfic is not what it seems – believe me. Well, I think that's enough for now. See you guys in a while! This is Haru Glory, signing out!


	2. The Team Members

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author's notes: Okay, here's the second chapter. Don't expect many TAKUMI moments here yet folks. As I have said in the previous chapter, this fanfic is not what it seems – believe me, there will be a major surprise waiting, on what chapter/ when, I can't tell you yet, you guys just have to read to find out.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 2: The team members

The moment that his alarm rang the next morning, Koichi immediately called his twin brother to talk about something VERY important.

"Hey, Koji?" Koichi asked after Koji managed to mutter a weak 'hello'.

"Koichi?" Koji asked, surprised that his brother called him at such an early hour, "Do you really have to call so early?"

"Err—sorry." Koichi apologized, "It's just that there's something very important that I have to tell you."

"About what?" Koji asked sounding more awake than before, "You're feeling alright aren't you? You're not sick are you? Is something wrong?"

"Calm down, Koji." Koichi said, "It's not about me—"

"It's not?" Koji asked sounding relieved to here that, "Then what is it about?"

"Before that, I have to ask you a question." Koichi said.

"And that would be...?" Koji asked.

"Do you have feelings for Zoe?" Koichi asked without hesitation.

Koji paused for a moment before asking, rather than answering, "Koichi, are we talking about Zoe Orimoto?"

"Do you know any other Zoes?" Koichi asked.

"Sure I have feelings for her." Koji answered, "I love her."

Koichi's jaw dropped on the other end of the phone, "You LOVE her?!"

"Yes." Koji replied, "I love her as a sister."

At this, Koichi sighed, relieved that his brother loves Zoe, but only as a brother would love his younger sister.

"That's a relief." Koichi said, "I thought you Love her love her."

"So, why are you asking me this question, don't tell me you love her love her." Koji said.

"No...I mean Yes...Like a sister." Koichi replied.

"So then, why are you asking this question?" Koji asked.

"Remember yesterday at McDonalds?" Koichi began, and after hearing the 'Yes' from Koji continued, "—and you remember when you guys saw me talking with Zoe..."

Another 'Yes' from Koji.

"We were talking about the promise." Koichi said.

"What promise?" Koji asked.

"You know...THE PROMISE." Koichi replied, "The promise that Zoe gave Takuya before you and Takuya went out and fought with Kerpymon."

"Oh, THAT promises." Koji said.

"Yes." Koichi replied.

"So, what about it?" Koji asked in his normal tone.

"Well, Zoe told me that she and Takuya haven't gone out yet." Koichi told his twin.

"WHAT!?" Koji exclaimed on the other end of the line, "I thought by now that they would have, the way those two were talking about it – I thought that they would rush over to the most beautiful spot here and have a date right after the battle."

"So, we both agree about the two of them being together then?" Koichi asked.

"Are you kidding?" Koji asked, "Those two were made for each other!"

"It's good that you think like that, bro.—"Koichi said, "Cuz' I have a plan that would make those two an official couple."

"Oh really, Koichi? This IS one of those plans that would work, right?" Koji asked, making sure.

"Of course, I asked Zoe why they haven't gone out yet yesterday..." Koichi said.

"...And? What did she say?" Koji asked.

"She said that it's not that she doesn't want to go out with him, but she would rather be the one asked rather than the one who will ask." Koichi said.

"I see...then all we have to do is to make Takuya ask Zoe to go out with him." Koji said.

"It's not as easy at it sounds, Koji." Koichi said, "We have a couple of problems."

"We have?" Koji asked, surprised that there are any problems.

" One, how could we make those two go out and admit their feelings for each other and Two, how do we make sure that no one would bother them once they are alone on a romantic scene a.k.a JP Shibayama." Koichi enumerated.

"And I suppose you have a solution to these problems?" Koji asked.

"Not yet." Koichi replied, "That's why I am getting all the help I could possibly get – which, by the way, includes you and Tommy."

"Tommy?" Koji asked, "And are you sure he's go with this?"

"Well, if you say that you're in with this plan of mine, I'll go and call him next." Koichi replied.

"Sure, Count me in!" replied Koji before he hanged up.

Next up was Tommy. Koichi knew that it was still early to call the youngest member of their group, so he waited for an hour and a half before calling the Himi residence.

"Hello, may I please speak with Tommy?" Koichi asked politely.

"Why, sure you may." , came a voice of a lady, which the bearer of the spirit of darkness guessed was Tommy's mother, "Just hold on one minute and I'll call him over."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Replied Koichi.

Several seconds later, which seemed like hours to the excited digi-destined, Tommy finally answered the call.

"Hello..." Tommy began.

"Hey, Tommy!" Koichi said even before Tommy could finish his sentence, "It's me, Koichi."

"Koichi?" Tommy asked, "Why'd you call? Do you need something from me?"

"As a matter of fact, Koji and I need something from you." Koichi replied, "But before I tell you what it is, I have to ask you first a question."

"A question?" Came the voice of the young bearer of the element of ice, "What kind of question?"

"A question that would decide whether you're in or out with our plan – we're talking about my brother and me plan." Koichi replied, "Are you ready?"

"Umm...sure!" replied Tommy.

"Who would you prefer to be Zoe's boy friend? Takuya or JP?" Koichi asked, he was not sure if Tommy got what he meant, but he had to make sure anyway.

"Big sister Zoe's boy friend?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you know a guy who she would always spend a lot of time with, whom she would go out with..." Koichi explained.

"Oh, come on, Koichi!" Tommy exclaimed, "I know what a boy friend means!"

"Oh, sorry." Koichi apologized, "So, Takuya or JP?"

"You're not planning on making Big brother Takuya and Big sister Zoe an official couple, are you?" Tommy asked.

"Err—how did you know?" Koichi asked.

"I thought so," Tommy said, "Well, then count me in!"

"You're in? Then you approve of them being a couple?" Koichi asked making 100 percent sure.

"Since I saw them talking on the Trailmon to the digi-world!" replied Tommy, "So, do we have a plan?"

"Not yet." Koichi replied, "That's why I asked for your help and for Koji's help."

"Okay then," Tommy said, "When will we make the plan and where? We only have a 30 days before classes start and we don't know where Big sis. Zoe and Big bro. Takuya would be studying."

"Right." Koichi said, "Then come by my house after you had your breakfast."

"I already ate." Tommy replied and Koichi could only guess that he was grinning.

"Okay then come over here now while I'll go on and call Koji." Koichi said, "You still remember where it is right?"

"Of course I do!" Tommy replied then hanged up.

Koichi hanged up right after Tommy did and sighed. He waited a couple of minutes before picking the phone up again and redialing his brother's number.

When Koji picked up the phone, his voice sounded more alive than it did earlier that same morning. Koichi guesed that it has something to do with their discussion earlier and that Koji had already had his breakfast.

"Koichi is that you?" Koji asked right after answering the phone, "I was wondering when you'd be calling again. So how did your little chat with Tommy went?"

"Perfect." Koichi replied, "He's on his way here right now to help us come up with the perfect plan and I suggest you do the same and get your butt over here."

"Hey, calm down, Koichi." Koji said, "Don't worry; I'll be there in a second."

"Okay then, hurry up!" Koichi said before he replaced the phone and got himself ready for the visitors.

It was already noon when the trio had finally finished up a plan that they could not find any flaws in and they came up with it after what seems like more than a dozen of other plans that was either plain silly or impossible to do at the real world.

"I sure hope this plan works." Koji said.

"We're lucky we have Koichi to think this one up." Tommy added.

"Hey, I didn't do it on my own. You guys also helped out." Koichi said, "But I guess those times I hanged out with Kerpymon did pay off."

"Yeah." Koji agreed, "You learn how to make plans, right?"

"Right." Koichi said.

"But is that a good thing?" Tommy asked.

"Right now?" Koichi asked back, but answered Tommy's question soon after, "I think it is."

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, second chapter done! I hope you guys like this chapter, it was – perhaps – the easiest chapter on this fanfic that I could right. Thinking who would help Koichi out with his little...uh...scheme is obvious, right? Anyways, it's already our finals before the long awaited sem. Break which means I have plenty of time to write, which means the sequel to HoD (Hope of Darkness) would come out maybe earlier than I had thought of putting it up. For all of you guys who haven't read Hope of Darkness, which is my first fanfic, I suggest you read it. I got a good number of reviews telling me that it was either good or fantastic. Now with those things said, I only have two words left to say to you guys and it's PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until next time this is Haru Glory, signing out!


	3. The Destruction of Shibuya Street

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author's Notes: Third chapter is here! I decided to write this right after I finished writing the previous chapter. Once again, before the chapter begins, I would like to remind everyone that this story is not what it seems at first glance. I hope you have a fun time reading this just as I have a blast writing it. BTW, I would like to thank anyone who reviewed. This story, honestly speaking got a lot more reviews than that of my previous and not-yet-completed fanfic, War of Fates. Anyways, enough yapping, here's the third chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 3: The Destruction of Shibuya Street

The next day, Koichi and his two other team members: Koji and Tommy decided to put their plan into action. But to be able to do so, they need to ask everyone to come over to the park that was a few blocks away from the Shibuya Station. Everyone agreed to come, with only 29 days before they would start their classes, they thought that they would use all their time hanging out with each other.

Of course, the first ones who arrived were Koichi, Koji and Tommy. They had to make sure to keep JP busy and away from Zoe and Takuya while they put their plan into action. It was during that time only that they have decided to let Tommy handle JP while the twins would make Takuya admit his feelings for Zoe or the other way around.

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Tommy asked having second thoughts.

"It has too." Koichi replied, "Besides, we're not really at a lost."

"Yeah." Koji agreed with his twin, "Takuya could still manage to ask Zoe out. If that happens, Zoe would have to agree and when she does, we would still have enough time to bring those two together."

Soon after the trio had finished their discussion, Zoe arrived. She was, like the three kids before here, wearing the same outfit that she had wore during their adventures at the digital world. Right after Zoe appeared did JP arrive and like everyone else, he was still wearing his same, old outfit.

"Where's Takuya?" Zoe asked after waiting for their goggle-headed leader to arrive for almost half an hour now.

"Well, he said he would be here." Koichi replied, "Maybe he got stuck at a traffic jam or something."

"Is that so?" JP asked, tired of waiting for his so-called rival to arrive, "I think Takuya is finally showing off his true colors."

"Takuya has never been late before." Zoe thought, "I wonder if something happened."

Just then Zoe's cellular phone began to ring. And at the LCD of the phone, it showed her that it was the person they were waiting for who was calling...

Zoe, of course did not think twice she immediately answered the phone...

"TAKUYA! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU!?" Zoe angrily asked as she answered the call.

"Zoe, no need to shout," Takuya replied, "I could easily hear you from here."

"Stop acting like an idiot, Takuya and tell us where you are!" Zoe said, "If you didn't know, you should have been here half an hour ago!"

"I would love to chat some more, Zoe." Takuya said, "But right now I have my hands full. If you guys really wanna know what's going on, I suggest you go to the street in front of the station."

"Station?" Zoe asked, "Shibuya station?"

"YES!" Takuya exclaimed, "Something's up you guys, something bad. You and the rest of the team better hurry on over here!"

And with that, Takuya hanged up.

"How rude." Zoe said, "I should be the one to hang up on him, not the other way around."

"So, what did that goggle head said?" Koji asked.

"He wants us to go to the street in front of Shibuya." Zoe replied replacing her phone on her pocket, "He said something bad's up."

"I think he's just making some stupid excuse." JP voiced out his thoughts.

Just then, a large explosion occurred to the north of the park where Zoe, Koji, Tommy, JP and Koichi were at. Soon after, police cars were speeding followed shortly by a couple of ambulances all going towards one direction.

"Where are those police cars and ambulances going?" Zoe wondered out loud.

"I think I know where." Koichi answered, "That explosion...it seems like it occurred near Shibuya station."

"No way." Tommy said, "Near Shibuya Station? I wonder how far Takuya is from there."

"Not far Tommy." Koji replied, "I hope Takuya's okay. The explosion seemed to be pretty near the street he was talking about."

"Then let's go you guys, Takuya might need our help!" Zoe said as she rushed towards Shibuya Station on foot.

The others nodded and followed closely behind her. After several short cuts and turns, the group of five finally arrived at the street where Takuya told them to go. What they saw there was something that could equal Lucemon's devastation on the underground station just a few days ago. Cars were toppled, there were smoke everywhere, some buildings were decimated, a lot of people were wounded, and the road was completely destroyed. It was a shocking sight to see, even for the heroes of the digital world.

"What the heck happened here?" JP asked, "This place is totally ruined."

"I don't care about this place right now, you guys." Tommy said, "Where is big brother, Takuya?"

Suddenly someone coughed under the pile of rubble that was close beside them.

"What's that?" Koichi asked.

"Is someone there?" a voice asked from under the rubble, It was hard to tell whether it was a man or a woman because of the person's constant cough and wheezing because of the suffocating air, "Can anyone help me?"

"Oh my!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran over the pile and began to dig through, "Hold on a second, we'll get you out."

"T-Thanks!" The voice coughed.

A couple more of seconds later, Zoe and the others finally extracted the person under the rubble and they were surprised to see who it was –

"TAKUYA!?" Everyone exclaimed, not expecting to see Takuya under that condition.

"H-Hey, It's you guys." Takuya managed to reply, "G-glad you could make i-it."

"What happened?" Koji asked, "Why is this place...annihilated?"

"Digimon." Takuya managed to reply before finally collapsing over Zoe.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, I know, it's perhaps the shortest chapter I have ever written. But I can't put anything more than that, or else it would ruin the flow of the story (well, that's what I think anyways). Not much of a cliff hanger there, ne? Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked this fanfic. Well, just REVIEW (points over the review button with pleading BIG SAD PUPPY DOG EYES) and once again, this is Haru Glory, signing out. 'till next time you guys!


	4. The Mysterious Message and Takuya’s Stor...

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author's Notes: Okay, fourth chapter. You guys could probably guess what this chapter is all about, but hey, I still gotta write it for those who haven't figure what this chapter is all about, yet. Anyways, if you guys want to know stuff like when I would update, what are those stories that I am planning to write and stuff like that, log on to livejournal and visit my page there, it's haru glory with an underscore between haru and glory. You'll find some stuff out there. With that said, and knowing that so few a people do read the notes on the beginning...here's the fourth chapter.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Message and Takuya's Story

"Stupid Takuya." Koichi thought as he, along with the other spirit shinkers waited on the hospital for Takuya's parents to arrive, "Stupid explosion, thanks to them our plan has been postponed."

Koichi and the others were lucky that soon after Takuya collapsed over Zoe, the ambulance that they saw speeding towards the scene arrived. Soon after, Takuya was placed on a stretcher and was carried from Shibuya street to Shibuya Hospital within minutes.

"So, what did the doctor say, Zoe?" Tommy asked right after Zoe returned after talking with the doctor that looked onto Takuya.

"He said Takuya just inhaled a little too much smoke from the wreckage." Zoe replied, "He told me it wasn't anything serious, but Takuya would have to stay here until he could breath properly again."

"And what about his parents?" JP asked right after.

"They can't come today." Koji replied after pocketing his phone.

"What!??" the others exclaimed, "WHY!??"

"Takuya's parents are having a vacation at California and his little brother, Shinya is staying over their grandmother's house in Yokohama." Koji explained, "I called his parents and they said they'd try and get on a plane today."

"Then who would watch over him for the night?" Zoe asked.

At this question, Koichi's eyes light up. He glanced over Koji who nodded and then to Tommy who also nodded.

"I can't watch over him tonight, Zoe." Koichi said, "I promised my mom I would do the chores right after we I come home. And I told her I'll be home by four."

"I can't stay the night over too, Zoe." Koji added, "My dad and my step mom are going out for dinner and I have to go and watch over the house while they're gone."

"Well, I have no plans to stay here too." JP said, "I can't miss the final episode of Te Amo."

"JP!" Zoe exclaimed, "I can't believe you'll not do this for your friend."

"And I can't believe you watch soap operas." Koichi smirked.

"Look, I would really love to stay and chat with you guys, but I have to go, BYE." JP quickly said as he dashed for the door and practically ran out of the hospital.

"Unbelievable." Zoe muttered, "Then how about you Tommy?"

"I can't." Tommy replied, "I really would love to take care of big brother after all that he had done for me, but my parents would get worried and I might be grounded if I don't come home early."

"Why don't you take care of him, Zoe?" Koji asked.

"Me?" Zoe asked back, not quite sure of what she had heard.

"Yeah, you two are close friends after all." Koichi added, "Besides, you were also the one who took care of his injury after the battle with Lucemon, right?"

"But..." Zoe said.

"Well, that's settled then." Tommy said, "See you tomorrow, big sis!"

And Tommy was out of the room.

"Right." Koji said, "Take care, Zoe. See ya!"

And Koji soon followed after Tommy. But he waited at the lobby for his twin.

"This isn't one of your stupid plans to get us together, is it, Koichi?" Zoe asked even before Koichi could say his good bye.

"Err...no." Koichi replied, "What made you say that?"

"Never mind." Zoe said, "But if I ever learned that this IS one of you and the others' pranks..."

"Hey, calm it down Zoe and stop blushing." Koichi said hurriedly with a smirk, "Well, I gotta get going to, you take good care of your handsome young prince now, BYE!"

And even before Zoe could react with what Koichi had said, the bearer of the dark element that could beat darkness was out of the room and already at the lobby meeting up with his twin leaving Zoe alone with Takuya.

Zoe sighed. Once again for the uncountable time in her life ever since their journey to the digital world, she was with Takuya again – alone with him. She sighed once more and sat at the chair which Tommy placed right beside Takuya's bed. After she had sat down and calmed herself, she then began to look over Takuya filled with a mixture of anger, worry and confusion.

"Of all the times that you would have to be late, you picked this day." Zoe murmured as she stared at Takuya.

He had plenty of bruises – some of which Zoe could guess he got after being pinned down, the others, she could not think where he could have gotten it. A part of his arm was slightly burned or bruised – it was hard to tell because of the bandage. But for Zoe, it was the worst shape that Takuya was ever in – even compared to the dangerous times they had at the digi-world.

"You are such a jerk making us wait like that." Zoe continued on, "If you weren't bruised like that, I could have easily strangled you."

Then Zoe noticed something at Takuya's pocket. It was his mobile phone. It had plenty of dirt on it and a few scratches here and there, but it was still fully functional. Zoe then, knowing that Takuya would not mind, took out his phone from his pocket and began to look at it.

"Takuya, what were you doing near the station?" Zoe wondered, "You couldn't have taken the train to get over to the park after we have told you of a much faster and shorter way to get there."

Just then, Zoe caught sight of a very peculiar e-mail sent to Takuya. It had no information on who sent it, but it was sent an hour before Takuya had called her. Zoe did not hesitate; she immediately opened the mail and began to read what was inside it:

Go to Shibuya Street.

"Go to Shibuya Street?" Zoe repeated not quite sure of what it meant, "Who would have sent this to him?"

Zoe then saw that she could scroll down the message, which she did and it read:

Warrior of the Flames, a new chapter is

About to begin...

"I know only one Digimon who would send riddles on an e-mail but—" Zoe muttered, "When we left the digi-world, Ophanimon was reduced to Salamon and she doesn't have the power to send this e-mail. And why is it that only Takuya was called to go to the street?"

Just then, Zoe's stomach began to growl which reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything yet and it was already noon. She was about to go out of the room when the door opened and a nurse stepped in.

"You must be Miss Zoe Orimoto." The nurse said, "This was left by your friends on the lobby."

She then handed Zoe the parcel. It was kind of heavy, which made Zoe curious as to what could be inside the package.

"They said to give this to you when the clock strikes noon." The nurse continued.

"Thank you." Zoe thanked as she opened the package and saw that it was what she needed at the moment – food.

The nurse bowed in reply before she exited the room and returned to her post at the lobby.

The aroma of the food (which, by the way, was chicken and pasta) filled the air and Zoe, forgetting about the message, ate quietly at the corner.

Takuya was not oblivious to the fact that Zoe was eating. When Zoe opened the parcel, the aroma of food woke Takuya up. But Zoe did not take notice of it, for her back was turned against him. It was also then that Takuya noticed his phone near Zoe's plate.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do now that she has probably read the mail." Takuya thought as he remembered everything from receiving the e-mail while he was on his way to the park, to the explosion that occurred after calling Zoe, to the point before he collapsed.

Takuya then continued to watch Zoe eating quietly, he didn't want to disturb her thinking that he had already made her day worst. As he continued to watch her silently, he began to blush not wishing to think of the reason why at that moment, but deep down inside, he knows why.

"What the heck is wrong with me now?" Takuya wondered to himself as he continued to blush just by watching Zoe, "Okay, so maybe I have to admit she is beautiful even from behind and –"

Takuya was abruptly snapped from his thoughts once again by the smell food, his mouth began to water and he remembered that he hadn't had any breakfast that morning.

Zoe had already finished eating two plates of Chicken and Pasta (there were 4 in all) when someone cleared his throat. Zoe turned her head around to see if anybody came in without her noticing, but no one was there.

"That's weird," Zoe muttered, "I thought I heard something."

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Takuya said.

This made Zoe jump from her seat and stare at Takuya in surprise.

"Hey." Takuya greeted his voice still a little bit hoarse.

" T-Takuya!??" Zoe exclaimed as she ran towards where Takuya lay and gave him a hug, "You're awake!"

"Uh – yeah." Takuya replied blushing, "I guess I am."

Zoe continued to hug Takuya and Takuya became redder and redder until he finally felt a shot of pain from his whole body.

"Uh, Zoe?" Takuya said, "Can you let go of me now? I – uh – my wounds hurt a bit."

Zoe who forgot what she was doing and to whom she was doing it, immediately let go of Takuya and the two of them blushed for a couple of minutes before Zoe managed to apologize.

"Uh – Zoe, do you mind calling for some food?" Takuya asked, "I'm kinda hungry. I promise I'll pay you back when we get out of here."

"Oh!" Zoe said and she quickly went to where she sat eating the Chicken and Pasta and took out the third plate, "No need for that, Takuya. Tommy and the others left this."

"They did?" Takuya asked as Zoe laid the food on the table near Takuya and helped him to sit up, "What do you mean they left it? Where are they?"

"They said they have some 'stuff' to do." Zoe replied, "When I asked them to stay, they just gave me a barrage of excuses."

Zoe then placed a large handkerchief on Takuya's lap and placed the dish on top of it.

"And did they tell you when they'd be back?" Takuya asked.

Zoe then stood up and returned to the parcel. She took out a fork, returned to the chair beside Takuya's bed and handed him the fork.

"I don't think they'll be back this afternoon, maybe tomorrow morning." Zoe replied, "Koji also called your parents and Shinya to let them know what happened."

Takuya was having a hard time using the fork, he couldn't quite hold it – not without dropping it back down the plate soon after.

"He did what!??" Takuya asked, then muttered, "Stupid fork." When the he dropped the fork once again.

"He called your family." Zoe repeated as she watched Takuya drop the fork over and over again. Zoe got so annoyed that she took the fork from Takuya and placed a mouthful of pasta twisted on it and held it close to Takuya's mouth, "Here, now open your mouth wide – "

Takuya opened his mouth, blushing and ate the pasta. After swallowing, he said, "They shouldn't have done that, They shouldn't have told them that I'm in a hospital."

"What do you mean by that Takuya?" Zoe asked as she cut a piece of chicken and using the fork, held it close to Takuya's mouth.

"How do you suppose I tell them what happened," Takuya replied in between bites, "when I don't even know how to explain it to you and the others?"

Zoe took out two glasses and poured water on both. She handed one to Takuya while the other she drink herself.

"Why don't you start off with the e-mail I read on your phone?" Zoe suggested.

Takuya finished the glass of water before he replied, "Figures you'd be checking on my phone for clues."

Zoe sat down again and continued to feed Takuya.

"So, are you going to tell me what had happened or not?" Zoe asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Takuya asked after swallowing some more pasta and chicken.

"First off, mind telling me who sent the e-mail?" Zoe asked.

"Angewomon." Takuya replied.

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"Angewomon," Takuya replied, "She's Salamon's ultimate form. Salamon is as you know Ophanimon. She told me when she called my phone before I called you, that she hadn't had any luck digivolving back to Ophanimon."

"Okay..." Zoe said, "What happened exactly before the explosion, Takuya? Why did you tell us to go to Shibuya Street?"

Takuya then began to recount the events that had transpired that morning.

"I was already on my way to the park when I received the e-mail telling me to go to Shibuya street. I knew at once it had something to do with the digi-world so I agreed to go there and after scrolling the mail, I didn't think twice about it. I took a taxi and told him to head straight to the station, which he tried to comply." Takuya retold.

"What do you mean 'he tried to comply'?" Zoe asked.

"The traffic was killing me so I jumped out of the taxi and ran towards the station." Takuya explained.

"That was reckless, Takuya!" Zoe said, "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Oh, come on, Zoe." Takuya replied, "It was about the digi-world! I was so excited. I thought that Angewomon would bring back our digi-vices and ask us to save the world again."

"That's just like you, Takuya Kanbara." Zoe said making Takuya grin.

"So, anyway, I got there half an hour later and when I did, I saw a weird portal thingy. When the portal vanished, seconds later after I saw it, someone stood there and guess what? It's Crusadermon!" Takuya said.

"Say what?!!" Crusadermon?!!" Zoe exclaimed not daring to believe what she had heard, "But that's impossible –"

"Tell me about it." Takuya replied, "I knew at the moment when Crusadermon began causing havoc at the streets that it would be bad news if he sees me and remembers who I am. So I ran inside one of the buildings and called you."

"Why didn't you tell me about Crusadermon when you called?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to panic or anything." Takuya answered, "I really didn't like to call you at first, I was afraid you might get hurt or something. Without our digivices, we're just kids. But then I figured that if something happened to me, you guys would know where I am."

"Takuya..." Zoe said, "You should have told us."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." Takuya replied, "What has happened has happened and we can't change any of it."

"You're right." Zoe said, "So what happened after that?"

"Well, it's as if Crusadermon could feel where I am because right after I called you guys he faced the building I was in and used his 'Breath of Wyvern' attack. That's what caused the explosion. I was lucky I managed to get out of the building, but I wasn't lucky enough, I was pinned to the ground." Takuya continued.

"What happened to Crusadermon?" Zoe asked.

"Before I was completely buried underneath the debris, I saw the portal again and just like before, when it vanished, Crusadermon was already gone. Then you guys arrived minutes later...that's the last of what I remembered before I woke up here." Takuya finished.

The two was silent for a while before Takuya spoke up again.

"Say, Zoe, won't your parents be worried if you stayed here for too long?" Takuya asked, "If you want to go home, it's okay by me."

"No, it's alright." Zoe replied, "My parents already knew where I am, I called them before the doctor told me about your condition."

"That's good." Takuya said which earned him a stare from Zoe.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Honestly speaking, I really don't want to be alone here right now." Takuya said, "Say, Zoe, you don't mind if I sleep a bit, right?"

"No." Zoe replied, "Of course not, you need all the rest you could get."

"Thanks, Zoe." Takuya said before he drifted off to sleep, "Thanks for everything."

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, so I placed a little bit of TAKUMI moments in here, how was it? I hope I did well. Okay, people, I need some help. I need to know the complete list of the ancient ten, their attacks/techniques and other important information about them. I also need the attacks of the bad guys of season 4. I would really appreciate it if you guys would help me. I hope to hear from everyone who reads this fanfic soon! Remember to REVIEW my fic! With that said, this is, once again, 'till next time, Haru Glory, signing out!


	5. The Call

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author's Notes: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and helped me get the names of the Ancient ten and some other stuff that I have asked for, you guys have really been a big help in making this fanfic! Also, in this chapter, I will try to answer every question and comments that you guys have asked me. It's on the author's notes on the end of this chapter. Hope it will answer all the questions...for now, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 5: The Call

The next day at the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara arrived and they were shocked to see that their son was all covered up in bandages. Mrs. Kanbara told Zoe that she could leave if she would like, but Zoe said she'd stay remembering what Takuya had asked her that night...

Flashback

"Zoe?" Takuya called to get Zoe's attention.

"Yes? What is it?" Zoe asked, "Do you need something, Takuya?"

"Actually, it's about tomorrow." Takuya said.

"What about tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

"You don't mind staying here even though my parents come, do you?" Takuya asked.

"Why?" Zoe asked again.

"You've gotta help me make up a story on what happened," Takuya replied, "You don't expect them to believe all about digimons and the portal do you? They'd think I might have hit my head hard."

"Well, you do have a point Takuya..." Zoe said.

"Then, you'd stay?" Takuya asked.

"I don't mind." Zoe replied as she sat at the bed which the nurses said she could use for the night.

"Thanks, Zoe." Takuya thanked.

"Don't mention it, Takuya." Zoe replied, "This is nothing compared to what you've done for us countless times before."

End of Flashback

"What happened to you, honey?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

"Uh..." Takuya began to search for answers glancing at Zoe for help.

"You're friend, I believe his name's Koji called us yesterday and told us that you were caught up in an explosion." Takuya's father added.

"Well, there was a terrorist attack yesterday, Mr. Kanbara." Zoe was the one who explained.

"A terrorist attack?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

"Yes." Zoe replied, "That's what the cops told us."

"Is this true, son?" Mr. Kanbara asked to make sure.

"Yes." Takuya replied, "I think the explosion was caused by a bomb and from what Zoe had told me when I woke up, the cops think so too."

"But you're alright, right?" Mrs. Kanbara asked, "You've got no broken bones or anything worst like that, right?"

"Calm down, Mrs. Kanbara." Zoe said, "The doctor said that Takuya could leave tomorrow. He really only needs to rest, there's nothing wrong with him except the bruises and burns."

"See?" Takuya added, "I'm completely fine. You guys don't have to worry or anything."

But Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara did not want to take any chances even with Takuya and Zoe assuring them that their son is completely fine and will be out in no time. And when Takuya told them to return to Canada for their vacation, the couple both said 'NO'.

"What about Shinya, then?" Takuya asked.

"What about your brother?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"I want to see him." Takuya said.

Zoe was surprised at what Takuya requested. Whenever she brings up anything about Shinya, Takuya goes all annoyed, even though he admits that he loves his brother, Takuya is still annoyed of him.

"So why does Takuya want to see Shinya?" Zoe wondered.

"Well, I guess we could go and get him." Mrs. Kanbara said, "He has to know after all, that we are back from our trip."

So, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara agreed to pick Shinya up. The moment that they left Takuya's room at the hospital, Zoe asked her question.

"Why did you ask them to bring Shinya here, Takuya?" Zoe asked, "We already had a hard time telling them that terrorist was the cause of the explosion, we'll even have a hard time telling Shinya that too."

"Don't worry about it, Zoe." Takuya replied, "Shinya's at my grandmother's house, remember? It would take five hours just so Mom and Dad could get there and another five hours to get back here."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Zoe asked.

"We have plenty of time to cook some story up." Takuya replied, "But, man, are you good, you made them believe it was terrorists not Crusadermon."

Zoe smiled, "Yeah."

Just then, Takuya and Zoe's phone rang at the same time. The two Spirit Shinkers looked at each other bewildered and wondering who might be calling them. When they looked at the screen to see who it was, there was no name.

"Who could this be?" Takuya asked.

"Someone without information's calling you too?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah." Takuya replied.

"What should we do?" Zoe asked.

"Answer it, of course." Takuya replied, "It might be something important."

"If you say so, Takuya." Zoe said.

So, the two teens answered their phones at the same time. Whoever it was on the other end of the phone, told them something that made their eyes widen in surprise.

"The time has come," said the voice on the other end.

"What has come?" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

"The time has come, the new chapter in history is about to begin. Chosen Ones, Trailmon is waiting for you." The voice continued.

"Trailmon!??" they exclaimed in unison.

"You must hurry, time is not on our side." And with that the phone call ended.

"That," Takuya said, "That sounded like Angewomon."

"Then it has something to do to the digi-world?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded, "We're needed again."

"But Takuya, you're wounded," Zoe tried to stop her best friend, "Even if we want to leave the hospital we can't, the doctors and nurses won't let us."

Takuya stopped himself from standing up. Zoe was right.

"But even so, the world needs us again, Zoe." Takuya said, "We have to find another way out – and fast."

Just then Zoe's phone rang again, this time it was a call coming from Tommy.

"Tommy?" Zoe greeted after answering her phone.

"Hey, did you receive the call too?" Tommy asked.

"We sure did." Zoe replied.

"We?" Tommy asked.

"Takuya's already awake since yesterday." Zoe replied and Takuya called from behind her and shouted over the phone a 'Hi' to Tommy.

"He is?" Tommy asked, then he said to the others behind him, "Hey, guys! Takuya's awake and they also received the call."

"That's great!" Zoe could hear Koji at the background.

"So, you guys are coming to the station, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, of course we are." Zoe replied, "But there is one problem."

"A problem?" Tommy asked.

"It's Takuya." Zoe replied, "The doctors would not let him out so we can't get out of the hospital."

There was a pause from Tommy's end. And when someone spoke, it was no longer Tommy, it was Koichi.

"Hey, Zoe," Koichi said, "get yourselves ready. I have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Just get yourselves ready and leave the rest to us." Koichi said, "When Takuya's phone rings, that's the cue for you guys to get out of Takuya's room and head straight for the emergency exit."

"What are you planning, Koichi?" Zoe asked, "We're not going to get in trouble for this, are we?"

"Just leave everything to us." Koichi said before he hanged up, "remember, the moment Takuya's phone rings, get out of the room and head for the emergency exit."

To be continued...

A/N: Like I've said, here are the answers to some of the questions that you have sent me on your reviews (But I won't Include the questions here):

1. Why was Takuya being a little mean to JP when JP is his friend? Let's just call it a bit of rivalry for Zoe, shall we? I can't answer anything besides that, but if you want the full explanation wait for the upcoming chapters. It will surely enlighten you about it. Sorry for all the JP fans, Okay? I'll try to make it up to you guys.

2. Why was Crusadermon in Shibuya? Well, that has something to do with the 'new' evil that you guys will be hearing from...a lot.

3. BTW, The names of the digimons here are, I repeat, their dub names, and since in the series that I have watched it was Crusadermon who uses the Breath of Wyvern attack, then I placed it on my fanfic. But thanks for pointing it out anyways. I think I will change it when the whole fic is finished.

Well, that's all for today. It is getting pretty late. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Just Review my story and tell me everything there. 'till next time, this is Haru Glory, signing out!


	6. The Dark Trailmon Returns!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

Author's Notes: Alright! I have my three weeks vacation ahead of me, so expect rapid chapter uploads! YEY!!! Ahem, anywayz, thanks for the reviews for this fic, and I wish to apologize to my dear readers and friends, You guys were right, it was Dynasmon, and that is why I changed the name of the previous chapter, so sorry. Anywayz, Here's the 6th chapter for all of you, I hope you like it.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 6: The Dark Trailmon Returns!

"What did they say?" Takuya asked as he tried to stand himself up, but failed.

"They said we should get ourselves ready." Zoe replied as she helped Takuya up, "They have a way to get us out of here."

"GREAT!" Exclaimed Takuya as Zoe helped him sit down the chair that was close enough to the door.

Zoe however, didn't seem happy about it. And this was something that Takuya noticed at once.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Takuya asked, "Aren't you happy we're going back to the digital world?"

"Of course I am happy." Zoe replied, "It's just that, your wounds are still fresh and you haven't rested enough. What if something bad happens to you again? What would your parents say if they return here and not find us, I'm sure they would not let me near you again."

"Zoe –"Takuya said as he saw how worried his best friend was.

"We were lucky the first time, and that was when you were perfectly fine. What about now? If something bad as Lucemon appears then..." Zoe continued on, but she was cut off by Takuya.

"Then we'd just have to defeat it together – like before." Takuya said grinning confidently, "You don't have to worry about me, Zoe. To tell you the truth I am not worried about myself, I'm more worried about you."

"You're worried about me??" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded, "Of course I am. I always am worried about you. And about my parents, don't worry about that, I've run away from them like this plenty of times, I bet they even guessed I'll do something like this again. So don't worry about it...But, there is one thing that I need."

"And that would be?" Zoe asked feeling a lot better.

"New clothes." Takuya replied.

Zoe noticed that Takuya was still wearing the hospital robes.

"You can't expect me to go and save the world wearing something stupid like this, right?" Takuya added.

At this Zoe laughed, "That's right. Hold on a second, I'll call Koji."

And so, Zoe called Koji.

"What is it, Zoe?" Koji asked, "We're already on our way there, just be patient."

"I know that, Koji." Zoe replied, "But there is something you need to get before you go here – something for Takuya."

"Something for Takuya?" Koji asked, "What? A present?"

"No." Zoe replied, "He's still wearing the hospital robes and we don't have any set of clothes here."

"Oh." Koji said, "Don't worry, we'll bring him something to wear, but he has to pay me back for it, okay?"

"Wait just a moment, I'll tell him." Zoe said over the phone, she then faced Takuya and said, "Koji said he'll buy you a new set of clothes but you'll have to pay him back."

"Agreed." Takuya said.

"Koji, Takuya said it's okay by him." Zoe said over the phone.

"Okay then, wait for the call, okay?" Koji reminded her before hanging up the phone.

"I hope he brings me cool clothes." Takuya said, "Not something like JP would wear."

"Takuya!" Zoe said, "That's no way to talk about your friend!"

"Okay, okay." Takuya said, "But I'm just telling the truth."

Both Takuya and Zoe waited patiently for the others to contact them. Ten minutes have passed since Zoe made called Koji to ask for clothes for Takuya that would be suitable for their return to the digi-world, 'Cool Clothes' as Takuya put it, and finally Takuya's very battered phone began ringing with the tune of 'Fire'.

"Let's go." Takuya said as he opened the door of his hospital room using his right hand.

Zoe followed closely behind Takuya as they began to sneak past doctors and nurses who were runny frantically from one room to another – to busy to notice Takuya and Zoe. This made the two teens wonder what could be happening and what their other companions did.

Several more minutes later, the two digital warriors finally arrived at the emergency exit that Koichi told them to use.

"What's all the commotion about?" Takuya asked, "Did Koichi and the others tell you what they were going to do?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Takuya?" Zoe asked as they began to run as fast as Takuya could manage down the stairs, "They didn't."

"I hope they didn't do anything extreme." Takuya said, "The way things were going back there, I'd think they'd have digi-volved and began attacking the patients or something."

"Don't be stupid, Takuya." Zoe said, "Even if those guys could digi-volve again right now – which they can't – they wouldn't use their ability like that."

"Err – right." Was what Takuya could only say.

Taking the stairs was a lot draining than what both Takuya and Zoe thought. It took them roughly ten minutes more just to arrive at the lobby of the hospital, near the back door. But something was blocking them from getting out of the stairway. Takuya tried to budge the door open, only to hurt his shoulders even more.

"Whoever is standing behind this door, sure would weigh a ton!" Takuya hissed angrily as he winced in pain.

"Why don't you ask this 'who-ever' to move out of the way, then?" Zoe asked, "Instead of using force?"

"Why don't YOU just call Koji and tell him something or someone is blocking the door?" Takuya retorted.

"The way we always call them using my phone," Zoe said annoyed as she began to dial Koji's number again, "my balance would be drained."

"I'll pay you back, Zoe." Takuya said, "After all this is over. I promise."

Koji's phone began ringing again. And when he saw who was calling him, he became worried.

"Zoe?" Koji said before answering the phone, "What could be wrong with them now?"

"Koji!" Zoe's voice boomed over the phone.

"No need to shout, Zoe." Koji told her, "I could hear you perfectly, what's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"Yes." It was Takuya who answered, "Someone's blocking the doorway, we can't get out."

"Someone's blocking...?" Koji asked, then he turned around, "Yup. Someone IS blocking the doorway."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Takuya asked exasperated, "Ask whoever that guy is to MOVE!"

"R-right." Koji replied before hanging up, "Jeez...he really is excited."

Koji then began to head towards the door of the emergency exit where (guess who) JP was leaning over the door.

"JP, have you any idea why Takuya and Zoe's not here yet?" Koji asked casually.

"No." JP replied, "How would I know?"

"Well, I know why." Koji said.

"Then why'd you ask me for?" JP asked.

"Because – you're the reason they're not here yet." Koji replied.

"WHAT!?" JP exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Koji pointed at the door which JP was leaning on, "Cuz' you're blocking their way to get here. In other words, they can't open the door because of you."

"Oh." JP said as he stood straight, "Sorry 'bout that."

With JP out of the way, Takuya was able to open the door with a little help from Zoe and from his friends out on the other side of the door. Once Zoe was out of the stairway and on the lobby, Koji handed Takuya the clothes that he managed to buy with his money.

After a muttering a word of thanks, Takuya closed the door once again and began to dress up on the stairway. A couple of minutes later, Takuya Kanbara emerged from the emergency exit wearing a red shirt with a symbol very much like the symbol on Takuya's hat. On top of this shirt was a black jacket whose sleeves Takuya rolled up. He was wearing the same color of jeans and his shoes were colored black and red, very much like his digi-vice before Ophanimon gave them the power to digi-volve into a much higher level and transformed his digi-vice.

"Let's go, guys." Takuya said at once, "We can't let the Trailmon wait forever now, can we?"

"Right! Let's go!" Tommy cheered.

As they were walking, Zoe asked Koichi a question, "Just what did you guys do to make all the nurses and doctors run around crazy like that?"

"Eh?" Koichi replied, "I don't think you would want to know."

"That bad, huh?" Zoe said.

It took them five minutes to get to the station thanks to Koichi's shortcuts. When they got there, they were left with no choice but to sneak down towards the underground station where they knew the Trailmon that would take them to the Digi-world would be waiting for them.

Fifteen minutes of sneaking past policemen and repairmen later, Takuya and the gang finally reached their point of destination.

What awaited them was not one of the Trailmon that Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP have met on their journey at the digital world, rather it was the Dark Trailmon that took Takuya back home when he thought he could no longer fight after being defeated by Koichi's evil spirit, Duskmon.

"You!?" Takuya exclaimed upon seeing the Trailmon, "You're the one who's taking us back?"

"So, we meet again." The Trailmon replied.

"You – know each other?" Koji asked.

Takuya nodded, "Yes. I met him before..."

"When, big brother, Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"Back when I returned back here all alone." Takuya replied remembering the incident when he returned to the real world only to find himself a rookie Digimon, Flamon. "You know, the time when Duskmon really defeated us...He was the Trailmon that took me back here."

"Oh, the time that you said you turned into a digimon..." Zoe remembered, "What's the name again, Flamon?"

Takuya nodded.

"This Trailmon isn't going to do any stupid stuff on us, will it?" JP asked , suddenly worried.

"Don't worry." The dark Trailmon said, "Back when you, Takuya decided to quit and come back here with your mission unfinished, it was the only time when Ophanimon gave me the ability to make you realize what you are worth...I would not be able to repeat whatever it is that I did before, again."

"How can we be sure?" Koichi asked.

The Trailmon was silent for a few second before answering, "Do you fear anything right now? Do you feel as if all hope is lost? That you have failed?"

Everyone was surprised at the question.

"NO." They all answered.

"Then, there really is nothing I could do with you, except bring you to the digi-world." The digimon replied, "If you still do not trust me, you may take my digi-code if I do anything that does not please all of you."

"It Okay." Zoe said after hearing the Trailmon's words, "We really don't have to resort to anything like that. We were just making sure that you're one of us – you know, the good guys."

"Yeah." Takuya said as he moved towards the Trailmon's door, "We we're just making sure, playing it safe."

"Trust is hard to gain, you know." Koji added, "But easy enough to destroy."

"Then, I would assure you that your trust is something that I will forever treasure." Said the Dark Trailmon.

With everyone on board. The train digimon blew its whistle and began to head towards the world where Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP's adventures would once more begin. Where they would meet new allies and gain more enemies.

to be continued...

A/N: Okay, like what I've said before, I have almost a month free to upload future chapters and to upload the sequel to my first story, Hope of Darkness, entitled, Hope of Darkness: Adventures. I hope everyone would read it once I upload it, which would be later this comming week, so stay tuned, anyways, I would be very happy if you guys would tell me what you think of this chapter...in other words, Please REVIEW. I would accept any kinds of review, but please do not send me reviews that are...well...full of cursing, it is very rude, you know. Anyways, I already talked to much, so this is once again, Haru Glory, signing out! See Ya!


	7. The New Mission

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, everybody! I'm glad you like my fanfic. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter! I made it a couple of weeks back. It was supposed to be the second chapter of this fic, but I changed my mind and made it the seventh (After adding the previous chapters). Anywayz, enough babbling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 7: The New Mission

"What do you think the digi-world needs us for this time around?" Koji asked as he watched the scenery outside change.

"Probably to save the world again – like always." JP replied yawning.

"From what?" Koichi asked, "We already defeated every single bad guy out there."

"Maybe we'll fight against Dynasmon again." Tommy guessed.

"Dynasmon?" JP asked, "What the heck for? We've already kicked his butt once."

"Yeah." Takuya said as Zoe helped him change the bandages on his left hand, "But he kicked our butt countless of times. Besides, I think it's not only Dynasmon we'll be facing against."

"What makes you say that, Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"I just have this feeling...we're up against something big." Takuya replied.

The gang was on their way towards the Terminal of the Woods where Seraphimon's Castle was at. Trailmon told them that they were not to head out to Ophanimon's castle – yet. When Takuya asked the dark Trailmon why, it only replied that Seraphimon has something very important to tell them. This they at once guessed was about their new mission.

That was the reason why the gang was still riding the said Trailmon. Dark Trailmon was kind enough to give them the lift all the way towards the Terminal of the Woods – a kind act they were looking for when they first ventured to the Digimon's World, a kind act that they needed so much then.

"Isn't it a little bit weird that we're getting the lift that we desperately needed back then?" Zoe asked the now-silent group.

"What are you talking about, Zoe?" Takuya asked, jerking his head towards her direction.

"Well, we walked all the way from the Flame Terminal – our starting point all the way to the Terminal of the Woods when Ophanimon contacted us to go," Zoe said, "We met several nemesis along the way, but this time – this dark Trailmon is taking us all the way towards the castle of Seraphimon."

"That's right." JP agreed, once again trying to impress Zoe by agreeing with her – which like always didn't have any effect on the girl.

"Yeah." Chimed Tommy, "We walked all the way there for days, and now I think we'll arrive there in a couple of minutes."

"It makes sense you guys." Koji told them.

"What do you mean Koji?" Koichi asked.

"Well, we have our digi-vices then." Koji explained, "Even during the beginning, one of us already possesses a digi-spirit. We could digivolve and fight anyone that gets in our way and tries to stop us from accomplishing our mission. But this time around, we don't have anything to defend ourselves with...that maybe the reason why..."

"Maybe." Takuya replied, "We'll just have to ask Seraphimon—or—whoever Patamon digivolved himself into for the past days we've been back at the real world."

Everyone nodded at this, making a mental note of all the things that they wish to ask the angel digimon when they meet him.

Several more minutes have passed since then. And sure enough, they were already at the terminal of the woods.

"This is where my services ends – until such a time that Seraphimon, Ophanimon or even Cherubimon asks for my assistance." The Dark Trailmon said, "Until then, I bid you farewell."

"Thanks for the lift." Takuya shouted as the Trailmon chugged its way into the mist and disappeared from view.

"Now what?" Koichi asked as he looked around seeing nothing but silhouettes that were caused by the thick mist surrounding the terminal.

"What else do you expect, Koichi?" Koji asked, "We go up of course."

"That's right." Takuya said, "You guys still remember how to get to the castle right?"

Everyone nodded. So on the group walked, walking on a straight path up the tree which is the only way to get to the Seraph's castle. It was hard to reach their destination due to the fog which they were not able to disperse without Zoe's digivice.

After a couple of wrong turns and practically being lost, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi finally arrived in front of Seraphimon's huge silvery gates.

"Now what?" JP asked, sweat dropping down his forehead after walking or climbing for hours, "We can't get inside without Koji's digivice."

Takuya then walked towards the huge gate and said, "Why don't we just knock?"

"Knock?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah. Like this..." Takuya replied as he knocked as loud as he could at the door.

"That's just stupid Takuya." JP said, "What's the purpose of having all those defenses if the only way to get inside is to knock?"

Just when Takuya was about to open his mouth to argue, the door suddenly swung open. You can expect JP's jaw to drop and the others to smirk.

"I told you..." Takuya said, smiling triumphantly.

"Welcome back, everyone." It was a new digimon who greeted them, a digimon that they have never met before. Seeing the confused look on the faces of the children surrounding him, the digimon introduced himself, "Don't tell me you don't recognize who I am."

Takuya and the others shook their heads.

"It's me Patamon!" The digimon said.

"No. You're not Patamon." Koichi said.

"Yeah. You look different than him..." Tommy agreed.

"You're right, I'm no longer Patamon." The digimon said, "I've already digi-volved to Angemon – this is my champion form."

"Angemon?" Zoe asked.

"Yup." Angemon answered as he hovered high above the children, "Salamon, Lopmon and I have managed to digivolve. But we haven't attain our most powerful forms yet."

"That's what Angewomon told me when she contacted me." Takuya said.

Angemon nodded and motioned the kids to come inside. Once they were already at the great hall where Seraphimon once slumbered after being hit by Kerphymon's evil attack, Angemon prepared himself to answer the questions that were soon to barrage him.

And sure enough, it was Takuya who asked the first question, "So, Angemon, what do you want with us this time? Everything looks peaceful enough."

"Takuya, not everything you see is at it seems." Angemon replied, "A dark force is spreading across the land that all of you worked so hard to protect..."

"A dark force?" Koji asked, "Is it Lucemon again?"

"No. It is much more powerful than that of Lucemon. More dangerous." Angemon replied, "And you six cannot save our world – both our worlds alone this time around."

"You called us over here just to tell us that it's hopeless to fight?" JP asked, "What a waste of time."

"JP!" Zoe said, "Don't be rude to Angemon."

"Yeah, JP." Takuya said, "I think there's more to this than we may think."

Angemon nodded, "We have no strength yet to fight against a force as strong as what we are feeling now, that is why we have summoned you back to help us."

"So, what are we supposed to do this time?" Tommy asked getting excited, "We're going to have our digivices and digi-spirits back, right?"

"Yes, of course." Angemon said and he clapped his hands together and the cellular phones of the six children at once transformed back to their own digivices, "But the spirits that will be returned to you are only the spirits that you should possess."

"Meaning?" JP asked.

"Meaning the spirits of earth, water, wood, and metal won't be returned to you." Angemon answered.

"Then that means we can't call out Suzanomon." Zoe said.

"That's right." Koji said, "How are we going to beat something that is much stronger than Lucemon without our most powerful evolution?"

"I did not say you cannot digivolve." Angemon said.

"Okay, this is getting more and more confusing my head hurts." Takuya said.

"Four more children are needed." Angemon said cutting to the most important part, "And these four children have already been destined for the spirits. Your task is to find them and bring them safely here."

"So, that's it? We need to find four others who will possess the other spirits?" Takuya asked.

Angemon nodded.

"Then where will we find them?" Zoe asked, "And who are they?"

Angemon clapped his hands once more and a huge screen appeared out of nowhere. From the screen, a picture of a brown haired boy with green eyes who is probably as old as Koji and Koichi suddenly appeared, wearing a black shirt and jeans. His ear was pierced and wears a look that shows he is a leader of some group.

"That's Kira Tsukiyama." Angemon said, "The soon-to-be bearer of the spirit of Earth. He is from Shibuya."

"Where in Shibuya?" Koichi asked.

"That I cannot answer." Angemon replied.

"You know, that guy looks as if he's much better of with the spirit of darkness." Takuya said, "I mean, come on, look at him, he looks as if he's ready to kill somebody."

"The spirit of darkness is not a spirit to call forth darkness, Takuya." Koichi reminded his friend, "It's the spirit of the darkness that could beat darkness."

"Err – right..." Takuya said.

Angemon clapped his hands once more and the picture of Kira changed into a girl, this time a girl with the same age as JP. The girl has long, jet black hair. She has brown eyes and was wearing a blue skirt and white sleeveless t-shirt.

"And that would be the bearer of the spirit of water, right?" Zoe guessed.

Angemon nodded, "Erika Lyle. She's from Europe."

"You don't plan to tell us the exact location do you?" Koji asked.

"I am sorry." Angemon replied before clapping his hands once more to show the third digidestined that they must find.

Angemon continued to do this and introduce to them the children that would soon join their team. The bearer of the spirit of wood was another boy. He has blond hair and green eyes, and he was wearing a green bandana on his forehead. His name, according to Angemon, was Max Regalle. The bearer of the spirit of metal was a bald headed boy, roughly the same age as Takuya. They soon learned of his name from Angemon which was, Hitakaru Juinichi.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Koichi asked.

"Find them of course." Angemon replied.

"Find them?!" Everyone exclaimed, surprised at what Angemon is asking them to do.

"How are we suppose to find them? There has to be a billion kids like them living in the whole world." Takuya whined.

"You can find them with the use of your digivice." Angemon explained, "The digivice has a new function to detect humans with the ability to possess the digi-spirit. Unfortunately only four of you would have to travel the whole world in search of those children."

"Only four of us?" Zoe asked, "What will the other two do then?"

"No need to fret." Angemon replied, "The two other digidestined will remain here and journey to find the 'ultimagi'."

"Ulti—what?" JP asked.

"Ultimagi. I have little knowledge concerning that. Angewomon would be the one to explain." Angemon replied.

"Alright then." Koji said, "Who goes where?"

"I'll go to California!" JP at once said, "My parents are planning to go there on Saturday anyways."

"Alright, so JP is going to California to go get Erika." Koichi repeated, his eyes were shinning and it took only a couple of minutes for Koji to notice it.

"Hey, what's up, Koichi?" Koji whispered over to his brother's ear.

"I think it's time to put our plan into action." Koichi whispered back smiling.

"You mean -- ?" Koji asked.

Tommy nodded seeing that Koichi was giving him the nod that says they will leave Takuya and Zoe alone, then he faced Angemon and said, "Angemon, I'll take on Kira in Shibuya."

"And I'll take on Max at Europe." Koichi said as he nudges Koji to choose at once.

"Okay, so who else will go with them back to the human world?" Angemon asked.

"I will!" Koichi said stepping up. "I wanna go around Shibuya too, looking for Hitakaru!"

"Then I guess, I'm stuck with you again." Zoe said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked.

"I mean what I said." Zoe replied, "I always get stuck with you."

"And what's wrong with that?" Takuya asked, "I always am the one who saves you."

Ahem Angemon cut their argument, "Time is not on our side, guys."

Everyone looked at Angemon's direction as if wishing that the angel digimon would tell them more about their new mission.

"So, when should we leave?" Koji asked.

"As soon as possible, if you want to, you can even leave right now." Angemon replied.

"But we'll be able to get back here right?" Tommy asked, hoping for a 'yes' from Angemon.

Angemon nodded, "Once you have found the four other digidestineds, all you need to do is go back to Shibuya's underground station and you'll find a Trailmon waiting for you and willing to bring you back here."

"Well, in that case, we better go." Koichi said.

"What?" Zoe asked, "You're leaving already?"

"Well, the sooner we leave and look for the others, the sooner we can get back here." JP replied.

"If you are certain, then please follow me." Angemon said as he hovered his way towards another large golden door.

When Angemon opened the said door, what greeted them was something that they have never seen before. It was a large mirror, its sides were richly carved with pictures almost as if it was telling a story. The mirror does not hold any reflections to it, instead it was blank – nothing could be seen in it.

"And what's that suppose to be?" Tommy asked.

"It is the portal to the human world." Angemon replied.

"The WHAT!?" Exclaimed Takuya.

Angemon repeated his answer.

"If that is the portal, the why the heck did Lucemon dug a hole to get to the real world?" Zoe asked.

"That's right," chimed JP, "he could have easily stolen this thing."

"We are lucky that he did not." Angemon said, "If he did managed to learn of this and stole it, your world would have been destroyed in a matter of mille-seconds."

"Why?" Koichi asked.

"This portal could take you anywhere in a small period of time. It could also foretell of the future. But to be able to foretell the future, Ophanimon is needed, at which, she is not present here and it will take a long time before Angemon could digivolve back to her true ultimate form." Angemon explained, "As to how to get to the station after using this, your digivices will allow you to transport yourselves back to the station only once."

"That answers all our current questions." Koji said, "So, let's get going."

"Right." The three other children nodded in agreement.

So one by one Angemon transported them to their designated place with the help of the mirror. At last, after several minutes, it was Koichi's time to jump into the mirror. But just as he was about to do so, Zoe dragged him off a corner.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Koichi asked, "You didn't have to drag me if you just wanted to talk."

"Answer me, Koichi." Zoe demanded, "This isn't one of your stupid plans of bringing Takuya and me together, is it?"

"Hey," Koichi replied, "I don't have that kind of power to even influence the digimons to help out. Besides, it was everyone's decision to go where they wanna go, so don't blame me."

"Everyone's decision but Takuya and mine." Zoe hissed.

"Don't tell me you don't want to be with him Zoe." Koichi said as he began to walk away from Zoe.

"That's not what I said!" Zoe exclaimed, loud enough for only Koichi to hear.

"So, what's the problem?" Koichi replied.

Before Zoe could react to that, Koichi immediately ran towards the mirror and jumped into it leaving Angemon, Takuya and Zoe.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay guys, I know ya'll are curious about what Koichi did...well, I'm glad to say you'll be reading about it once Koichi and the others return from their adventures. Until then, I'll be keeping the 'suspense' up. Anywayz, hope you guys review this chapter and all the other upcoming chapters too! Well, that's that. This is, once again, Haru Glory, signing out! Peace minna-san!


	8. Of Woods and Woodmons

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, once more thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters. I was hoping to get about 50 or so reviews by now, but...well, we don't often get what we want, right? Anywayz, enough of my author's notes, here's the eight chapter of CoT: Of What the Future Brings! Enjoy, minna-san! It's 2 months and 4 days before Christmas comes, yahoooo!!!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 8: Of Woods and Woodmons

"Tell me again why we have to walk, Zoe?" Takuya asked as he and his best friend continued to walk in the woods.

"Didn't you hear a word Angemon said, Takuya?" Zoe replied, "There's no available Trailmons that will take us to Ophanimon's castle."

"Then why won't we digivolve?" Takuya asked again, "It would make our journey faster."

"We can't." Zoe replied, "We'd get ourselves into trouble if this 'new enemy' sees us."

"I can't believe I'm walking over a long distance right after getting out of the hospital." Takuya muttered.

"And I can't believe that you, Takuya Kanbara, is whining." Zoe retorted.

Zoe and Takuya had been walking down the woods for almost two hours now. Right after Koji and the others returned to the real world using the mirror, Angemon gave them a set of last minute reminders and tips before he set them out to Ophanimon's castle.

"Can't we just rest for a while, Zoe?" Takuya asked, "I'm really tired and my whole body's still aching."

Zoe sighed, "Alright, I guess we could rest for a couple of minutes."

"Great!" exclaimed Takuya, "Thanks, Zoe."

So, Takuya and Zoe sat down near a large tree. Takuya then decided that it was time to change his arm's bandages.

"I think you should first clean it up before you change it." Zoe said.

"I know, but we're far from any source of water." Takuya replied, just then Takuya remembered something that he had forgotten to ask the angel digimon, "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Takuya?" Zoe asked concern apparent on her face.

"I forgot to ask Angemon about Dynasmon." Takuya replied, "How he was able to go to the human world and how he had managed to digivolve back to that form."

"I don't think Angemon has any answers to that." Zoe replied, as she helped Takuya with the bandage.

"What makes you say that, Zoe?" Takuya asked, "He's got to know something."

"It wasn't Angemon who asked you to go to the Shibuya, right?" Zoe replied, "It was Angewomon, so I think Angewomon would be able to answer everything."

"Maybe." Takuya said, "But I still think I should have asked him."

Half an hour has passed since the two rested and now they were back on walking down the forest path. It was calm and quiet, no sign that would tell that a new danger lurks over the digital world – and no sign to tell that someone was watching our heroes intently.

"I will make my master proud." That someone said.

The stalker then continued to watch over his prey, not letting his eyes of them. That may very well be the reason why he accidentally stepped on a twig which gave off a large crunching sound. This caught Takuya's attention.

"Zoe, did you hear that?" Takuya asked as he stopped walking and carefully looked from left to right searching for whoever caused the noise.

"Hear what?" Zoe asked, "I hope you're not planning on scarring me, Takuya."

"No, I'm not trying to scare you." Takuya replied, "Besides it's still bright. But I swear I heard something."

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Zoe said as she continued down the path.

"Maybe." Takuya muttered to himself before running to catch up with Zoe's pace.

Meanwhile, the spy sighed a sigh of relief. Relieved that his preys didn't spot him.

"That was close." Said the stalker, "I better be more careful."

The unknown someone continued to follow Takuya and Zoe who was nearing the end of the woods and entering an ecotone, which was a prairie. But night was already closing in, and so, the two spirit evolvers (shinkers) decided to stop walking and spend their night at the forest.

Takuya and Zoe then began to look for the best and safest place to spend the night. A place where no enemy could spot them. And they found it in a form of a cave underneath a waterfall. The cave was pretty dark, so before the two entered it, they began to collect firewood and meat apples which were found by Zoe on trees near the waterfall. Apart from the firewood and the meat apples, Takuya and Zoe also collected leaves which, like always during their stay at the digi-world, they would use as a bed. Once everything was ready, the two began to cook the meat apples over by the fire that Takuya created.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Takuya said as they waited for the apples to cook.

"They're probably having dinner right now." Zoe told him.

"You think they have found the new digidestineds?" Takuya asked his companion.

"I hope so." Zoe replied, "It's not quite the same without them here."

"Yeah." Takuya agreed.

They were silent for a while with only the cracking of the firewood under the heat of the fire as the sound that could be heard.

It was Takuya who spoke up again, "Hey, Zoe?"

"Yeah?" Zoe replied to show that she was listening.

"I just remembered something." Takuya said.

"You do like to forget things a lot and suddenly remember them, do you?" Zoe asked.

"A little." Replied Takuya, "I just remembered the time when Koji and I were about to fight Kerpymon."

With those words, Zoe suddenly jerked up, "He's not planning on bringing that promise up right now, is he?" she thought.

"I remembered you guys giving us all sorts of promises, stuff that you would do with us when we defeated Kerpymon." Takuya continued, "When I was fighting against him, the time when Koji and I were almost at the brink of defeat – I – uh -- kinda had a dream."

"A dream?" Zoe asked, quite confused at what the promise she had made with him and the dream have anything in common, "What kind of dream?"

Takuya then seeing that the apples were already cooked picked one up and gave it to Zoe and picked another one for himself. He took a bite from it and it tasted like pizza.

"It's – uh – never mind." Takuya replied.

"Oh come on, Takuya." Zoe said, "You started something up and you're not going to finish it? What's that dream you had?"

"Well – uh – I don't think this really is the time to talk about it." Takuya tried to make up an excuse.

Just when Zoe was about to say something to Takuya, they heard a weird set of noises. It was nothing they have ever heard.

"What was that?" Takuya asked as he stood up and grabbed his D-Tector ready for any attack.

Zoe did the same and grabbed her digi-vice. They both nodded and digi-volved.

**Digi-spirit! Evolution!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

**Digi-spirit! Evolution!**

**KAZEMON!!!**

With both Takuya and Zoe digi-volved into their respective warrior-selves. Takuya dumped the bucket full of water down the campfire.

"Who do you think it is?" Kazemon asked as she moved closer towards Agunimon.

"I don't know." Agunimon replied, "But one thing's for sure – that person or thing is up to something."

"How could you tell?" Kazemon asked in a whisper.

"I have a feeling he or she or maybe even it is evil." Agunimon grinned as he whispered his answer, "besides, I have been feeling as if someone has been following us since we got out of Seraphimon's castle."

Just then they heard a low voice and someone was walking towards their position. They then readied themselves to counter what-ever attack the enemy might throw at them.

"Where have those children gone off to?" the voice asked, "And why did it get so dark?"

"Why is he looking for us?" Kazemon whispered over to Agunimon.

"Shhh..." replied Agunimon, "get ready for an attack, Kazemon."

"Are they already sleeping?" the voice asked as he walked closer and closer; deeper and deeper unto the cave, "Then destroying them would be a piece of cake, now."

Agunimon looked over at Kazemon, "I told you so." Then he nodded to signal Kazemon to attack along side him.

Kazemon nodded and the two warriors at once attacked the enemy that they do not know who yet.

"Burning Salamander!"

"Hurricane Whip!"

"What the!?" Woodmon exclaimed as the two attacks hit him, "You guys are still awake?"

"Who are you working for?" Agunimon asked, "Tell us!"

"Why should I answer to you?" Woodmon retorted.

"Because, if you don't," Kazemon replied as she generated a strong gust of wind, "You'll really be sorry."

Woodmon backed of a little before he replied, "I would rather fall today than tell you anything!"

"What?" Agunimon was surprised at the digimon's answer.

"I have made an oath to Lord Chronosmon," Woodmon said, "And I am not going to break it!"

"Chronosmon?" Agunimon and Kazemon asked in unison.

"I would rather fight 'till the end!" Woodmon exclaimed, "Take this! TWIG TAP!"

"Kazemon! Move!" Agunimon exclaimed as he jumped out of the way.

Kazemon followed him pronto.

"You're crazy!" Agunimon shouted over at their enemy, "You should never allow yourself to be bound with something that would only bring you to your downfall!"

"SHUT UP!" Woodmon exclaimed as he repeated his attack, "TWIG TAP!"

"Agunimon is right," Kazemon replied, "We just need you to answer our questions!"

"Never!" Woodmon shouted.

"This isn't going anywhere." Kazemon said.

"Tell me about it." Said Agunimon, "This gives us no choice. We have to exterminate him, Kazemon."

"But, is he attacking us on his free will?" Kazemon asked.

Agunimon nodded sadly.

"Then, we really have no choice." Kazemon said, "This is it, HURRICANE WHIP!"

"We're sorry about this, Woodmon." Agunimon said before letting his own attack fly, "PYRO TORNADO!"

The two attacks merge together creating a very powerful attack that hit Woodmon, but just before Woodmon was hit, he attacked one final time, "WOODY SMASHER!" The attack came to fast that Agunimon, who was standing right in front of Kazemon could not give a warning for Kazemon to move and also he was not able to jump away from the attack himself, thus he was hit by the virus champion digimon's final attack.

"Agunimon!" shouted Kazemon as she saw Agunimon flew back with the force of the attack and de-digivolved back to Takuya, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Takuya replied gripping his bandaged hand which was now bleeding, "hurry up and purify his data, Kazemon."

"Err – right." Kazemon replied, and then she pulled out Zoe's digivice out of nowhere and purified the digimon's data saying, "With the refreshing breeze, this digivice will purify you to a fair and lovely spirit. Digi-code, capture!"

And with that the battle ended. Right after Kazemon de-digivolved back into Zoe and ran as fast as she could towards Takuya.

"Takuya, are you sure you're okay?" Zoe asked, worried at Takuya's bleeding arm.

"Yeah." Takuya replied, "This is nothing, Zoe."

"Nothing?" Zoe asked, "Takuya, if you haven't noticed your arm is bleeding!"

"I know." Takuya replied trying to calm his best friend down, "It's okay, Zoe. Just help me clean my wound up and place new bandages and it will be all right."

And that is just what they did. After making sure that Takuya's wound would not get infected and is cleaned, the two warriors decided to sleep and end their day, hoping that their sleep would at least be peaceful.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the digi-world, a figure cloaked in darkness only laughed maliciously.

"You did very well, Woodmon. Those two brats would now rest while they still can," a voice echoed through a dark corridor, "'Cause, soon enough, will their time here will be up."

To be continued...

A/N: That's right, Takuya's been injured again. Now don't be mad at me for that. You'll be quite pleased with the upcoming chapters, especially since you'll finally understand why I chose the title of this fanfic for this fanfic. Ahem, anyways, I'm planning on writing another Takumi fanfic in the near future after I have finished this, if anyone wants to help, then please do. If not, I can still manage. Anyhow, please review this chapter. This is, once again, yours truly, Haru Glory, signing out! Peace and Love!!!


	9. Return to Ophanimon's Castle

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N:

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 9: The Return to Ophanimon's Castle!

The morning after their battle against Woodmon, Takuya after assuring a very worried Zoe that he was all right, resumed their journey towards the Castle of Ophanimon. This time, they both agreed that it would be all right to digivolve and instead of walking, fly towards the castle now that the enemy knows they are back at the digital world.

"How do you suppose the others are doing?" Kazemon asked.

"I'm sure they're doing better than we are." Burning Greymon replied, "They might have even found the new digidestineds already."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazemon asked, "We're not doing bad ourselves, if you ask me."

"Nothing." Burning Greymon quickly replied.

And the two continued to fly their way towards the castle. Meanwhile, eight children were already eagerly waiting for their two other companions to arrive.

"Why'd you think they're not here yet?" Tommy asked.

"You don't think they...?" Koji asked.

JP knowing what the Koji was about to say, blurted out, "Of course not! Zoe isn't like that at all! Besides, why would she choose Takuya over me?"

Koichi sweat dropped and whispered over to Koji, "He doesn't really want us to answer his question, right?"

"Anyways, enough about that you guys," the new member, Erika said, "Can you guys tell us more about this Takuya and Izumi that you so often speak of?"

"That's right." Another newbie, Kira added coldly, "You don't expect me to work with someone I don't know."

"You don't have to be that cold, Kira." Max said, "So, can you tell us?"

"How would they tell us about the others if you guys keep asking them if they would?" Hitakaru asked, "Just listen and shut up for a while, will ya?"

"Uh – guys, no need to fight over it...geez" Koji replied.

"Yeah." JP added, "Koji's right, we'll tell you everything about them."

"Yup." Tommy chimed in. "If you guys have any questions then you better ask Takuya and Zoe when they return yourselves."

As the eight children waited anxiously for their friends to meet up with them, Koji decided to talk with Angewomon.

"What is it, Koji?" Angewomon asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes." Koji replied, "I need to know something."

"What is this 'something' that you speak of?" Angewomon asked.

"Why only now?" Koji asked, "Why only now did you guys called for Kira and the others? You guys could have called for them when we retrieved the spirits."

"That...is a good question, Koji." Angewomon replied, "Although my memories from the time that I was Ophanimon is still vague due to the fact that I have not yet digivolved to that level, I have a reason to believe that I, when I was still Ophanimon, cannot point out who would pass the qualifications of owning the spirit that is being guarded by Cherubimon."

"What?" Koji asked, "What do you mean, Angewomon?"

"Kerpymon and Cheribumon is the same, have you forgotten?" Angewomon asked back.

"No." replied Koji, "But what do you mean that you would not know who would pass? How come you know now?"

"I wasn't the one who chose." Angewomon explained, "It was Cherubimon, and even if I could, I would have not called for them during your first visit here. Kerpymon would have easily fooled us by controlling them to fight against you, which would lead to your defeat back then. And I have no regrets that I did what I did and did not do what I did not do."

"That would mean...?" Koji asked.

"I think the enemy that we have now is still oblivious to the fact that we have all ten warriors on our side." Angewomon continued to explain, "Whoever this Chronosmon is, he is powerful – being able to resurrect the evil Dynasmon and all, but he has one flaw."

"A flaw?" Koji asked, "Really?"

Angewomon nodded, "Whoever he is, he lacks information, which puts us a little bit ahead of him."

"But we lack information too." Koji said, "We lack information about him."

"That may be true," Angewomon said, "But, we have all the information we need to defeat the enemies that you have fought against and that he or she have resurrected."

"So, what you're saying is," Koji said, "We have the upper hand?"

"Yes." Angewomon nodded, "But there is another thing that we have...something that may well spell out victory for us – if we find it."

"And that would be the thing that Angemon has told us?" Koji asked, "The Ultimagi."

Angewomon nodded, "That is right, but I will not explain of what it is – yet."

"That's right, We have to wait for Takuya and Zoe, right?" Koji asked.

"Right." Answered Angewomon.

Meanwhile, Burning Greymon and Zephyrmon decided to take a break from all their flying and digivolve back to Takuya and Zoe. That was when Zoe saw that Takuya's arm which was injured during the fight with Woodmon was still bleeding...

"Takuya!" Zoe ecxclaimed as she ran towards him.

"What is it now, Zoe?" Takuya asked as if nothing was wrong with him.

"You're arm!" Zoe pointed out, "Why didn't you tell me that it was still bleeding!"

"What?" Takuya asked and he noticed that what Zoe was telling was true, "Oh, I didn't felt it."

"Don't lie to me Takuya." Zoe said, "It would be pointless if we get to Ophanimon's Castle and you are bleeding to death."

"But, I'm not." Takuya replied, "Besides all it needs is a bandage and it'll be okay."

"Oh really?" Zoe asked, "And what will you do if it gets infected? Honestly Takuya, you should take better care of yourself."

"I would like to clean it, Zoe." Takuya said, "But, there's no water here."

At that, Zoe digivolved to Kazemon and began to fly upwards.

"Hey!" Takuya called out to her, "Where are you going? Wait for me!"

"Stay there Takuya." Kazemon said.

"You can't leave me here, Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed.

At this, Kazemon flew back down and said, "I am not going to leave you here, Takuya. We need to get to the castle together, right?"

"Then where are you going?" Takuya asked.

"I'm going to look for a lake near here to get you some water to clean your wound." Kazemon replied.

"You don't have to do that." Takuya told her, "I can clean this up when we get to the castle. Besides it's not too far now that we're here, right?"

"Are you sure about that, goggle-head?" Kazemon asked before de-digivolving back into Zoe.

"Of course I am." Takuya replied, "And don't call me 'goggle-head'."

Zoe smiled at this, "Why not? You are a goggle-head, always wearing that goggle of yours."

"Hey, I said don't call me that!" Takuya repeated.

At this, Zoe transformed back into Kazemon and began to fly as fast as she could towards the castle, Takuya did the same and transformed into Burning Greymon chasing after her.

It was already well before midnight that the large doors of the Castle of Ophanimon flew open. Everyone began to ran to the foyer ready to defend the castle if they would be facing an enemy. Instead, what greeted them was not a foe but an ally.

"We're back." Takuya and Zoe said in unison as they faced their friends: both old and new.

To be continued....

A/N:


	10. The Secrets of the Ultimagi

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now I have 52! Okay, this chapter, as the title suggests, would provide you guys little information on what this 'Ultimagi' is. The information that I will be giving off in this chapter would only be minimal, you guys will learn more as the chapter progresses. But enough about my talking, you guys probably want to read the chapter now, so go on ahead and enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 10: The Secrets of the Ultimagi

"Welcome Back, Takuya and Zoe." Angewomon greeted.

"Yeah." Tomoki exclaimed, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Takuya said, "...for the welcome."

"You scared us." Koji said, "We thought the castle was under attack."

"I told Takuya to knock, but he just wouldn't listen." Zoe explained.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Koichi asked.

"We ran into a little problem on our way here." Takuya replied, "How come you guys are already here?"

"The time here and the time at the real world isn't exactly the same, you know." Koji replied. "It took us three days just to find these guys and when we came back here it has only been a day and a half."

"Something's not right." Takuya said.

"What do you mean, Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"Don't you remember?" Takuya asked, "When we returned to the real world after defeating Lucemon it has only been a couple of minutes after we boarded the train, but we were in the digital world for almost a year."

"That's right!" Koichi said, then he faced Angewomon and asked, "Does this have something to do with our new enemy?"

"Yes. It has something to do with 'him'." Angewomon replied, "But I will not bother you with the details, it is pretty late and these two need to rest."

"Right." Takuya said yawning.

"But before we do," Zoe said, "Angewomon, can you tell me where I could find something to clean Takuya's wound up."

"Wound?" JP asked, "Takuya's been injured?"

"It was during the fight with Woodmon." Takuya said, "Nothing serious really, Zoe just wouldn't get off the case."

"Really?" Koichi asked with that look he always gave Zoe when they were talking about Takuya ever since they returned to the real world.

It was a good thing that Zoe didn't see this look or she might have smacked Koichi right at the face. Angewomon gladly showed Takuya towards the bathroom and handed him a pair of clean bandages.

"Once you are through cleaning that wound up," Angewomon instructed the fire bearer, "It would be best for you to rest. You're room would be the one at the end of the long hallway on the second floor, just across Koji's."

"Thanks." Said Takuya, "Say, Angewomon?"

"What is it, Takuya?" Angewomon asked, "Do you need something? Feel free to ask."

"Can you tell Zoe to take a rest already?" Takuya asked, "She won't listen to me, that's for sure. She'll just go on rambling about my wound and how I should take care of it. She hasn't been able to rest at all since we journeyed here."

"I will tell her to do so." Angewomon assured him, "But you know Takuya, She is just worried for your sake."

Takuya was about to get the soap when he abruptly stopped after hearing that line from Angewomon, without turning around to face her, Takuya replied, "I know. And I am worried for her in the same way."

Angewomon nodded and left Takuya to fix his arm up. She then returned to where they left the others and when she got to them, she immediately instructed them to rest for they have a lot to talk about tomorrow. And just as Takuya had predicted, Zoe asked the angel digimon how Takuya was, whether he needs help, and even if his wounds would heal faster once she saw that the others were all out of ear shot.

"I cannot answer you all that question, Zoe." Angewomon replied, "Only Takuya could answer you if his wounds are all that serious."

"But –"Zoe was about to argue.

"He wishes for you to rest, Zoe." Angewomon continued, "He had told me that you haven't rest all that much that he has. He is worried for you as much as you are worried of him."

"He is?" Zoe asked then he remembered the words that Takuya had said to her before they met up with the others at the hospital:

Flash Back

"_What's wrong, Zoe?" Takuya asked, "Aren't you happy we're going back to the digital world?"_

"_Of course I am happy." Zoe replied, "It's just that, your wounds are still fresh and you haven't rested enough. What if something bad happens to you again? What would your parents say if they return here and not find us, I'm sure they would not let me near you again."_

"_Zoe –"Takuya said as he saw how worried his best friend was._

"_We were lucky the first time, and that was when you were perfectly fine. What about now? If something bad as Lucemon appears then..." Zoe continued on, but she was cut off by Takuya._

"_Then we'd just have to defeat it together – like before." Takuya said grinning confidently, "You don't have to worry about me, Zoe. To tell you the truth I am not worried about myself, I'm more worried about you."_

End Flash Back

"That's right, and I know that you are well aware of that." Angewomon replied, "Now why don't you go on and rest on your room. Takuya would be fine, he has always been, hasn't he? Besides, compared to the wounds he received from the worst of his battles, this is just a mere scratch, right?"

"I guess so." Zoe replied, "But he really should learn to take it easy on the fighting."

After the conversation with Angewomon, Zoe headed for her room which was on the other side of the long hall way – separated from the boys' side. Takuya soon followed and went to his own room, his arm well bandaged and sanitized.

The next morning came a lot faster than any of them would have liked. But despite the fact that they still wanted to rest, everyone knew – even the new kids – that there is something important that Angewomon was going to tell them. After eating their breakfast, Angewomon proceeded on telling them about the item in question –the Ultimagi.

"The Ultimagi is the most powerful relic that the digi-world possess." Angewomon began.

"A relic?" Takuya asked.

"If it is a relic, what would be its use against whoever it is that we are fighting against?"

"We're fighting against someone named Chronosmon." Zoe said.

"Chronosmon?!" Angewomon asked at the same time that everyone (except Takuya) exclaimed, "How did you know about that!?"

"During our fight against Woodmon, he mentioned something about his new master which was Chronosmon." Takuya explained, "We couldn't get anymore out of him, this Chronosmon is a lot different that Kerpymon, though."

"In what way?" Koichi asked.

"He wasn't controlling Woodmon with his dark force or anything." Zoe replied, "Woodmon attacked us of his own free will...which is a little puzzling."

"I agree." Angewomon said, "Chronosmon, I have not heard of a digimon with that name. But if what you are saying that the digimon, Woodmon, who attacked you did it on his own free will, then that would mean that we are fighting against someone with the power to get other digimon on his side."

"And that would spell out trouble for us, right?" Erika asked.

Tommy nodded, "So, enough first about this Chronosmon guy, what about the Ultimagi?"

"The Ultimagi, as I have said before, is a powerful relic." Angewomon continued on with their original topic, "Why it is powerful, you may ask. It is because it is the only relic that would be capable of allowing all of you to digivolve into the ancient ten!"

"The Ancient Ten?!" JP exclaimed, "Aren't they the guys who drove Lucemon away?"

"Yeah." Takuya said, "They're also the once who created the digi-world, right?"

"That is correct." Angewomon replied.

"If that is so," Zoe said, "How come you didn't tell us of this relic any sooner, like when we were fighting against Lucemon?"

"That is because, this relic was only discovered recently." Angewomon answered, "Which would also mean that that is not the only thing that this relic is capable of, that is another reason why this relic must not fall into enemy hands."

"So, where is this 'Ultimagi'?" Kira asked, "Can we see it?"

" I wish to show it to you, believe me." Angewomon said, "But that is the problem, Cherubimon has it."

"Cherubimon?" Tommy asked, "You mean Kerpymon?"

Angewomon nodded, "That is correct."

"So what's the problem in that?" Koji asked, "All we have to do is go to his castle now and ask him to give it to us, right?"

"I am afraid that that is not as easy as it may sound." Angewomon said.

"Why?" Koichi asked, "Don't tell us he also joined sides with Chronosmon now or that he is back to his old, evil self."

"No, that is not it." Angewomon replied.

"Then what is the reason?" Hitakaru asked.

"The day when we learned of the existence of this relic, when this relic was discovered by the Drillmons and Digmons, Cherubimon at once went to fetch it and secure it." Angewomon stated, "We made an agreement that the safest place to keep the said relic is here, in this very castle."

"So, Cherubimon doesn't have it now?" Takuya asked, "Man, this is getting more and more confusing!"

"Please listen." Angewomon told them, which made Takuya shut up, "We had communication with Cherubimon up to the point when he has retrieved it and was about to head back here, but something unexpected and bizarre happened. Cherubimon just vanished out of thin air and with him the Ultimagi. Since then, we haven't heard from him."

"In other words this Cherubimon guy is missing, right?" Kira asked.

Angewomon nodded, "That is the reason why I cannot show you the Ultimagi."

"And I assume we are to go look for him and the Ultimagi as well?" Erika asked.

"That is just a part of your new mission." Angewomon replied, "And you must head out at once. We cannot let the enemy know about the Ultimagi, at any cost you must find out where Cherubimon is."

"Alright!" Takuya said grinning, "Then we better get started now. So, tell us, Angewomon, where was the last place that Cherubimon went?"

"That would be the excavation site, Micro-Beta Mountain." Angewomon replied.

"Alright!" Takuya cheered again, "Everyone get yourselves ready, we're heading out for Micro-Beta mountain, right after we had our lunch!"

To be continued...

A/N: There, finally the tenth chapter is up. Anyways, you guys might be wondering about some more background on the new digidestineds, that would come when the time comes in the story, I will promise to give you guys all the information you need about them. Also, you guys be ready, in the next comming chapters, you can bet that the plot will thicken! So until then, this is Haru Glory signing out! Peace!!


	11. Takuya's Little Secret

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay guys, thanks for the reviews again. I can't wait 'till I get 80 reviews and I am hoping to get them within this week, if that is possible. I'm trying to make this fanfic as good as, or even much better than Hope of Darkness. Anyways, here's the eleventh chapter, hope you guys like it.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 11: Takuya's Little Secret

"I am very sorry that you have to hurry once again." Angewomon apologized as she escorted the gang towards the foyer.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Angewomon." Zoe said, "We all want to save this world again as soon as possible."

"Zoe's right," Koji agreed, "Besides, Cherubimon might be in a lot of trouble. We can't afford to lose one of the three holy digimon assigned to keep peace in this world, now can we?"

"Besides," added JP, "I'm pretty curious as to what this Ultimagi looks like."

After a short while, they finally arrived at the foyer and were about to say good-bye to Angewomon when...

"Hey, where's Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"He was with us a moment ago." Said Kira.

"Geez. He was the one who told us that we'll leave at once and now he's the one missing." JP said.

"Maybe he went to pick something up." Erika suggested.

"Like what?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know." Replied Erika, "Just something we might be needing."

"Should I go look for him?" Angewomon asked.

"No, don't bother Angewomon," Zoe said, "We'll go look for him ourselves, we've caused you a lot of trouble already."

"On the contrary," Angewomon replied, "It is I that was causing you kids a lot of trouble so, allow me to help you look for him. Looking for Takuya would not be hard since this is not that big a place."

And so, Everyone went to look for Takuya, each wondering where their goggle-headed leader was off to. It was only after half an hour later that Koji found Takuya near the sink of the bathroom.

"Takuya, what on earth are you doing here?" Koji asked, "Everyone's looking for you."

"Koji?!" Takuya exclaimed, surprise as he tried to hide something, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, Takuya, I should be the one to ask you." Koji replied.

"I was just, getting myself ready, that's all." Takuya replied.

"For thirty minutes?" Koji asked.

"Y-Yeah." Replied Takuya.

"You know, you don't have to try and look good, Zoe already likes you." Koji smirked.

"What are you talking about, Koji?" Takuya asked.

"Forget about it." Koji replied, "Anyway, what's that you're hiding?"

"N-Nothing." Takuya lied as he quickly tried to throw 'it' away.

"Takuya, that's –"Koji gasped, "Don't tell me, it's not healed yet."

"Err –"

But even before Takuya could reply Koji quickly grabbed Takuya's right arm and examined it.

"Takuya, this looks pretty bad." Koji said, several seconds after inspecting Takuya's wound – the wound that was caused by Woodmon's final attack, "You shouldn't over exert yourself, you should just stay here at the castle and rest up. We'll handle the search."

"What!? Are you crazy?" Takuya asked, "There's no way you guys will go off without me. Besides, I'm perfectly fine, this wound will heal up in no time, I was just changing the bandage."

"Oh, so why are you hiding that fact from everyone?" Koji asked.

"I just don't want you guys to worry about anything but our mission, that's all." Takuya answered.

"Does Zoe know about it?" Koji asked.

"No. Of course not." Takuya replied, "If she did, she'll be worrying about me non-stop. That's why you, Koji, would have to keep your mouth shut about this, got it?"

"But –"Koji tried to disagree with Takuya's idea of not telling everyone.

"No buts Koji, You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Zoe, about this, Okay?" Takuya said, "Do you promise?"

"Are you sure about this, Takuya?" Koji asked.

Takuya nodded.

"Alright, I promise." Koji said, "But the moment that that wound of yours get in the way of our mission, I'll have no choice but let everyone know."

"Alright, have it your way." Takuya agreed.

"We better get back to the others, we have a long way to go, Takuya." Koji said as he walked out of the room.

"Right." Takuya nodded, "The sooner we get this mission finished, the sooner we can all get back home."

Minutes passed and the group was finally together again at the foyer.

"Where have you been, Takuya?" Zoe asked, "Have you any idea the trouble you made us go through just to look for you?"

"Sorry guys, I just had to fix something up." Takuya said, "Luckily, Koji found me and I got to fix it up much faster, right Koji?"

"R-right." Koji nodded, "But we sure have wasted a lot of time, we better get going."

"Yeah." Takuya agreed, "So, Angewomon, how do we get to Micro-Beta Mountain?"

Angewomon handed Takuya a map and replied, "That is a map that will help you find your way towards the mountain, just follow the river heading north then at the first sight of Mount Infinity head directly north-east. Micro-Beta Mountain is somewhere north of the forest that you will encounter on the north-east, Cartridge Forest."

"How long 'till we get there?" Hitakaru asked.

"If you leave now, It will take more or less three days 'till you get there." Angewomon calculated, "That is, if you don't meet any problems along the way."

"Well then," Koichi said, "Let's just hope we don't."

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, finally I get to finish that chapter. I hope you guys liked it I know that having this chapter entitled Takuya's little secret was a bit uncalled for. I was planning on making Takuya finally admit to Zoe that he loves her, but I changed my mind. Maybe in the next chapter, I really don't know since I just write down the first thing that comes to my mind when I am actually writting the story. The next chapter may or may not be action packed, that depends on what I decide to do after this. Anyways, I hope you guys appreciate my updates because I appreciate your reviews. I'll be updating frequently until the first week of January because as some of you may know, I'm on a pretty long vacation, so you can bet that this fanfic will be finished. Anyways, It's getting pretty late, just remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think. Well guys, this is, once again, Haru Glory saying 'Peace!' and signing out! See Yah!


	12. Bonding

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

AN: Thanks for the reviews again. I hove nothing left to say, but please enjoy this chapter, it took me the whole night to write this so I hope you guys appreciate the effort. So here is chapter 12, enjoy.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 12: Bonding

An three hours have passed since Takuya and the gang left Opahnimon's Castle and began heading out towards Micro-Beta Mountain. During that long three hours, nothing eventful came about. And even now as the group walked following the river northwards, it was pretty much peaceful.

"Takuya sure is quiet today." Koichi, who was at the back of the entourage with Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah." Tommy noticed as well, "Did something happen? He's not even talking with Zoe."

"I don't think so." Koichi replied, "Takuya was tending his wounds and slept immediately after that last night and this morning he was taking care of something, like he said. I don't think those two could have gotten into an argument with Takuya busy."

Koji who was walking at exactly the same pace as Hitakaru noticed his twin and Tommy talking as they walked, so he excused himself from Hitakaru and joined Koichi and Tommy.

"Let me guess, it's about Takuya, is it?" Koji said, startling Koichi and Tommy.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked.

"Hitakaru also noticed that the Takuya we're traveling now and the Takuya that we told him about are quite different." Koji replied.

"Well, you were the one who found him, so what's up with him?" Koichi asked.

"What makes you think I know something?" Koji asked back.

"For starters you were the one who found him." Tommy said.

"Did he get into a fight with Zoe?" Koichi asked.

"No." Koji replied.

"Is he homesick?" Hitakaru joined in.

"No." Koji replied still.

"Is he hungry?" Tommy asked.

"No." Koji replied, "Okay guys, that's enough. I don't know anything of what's bothering him, so why don't you go ask him directly or if you don't want to, just ask Zoe, she might know."

"Say, I just notice something..." Tommy said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Koji asked, "If this has something to do with goggle-head again, can we please just talk about something else and give the guy a break?"

"No, it's not Takuya." Tommy said still with a smirk.

"Then, who is it this time, Tommy?" Koichi asked.

"Why don't you guys see for yourselves." Tommy said as he pointed towards JP who was staring madly at Erika while walking with Kira.

"Oh, Don't tell me JP's finally inlove with someone else." Koji smirked.

"If that is the case, our plan would go as easy as one, two, three." Koichi said.

"Plan?" Hitakaru asked, curious, "What plan?"

Tommy looked at Koji who looked over at his twin, Koichi. When Koichi nodded, he proceeded into asking Hitakaru something first before explaining what the plan they were talking about is.

"Hitakaru, I need you to answer this question with full honesty." Koichi began.

"Sure, go on ahead." Hitakaru replied.

"Do you like Zoe?" Koichi asked.

"Why?" Hitakaru asked back.

"Just answer the question, Hitakaru." Koji said.

"Sure I like her, but as a friend." Hitakaru replied, "I already have a girlfriend back home. Why? Has it something to do with Zoe?"

"Yes it has a lot to do with Zoe." Koichi began to explain their plan with Hitakaru.

Several minutes of walking and talking later...

"So basically, what you guys are trying to do is bring those two love birds together?" Hitakaru asked to clarify things.

"Yup." Tommy replied, "They're perfect for each other, don't you think so?"

"Yeah. I have to agree with you there though I've only met them for half a day or so." Hitakaru agreed, "Well, count me in. I haven't acted as a cupid since my best friend needed a boyfriend so badly."

"Alright. Another one recruited." Koichi said.

Meanwhile...

"You know, you should stop staring at her like that, JP." Kira said, "You might get a big smack right on the face when she sees you looking at her like that. Besides, don't you think she already has her eyes on Max?"

"Oh, shut up, Kira." JP replied, "She hasn't chosen him yet, right? So I might still have a chance. Besides, she's as beautiful as Zoe."

"Zoe?" Kira asked, "You do have a knack for falling for girls who are already taken."

"What are you talking about?" JP asked, "No one's taken yet. Not Erika or Zoe."

"Well, that's not what I see." Kira said, "If they're not taken, why are they hanging out with Max and Takuya respectively and not with you? Tell me that."

"They're just friends with them, Kira." JP said, "How could I lose over those guys?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that." Kira replied.

"What did you say?" JP asked, "Are you saying those guys are a lot cooler than me? You might wanna get your eyes checked when we get back to the real world, Kira."

"What ever you say, JP." Kira sighed, annoyed.

Meanwhile still...

"You do realize that JP has been staring at you since we left the castle, right?" Max asked.

"I know. I just don't mind him at all." Erika replied, "He's not yet annoying or anything."

"You really are a lot different than the girls I know of back at home." Max said.

"How so?" Erika asked.

"For one thing, they would have smacked someone staring at them like that a looong, looong time ago." Max said.

"I just don't think that wouldn't be nice." Erika said, "We just met him after all, It's not appropriate to smack someone just after meeting them."

At this Max sweatdropped, "Man, Erika, you really are something."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Erika replied smiling.

'Man, this girl is not real.' Max thought as they continued on walking.

Meanwhile(for the third time this chapter)...

"Takuya, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Zoe asked, worried at the silence of her best and closest friend.

"..."

"Come on Takuya Kanbara, say something!" Zoe said.

"..."

"Geez. It's like I'm talking to the wind or something." Zoe said exasperated.

"Sorry, Zoe" Takuya finally snapped back from his thoughts, "Did you say something?"

"Finally, you spoke." Zoe said, "Is there something bothering you Takuya? You've not been yourself since this morning."

"It's nothing." Takuya replied in a serious manner.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." Zoe said, "You don't get serious all of a sudden for nothing."

"It's just...don't you feel a little strange? Like we're being watched?"

"I think you might be referring to the others." Zoe said, "They seem to think that I don't notice them looking at our direction."

"No, apart from them." Takuya said, "I may not be Agunimon right now, but I can still feel as if we're being watched."

"From where?" Zoe asked also getting serious.

"Don't try to look as if you can sense whoever it is." Takuya said.

"I won't." Zoe said, "Should we tell the others?"

"Not yet." Takuya said, "But get yourself ready to digivolve at any time."

Zoe nodded at this, "I think we should act a little bit casually. That way the enemy would really think that we can't feel him or her."

"Right." Takuya said, "So, how?"

"How? How what?" Zoe asked.

"How should we act?" Takuya asked.

"Just act like how you've always acted during our adventures, you don't have to get so worked up about this stalker." Zoe replied.

"I'm not, I'm just worried about Kira, Erika, Max and Hitakaru." Takuya replied, "They're still new to being a spirit shinker and we don't know how strong the enemy could be."

"Look Takuya, we were like them before but we still managed to come through, right? I'm sure they can handle it. So don't worry about it."

"Alright, I guess you're right." Takuya said.

So the gang continued to walk and walk and still walk, following the river upwards. It was only three more hours later that they finally decided to rest for the day since night was almost upon them.

Koji and Koichi volunteered themselves to fetch some firewood. Tommy went with Hitakaru and Kira who went to catch some fish a little far away from the camp. JP went with Erika, who unfortunately for him was still with Max to pick some meat apples that they came across with along the way. This left Takuya and Zoe at the camp, they were, as Koji put it, would be incharge with setting up the bed for them to sleep in which was basically made with leaves from the trees several feet away from them.

"I can't believe I'm left doing girl stuff." Takuya complained, "Tommy or Erika should be the one helping you here Zoe, not me."

"Stop complaining already Takuya." Zoe said, "When I asked you to just return to your normal self, I didn't mean the complaining one."

"But, I should be the one looking for firewood or catching fish or even picking up some meat apples, not setting up the beds." Takuya said.

Zoe sighed at this, "Then the next time we decide who will do what, try to volunteer a lot faster on what you want to do."

"Anything but this." Takuya said, "I don't really mind going with you, Zoe, really."

"So, then you're complaining about the job?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I am!" Takuya exclaimed, "What? Do you think I was complaining about working with you? Don't make me laugh, Zoe."

"You mean, you like working with me?" Zoe asked.

"Well, yeah." Takuya replied, "You're the only one that I've worked with that really listens to my complaints although you really don't want to."

"Oh." Was only Zoe's reply.

It was at that point that everyone returned from their search for food and some other stuff. After cooking up the digi-trout and meat apples that they've caught and got, the gang decided to have a look out and the first on the shift was Koji. After this, everyone went to their respective beds made from leaves and slept.

But as they slept, it was not only Koji who watched them but another being also watches from a distance.

"I'll let you sleep for a while," the being growled, "but not for long."

To be continued...

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Who is this being who was stalking them since they left the castle? Well, you'll find that on the next chapter. Which I am now going to write. I don't want the idea to leave my head. So, please review and this is once again, Haru Glory, saying "Peace" and signing out! Until next time you guys!


	13. Spirit Evolution! Kira's First Battle!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the delay. I was planning on uploading this chapter yesterday, but I kinda forgot. Sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter is a little messy, but please don't flame me for that. I'll try and clean this chapter up after this fic is finished. But I hope you guys will enjoy it anyways. Thanks for the reviews again! And thanks also for the help that you guys have been giving me. Well, here's the thirteenth chapter, hope you guys like it.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 13: Spirit Evolution! Kira's First Battle

It was already dawn and Takuya's turn to guard while the others still sleeps. This made whoever was watching them irritated. Through out the night, everyone was on guard and no one dropped their guard for even a second.

"I can't attack them while it's him who is guarding them." The stalker said to himself, "That would make it suicide on my part."

"Don't tell me you're scared." Said another voice, "That doesn't seem fit to someone like you."

"You!? What are you doing here?" the male voice asked.

"I came here under the orders of Lord Chronosmon, so don't even think of asking me to go back to HQ." the female voice replied.

At this the stalker growled, "He should trust me more in this. I could do this by myself."

"Oh? So, why is it that you haven't attacked yet?" she asked.

"Because, I have a better sense of waiting 'till they've placed their guard down before I attack." The stalker replied, "I have no intention of losing just like what that idiot Woodmon did."

"Woodmon may have lost," the female retorted, "But at least he accomplished his TRUE mission."

The stalker and the his newly arrived companion abruptly stopped their conversation and looked over towards Takuya's camp for they heard someone talking.

"Zoe? Why are you already up?" Takuya asked, "It's not 3:00 am yet, is it?"

"I'm the one in charge of cooking for today, right?" Zoe replied, "I can't wake up late, can I? Besides, it's really hard to tell what time it is here at the digital world."

"I guess your right." Takuya replied.

Zoe continued to move around the camp picking the ingredients of whatever it was she was planning on cooking for their breakfast, but at that point of their stay, there wasn't much of a choice for food.

"Hey, Zoe?" Takuya asked, as he watched his best friend do her stuff, "Is there something wrong? You seem a bit quiet."

"No. Nothing's wrong." Zoe replied, not looking over at Takuya's direction, "Everything's fine."

"Yeah. And my name's Lucemon." Takuya said sarcastically, "You can't lie to me Zoe, the same way that I can't lie to you. I know something is wrong."

"Maybe." Zoe merely replied as she tried to start up the fire, but to no avail.

"Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Takuya said as he walked over to Zoe and helped her start up the fire.

"Thanks." Was all Zoe can say at that time.

"No prob. Do you need something else?" Takuya asked.

"No. I can manage things here." Zoe replied, "You should go back to your post and keep watch."

"Okay." Takuya said, "If you say so."

So, Takuya went back to where he sat and continued to watch Zoe. Unknown to him, he wasn't being watched by the stalker and his companion but also of another person.

"Takuya sure would need some pointers about handling girls." Kira thought to himself as he silently watched Takuya and Zoe from where he rested, "Especially when they're on a bad mood."

Just then, Zoe walked over to where the pail that they have used to carry water that night and picked the pail up.

"Hey, Zoe?" Takuya asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Get some water of course." Zoe replied, "What did you expect me to do with a pail?"

"Man, I don't know what's up with you today, but you should calm down a bit." Takuya said as he stood up, walked over towards Zoe and took the pail from her hands, "Besides, I'll get the water for you."

"I can do this by myself, Takuya." Zoe told him, "So, don't bother."

"I insist." Takuya said as he began to head over the river to fetch some water.

Zoe however was not about to stay around the camp and thus she followed Takuya to the river, leaving everyone behind.

"Wait up, Takuya!" Zoe shouted as she followed Takuya.

"Perfect." The stalker grinned evilly, "This is my chance."

At the camp...

"Those two totally forgot all about standing guard, sheesh!" Kira said to himself.

Just then the stalker and his companion rushed towards the camp. Kira, although new to the digi-world, felt the presence of somebody else, and immediately turned his gaze on the direction that the stalker was coming from.

"What's that!?" Kira exclaimed.

Just then, the stalker and his companion halted, just a few meters away from the camp thereby allowing Kira to see who was that 'somebody'.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kira asked the two digimon that were standing just a few meters away from their settlement.

"What do you care who we are?" the stalker asked, "You wouldn't be able to use the information that you will gather against us, for this place shall be your grave!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kira replied.

But the stalker was not about to waste any more time, immediately after those words escaped Kira's mouth, the stalker attacked.

"MULTIPLE DAGGERS!!!" The stalker shouted as dozens upon dozens of daggers suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Kira.

Luckily for Kira, he was able to anticipate the move of his opponent and was fast enough to dodge the numerous daggers trying to plunge into his heart.

"You like to play like that, huh?" Kira smirked as he stood up after landing in a crouched position for dodging the digimon's attack, "Fine, let's play...But this time it's my turn."

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

** GRUMBLEMON!!!**

"Now, I'll show you what I can do," Grumblemon said, "JACK IN THE BOX!!!"

And Grumble dug himself underground, and seconds later emerged right in front of the stalker, but even before he was able to perform the attack that would hit the enemy, the enemy at once hit him, right after he emerged from the ground.

"HYPER KICK!!!" The stalker said.

This sent Grumblemon crashing right into the tree. This also caused everyone to wake up, wide awake.

Meanwhile...at the river.

"What was that sound?!" Takuya asked as he whirled around just in time to see the tree falling over them. "Zoe, watch out!"

And with that Takuya jumped towards Zoe and knocked her away from the point where the tree would fall.

"Takuya?" Zoe managed to ask shock at what happened, "What's going on?"

"No way." Takuya said, "The camp's under attack!"

"What!?" Zoe asked.

"Shoot! C'mon Zoe, Grumblemon won't be able to handle that digimon on his own."

"Right." Zoe replied taking out her digivice, "Let's go."

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** KAZEMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** AGUNIMON!!!**

And so, Agunimon and Kazemon rushed into their camp hoping that everyone was alright. But when they arrived just a few inches from their camp, a force field blocked their path.

"I don't think I could let you and your friends interfere with Assasimon's battle." Said a voice.

"Assasimon?" Agunimon asked, "Is that what that digimon is called?"

"Correct." Said the female digimon that was now in front of them, "And I am Assultamon."

"Are you part of Chronosmon's group as well?" Kazemon asked, then she saw Koji and the others who were standing inside the force field but was not moving. "What happened to them? What did you do?"

"No need to worry about them, Kazemon." Assultamon said, "They've only been petrified. We have no intention of destroying everyone in one go. So just sit back and wait for your turn to die."

"Wait, where's Kira?" Agunimon asked.

Just then, they saw Grumblemon coming from the direction where the tree fell several seconds ago. He was charging towards, who the two children could only guess as Assasimon.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!!!" Cried Grumblemon.

"NINJA COVERS!!!" Assasimon shouted as leaves started to encircle him and defend him from the attack of the other digimon.

"What?!" Grumblemon exclaimed, "That didn't work too?"

At this, Assasimon laughed, "Is that the best that one of the ten fighters can do? Hah, I expected something more! But I am growing tired of our little game, It's time to finish this once and for all."

"He's though." Grumblemon thought, "Is he really too strong for me? I only have one attack that I haven't tried out yet. If it doesn't work, I don't know what will."

"Say your prayers, fighter of the earth!" Assasimon shouted over at his enemy.

"Finally, it's about time he finishes this one off." Muttered Assultamon, "Your turn will be up, Kazemon."

"It's not over yet!" Agunimon said.

"That's right." Kazemon agreed, then she shouted towards Grumblemon, "Grumblemon, don't give up! Keep fighting!"

"Yeah. We're all counting on you!" Agunimon cheered.

"Right." Grumblemon thought as he readied himself, "It's all or nothing."

"Meet your doom!" cried Assasimon, "DARKNESS PLUNGE!!!"

"Not if I can help it!" Grumblemon shouted back, "SNAKE EYE BREAK!!!"

As the two attacks collided with one another, a huge enough explosion occurred sending some dirt flying to all directions and creating a smoke that covered the battlefield.

"What an attack!" Agunimon said, "It even caused an explosion like that."

"I hope he's okay." Kazemon said.

"Don't get your hopes to high, fighter of the wind." Assultamon said, "Assasimon won't be defeated like that."

"And what makes you think Grumblemon will?" Kazemon asked.

Several seconds later, the smoke finally cleared off and they saw both Grumblemon and Assasimon standing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"That was...an impressive attack." Assasimon said.

At this Grumblemon smirked, "And that is not the only thing that I can do."

"We'll see about that." Assasimon said.

"I don't think that will be possible." Grumblemon replied.

"What are you talking about?" Assasimon asked, "Are you going to give up now?"

"No." Grumblemon replied, "But this fight...is already over."

And with that, Assasimon's feet suddenly gave in and he fell, face first, towards the ground – knocked out.

"Wha-what happened?" Assultamon asked surprised, "Assasimon!"

But even before she could run towards her fallen comrade, Grumblemon took out his digi-vice and began to purify the digimon in front of him.

"You were created from earth, and to the earth you shall return. May your spirit be purified by the power of Gaea. Digi-code! Capture!" cried Grumblemon, as Assasimon's data was being sucked into the digi-vice.

"What have you done?!" Assultamon shrieked, "You shall pay for this!"

And as she said those words, the petrification attack that Assasimon did to Koji and the others began to wear off. And soon enough, everybody was back to normal.

"Go ahead and attack," Agunimon said, as the forcefield vanished and he and Kazemon were able to join their friends, "And we'll all fight back."

Assultamon growled, "I swear this, I will get my revenge on you. The next time we meet will be the last time that you will live!"

And with those words said, Assultamon vanished. Right after she did, Takuya and Zoe dedigi-volved back and ran towards Grumblemon.

"That was awesome, Grumblemon!" Takuya said, "You won your first battle without our help!"

Grumblemon dedigi-volved back into Kira and smiled, "Thanks." And soon collapse over—all his energy drained.

"I guess we won't be able to head out today." Koji said, "He needs to rest, after all."

"Yeah." Koichi agreed, "But how come the enemy was able to find us here?"

"They didn't find us." Zoe replied, "They've been following us ever since we left Opahnimon's Castle, isn't that right, Takuya?"

Takuya nodded, "Guys, we have a very crafty enemy to deal with. We better hope Kira wakes up soon, and find where Cherubimon is or we'll be toast."

To be continued...

A/N: There. As you may know Assasimon and Assultamon are both my made up characters. I'm sorry for the fight scenes, I am really not in the mood to right a fight scene when I wrote this. But I promise to do better. Stay tuned to up coming uploads, a lot of surprises will be waiting for our hero and heroine (that's right Takuya and Zoe). Also, two new charas will be appearing, so stay tuned for that. Well, I guess that's enough for one day. Keep on sending your reviews, everybody! Once again, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE!!" and signing out! See yah!


	14. Of Confessions and Encounters

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews that you guys sent me. I promise to do better next time, expecially on the descriptions. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like this. Please remember to review and enjoy reading this fanfic!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 14: Of Confessions and Encounters

It has already been two days since Kira fought valiantly and defeated Assasimon as Grumblemon. Takuya and the group were already nearing their destination, Micro-Beta Mountain, and through out the journey, Takuya continued to apologize non-stop for leaving his duty in guarding the camp when Assasimon and Assultamon attacked.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Takuya had apologized after the battle and the others demanded an explanation, "I just couldn't help but help Zoe up."

"Oh, so now you're blaming it all on, Zoe?" JP asked, angry.

"No." Takuya replied, "I'm blaming it on myself, if you haven't noticed JP."

"Okay, you guys better cut it out before this even goes to a real argument." Koji said.

"Koji's right," Zoe said, "Besides, Takuya has already admitted that it was his fault. And there's nothing we can do now anyway, what happened, happened and we can't change it."

"That's right." Koichi had agreed.

But all that was now only memories of what happened two days ago. Now they were making new memories for the day while still walking, this time their scenery was already a grassland.

"I still can't believe that I managed to defeat that guy Assasimon." Kira said to the group to voice out his thoughts.

"Well, you really could have defeated him in a much more easier way." Takuya said.

"A much easier way?" Erika asked, "How? Is it even possible?"

"Of course." JP replied, "By Digi-Beast Spirit Evolution."

"By Digi-what?" Max, who was walking with Erika asked.

"Digi-Beast Spirit," Zoe began to explain, "Is the other kind of spirit. There are two kinds that we are allowed to use."

"But not all of us are allowed to use two kinds of spirit evolution." Koji reminded Zoe.

"That's right." Zoe continued on, "Takuya and Koji had managed to digi-volve even farther than our abilities to."

"They have?" Hitakaru asked.

Takuya and Koji nodded.

"It's called the Double Digi-Spirit evolution where we were able to combine the two spirits two form an even more powerful fighter." Takuya explained.

"But, you guys won't understand it until you learn of the two spirits, which are the human digi-spirit and the beast digi-spirit." Zoe added, "The human spirit is the spirit that you used against Assasimon, Kira. While your beast spirit is a lot more powerful than Grumblemon."

"Yeah. Believe us." Tommy added, "We had a hard time defeating Gigasmon."

"So, why didn't you guys tell me about it during the fight?" Kira asked.

"We though you knew." Takuya replied, "But you did manage to defeat the enemy either way. And there is another reason why..."

"Which is -- ?" Erika asked, curious.

"The beast spirit is not as easy to use as the human spirit. Everyone of us, except Zoe, had to go through a lot just to completely control it. Like Takuya, he had to burn an entire forest before Tommy made him realize what it was he was doing." Koji said.

"Hey! It was just a small part of the forest!" Takuya countered, "Besides, it's not as bad as almost falling off a cliff."

"I was moving too fast that I had a hard time stopping!" Koji answered back, "But I was able to control it back then."

"Then how come you never had the same incident again?" Takuya asked.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Koichi stopped the debate, "Anyways, basically those are the two spirits."

"Human and Beast type." Max repeated, "So, what about the Double Digi-spirit that you were talking about before, Takuya?"

"That? Well, like I've said before it's when you combine both the human and beast spirit. But so far, just me and Koji had been capable of doing it." Takuya replied, "I think you need one of the angel digimon's blessing to be able to do it."

"So, there are only three types of evolution and one of them is only something that Takuya and Koji can use?" Hitakaru asked.

"Nope." JP answered, "There's also the Hyper-Digi-Spirit Evolution and the Ancient Ten Spirit Evoltuion."

"Hyper Digi-Spirit?" Kira asked, "What's that?"

"It's when we send our spirits to either Takuya and Koji and they digi-volve to Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon." Zoe replied, "Before, Tommy and me give our spirit and the spirit of Water and Wood over to Takuya while Koichi and JP's spirits along with the spirit of Earth over to Koji."

"What about my spirit?" Hitakaru asked.

"I used to have your spirit." Takuya replied, "I captured it when we fought against Mercurymon."

"So then, you used it as well to transform into this Kaiser Greymon?" Hitakaru asked.

"No. I sent it over to Koji." Takuya replied, "He used it to transform into Magna Garurumon."

"Then what about the other one? The Ancient Ten Spirit Evolution?" Erika asked.

"That's when all our spirits unite to form Susanomon." Zoe explained, "At first only Takuya and Koji were able to fuse, but when we fought against Lucemon's final mode, everyone of us became a part of Susanomon."

"So, those are the evolutions." Max said, "But it still limits our use of the spirits into two: Human spirit and Beast Spirit."

"It's no big deal really," Koichi said, "We're strong even if we can't digi-volve into the same level as Takuya and Koji."

"That's right." JP said, "Besides, we still don't know if we really can't. Just like what Takuya said, maybe we just need the blessing of one of the three angel digimons."

The spirit shinkers continued to talk about how they would battle easier and how to make their spirit powerful, they talked about this topic through out the day. And when night finally came down upon them, they decided to make camp at once using the materials that they have been carrying from their last camp out in the woods.

When the camp was finally made, the food cooked and the watch for the night already decided, they all have an agreement to take it easy that night, for sure enough tomorrow they would arrive at the mountain that they were seeking.

They really have nothing left to do except to eat and rest, which they did. It was during the middle of the night that Zoe woke up. She was awaken by a dream – a dream that she did not like at all. She dreamt about her family being slaughtered by Assultamon.

"I should really stop thinking about that." Zoe told herself. She then looked around to see how, JP who was the watch during that time, was doing, "Figures he'll be sleeping. But I don't really blame him. Walking for a whole day really exhausted everybody."

Zoe then decided to take a walk towards the cliff that she saw on the way to their camp. When she got there, she just sat down and began thinking about things – how everything had happened and how it will all end.

"I hope nothing bad like that would happen – to this world or our own world." Zoe said to herself, "I don't know what I would do if something like that happened."

"Something like what?" A voice asked from behind.

"Takuya?!" Zoe almost exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I though you were still asleep."

"I should be the one asking you." Takuya replied as he sat down beside Zoe, "I was patrolling the area, making sure that no one comes within a few feet of our camp."

"And what are you doing here now?" Zoe asked, "Shouldn't you be doing just that?"

"My shift's already over," Takuya replied as he stretched his hands up in the air before laying down, "It's Koichi's turn now. So, you still haven't told me what YOU are doing out here all alone, Zoe."

"I...had a dream." Zoe replied.

"A dream?" Takuya asked sitting right back up, "What kind of dream."

"I dreamed about my family." Zoe told him.

"You miss them?" Takuya asked, "You never acted this way before."

"Yes, I do miss them," Zoe replied, "But that's not really the reason why I woke up in the middle of the night."

"Then what?" Takuya asked, and when Zoe didn't look at him nor answered he added, "You can tell me."

"I dreamt they were being slaughtered by Assultamon." Zoe said a couple of minutes of silence later, "I feel as if that is not impossible, after you encountered Dynasmon."

"Zoe..." Takuya said.

"It's really stupid," Zoe added, "here I am trying to save this world when for all we know the real world might already be a mess. And whenever I am thinking about that, I just can't help but also think how useless things would be when that happens."

Takuya was left speechless, apart from what Zoe was saying but also from the tears streaming down her eyes. He had never seen Zoe cry like that before – never.

"Zoe, why are you crying all of a sudden?" Takuya asked as he went on and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"I just feel useless and alone whenever I think about that." Zoe replied sobbing in between.

Takuya lifted her head and made her look at him, "Then don't, Zoe. Don't think like that. If you think like everything is pointless even before all those things could happen – which I know they won't – then you won't have the strength nor the will to fight. Besides, I don't like seeing you cry like this."

"Takuya –"Zoe was about to say something, but Takuya cut her off.

"And another thing, you're not alone, Zoe...you are never alone." Takuya said, "Even when it seems like the others are out of reach...you're still not alone...because you have me, by your side...no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you or make you sad. I...I guess what I am trying to say is that...I...I..."

"I know what you are trying to say, Takuya." now, It was Zoe's turn to cut her best friend, "I...I feel the same way for you."

"You...do?" Takuya asked.

"Yes." Zoe replied smiling at him.

"But...I though..." Takuya said, "I thought you like Koichi even more. You were always with him when you're not with me."

"You're right." Zoe said, "I like Koichi, but, you Takuya, I love you."

Takuya smiled, and soon, Takuya and Zoe's lips locked for the first time. It was the happiest moment of Takuya's life and it made Zoe at ease again and she regained her will to fight.

It took them an hour before the two decided to return to bed. They made an agreement not to tell anyone...yet.

The next day arrived rather too quickly for all of our heroes. And after eating their breakfast and fixing their things, they went on with their journey towards Micro-Beta Mountain. It took them half of the day just to get to their destination, and when they got there, a large wave of energy greeted them.

"What was that?!" Hitakaru asked.

"It's a shock wave!" Takuya said, "Everybody, enemy up ahead!"

"You know what that means." Max said as he along with the others took out their digi-vices. It's time to digi-volve!"

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** ARBORMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** GRUMBLEMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** MERCURYMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** LANAMON!!!**

"Alright, now it's our turn!" JP shouted.

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** BEETLEMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** LOWEEMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** KUMAMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** LOBOMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** KAZEMON!!!**

** DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** AGUNIMON!!!**

"What do we have here?" A voice called out, "The ancient ten, reunited?"

"Who's there?" Agunimon shouted, "Show yourself!!!"

The hidden enemy laughed, "What's the matter? Can't the great heroes of the digi-world see me? Hahahahah, too bad for you, I on the other hand...Can see every single one of you very clearly."

Lobomon gritted his teeth, "You coward!"

This only made the enemy laugh even louder, "Why is it not fair?"

"That's right!" Kumamon shouted, "Why don't you come out and fight us...in equal terms."

"Equal terms?" the voice asked, "Fine, a one-on-one battle against your strongest fighter."

"Our..." Max muttered.

"Strongest..." added Erika.

"...Fighter?" Kira asked.

"That's right." The voice said, "A fight, a one-on-one fight against...Agunimon...no...against Kaiser Greymon!"

"Me?" Agunimon asked, "I'm not the strongest."

"You were the one who pierced and defeated Kerpymon, correct?" The voice asked.

"Yeah...but, that was with Magna Garurumon's help..." Agunimon replied.

"Then you will not fight me under such conditions?" the voice asked, "Then you leave me with no choice but to destroy you in a matter of seconds."

"Takuya," Kazemon said, "Do it, fight against him."

"She's right." Lobomon agreed, "You are the strongest among us, Agunimon, both in physical strength and will."

"But..." Agunimon tried to say 'no'.

"If you don't do it, Agunimon," Beetlemon said, "Then who knows how fast we'll be defeated against an invisible enemy."

At this, Agunimon was left with no choice, and dedigivolved back into Takuya, so did Max, Erika, Tommy and Zoe.

"Then wish me luck, guys." Takuya said.

"Good Luck." Zoe said.

Takuya nodded and...

** HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** KAISER GREYMON!!!**

"Yes, that is what I wanted." The voice said.

"Alright, now show yourself!" Kaiser Greymon called.

"Fine." And finally the owner of the voice appeared, it was...

"Who are you?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"Me? I am Black War Greymon!"

"Alright then, since you challenged me," Kaiser Greymon said, "Then I have all the proof I need that you are as strong or even stronger than me."

"I have heard so much about you from my friends and masters." Black War Greymon said.

"Masters?" Kaiser Greymon asked, "You're not one of Chronosmon's goons are you?"

"Chronosmon?" Black War Greymon asked, "I would never work for someone like him."

"Then who are these 'masters' of yours?" the Kaiser asked.

"Defeat me, and maybe I shall tell you." Black War Greymon said.

"Fine."

And so, the battle ensued. Each doing their very best in winning the battle and with every attack, every energy that escaped them, not a single one hit the other. This surprised everyone. But what really surprised all of them was when Kaiser Greymon suddenly dropped his sword and grasped his right arm.

"Ughhh..." Kaiser Greymon moaned, "What's wrong with me now?"

"What's wrong, Kaiser?" Black War Greymon asked, "Tired already?"

"No...of course not!" Kaiser Greymon replied, "Ughhh..."

"What's wrong with Takuya?" Zoe asked, "was he hit by an attack?"

"No." Koji replied, "I really hoped that this would not happen. I shouldn't have forced him to fight."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

But before Koji could answer, Kaiser Greymon screamed in pain. And soon after, bright red light surrounded him, when the light subsided it was not Takuya who was standing but...Flamon.

"What...happened?" Flamon asked, "Why did I...?"

"What's going on?" Black War Greymon asked, "Why did you de-digi-volve?"

"I...can't..." and with that Flamon collapsed.

"TAKUYA!" Shouted everyone as they ran towards Flamon.

"What did you do to him?" Tommy asked.

"I did nothing but fight against him," the black digimon replied, "Is that all he has? If that is so, I would now finish him...it was a worthless fight."

"No you won't!" Koji said.

** HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

** MAGNA GARURUMON!!!**

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Magna Garurumon said.

"And I won't let that happen as well." Came another voice...a male voice.

And out of nowhere, a young blond haired boy appeared.

"What do you think you're doing, Black?" the boy asked.

"And who might you be?" Kira asked, "Are you here to challenge us too?"

"Challenge?" the boy asked, "Black! You didn't challenge them to a fight did you?"

"I challenged their strongest, master." Black War Greymon answered, "I challenged him, the one that you have talked so much about, Takuya Kanbara."

"YOU WHAT!?" the boy exclaimed, "Where...where is he?"

Then the boy saw Flamon sprawled at the ground.

"What happened to him?" the boy asked.

"We should be the one asking you." Max said.

"Yeah." Added Zoe, "And who are you, anyway?"

The boy looked at her for a couple of minutes and when he was about to answer another voice came.

"I told you to watch Black carefully." This time it was a girl's voice, and when everyone turned around they saw a brown haired girl.

"More..._visitors_." JP mumbled.

"Yeah." Koichi nodded.

The boy replied, "Don't blame me, he suddenly flew off and fought against _him._"

"Him?" the girls asked, not really caring for the looks she was receiving from the others, "That's..."

The boy nodded, "I don't know what happened...but I have a guess."

"A guess?" Koji asked.

The boy nodded, "Did he have a wound or something?"

"No." Zoe replied.

"Yes." Koji quickly answered as well.

"Which one is it? Yes or No?" the boy asked, "I need to know."

"Yes. He has a wound...on his right arm." Koji replied.

"But that wound has healed before we got to the castle." Zoe said.

"Not really, it's still there and in worst shape the last time I saw it which was a couple of days back." Koji said.

"Just as I have thought." The boy said, "It's a virus."

"A virus?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. A virus." The boy repeated, "If I am not mistaken, this virus came from an attack that hit him...it penetrated the digital armor and stick into his skin which soon found its way inside his body. If we don't hurry, Takuya might not be able to digi-volve ever again."

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked, "And moreover who are you guys?"

The boy placed his hands over at Flamon's forehead. His hands glowed and soon Flamon returned back into Takuya.

"...And how did you do that?" Erika added.

"My name is Katsuya." The boy said.

"And I am his twin, Yumi." The girl added.

To be continued...

A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!! I could not think of another digimon to put here so I placed the first digimon that came into my mind...and guess what, that's Black War Greymon! Hahahah! Well, what do you guys think? Who's these two new kids? And what's up with the virus you might ask. Well, I'll try to answer everything on the next chapter so be sure to stay tuned and review my work. Also, I need to know if the name Katsuya and Yumi is alright with you guys, tell me what you think of that as well. Well, it's already waaayyyy pass my bed time...errr...curfew, so I'm of to bed. 'Till next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE! And GOOD NIGHT!" See ya in the next chapter of Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings!


	15. Keepers of Ultimagi

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews that you guys sent me for the past chapters. This chapter is pretty short compared to the last one. But some of the questions that you guys might have would be answered here...hopefully enough to satisfy everyone. But if you're not satisfied...yet, that would be fine. Because you'd be surprised at what this story would come to. Well enough about what will be, here's what already happening since we left our heroes in the last chapter.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 15: Keepers of Ultimagi

"Katsuya?" Koji asked, "I've never heard of you before, how come you know us and we don't know you?"

"Uh, I don't know, but why would I not know you?" Katsuya asked back.

"Okay, that's enough." Zoe said, "Would you tell us what's really wrong with Takuya?"

"Like I've said before, he has a virus inside of him." Katsuya said.

"What kind of virus?" Koichi asked even before Zoe could.

"A virus that eats up someone's energy." Yumi replied, "That's why Kaiser Greymon transformed into Flamon. Because his energy was drained and Flamon is the only 'side' of him that won't use up so much energy."

"How do you know about that?" JP asked, "And, how did you manage to transform Takuya back?"

"Call it a gift." Katsuya replied.

"So, is he okay now?" Zoe asked.

"Right now?" Yumi asked, "Well...yes and no."

"I just managed to transfer a little bit of energy into him, so for now...I guess he'll be okay." Katsuya added.

"Just for now?" Tommy asked, "Is there any way that you can help or even cure him for good?"

"Hey, Tommy, I don't think it's wise to ask them that." JP blurted out, "We aren't even sure that they're friend or foe."

"And you're such a genius to tell Tommy that loud enough for them to hear." Kira said.

"You guys don't have to worry about that." Yumi said, "We're not your enemy, to tell you the truth, we are fighting against the same enemy."

"Chronosmon?" Zoe asked.

Katsuya nodded, "And if you're looking for proof, here's the proof."

At this Katsuya and Yumi both showed their D-Tector digi-vices, something that only the chosen ten could possibly possess.

"How --?" Koji was about to ask.

"We had this since we we're kids." Yumi replied, "Our parents gave it to us."

"Your parents?" Zoe asked, "That's weird, you have to be a spirit shinker to have something like that. But you are here in the digi-world and you did turn Takuya back, so I say they're allies."

"Are you sure about that?" Koichi asked.

"Look, we can't help Takuya right now." Katsuya cut in, "But there is a way to prevent his energy from being drained."

"How?" Zoe immediately asked.

"The Ultimagi." Yumi replied.

"Ultimagi?" Erika asked, "But isn't that just a relic? How would that help?"

"It's not just a relic, and don't ask me how I know about that." Katsuya replied.

"Then how would we learn to trust you completely?" Koji asked.

"I think it's alright, Katsuya." Yumi told her brother, "They would learn of it sooner or later."

"Fine, if you say so." Katsuya gave in, "The Ultimagi, is what our family was entrusted to protect. And to be able to protect it, our parents decided to hide it to the rest of the world – both human and digital. But, something unexpected happened...Chronosmon found it out at the same time that the Drillmons found it and reported it to Angewomon and the others. But you would be bored with the detail so I'll just tell you this, Ultimagi is not a relic, it is a powerful item that could do so many things. And it includes, the power to travel forward or back in time and the power create or to destroy."

"And you're saying that its power includes the power to heal? Is that it?" Koichi asked.

"No. Though the Ultimagi IS powerful and can do so much, it is still limited." Yumi replied, "It cannot heal."

"Then what's the point in using the Ultimagi?" Max asked.

"The Ultimagi can be a very powerful and infinite energy source." Katsuya answered, "With its unbelievable amount of energy, Takuya would not have to worry about transforming into Flamon right at the middle of a very important fight. With its insurmountable energy, the virus would most likely not be a problem for all of you."

"Then that makes finding Cherubimon more important." Hitakaru said.

"Cherubimon?" Black War Greymon asked, "Why would you kids go looking for him?"

"Because, he was the one that Angewomon asked to retrieve the Ultimagi from the excavation site at Micro-Beta." Tommy replied.

"Then we have a major problem in our hands." Katsuya said.

"What?" Koji asked, "Why?"

"Cherubimon's been captured by one of the twelve generals." Yumi replied, "She goes by the name Assultamon."

"Assultamon!?" Everyone exclaimed, surprised.

"She's one of Chronosmon's generals?" Zoe asked.

"Why?" Yumi asked back, "Have you met her?"

They all nodded.

"I was the one who defeated her companion when they attacked our camp, the one that goes by the name Assasimon." Kira told the twins and their digimon.

"I'm impressed." Black War Greymon said, "It took only one of the ancient warriors to defeat one of the twelve generals...and one of the strongest at that."

"Generals?" Kira asked, "You can't be talking about Assasimon, can you?"

"Assasimon, Assultamon, Dynasmon, Knightmon, Lucemon, Myotismon, and six others whom we do not know of yet." Katsuya told them, "They're Chronosmon's most powerful allies."

"Powerful?" JP asked, "Kira just defeated one of them using only the human spirit."

"Defeated...but not destroyed." Katsuya told them, "Just because you managed to purify your enemy, it does not mean that you have already obliterated him. You guys should know that."

"He's right." Koji remembered, "Just like that time when we fought against Lucemon."

"But I wouldn't worry about that right now." Yumi told them and her twin nodded, "We have something more important to worry about."

"Right." Zoe understood, "We have to pay Assultamon a visit."

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, so how was it? I hope and really, really hope that it was more than okay for you guys. Just to let all of you know, there's more to the twins that you might now know of and you'd be soooo surprised at who they really are...err...hopefully. Well, I wanna know what you guys think of this short chapter, just click on the review button and tell me...okay? Well, that's it for today. Like before, saying "PEACE" to you all, this is Haru Glory, 'till next time! Take Care everyone!


	16. The Retrieval! The Twins Digivolve!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: I'm so happy! This story has more than 80 reviews and it's not yet in the middle of the story! WOW! This fic might have a chance to beat my record on Hope Of Darkness! Thanks, everyone! Well, here's the 16th chapter, I hope you guys like it! I'll update again tomorrow!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 16: The Retrieval! The Twins Digi-volve!!!

"Alright." Katsuya nodded, "It's agreed then, that we will go towards Assultamon's fortress, free Cherubimon and get the Ultimagi back."

"And we have to do it at once." Yumi added, "Before Assultamon decides to deliver the Ultimagi to Chronosmon."

"Alright." Zoe nodded, "You guys better stay here and watch over Takuya. Katsuya, Yumi, I need you two to show me the way to the fortress."

"Wait a second, Zoe." Koichi said, "We know how much you...err...care for our leader here, but, I don't think it's wise to go against a general...especially someone who managed to capture Cherubimon."

"Koichi's right." Koji nodded, "That's why I'm coming with you."

"ME too!" JP shouted.

"No." Zoe said, "You guys have to keep an eye on Takuya."

"I wouldn't mind dragging Koji though, If worst comes to worst he could always transform into BeoWulfmon and help us out." Katsuya said.

At this Koji joined Zoe and the others and they immediately set out towards Assultamon's fortress...as fast as they could so that JP would not have the chance to follow them...for this Koji was glad.

"Finally, I'll be able to ask her what's going on between the two of them." Koji thought as they walked nimbly towards the fortress, "These two wouldn't mind...hopefully."

At that point, Koji called to Zoe and asked, "Hey, So...what's up?"

"What's up?" Zoe asked, "With what?"

"With you and mister goggle-head?" Koji asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Zoe asked, "It's not really your business is it?"

"Woah...what's with that 'not really your business' talk?" Koji asked her, "You two aren't fighting are you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Zoe asked.

"You really don't want to answer my questions." Koji said, "You might as well have said it rather than going in circles."

"Look...if I answer any of your questions...especially something that concerns _him_, I know you and the rest of the Koichi team would have made some sort of a plan by now." Zoe said, "All I can say is, quit it. We're on a mission, remember?"

"I know that." Koji replied, "How far are we from the fortress?"

"Not too far." Katsuya replied, "To tell you the truth, we're almost there. Just around that set of trees...over there."

Katsuya pointed their destination. It didn't look like a fortress, it was more of a castle owned by some sort of tyrant. It would have looked a lot like a haunted castle...if only there was a lightning and a thunderclap.

"That?" Zoe asked, "Something bothers me though, how did you know where to go?"

"We've been there before." Yumi replied, "We were captured by one of their fleet...luckily, they didn't take our D-Tectors away so we managed to escape, plus, we saw Cherubimon get captured."

"That's right." Katsuya nodded, "That's why, I have to warn both of you now, it is best if we are careful and we are not seen. Assultamon's guards are more powerful than anything or anyone that you may have fought in the past."

"Are you sure about that?" Zoe asked, "If that is so then why and how did Kira managed to defeat Assasimon?"

Katsuya remained quiet and stop dead on his tracks, this caused everyone to stop as well.

"I really hated to admit this right in front of Kira and the others but...base on our past encounters with Assasimon...he has the ability to make copies of himself." Katsuya said, "He can make it stronger or weaker, depending on what really is his intentions. That's why I believe that it was only a doppelganger of that digimon that Kira fought, he may only be measuring your strength...for future encounters."

"Then...we haven't really beaten him..." Koji said, and at this, Katsuya and Yumi both nodded, "And we just played right into their trap."

"That may be the case." Yumi said.

Several minutes later, they finally arrived at the back of the large castle-like fortress.

"We escape using this secret passage." Katsuya said as he placed his hand over a large piece of brick that was different in color, and seconds later the passage way appeared, "Let's just hope that since our escape...this passage is still a secret."

Using the secret passage way, Katsuya, Yumi, Koji and Zoe made their way pass rooms until they finally arrived at the prison area, in other words, the cells.

"How would we know where Cherubimon is kept?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Yumi replied, "We just have to look for the only cell where there are perhaps a dozen or so guards and bust him out of there."

"Wait a minute!" Koji said, "You said that those guards are strong...you can't expect Zoe and me to fight them all alone, especially since Black War Greymon isn't here."

"What gives you the idea that we need Black to fight?" Katsuya asked.

"Isn't Black your partner or something?" Koji asked.

"He's the body guard that our parents gave us." Yumi replied, "But...he doesn't usually do the fighting."

"Your parents gave you a digimon for a body guard? What for?" Zoe asked, "And on top of that, I don't know of any adult who knows that digimons or even this world exists."

"That's what you think." Katsuya said, "Besides, You two won't be able to handle all of the guards that could possibly guarding Cherubimon. That's why both Yumi and I came along, not just to show you the way but also to help you fight."

"Yep," agreed the brown haired twin, "And besides, your _boyfriend _might kill uus if something bad happens to you."

"Boy...friend?" Koji asked, looking from Zoe to Yumi, "You can't be talking about Takuya...can you?"

Katsuya and Yumi both grinned.

"Hey wait a minute!" Zoe almost exclaimed, "What makes you think that Takuya is my boyfriend?"

"Since when has Takuya asked you to be his girlfriend?" Koji asked at the same time, which in turn he managed to receive a death glare from Zoe.

"He has told you he loves you right?" Katsuya asked.

"He has?!" Koji asked surprised.

"...And you have expressed the same feelings for him, haven't you?" Yumi added.

"How --?!" Zoe was about to say.

"You had?!" Koji asked surprised yet again and at the same time that Zoe was about to ask her query.

"We know a whole lot about you and your prince charming." Yumi giggled.

"Too bad we can't share with you ALL that we know." Katsuya grinned.

"How on earth did you two know that?" Zoe asked, "No one else knows."

"This is front page news to everyone, that's for sure!" Koji smiled, "Wait 'till Koichi and the others hear about this...I even wonder what JP would think and say, I bet he'll be furious with Takuya!"

"That's for sure." Katsuya nodded.

"Hold it!" Zoe told them, "You three are not going to tell anybody! Not until Takuya and I get to an agreement...besides, we told each other we _like_ each other. It's not as if he had already asked me to be his girlfriend or anything."

"Whatever you say, Zoe." Koji said, "But man, ain't that something to talk about to the others."

"KOJI!" Zoe almost shouted.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell them." Koji swore.

After that...errr...encounter with the truth, Katsuya and his group began their search for the most well guarded cell in the area. It didn't take them too long to find the cell where they thought Cherubimon was kept, when they did find it, the cell was guarded by ten guards.

"Guys, I don't think the odds are in our favor." Koji said.

"What are you talking about?" Katsuya asked, "That's less than what I expected."

"And you are implying...?" Zoe asked.

"That this would be an easy fight, of course!" Katsuya replied.

"...And you were the one that said these guards are dangerous." Koji muttered, "So, how are we suppose to deal with them? You're not planning on using anyone for bait, right? 'Cuz, if you guys are thinking of pitting my Kendo Garurumon against all those guards as bait, sorry, but I'm not in the mood for it."

"Chill out, Koji." Yumi said, "We won't be using baits on this one, they're not as many as we thought they might be, so, it would be a little bit easier to defeat them. Just digivolve and follow our lead."

"Say what!?" Koji and Zoe asked in unison.

But before the twins could reply, they have already taken out their D-Tectors and cried:

**Hyper! Digi-Spirit! Evolution!**

**Kaiser Greymon!!!**

**Double! Digi-Spirit! Evolution!**

**Jet Silphmon!!!**

"Kaiser Greymon!?" Zoe asked, "How did you --?!"

"Not only that," added Koji, "but Yumi also has the symbol of your digi-spirit, Zoe, the spirit of the wind!"

"This is not the place, nor the time for us to explain." Said Kaiser Greymon, "Right now we have these guards to take care off."

"I really hope you explain everything to us in the future...maybe after this." Zoe said.

"Yeah." Koji nodded in agreement to what his friend said.

After that, Koji and Zoe both digi-volved...

**Double! Digi-Spirit! Evolution!**

**Beowulfmon!!!**

**Digi-Beast Spirit! Evolution!**

**Zephyrmon!!!**

"Alright, on my signal, Beowulfmon and Zephyrmon you attack those guards on the left," Kaiser Greymon instructed, "while Jet Silphmon and I will attack those on the right."

"Understood." Beowulfmon nodded.

And so did Zephyrmon.

"Just a quick advice to you two," Jet Silphmon said, "You have to take one guard down at a time, but make sure that you beat them up quick, they can multiply themselves just like Assasimon and can call on their comrades at speeds much faster than even you, Beowulfmon could handle."

"Okay." Beowulfmon said, "One at a time, got it."

"Good." Kaiser Greymon said, "On three, okay? One...Two...Three!"

And at Kaiser Greymon's signal, the fight against the guards, which are called Bantaimon – digimons that looks like a cross between Knightmons and Guardromons. Beowulfmon and Zephyrmon did as they were told and attacked the Bantaimons on the left flank, both using the strongest techniques that they had. And for that, it took them five minutes just to defeat one enemy swiftly and move on to the next.

"One down, four to go." Zephyrmon said.

"Let's do this quick, who knows if Takuya's already up." Beowulfmon said, "He might be worried of his princess."

"That's enough, Koji!" Zephyrmon said, "Keep your mind on our goal."

"Serious." Beowulfmon said before facing the opponent and shouting his attack, "Zweihander!!!"

On the side of Kaiser Greymon and Jet Silphmon, they were having a much easier time and a much faster time of beating their opponents. On the account of five minutes, the two higher-leveled digimon, had managed to take down three out of the five opponents that they have. And all the while that they were fighting, they have even managed to catch every single thing that their two comrades on the left flank were talking about...

"I think we really shouldn't have said that in front of Koji." Jet Silphmon told the Kaiser.

"Now that I think about it, maybe you are right..." Kaiser Greymon agreed, "But, think of it this way, at least they won't have that hard a time telling everyone else."

"What about JP?" Jet Silphmon asked.

"Let them think up on what to tell him, it's none of our business after all." Kaiser Greymon said as he easily dodged an attack from one of the Bantaimons.

"You really haven't changed after all, brother." Jet Silphmon sighed as she countered the one that was attacking her and cried, "JET WINTER!!!"

After twenty-three minutes of non-stop fighting, the battle on both side ended with Katsuya and the others as the victor. They, at once, destroyed the door that the Bantaimons were guarding and to their surprise they found...

"Is this...?" Beowulfmon was about to ask.

"Yes." Kaiser Greymon answered at once and picked up the _thing_ that the guards was guarding, "This is...the Ultimagi!"

To be continued...

A/N: Yes, more mysteries on the part of the two new comers. What do you think? This makes me think of making Takuya out of the story for some more chapters...well, that really depends on my mood later when I continue on writting and at what you would say. Thanks for the reviews again, I'm thinking on setting my goals of...let's say, 100 reviews before this week ends...I hope I can achieve it. Well, please tell me what you think of this chapter, everyone! That's that, see you again later. Saying "PEACE" to y'all, this is Haru Glory, signing out, for now. BYE-BYE!

Please Review!!!


	17. Encounter With Assultamon! Takuya Awaken...

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews again everyone. Reading them (whether they be flames or comments or even suggestions) is enough to keep me going in writting this fic. Nevertheless, please forgive me for the lack of descriptive words/phrases/etc. on the previous chapters. I really seldom write descriptions since for me, it's really the readers who have the right to view any character the way they wish. I'm just the one who pushes the thought of who that character is and what their role may be. Also, I would like to apologize if the story is getting a bit complicated (or more). You'll see the reason(s) why in the later chapters. As for now, please enjoy this chapter of Chronicles of Time.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 17: Encounter With Assultamon! Takuya Awakens!

"The Ultimagi?" Zephyrmon gasped, surprised that the 'relic' that Angewomon had told them to retrieve and at the same time, the only thing that could help Takuya was nothing more than a pendant, "This is the Ultimagi? Talk about luck."

"Yeah." Beowulfmon said as he looked more closely at the shinny green pendant, "I can't believe that we came her hoping that Cherubimon would be the one being guarded by those digimon and we found this...now Takuya would be okay."

"But we can't leave yet." Zephyrmon said, "If that is alright with the both of you."

Kaiser Greymon nodded, "You give the call on what we do next. It's your decision."

"What?" Zephyrmon asked, confused, "Why? You were the one leading before."

"That's because we don't know what awaits us yet." Kaiser Greymon replied.

"But even right now, we can't tell what's ahead of us." Zephyrmon argued.

"That may be so, Zoe." Jet Silphmon said, "But, once my brother had decided on something, he will stick to that. And that includes passing you the decision on what we should do next."

"If you want us to go and search for Cherubimon, we better hurry." Beowulfmon said, "I don't think the ruckus that we did while fighting those Bantaimons will go unnoticed for much longer."

"That's right," Kaiser Greymon agreed, "So, what will it be, Zoe?"

"Let's go." Zephyrmon said, "We are already here, and I don't think Assultamon is giving Cherubimon any form of hospitality in here."

"Alright." Jet Silphmon said, "Brother, you don't think that she might have placed him on _that_ cell, do you?"

"She might have..." Kaiser Greymon replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Beowulfmon asked, "What cell?"

"When we were captured and brought here for interrogation, there was one cell that was...shall we say, inhumane." Kaiser Greymon told them as they sneaked out of the cell they were currently in and began heading north, "That cell...was one of the places that we shall never forget."

"Why?" Zephyrmon asked.

"That cell, the one they call _The Snatcher_, steals a creatures energy and uses it against him...as a form of torture." Jet Silphmon said, "It is...to gruesome to describe and to horrible to tell."

"What you two are saying," Beowulfmon said, "Is that you have been in there."

"Yes," the Kaiser replied, "But only for a short time, We were...too valuable to lose...that's what they said."

Zephyrmon was about to ask something, but she didn't have time to do so. For several phases before they reached the said inhumane cell, a burst of energy came charging towards them. It was too fast that none of them managed to dodge from the blow.

"I was hoping you would come here." A familiar female voice said.

"Assultamon!" Beowulfmon growled.

"Well, well...Jet Silphmon, we meet again." Assultamon said, "Is that the your brother or...Takuya inside Kaiser Greymon?"

"What do you care?" Jet Silphmon asked, "Whether this be my brother or...Takuya, you're going down anyway!"

"Brave...aren't we?" Assultamon sneered.

"Where have you hidden Cherubimon?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Well, isn't that something." Assultamon said, "The warriors are the one coming after the one of the protectors of the digi-world."

"What do you expect, you witch?" Kaiser Greymon asked, "That we sit idly by and wait until you have utterly tortured and destroyed Cherubimon?"

"I have no plans of destroying him." Assultamon said as she moved closer to the four warriors, hands outstretched ready to attack, "If I did, then Master Chronosmon would be very displeased."

"Why?" Zephyrmon asked, as she, along with the others readied themselves, "What do you plan to do with him?"

"Resurrect another formidable ally of course." Assultamon replied, "But what can you do?"

"Defeat you, that's what!" Beowulfmon said.

"You can try..." Assultamon replied, "But, unlike the foe that you...or should I say, Grumblemon, have fought...I am much, much more powerful. That was, after all, only a double."

"I have enough of your talk, woman!" Kaiser Greymon shouted, "Take this! Dragon Fire! Crossbow!!!"

"A pitiful attack!" Assultamon said as she used her outstretched hand to call upon a sword that was roughly the same size as the Kaiser's to block the attack.

"What?!" Zephyrmon said, "It didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't." Assultamon sneered, "Do you really believe that a single attack like that could defeat me?"

"Alright then, take this!" Zephyrmon shouted, "WINDS OF PAIN! And this! GILGAMESH SLICE!!!"

The attack hit Assultamon dead on creating a large enough explosion and sending off several of the fortress walls crashing about.

"Alright!" Zephyrmon cheered, but her cheers soon died down as when the smoke finally cleared off, Assultamon was still standing...without a scratch!

"My turn!" Assultamon said, a smirk on her face, "BLADES OF FURRY!!!"

The attack hit Zephyrmon sending her crashing onto the far end of the corridor.

"Who's next?" Assultamon asked, almost as if she was bored with the fight.

"Why you!!!" Beowulfmon said.

"You'll pay for that!" Jet Silphmon said at the same time.

The wind digimon looked over at the warrior of light and seeing that Beowulfmon nodded, Jet Silphmon dashed forward and cried out her attack at the same time that she performed it, "ULTRA TURBULENCE!!!"

At the same time that Jet Silphmon let her attack fly, so did Beowulfmon with the cry of his own attack, "Zweihander!!!"

Kaiser Greymon was not about to be left out of this attack and so was Zephyrmon who managed to fly back into the bout. They both let go of their attack at the same time, Zephyrmon's Gilgamesh Slice and Kaiser Greymon's Pyro Dragons fused with the attacks of Jet Silphmon and Beowulfmon which created an attack that could even rival that of Sussanomon.

The attack successfully hit Assultamon causing but little damage, much to the horror and surprise of the four warriors.

"How thick can her armor be?" Beowulfmon asked.

"At this rate, we might lose." Zephyrmon muttered.

"Is that all you kids have?" Assultamon asked, "Those pathetic attempts to knock me out won't work, no matter what you do, you WILL lose!"

"Shoot!" Kaiser Greymon thought, "We need help...and fast."

Meanwhile, as the four teens were fighting against one of the twelve generals, back at the camp where Katsuya and the others left Takuya in the hands of his allies, something else was stirring about...

"I wonder what's taking those guys too long." Erika said.

"They probably encountered some form of resistance on the fortress." Black War Greymon replied.

"I still don't think that it was a good idea to let those four handle it." Kira said, "Katsuya and Yumi were the ones who said that facing off with one of the twelve generals could be suicide and that I got lucky before."

"Master Katsuya and his twin are a force to be recon with," Black War Greymon said, "I do not think that they would easily fall. But still, you might be right about worrying."

"Koji knew that Takuya had an injury." Koichi muttered to himself, "But, why won't Takuya tell everyone...especially Zoe?"

Tommy heard what Koichi was murmuring and replied, "That's simple...I think, Takuya doesn't want us to worry about him."

"I don't think it worked." Hitakaru said, "We ARE worrying about him. He should have told us, we ARE his friends, right?"

"Well, that's Takuya for you." Koichi said, "The 'Don't worry about me' type of guy."

"I sure do hope Zoe and the others return soon." JP said.

"Return?" A voice from behind asked, "From where?"

"TAKUYA!?" Everyone exclaimed, "You're already awake?"

"Uhh...yeah?" Takuya replied, "So, what were you guys saying about Zoe and 'the others' returning?"

"You sound as if you didn't go through the ordeal that you did." Max said.

"That's what you think," Takuya replied, "Man, if I knew that...wait a minute! What's HE doing here?"

"Me?" Black War Greymon asked.

"Yeah, YOU!" Takuya said pointing an accusing finger at the digimon, "You challenged me into a fight, and even before that, you attacked us, remember?"

"Don't worry about it, Takuya." Koichi said, "It turns out, this guy's an ally of ours, including his two so-called 'masters'."

"Masters?" Takuya asked, "Hold it, where's Koji and Zoe?"

"They went off to find a cure for you." Tommy replied.

"A...cure?" Takuya asked, "For what?"

"Don't you remember turning into Flamon during the fight?" JP asked.

"Flamon?" Takuya asked, "What does that have to do with _the cure?_"

"Everything." Black War Greymon replied.

"You're such an idiot, Takuya!" JP suddenly exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you, about what?" Takuya asked, more confused.

"About that stupid wound you have!" JP said.

"Oh, so you guys found out, huh?" Takuya replied, "I was planning on telling you guys sooner or later but..."

"You didn't want us to worry about you, right?" Tommy asked.

Takuya nodded in response.

"Well, thanks to that wound of yours, we just found out that you have a virus." Koichi said.

"Virus?" Takuya asked, "Okay, now it's really confusing."

"If it weren't for Katsuya and Yumi, Black War Greymon's masters, you would still be stuck as Flamon." Koichi continued, "Turns out, that attack you received when you fought against Woodmon carried a virus that drains your energy. That's why Koji and Zoe are with Katsuya and Yumi, to find the Ultimagi which could help you...and to rescue Cherubimon as well."

"They left?" Takuya asked, "Where?"

"To the fortress not so far from here" Black War Greymon replied.

"Since when?" Takuya asked again.

"An hour ago." Kira replied.

"They should have been back by now." Black War Greymon said, "I hope they didn't come across Assultamon."

"Assultamon?" Takuya asked, "That digimon who looks like she's going to war or something?"

Black War Greymon nodded.

"Heh, even if they encounter her, I'm sure Koji and Zoe could easily beat her." Takuya said.

"I wouldn't be as confident as that, if I were you, Takuya." Erika said.

"Why?" Takuya asked, "Kira defeated her partner, right?"

"Actually, We just found out that the Assasimon that I defeated was a mere decoy." Kira replied, "They were after our techniques...and according to our newly found allies, Assultamon and Assasimon are both two of the twelve most powerful generals that Chronosmon has."

"Generals?" Takuya asked, "they're not THAT powerful, are they?"

"They're more powerful than any enemies that you might have faced on the past." Black War Greymon replied.

"Then this is bad." Takuya said.

"Tell me about it." Koichi said.

Just then Takuya faced Black War Greymon and said, "You have to show me the way to that fortress you were talking about."

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked.

"You just woke up, and you still have that virus inside of you and you're going after them?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Takuya replied, "I can't just sit here and wait, they might be in trouble."

"But..." Erika was about to argue.

"Alright, hop on." Black War Greymon said.

"Where?" Takuya asked.

"On my back, I'll take you there." Black War Greymon replied.

"Are you serious?" Tommy asked.

"Dead serious." Replied Black War Greymon and Takuya at the same time.

"Alright, I guess we really can't stop you." Koichi said, "But we're coming too."

Takuya smiled as he jumped onto Black's back, "Alright, Black War Greymon show us the way!"

"Certainly." Replied the digimon.

"We'll follow you guys." Hitakaru said as he along with the others took out their digi-vice and digi-volved.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**LOWEEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**KUMAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**BEETLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**LANAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**ARBORMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!!**

And with that, the team rushed off towards the fortress.

As all those were happening, Kaiser Greymon's group were already being pummeled to the ground. Half of the fortress has already been destroyed, but even so, Assultamon seems not to care about what her fortress will look like after the battle...all she cares about at the moment, is the destruction of the warriors in front of her.

"So, this is the power of the twelve generals, huh?" Zephyrmon asked in a hushed tone over to Jet Silphmon who was thrown at her side.

"If this continue, we'll be destroyed." Jet Silphmon said.

"That can't happen." Zephyrmon said as she shakily stood up, "I have...to give Takuya this...I can't lose here!"

"Shoot!" Kaiser Greymon said as he stood up from the attack, "She's stronger than before!"

"Before?" Beowulfmon asked.

"We have fought her before," Kaiser Greymon explained, "But...she's a lot more stronger compared to the last time...this must be Chronosmon's doing."

"Whatever the case may be," Beowulfmon said, "We have to survive this."

"Let's try attacking her once more." Zephyrmon said, "Our strongest attacks...together."

"Alright, let's just hope this works." Kaiser Greymon said, "Or else will be doomed."

"We're already doomed if we don't try." Beowulfmon said, "Here I go, Licht angriff!!"

"My turn, Winds of Pain!!" Zephyrmon cried.

"Ultra Turbulence!" Jet Silphmon joined in.

"Pyro Dragons!" Kaiser Greymon added his attack.

"That won't work!" Assultamon said as she simply stood and did not bother to dodge the attack, "Anything you do, everything you throw at me will be nothing more than sand to my armor. You're attacks are as little as the sand on the beach!"

At this, Assultamon laighed, her icy laugh pierced the almost destroyed fortress. As the attack neared her, she still did not move...

"She's too confident." Beowulfmon said.

"She can't be right about our attacks, can she?" Zephyrmon asked, loosing all hope.

Kaiser Greymon and Jet Silpmon did not reply at this. This made Zephyrmon and Beowulfmon see that maybe their efforts were for naught.

And at the time that the attack was only a few inches away from the enemy, someone added their attack...

"Even the littlest of sands can prove to be deadly in the eyes if it hits you dead on." Cried Aldamon, a couple of blocks away from Zephyrmon and the others. "Take this, SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!"

"GIGA FORCE!!" Black War Greymon joined in.

"Our teammates might be down, but where not out yet!" Loweemon cried as he slide digi-volves to Kaiser Leomon and attacks, "Take this, Black Guns!!!"

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon joined in followed by the others.

"Electro Cannon!"

"Generous Mirror!"

"Power Pummel!"

"Wicked Waves!"

"Seismic Sledge!"

Surprised at the turn up of the other children, Assultamon could not help but lower her guard thus letting the attacks hit her full blast and sent her flying farther than she had sent the others flying.

"Takuya!" Zephyrmon said as she saw the others, "Black, Koichi, Tommy, JP, Kira, Max, Erika and Hitakaru too, what are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you guys out of course." Aldamon said as he moved towards Zephyrmon, "And this two must be Katsuya and Yumi...how on earth did you digivolve to my hyper evolution?"

"This is not the time to ask such things, Takuya." Kaiser Greymon said, "Zoe, you and Tommy have to help Takuya evolve to his Kaiser form."

"Got it." Zephyrmon said as she dedigi-volved along with Tommy to their human self, "But before that, we have to give him the Ultimagi first."

"That's right," Jet Siplhmon said, "Here!"

Takuya who have dedigivolved as well, received the pendant which was the Ultimagi. And at the instruction of Zoe wore it around his neck.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Takuya asked.

"We should dedigivolve too." Beetlemon said, "And help Koji digivolve to Magna Garurumon."

"Yes, I believe that will help us greatly in the fight as well." Kaiser Greymon said, "Everyone, dedigi-volve now, while she's out."

And so, everyone did.

Once everyone dedigi-volved, including Katsuya and Yumi. They sent their digi-spirits over to the respective person in need of their spirit. And at that time, Takuya and Koji digi-volved to a much higher level..

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KAISER GREYMON!!!**

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!  
MAGNA GARURUMON!!!**

"Alright, now it's our turn, Yumi." Katsuya said.

"Right behind you, brother." Yumi nodded in response.

**UNITY! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**SUSSANOMON!!!**

"They..." Koichi gasped.

"Yumi and Katsuya..." Zoe said in awe.

"DIGIVOLVED TO SUSSANOMON?!" JP exclaimed, even more surprised.

"Magna Garurumon, these two have so much surprises." Kaiser Greymon said.

"You have no idea." Magna Garurumon said.

The moment that Katsuya and Yumi digivolved to Sussanomon, Assultamon returned back to the fight.

"Well, well...it's a surprise to see all of you here." Assultamon said, "I should have been more careful."

"If that attack pierced on your so called, indestructible armor, then wait until our attacks as Magna Garurumon, Kaiser Greymon and Sussanomon unites!" Magna Garurumon said, "There will be nothing left of you but dust!"

"So you say." Assultamon merely replied with a smirk.

"We WILL wipe away that smirk off of your face!" Kaiser Greymon declared.

To be continued...

A/N: Alright, another chapter updated. Please tell me if I got Magna Garurumon's techniques right. The name of the techniques that I use are from the dubbed version of the anime as you guys very well know. So, now, I think is the best time to ask what you guys think of the story so far. I know some of you don't really like what's going on at the moment, but please bear with me. I promise to clean every mess on this story once it is finished. As for now, I'm focusing more on how the story goes than on my typo errors. It's easy to change those errors than to change the errors on the storyline that's why some of the spelling might be off a bit. Anyways, I'll be waiting for your reviews. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow again. Hope to hear from you guys, 'till next time, This is Haru Glory, saying PEACE and GOOD NIGHT, everybody!


	18. ‘For the One I Love’: Assultamon’s Big M...

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: I really am so happy for the reviews that I have been receiving lately, thanks a lot everyone. I'm pretty surprised that this story already has 93 reviews in just 17 chapters. This fanfic really beats off my first one, which, as I have said countless of times, is Hope Of Darkness. This is really more than what I had hoped...although I am still hoping to get a hundred or so reviews before this week ends. Anyways, as I have also said before, this story is not what it seems, so maybe your guesses of who the twins are are right, or maybe their wrong. The only way to find out is read through the end of this fanfic. Well, you'll learn more as the story progresses so, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 18: 'For the One I Love': Assultamon's Big Mistake!

"I hope that Ultimagi will hold off to what Katsuya had said." Zoe said as she watched the battle rage on.

"You worry too much, Zoe." Tommy said, "He won't go down easily, especially with Sussanomon already out and with Magna Garurumon on his side."

"But isn't that a little weird?" JP asked, "That those two can digi-volve to Sussanomon without the use of our spirits?"

"I guess we'll just have to ask them that after they kick Assultamon's ass." Kira said.

At this everyone fixed their attention on the battle.

Since Takuya, Koji, Katsuya and Yumi had digivolved into their most powerful form, the battle was hard to predict. Assultamon wasn't kidding when she said her armor was impenetrable...that was what Kaiser Greymon found out when he tried to cut the said digimon in half using his sword.

"What the hell is that armor made of?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"How should I know?" Magna Garurumon answered, "But if Melee attacks don't work against her, then why won't we try this?! MACHINE GUN DESTROYER!!!"

Assultamon merely laughed at the attack that hit her, "Is that all that you can do? That was pathetic! Take this then, Million Daggers!"

"Not if I can help it." Sussanomon said as he ran in front of the upcoming attacks that was about to hit Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon and let go of his own attack, "EIGHT THUNDER GODS!"

As the two attacks collided, a huge explosion occurred and the impact could be seen as Koichi and the others had to hold on to something so as to not be blown away by the force that emitted from the attack.

"If Assultamon doesn't kill us with her attacks," Max said, sarcastically, "Takuya, Koji, Katsuya and Yumi's attacks will!"

"Don't say that!" Zoe said, "They're trying to protect us, not kill us!"

When the smoke vanished, almost everything in the middle of Sussanomon and Assultamon was a very, very large hole.

"Talk about force." Magna Garurumon said.

"Now," Sussanomon said, "I wonder if you can still say your armor is indestructible."

Everyone looked over at Assultamon's direction and saw that a large chunk of her Magna Garurumon-like outfit had been destroyed.

"Alright!" Kaiser Greymon cheered, "All that Sussanomon has to do is keep using that attack on her."

"I'm afraid that that isn't possible." Sussanomon said, "I can only use that attack one time, it's part of our digi-vice's 'special functions'."

"Does _she _know that?" Magna Garurumon asked.

"Yes." Sussanomon replied, "We have already encountered her in battle, remember? I only have one powerful attack left, let's hope I get an open shot to finish this once and for all."

"One clear shot?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

Sussanomon nodded.

Seeing that her armor had been infiltrated, Assultamon shrieked, "I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!"

"Oh man, now they got her all mad." Tommy said.

"They can still handle it..." Zoe said, "I...hope."

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Assultamon continued on, "YOU SHALL FOREVER BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!!! TAKE THIS, GAIA BOOM CALLER!!!"

Suddenly, from the tip of Assultamon's finger, a large ball of fire was emitted, much like Aldamon's Solar Wind Destroyer, only much bigger, and at this everyone guessed that it too is much stronger.

"Shoot!" Kaiser Greymon said, "Everyone get as far away from here as possible."

"What about you, Takuya?" Koichi asked, "And you too, Koji, Katsuya and Yumi?"

"Don't worry about us." Magna Garurumon replied, "We have our armor, unlike you guys."

"He's right." Sussanomon agreed, "We can handle things here. Now go!"

The others nodded, and they began to climb onto Black's back and Black War Greymon in turn began to fly as far away and as fast as he could.

"Alright, let's do it! Give us your best shot, Assultamon!" Kaiser Greymon challenged.

Assultamon could only smirk, "What makes you think that this attack is for you?"

At that, Assultamon shifted the direction that her finger was pointing to Black War Greymon and his passengers.

"No..." Magna Garurumon muttered.

"Black! Get out of the way NOW!" Sussanomon shouted.

Black War Greymon and the others looked back and saw what Sussanomon was talking about, the attack was aimed at them, not at Kaiser or Magna.

"Don't do it, Assultamon!" Kaiser Greymon cried as he saw that Black was frozen at his spot high in the air.

"Too late for that now." Assultamon replied, "GAIA BOOM DESTROYER!"

At that, Assultamon let her attack fly towards Black and everyone on board his back. Magna Garurumon and Sussanomon were transfixed in their position as Assultamon laughed like a maniac on the loose. Kaiser Greymon however, did what was on his mind at the moment, protect everyone.

And because of this, he jumped as high as he could and tried to stop the Gaia Boom Destroyer from hitting his friends. Using both of his hands, he tried to push the attack back.

"What a pointless thing to do." Assultamon said, "That attack has all the forces of the earth called and combined into one giant energy ball, no one could ever stop that."

"I...I..won't" Kaiser Greymon shouted as he put all his might into stopping the attack, "I won't let you hurt them!!! I WON'T GIVE UP!!!"

"Takuya!" Zoe cried, "Stop it! You'll only endanger yourself!"

"What he's doing is suicide..." Koichi said, "But if he can't stop it we will be dead!"

"Black, hurry, get us away from here, NOW!" JP said.

"Right." Black War Greymon nodded as he flew faster than ever away from the upcoming attack.

"Kaiser Greymon!" Magna Garurumon called.

"Magna Garurumon..." Kaiser Greymon called back, as he still continued to push the attack back. "Now is the...time! Do...it now!"

"Do it now?" Magna Garurumon asked, then he understood. Takuya was not only trying to protect everyone, but he is also making a way for them to beat Assultamon.

"What's he talking about?" Sussanomon asked.

"Sussanomon, the moment Kaiser Greymon manages to push the Gaia Boom Destroyer back at Assultamon, I'll fire my Machine Gun Destroyer Attack up in the air, right behind Kaiser."

"You're going to put Kaiser Greymon in danger?" Sussanomon asked.

"No, of course not." Magna Garurumon replied, "If I did that Zoe will kill me. Kaiser Greymon would jump out of the way. The moment I fire my attack and he dodges from it, you combine your last attack with mine. That way, the force of the Gaia Boom and our attacks would surely, without a doubt defeat her."

"I see." Sussanomon said, "Then let us hope that he manages to do the first phase."

Kaiser Greymon, however, was already in the brink of being thrown back by the Gaia Boom Attack, but he cannot let himself fail. All the while that he was pushing the attack, he has but only one person in mide...Zoe.

"She...she's the reason why I can't die here." Kaiser Greymon thought, "That's why...I won't let anyone beat me! Not now! Not EVER!!!"

At that, Kaiser Greymon did what seemed impossible for their foe. He managed to throw the attack back at Assultamon. Seeing that Takuya had already done his part, Magna Garurumon and Sussanomon at once jumped into the air and let their own attack fly.

"MACHINE GUN DESTROYER!!!"

"HEVEANLY WINGS BEHEADING!!!"

"NOO!!" Assultamon cried before the attack reached her.

"That's not all." Kaiser Greymon said, "This one's for endangering my friends! DRAGON FIRE! CROSSBOW!!!"

As the attack hit Assultamon, there was a sound louder than a thunderclap that filled the air along with her long piercing shriek. When all was quiet, and the smoke faded, Assultamon stood with her digi-code encircling her.

"I...don't believe it." Sussanomon said as he transformed back into Katsuya and Yumi, "Did be defeat her?"

"We didn't defeat her." Kaiser Greymon said as he dedigi-volved back to Takuya, "We destroyed her."

"Not yet." Katsuya said, "Her digi-egg must be destroyed to completely vanquish her."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Magna Garurumon asked as he transformed back into Koji.

"No." Yumi replied, "Brother."

Katsuya nodded and he stretched out his hands and out of nowhere a sword appeared. Using the sword, Katsuya sliced the digi-egg in half. Then he took out his digi-vice and began to purify the digi-code saying, "With the power of the sword that has sliced thee. May the spirit of truth and justice purify you back into the light! Digi-code! Capture!"

Then Katsuya faced Takuya and the rest of the gang who were making their way down from Black War Greymon's back and joining their fellow warriors, "Now we can say...that we have defeated one of the twelve generals...Everyone, this fight, is finally over."

To be continued...

A/N: Alright, I know I've written that the twelve generals cannot be destroyed. Well, there are 'ways', there is one thing I could impart you before the next update, there are different ways on how to defeat these 'generals', and at this chapter, cutting the digi-egg of Assultamon was the only way to destroy her. You guys will get more explanation later on. I already have my sights on for the sequel of this fic, that's right. There's a sequel to this, although it won't be under the CoT title. I'm already working on it, but mind you, this fic is far from over. Just wanna let you guys know about that sequel. Anyhow, please continue to support my story and review. Tell me what you think, comments and suggestions are always welcome. I learn from them, you see. Anyways. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow again, so until then, remember "PEACE!". This is, Haru Glory, signing out! Bye!


	19. Cherubimon No More

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews that you have sent me! Finally, a hundred reviews! This story has managed to surpass the number of reviews of my first story, and I am happy for that and thankful for all your support. Well, this chapter is a bit messy (i think), but I promise to clean it up after the whole thing's finished. Well, enjoy this one's all for you!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 19: Cherubimon No More

At once, when Assultamon was finally defeated and everyone saved. Takuya began to run towards where Zoe and the others have landed. He was expecting a hug from Zoe, but instead of a hug, what greeted him was a powerful-enough smack right across the face. This made everyone, including Koji, Takuya, Katsuya and Yumi surprised.

"Wha-what was that for!?" Takuya exclaimed.

"That is for lying to us!" Zoe replied, angry.

"Lying?" Takuya asked, "Oh, you mean about the wound I received from Woodmon's attack?"

"Yes! That!" Zoe answered, "Why? Why didn't you tell us that that wound still hasn't healed? Look what happened, we had to go through so much trouble just to make sure you won't go turning into Flamon again when your energy's been drained out."

"That was the reason why I didn't told you guys." Takuya said, "If I did, then through out our journey, ever since we got out of Ophanimon's Castle, then you guys would have been worried about me all the time. Besides, turning into Flamon ain't so bad."

"What the hell are you talking about, Takuya?" Katsuya asked, angry at what Takuya had just said, "I don't think you'd still say that when, during a very important fight, you go turning into such a weak digimon. You were lucky that Black wasn't an enemy and that Yumi and I managed to find him in time, or else you would have been nothing more than a digi-code!"

"Why are you so worked up all of a sudden?" Takuya asked, "Besides, just because you helped us defeat Assultamon doesn't mean I trust you."

"Please, stop yelling you two." Yumi said, "Takuya, I am sorry for what my brother just said...it's just that, what happened to you...also happened to our father."

"Your...father?" Takuya asked.

"Don't even think about telling them about that, Yumi." Katsuya said, "Besides, we lingered here talking long enough, we should go and free Cherubimon from that cell."

"R-right." Yumi agreed, "I'm sorry, it's really nothing. Forget I said anything about that."

"Their...father?" Zoe asked.

"Who are these kids?" Takuya wondered as well, then he looked over at Zoe and was about to say something to her, but when Zoe saw him, she immediately walked pass him and followed the twins over by the locked cell.

"Too bad for you, Takuya." Koji whispered.

"What are you talking about, Koji?" Takuya asked.

"I know that you've already confessed your feelings for one another." Koji continued to whisper, "And just when you did, you go and transform into Flamon right at the middle of a battle."

"How-how did you know about what happened that night?" Takuya almost exclaimed, demanding an answer.

"Katsuya and Yumi were the ones who told me while I was with them," Koji answered simply, "If you want to know how they found out about it – which makes me curious as well, you should go and ask them."

"Maybe I'll do just that." Takuya said, "There's something not quite right about those two...of what, I don't know yet."

"Hey, Takuya, did that hurt?" JP asked, trying hard not to laugh at what happened to Takuya.

"Buzz of JP." Takuya said as he and Koji walked over to Katsuya and Yumi who were still busy trying to pry the lock open, "I'm in no mood for any of this."

"Man, that slap must have hurt him." Koichi said, "That's the first time I saw Zoe really slap Takuya."

"Well, I think he deserved just as much." Erika said, "It would have been easier if only Takuya had told us something was wrong. We ARE his friends after all."

"I still don't blame him for doing what he did, guys." Kira said, "I think being the leader, that's really what he thought was the right thing. He had the mission on his mind as a top priority. For that, I admire him and respect him."

"Whatever, you guys." Tommy said, "I don't think this is the time and place to debate of such things. Besides, I think the guys need our help."

And at this, Tommy, Koichi, JP, Kira, Max, Hitakaru and Erika ran towards the still-locked cell to help out. Even with the use of Katsuya's sword, the no-windowed cell could not be opened still.

"Stupid lock." Katsuya mumbled, "Trust the generals to make a lock such as this."

"Why don't we just digi-volve and bust that cell open?" Takuya asked, "Wouldn't that make everything easier."

"Digivolution is never always the solution, Takuya." Erika said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked, "Digi-volving had always solved most of our problems in the past when we were out saving this world before."

"Nothing's the same as before." Katsuya replied, "An attack from a digimon would only cause this lock to tighten. And it could also prove fatal to Cherubimon who is still locked inside."

"Oh." Takuya merely said, "Then, how could it be opened. I don't think that that sword could open that lock."

"It could and it has done so before." Katsuya replied.

"It has?" Tommy asked.

Erika nodded, "Katsuya used that to pry open the cell that once locked me right after he escaped using the sword himself."

"You two?" everyone asked.

Katsuya and Erika both nodded.

"Now would you all please be quiet?" Katsuya asked, "I can't use the full power of the sword if I can't concentrate."

Everyone nodded, and kept quiet while Katsuya concentrated on empowering the sword.

"Oh great sword, imbued with the power of elements, here my call!" Katsuya muttered loud enough just for the others to hear vaguely, "Give me the strength to open this locked door!"

At that, the sword shined as the energy began to travel from Katsuya's hands to the sharp tip of the sword. Within seconds, there was a large enough ball of energy on the tip of the sword, enough energy – for Katsuya, to pry the lock open.

And sure enough, the door was opened and right after the door did open, an attack at once hit Katsuya dead on.

"What the!?" Takuya shouted, "Everyone!"

"Right!" Koji nodded.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LOBOMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**KAZEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**BEETLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**KUMAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LOWEEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**ARBORMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LANAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Lanamon, Mercurymon and Jet Silphmon all ran towards Katsuya as Agunimon, alone, stood guard and ready at whoever or whatever had attacked Katsuya.

"Katsuya are you alright?" Jet Silphmon asked.

"Ughhh...what was that?" Katsuya asked, "Is there someone else inside other than Cherubimon?"

"Uhh, I don't think that's the case guys." Agunimon said, "And I don't think our current form can beat this guy."

"What are you talking about, Agunimon?" Kazemon asked, as she turned around and saw what Agunimon meant, "Kerpymon!?"

Everyone turned around and saw it, Kerpymon. The enemy that had caused the digi-world so much trouble, the enemy that took both Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon's full power to defeat. Kerpymon, the dark evolution of Cherubimon.

"It can't be!" Lobomon said.

"Kerpymon, what's he doing here?" Loweemon asked, "Did Assultamon did this to him?"

"Mwahahahaha, what are you meddling kids surprise about?" Kerpymon asked.

"What happened to Cherubimon?" Kumamon asked.

"Cherubimon?" Kerpymon asked, "You are looking at him! I am the TRUE color of Cherubimon! His TRUE self!"

"Non-snese!" Katsuya bellowed as he transformed into Kaiser Greymon, "Cherubimon is an angel and holy type digimon, and you, Kerpymon are nothing but a pawn of darkness."

"Mwahahaha, a pawn of darkness?" Kerpymon asked, "You say that for you do not know and cannot understand what Chronosmon is fighting for!"

"Oh, really?" Grumblemon asked, "And what is he fighting for? For Power?"

Kerpymon laughed once more, "No, he is not fighting for power, for the 'thing' that has made us fail. He is fighting for something more than that, he is fighting for the well-being of all the digimon in this world! For the rights of all the digimon as well, their right in this world and in the human world!"

"Say what!?" Everyone exclaimed, shock at learning what Chronosmon is really after.

"Digimons here already have their rights, guys like you are the ones who are taking those rights away from them." Jet Silphmon said, "And apart from that, the human and the digi-world are not meant to merge together, much less the digimons to even step foot over there."

"Is that so?" Kerpymon asked, "Then tell me this, why is it that you humans can come here whenever go want whilst we cannot come over to your world?"

"That's easy!" Mercurymon said, "We already know what you guys would stir up in our world and we can't let you do that."

"Funny, and you say that all digimon have their rights." Kerpymon said, "You really do not understand anything in this world."

"Say what!?" Kaiser Greymon asked, "You're the one who doesn't understand a thing! There are rules, Kerpymon!"

"Rules?" Kerpymon asked, "Rules are made for the weak, not for the strong! You know nothing of what plans Chronosmon has, and for that you cannot understand. You may have the power to take the form of the ancient ten, but you are still humans on the inside. You will not be saved once we fight for what should be! For what must be!"

After saying these words, Kerpymon vanished right in front of their eyes, leaving a very confused, angry and puzzled children.

To be continued...

A/N: This could be bad for our heroes, ne? So, what do you guys think? I hope it's not that messy. I would have uploaded this yesterday but I had a minor problem with our internet connection and it took me a while to fix it up. Anyways, what could be awaiting our heroes after this encounter? Hmmm...well, you guys would have to read the next chapter and find out. With all that said, this is Haru Glory, saying Thanks for the support and urges everyone to continue on reading and reviewing this fic and signing out for the night, G'night everyone!


	20. Confusion Among the Group

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for your reviews once again. I'm really happy that you guys liked the previous chapters. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it as well. Right, now I'm going to see if this fic could get 120 reviews before the week ends. Anyways, here's the chapter, please enjoy minna-san!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 20: Confusion Among the Group

"I don't know why, but something about what Kerpymon had said about the rights and everything...he sounded as if what they were fighting for was right." Hitakaru said.

"Are we humans being bullies to them?" Tommy asked.

"How do we know that what we are fighting for is the right thing?" Erika asked, "And to learn all of that right after destroying Assultamon..."

Everyone was at a lost, everyone that is except four members of the group – and this include Takuya, Koji, Katsuya and his twin, Yumi.

"They're confused, aren't they?" Katsuya asked.

"This journey sure is proving to be more and more mysterious." Takuya said, "First, that virus that you guys are talking about, then you guys show up and have all these weird abilities, including evolving into our strongest digimon selves and even evolving into a level that Zoe hasn't reached yet, then all these stuff about Chronosmon and the generals. This sure isn't turning out as your ordinary digital adventure."

"Yeah." Koji agreed, "But why would they be confused now? I can't believe Zoe and the others, not to mention Koichi would fall for something like that."

"But still, if we didn't know any better," Erika said, "We would be as confused as they are."

"Maybe." Takuya agreed, "What should we do? Cherubimon's gone over to the dark side and the others are in terrible shape...mentally."

"We don't have a choice, Takuya." Katsuya said, "I think it would be best if we all return to Ophanimon's Castle and let her know as soon as possible of what had happened to Cherubimon."

"Katsuya's right." Koji nodded, "Besides, our primary mission was to find Cherubimon and retrieve the Ultimagi. And we did just that, although we can't bring Cherubimon back with us."

"Guess you guys are right." Takuya agreed, "We better tell them we're going back. But...wouldn't Angewomon be surprised to see us back not with Cherubimon but with Black, and you two?"

"I don't think she will be." Erika replied, but at the back of her mind she thought, "Because she would not be surprised at bringing us with you...but at something...else."

After having their small meeting, Takuya and Koji went on to the others and told them what their plans for the moment would be. No one argued with the plan. _It doesn't matter_ some of them may have thought. But even as they would not say their thoughts out loud, Takuya knew of what was on their mind, and this did not made him happy at all.

"Losing a battle is one thing," Takuya thought, as he walked a couple of phases from the others. "But losing your will to fight is another."

Koji as well could not stand the current situation of their group. He tried talking some sense into their minds, but somehow, Kerpymon's words were a lot stronger than his. He had one thought left at his mind, and this was that if he could not awaken the group back to who they were before, he would at least try to bring back his brother.

"Your pathetic, Koichi." Koji said.

"What?" Koichi asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, you're pathetic." Koichi repeated, "You should be one who isn't affected by what Kerpymon said. He's only trying to confuse you for the sake of his new master."

"But, don't you think there is some truth at what he said?" Koichi asked, "That we were given all the privileges in this world, we can travel back and forth from this world to our own, while those who are real digimons have nothing but hardships. They can't even go and have a peek at our world."

"Maybe they have some truth, Koichi." Koji said, "But don't you think that's what Chronosmon only wants."

"Kerpymon was sincere at what he said...well, as far as sincere goes for him." Koichi said, "He wasn't being manipulated, didn't you see his eyes? They weren't like before."

"Then tell me this," Koji said, "If he really thinks that what Chronosmon is doing is right, that that was his own thoughts and not something placed over his head, then why isn't he Cherubimon?"

"Huh?" Koichi asked.

"Cherubimon is a holy digimon, he, like Seraphimon and Ophanimon is the embodiment of truth, justice, and all that is good in the world. If he is fighting for the justice of this world, then why is he Kerpymon now? He could have stayed as Cherubimon if that's what he is really fighting for." Koji asked, "Don't you remember, Cherubimon was turned into Kerpymon because he was possessed by an evil spirit...a.k.a, Lucemon, so if they are fighting for good, then why is he using his evil form?"

"How should I know?" Koichi asked, "It's not as if I could read his mind and tell you what his reasons are for changing into Kerpymon."

"That's not the point, Koichi." Koji said, sternly, "I can't force you not to believe in what that monster said, but just remember this: When the time comes when you have to decide which side your going to take in this battle, think about what it is you have believed in from the start."

"What I believe in...from the start?" Koichi asked.

Koji nodded, "It's during those times -- the start of your adventure with us that you understood what it was you are fighting for...I just hope that 'till now you know what it is. You shouldn't believe in everything that someone says, believe in it after you have weighed it out with every inch of your being. There are a lot of people in the world that believes in everything somebody throws them, soon, they will even believe in anything...they don't have a single stand, they don't fight for one thing and they mostly believe in lies...I just hope you don't follow in such footprints."

With those words, Koji walked at a faster pace leaving Koichi to think about what he said.

Takuya saw that Koji had began to walk faster, and he guessed that Koichi still hasn't believed what his own brother had said. This made him worried.

"If even a brother...moreover a twin...doesn't trust what his own brother says...I wonder if Zoe would even trust what I will say..." Takuya thought, "Especially after that stupid incident concerning my wound..."

Takuya was such a deep thought, that he didn't notice he was walking at the same pace as Katsuya. He only noticed it when Katsuya suddenly spoke to him...

"Worried at what to say to Zoe, Takuya?" Katsuya asked.

"Huh? What?" Takuya asked, surprised, "I didn't realize you were walking with me."

"Sorry." Katsuya apologized, "You shouldn't worry about it, Takuya. Yumi's already talking to her, making her sure that you mean no harm in lying to her about your wound."

"She is?" Takuya asked and he looked over to Zoe's direction, and sure enough, what Katsuya said was true. "I should thank her then...if she manages to make Zoe trust my words again."

"You are worrying to much." Katsuya said, "Though I don't blame you. Your group's weakened at what Kerpymon said. Let's just hope that Chronosmon doesn't decide to use his most formidable weapon."

"Formidable weapon?" Takuya asked, "Katsuya, I don't know why you know so much about what's going on here or even how you found out about me confessing to Zoe that I love her...but, I don't pretty much care if you tell me right now how you do or later."

"That's a switch." Katsuya said, "You were the one who was eager to know why the moment we defeated Assultamon and now you're willing to wait for me to tell you on my own?"

"Well, I know what it's like to be forced and nagged at." Takuya replied, "That was the reason why I decided not to tell them about my condition, and look what happened. I want to know the truth, and I just realize now that if you really want to learn the truth, then wait for it to come, don't force someone to tell you or else they'll lie."

"Realization amidst the confusion." Katsuya laughed, "You really are different from any one else! Like I've said, don't worry, when the time is right and when I think everyone is ready for the truth...then maybe..."

"Right." Takuya nodded, "It's already getting dark...I think it will be best to stop and spend the night here...what do you think, Katsuya?"

Katsuya looked over at Yumi's direction, and seeing the wide smile on her face he nodded in agreement, "I think it is best. Besides, I think you'll be able to talk with Zoe tonight...I suggest you use it...the chance I mean."

And with that Katsuya left Takuya and told everyone what they have decided.

To be continued...

A/N: Uh-oh, does this spell trouble for the team? Well, what do you think? Could the group regain their will to fight? Let's hope so, I think I won't put any fighting on the next chapter...I've already though up the 21st chapter and I'm going to write it now, hopefully, you guys will really like it. Well, tell me what you think of the story so far please points at the review button and I'll start working right now on the next chapter. With all that said, you know the routine, this is Haru Glory, signing out.


	21. ‘It’s For the Best’

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the countless reviews, guys. Here's the next chapter. I was planning on putting it up yesterday, but I kinda got busy...so sorry about that. Anyways, what's this chapter all about? Well, you have to read it of course to find out. All I can say is that you guys asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 21: 'It's For the Best'

"Chance, huh?" Takuya thought as they silently ate their dinner and was glancing at Zoe, "I don't think that's such a good idea, she still looks mad at me."

No one noticed Takuya's glances at Zoe, or the fact that everyone was silent. They were all just deep in their thoughts...well, no one that is, except for Yumi who was sitting right at the middle of Takuya and Katsuya.

"What's up, Takuya?" Yumi asked innocently, although she already knew what it was.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, "Oh, Yumi...it's nothing."

"It's about Zoe, right?" Yumi whispered so as to not attract too much listeners than she wanted at the moment.

"Uh...yeah." Takuya replied, "How did you know."

"Well, it's not hard to guess." Yumi replied, "I suggest you take whatever it is that my brother suggested."

"Huh?" Takuya asked in a low whisper, since they were already attracting attention.

"Just do it, Takuya." Yumi said, as she took a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Takuya, "And if worst comes to worst, you can use this."

"This?" Takuya asked looking at the small box, "What's inside?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Yumi replied, making everyone look at her.

"This won't get me in trouble, will it, Yumi?" Takuya asked as to make sure.

"It won't." Yumi whispered, "And I bet Zoe will like it. Trust me."

At that she stood up and walked over to where Black was standing guard leaving Takuya and the rest of the gang.

Soon, everyone decided to rest and went over to their selected patch of grass. After several minutes, and after making sure that no once could possibly bother Takuya while he talks to Zoe, Katsuya and Yumi rested underneath the tree several meters away from where Takuya asked Zoe to meet him.

"You sure this is going to work?" Katsuya asked.

"Of course!" Yumi replied, "Everything should go according to how they would go, right?"

"Ughhh...What if somebody suddenly interrupts them?" Katsuya asked, "And got it all wrong? Then what will happen."

"Well, we don't know yet, right." Yumi replied, "Why don't you take it easy and stop worrying for a while...how 'bout, just this night?"

"Oh, alright." Katsuya gave in, "but if something wrong happens, it's your fault, OK?"

Meanwhile, Takuya and Zoe had already begun their talk...

"So, what is it?" Zoe asked.

"Err...first off, are you still made at me?" Takuya asked.

"What do you think?" Zoe answered, "You lied and almost got everyone in trouble."

"I could have handled even as Flamon." Takuya replied, "Besides, you almost killed yourself. You were lucky we got there in time to help."

"Well, you're lucky that we managed to get the Ultimagi, or else you would have been stuck as Flamon." Zoe retorted.

"Yeah, you're right." Takuya said, "I got lucky...look, Zoe, I didn't asked you to meet me here just so we could argue like this."

"Oh really?" Zoe asked with a sarcastic tone, "Then why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Back at Katsuya and Yumi...

"Why did you go and give him the box?" Katsuya asked.

"Well, it did belong to..." Yumi was about to reply but Katsuya cut her off.

"I know very well who that belonged to, but don't you think we're meddling too much?" Katsuya asked.

"You know, Katsuya," Yumi replied, "The one who's really meddling with this isn't us...it's Chronosmon."

"Yeah...I guess." Katsuya said, "I wonder how they'll regain their will...to fight."

"I hope it won't take too long...or..." Yumi trailed off.

Somewhere over the camp, JP woke up feeling hungry...

"I can't believe it!" JP muttered to himself, "There's no food left on the sack...I wonder if there's any meat apple trees around here."

So, JP began his journey in search of some meat apples. And as he looked for some food, his feet (and stomach) carried him off a couple of feet away from Takuya and Zoe and right behind the tree where Katsuya and Yumi were.

"Hey, what are those two doing there?" JP wondered, "I guess food can wait, I think I better check this out..."

Back at Takuya and Zoe...

"You still remember that night, don't you, Zoe?" Takuya asked knowing very well the answer to that question.

"Yes...how could I forget?" Zoe replied.

"Do you..." Takuya asked with a gulp, "Still feel the same way...towards me?"

This question surprised Zoe; she can't believe that Takuya would ask such a question. This is the reason why it took her some time to answer.

"Yes." Zoe replied, "Even though I also think you're such a jerk for lying about something concerning your health."

At what Zoe answered Takuya felt relieved, but JP, who was listening and spying so intently at the two was surprised.

"Does that feeling she has towards Takuya...is that what I think it is?" JP asked rather loud enough for Katsuya and Yumi to be alarmed.

"JP?!" Yumi hissed as she saw who the 'intruder' was, "What are you doing here?"

"YOU!?" JP hissed back, "and YOU!"

"Yeah. US." Katsuya said, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, JP?"

"I wanted to ask you two and those two the same question." JP replied, "But...I don't suppose you know why those two are out here."

"As a matter of fact, we do." Yumi replied, "Takuya's about to ask Zoe to be his girlfriend...officially."

"SAY WHAT!?" exclaimed JP, they were lucky that neither Zoe or Takuya heard him, "His going to do what!?"

"You heard us." Katsuya replied, "I do hope you don't do something stupid to try and stop him."

"Well, that entirely depends." JP replied.

"On what?" asked Yumi.

"On what I will think." JP replied.

Katsuya sighed, "It's useless to try and talk to him. Let's just go back to our post, Yumi."

"You go on ahead and go back to Black, Katsuya." Yumi replied, "I think I'll stay behind for a couple more minutes."

"Suit yourself." Katsuya said, "I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night, brother." Yumi replied as she and JP went back to spying...err...watching over Takuya and Zoe.

"Zoe...I..." Takuya mumbled.

"You what, Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"I was...err...wondering...if...." Takuya stammered, "Youwanttobemygirlfriend!"

"Huh?" Zoe asked, "What did you say?"

"He's asking her!" JP hissed.

"Uhh...didn't my brother and I already told you he was going to ask her?" Yumi sweat dropped.

"Okay, pull yourself together Takuya!" Takuya told himself as he breathe deeply and took out the box which he already knew what was inside and thought, "Lucky Zoe didn't saw Yumi give this to me."

"What's that?" Zoe asked, the same question that JP asked Yumi.

"This?" Takuya asked, "Well..."

Takuya then opened the box and took out a very beautiful ring, with a small diamond right on the middle, this made both JP and Zoe gasped at what they saw.

"Zoe, I asked you to come here because," Takuya said in a serious manner that really caught JP and Zoe's attention, "because, I want to ask you...to ask you...to be my...my girlfriend!"

At this, Zoe blushed madly and luckily for Takuya, Yumi was still there to stop JP from rushing over to him and knocking him out.

"Did I hear you right?" Zoe asked, "It sounded like you asked me to be your...girlfriend."

"You heard it right, Zoe." Takuya said, trying hard not to blush himself, "I...I have always...wanted to ask you that, but...I wasn't sure whether to do it or not...but now...even amidst all the things, the confusing things that's been happening...I want you to remember something good that's happened to you...and I wanted it to have something to do with me."

JP could only watch and with Yumi around, he could only mumble a few words before Yumi's hand shut him up.

"I know it's kind of a lame reason, but..." Takuya continued, "I don't think I could think up any more reasons apart from that and...that because I really love you, Zoe...even during the fight with Assultamon...the time when she was about to hit you guys and I decided to go and try and stop her attack from hitting anyone of you...throughout all that, you were the one that really gave me strength, not this pendant."

"Takuya...I..." Zoe started to say.

"Zoe, honestly, I think I can live with this wound or even that virus as long as you're with me, but I don't think I can live at all if you're not with me. I don't need the Ultimagi, all I really need is...is you, Zoe." Takuya finished.

"He really means it, doesn't he?" JP asked in a low whisper.

Yumi nodded, "Are you still going to stop them?"

Just before JP could answer (with his fist clenched and all), Zoe answered Takuya.

"Takuya...no one...has ever told me anything like that before." Zoe said, "I never thought that you...loved me like that. I knew, I knew even before you told me that night, that you loved me, but...I didn't expect you to think of me like that."

JP sat quietly, not giving his answer to Yumi, but waiting patiently for Zoe's answer to Takuya.

"Takuya, I don't want you to become Flamon forever." Zoe said, "I want you to always be who you are...who you were from the start. And you don't need any reason at all, I'm happy just hearing you say that you love me that much."

"Does that mean?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded as she let Takuya place the ring on her finger, "I accept...I have always waited for the day when you will ask me, and finally you did...well, quite different to how I imagine you to..."

Takuya did not let Zoe finish what it was she was going to say, he was just so happy that Zoe accepted – so happy that he immediately rushed over and hugged her as tightly as he could and kissed her passionately, with all the love that he felt for her...and even more.

"Are you going to interrupt them?" Yumi asked as she looked over JP.

JP unclenched his fists, "No."

That answer surprised even Yumi, "Did I just hear you say 'no'?"

JP nodded, "She's happy."

This made Yumi puzzled, "But aren't you suppose to be obsessed with her?"

"I am." JP replied, "But, I guess, I just didn't want to accept back then that Takuya had already won her heart...I didn't want to accept that I have lost. But seeing her so happy and hearing what Takuya had just said...it makes me feel stupid for acting the way I did in the past."

Yumi smiled, "You know, once somebody gets used to you and gets to know you more, you're not that bad."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." JP smiled, "It's for the best, I guess."

Yumi nodded, "C'mon, let's go get something to eat before we hit the sack and sleep."

JP nodded, "I was thinking of the same thing, Yumi."

To be continued...

A/N: There, I guess you can call that a TAKUMI moment, huh? What do you guys think, I hope I didn't have too much typos in there. Please review this chapter, okay? The next one will be up tomorrow, I promise. Okay, before I sign out, you guys remember me saying that the sequel (even the this story is not yet half way through) is already in the works, right? Well, I need to know first what the is the most well loved anime that most of you like, please tell me. I need that information (apart from digimon). Thanks in advance. Just remember "PEACE" and this is Haru Glory, signing out, everybody. 'till next time!


	22. Ophanimon’s Castle Destroyed!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Wow guys thanks a lot! I've only uploaded 21 chapters and I already got 122 reviews? That's quite a surprise to me. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all will like this, although I have to warn you all that there might be some typos here...so sorry for that. I'll clean it up later with the rest of the other chapters, Okay? Well, enough yapping on my part, go on ahead and read the 22nd chapter, don't forget to enjoy it while you do!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 22: Ophanimon's Castle Destroyed!

Morning came once more at the digi-world, although half of the team were still at a dilemma as to what to believe, they still continued on their journey back...this time at a faster pace with Tommy, Koichi, Kira, Erika, Hitakaru and Max riding on Black's back while the others were using their digi-volved forms that could fly (or for Koji's case, could move faster) to get to their destination that day...

As they all hurried towards the castle, Burning Greymon and Kazemon talked in hushed voices over their own dilemma.

"When should we tell them about us? We can't keep it a secret forever." Kazemon brought the subject up.

"Well...I don't know when, but if you want to tell them, what should we tell JP?" Burning Greymon asked.

"I don't know how, maybe we should ask Koji for help..." Kazemon replied, "Or maybe ask Katsuya and Yumi, they seem to know a lot of things."

"Err...are you really sure you want to tell them right now?" Burning Greymon asked, "I mean, they're still living off of what Kerpymon said."

"That's right." Kazemon remembered, "I've forgotten about that, I guess I acted stupid in thinking that what he said was true rather than believing in my friends and what I have fought for before."

"I can't blame you for that." Burning Greymon said, "If Katsuya and Yumi weren't there to remind us what we came here for, then I would have fallen to Kerpymon's talk too...they really are a big help."

"Well, I guess it could wait – telling them, I mean." Kazemon said, "We have to focus ourselves at the task at hand first, right?"

Burning Greymon nodded, "We really should focus more and be careful, we don't know what lies ahead of us."

Meanwhile, at the back of Black, everyone was still silently contemplating on Keprymon's words...well, all except for JP who has other things on his mind...

"I wonder when they'll admit it to everyone." JP wondered to himself, "They must be thinking about how I'll react."

JP remembered the times that he had reacted every time he saw Takuya and Zoe together.

"Now that I think about it, I was acting pretty stupid." JP continued on, "Maybe I should tell them that I already know...maybe that'll make them relax a bit."

At that, JP looked over to Kazemon and Burning Greymon's direction, and he saw that they were still talking. Then he noticed, how quiet everyone has been, this only irritated him.

"What's up with you guys?" JP asked, "You're still not over what that Kerpymon said, are you?"

"Well, you're the one to talk." Kitakaru said, "You were thinking about that too!"

"Yeah...yesterday!" JP replied, "Shouldn't you guys start thinking about other things. Let's say, I don't know, more IMPORTANT things?"

"JP, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Koichi asked, "You're acting different."

"Now, I'm the one acting different?" JP asked, "You guys are the one who's mopping around and hadn't said a word except for muttering about something, doubting."

"Weren't you taken aback by what he said?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but...something's telling me we shouldn't worry too much about what he said." JP replied, "That there's something more important we have to think about other than that."

"If you ask me, I'll only think of something else once everything is clear...on whose side we really are on." Kira said.

JP sighed as he thought, "Now I know how Yumi must have felt when she convinced me last night."

Flash Back...

Yumi and JP were both seated near Katsuya and Black after they managed to harvest enough meat apples to satisfy their craving for food that night, and while they ate their way through, Yumi thought that it was the best time to wake JP up to the truth that what Kerpymon said was not true...

"JP, are you confused, like the rest of the team?" Yumi asked.

"About what?" JP asked, "I'm no longer confused when it comes to those two."

"No, not about Takuya and Zoe," Yumi said, "About what Kerpymon said, you know, the one that caused everyone to act all weird and started doubting."

"Oh, that." JP said, "Honestly? A little, yes."

"Why?" Yumi asked, "Why are you guys confused? Isn't saving the digi-world and fighting against the evil enough to tell you what this world really needs?"

"Well, what Kerpymon said has some ring of truth in it." JP replied, "But, right now, I'm not all sure on what to believe, that's why I'm hoping that once we get to Ophanimon's Castle, I could get the answers I need to decide."

"Well, at least you have your priorities straight on what you will do." Yumi sighed, "But you know, it may seem the truth but when you really open your eyes and look around to what's really happening, you'll find that there's really nothing to be confused about."

"Huh?" JP wondered, "Open my eyes and look around?"

Yumi nodded, "That's what I learned to do whenever things seems a bit though. You know, I feel sorry for the others...they're in a worst shape than you...they're really lost, they don't know what it is they ought to do. I hope that's not what Chronosmon intends to do."

End of Flash Back

"I guess she's right." JP mused, "They really are lost."

Noon finally came upon the group and they had no choice – even though they were almost at the castle – but to stop and eat for a while.

JP took this opportunity to ask help from Koji thinking that he should not bother Takuya and Zoe with what it was he wanted to do. JP then seated himself next to Koji who was sitting all alone underneath a meat apple tree while eating his own share of food...

"Hey, Koji, you don't mind if I sit with you, would you?" JP asked.

Koji looked at him and replied, "As long as you won't go and tell me how hopeless our cause is and that what we are doing is wrong."

"Don't worry, Yumi already knocked some sense on me." JP replied as he seated himself down.

"So, what is it that you want, JP?" Koji asked.

"Huh?" JP asked surprised, "How did you know I was going to ask for your help?"

"Figures." Koji mumbled to himself before answering, "Just call it a wild guess, so what is it? I hope this hasn't got anything to do with Zoe."

"Nope, nothing to do with her." JP replied as he took a bite off of his food, "It's about the others."

"The others?" JP asked, "What about them?"

"You have got to help me snap them out of their doubts." JP said.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you." Koji said, "Do you have a plan?"

"Uh...no." JP replied, "Actually, I don't think we need a plan. We just have to make them talk about something else, and since I've noticed you talk with them a couple of times, you might know what topic it is that they would like to discuss other than...that."

"A topic they might want to discuss?" Koji asked, "Well, there is one thing that they liked to talk about and gets them all excited...but, I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?" JP asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Came a voice from behind.

Koji looked up and JP turned around to see that it was Yumi along with her brother, Katsuya.

"Yumi, Katsuya? What's up?" Koji asked, "Don't tell me you need something from me too."

"No." Katsuya answered, "We just over heard what you two were talking about and we decided to help out."

"Right. Taking their thoughts away from what Kerprymon had said, might actually work – for a while." Yumi said as she sat down.

"Alright." Koji sighed.

"So, what is it that they liked to talk about?" JP asked again, "I really want to know."

"Err..." Koji was about to make something up when...

"It's alright Koji, JP's obsession with Zoe is officially over." Yumi said as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Say what!?" Koji exclaimed, "Is that true, JP?"

"Yeah." JP replied, "Takuya has already won, besides, I think Zoe will be happy with him."

"Well, if you put it that way." Koji said as he began to tell JP everything from Koichi first contacting him about helping Takuya and Zoe end up together and about their plans on how to do it.

"So, if we put this topic up, they might forget about Kerpy's little speech?" JP asked.

"Well, that is their favorite thing to talk about, so there might be a chance." Koji replied.

"Well then, let's do it." Katsuya said as he stood up.

"Right." His three other companions cheered.

So, they took the chance that they were the first ones to finish their lunch. They went over to where Tommy and the others were sitting. It was Katsuya who opened the topic up.

"Hey guys," Katsuya greeted, "Koji told us about your so-called plan."

"Plan?" Koichi asked, "About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Koichi, you know, the plan concerning Takuya and Zoe." JP said.

"Who told you that?" Tommy asked, surprised that JP knew about their 'plan', then he looked over towards Koji and understood that it was him who told JP, "I can't believe you're trying to sabotage what we tried so hard to plan out."

"Hey, don't blame me." Koji said.

"I don't think you're going to need that plan of yours." JP said as he saw Yumi nod, "That's because, Takuya and Zoe are already..."

Just before JP could get the words out of his mouth, a huge explosion occurred to the east of where they were standing...

"What the hell was that!?" Max exclaimed.

"An explosion?" Takuya said as he ran towards the others, "is there a fight going on over there?"

"Wait a minute!" Koji said, worry eminent on his eyes, "That explosion, it came from the direction of Ophanimon's Castle."

"What?" Koichi said, as he stood up, "Who would attack the castle?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Katsuya asked, "Whoever it was let's hurry over to the castle...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Right." Takuya and the others agreed.

"We better digi-volve just to be safe," Yumi suggested, "And Black, you go on ahead towards the castle, we'll catch up with you. Make sure that Angewomon is safe."

"I'm on my way." Black War Greymon said as he immediately flew towards the direction of the explosion.

When they saw that Black was already out of sight, everyone took out their digi-vice and digi-volved to their human spirit forms while Katsuya and Yumi digi-volved to their desired level.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LOBOMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**KAZEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**KUMAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**BEETLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LOWEEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**LANAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**ARBORMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**ALDAMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

"Let's go, everyone!" Agunimon said as they rushed over to the castle.

Several minutes of running, they finally arrived. And when they got there, it wasn't a pleasing sight to see.

The whole castle was turned into ruins, nothing was left of its splendor, except for remaining cracked walls.

"What...who did this...?" Aldamon asked as he began to scan the area.

"Whoever did this made sure that this place would never be used again." Beetlemon said.

"Oh no, Angewomon!" Kazemon said, "Where is she? I hope she's okay."

Tommy and the others who were still in doubt however, was surprised at this sight.

"Chronosmon can't have done this, can he?" Kumamon asked.

"Aren't they fighting for the rights of the digimon?" Erika asked, "Then why did they do this?"

Jet Silphmon was about to answer their questions, when she caught sight of movement a short distance from them.

"Guys, someone is still fighting over there." Jet Silphmon said, "It must be Black, he must have caught whoever did this."

"If that's the case, we better help him." Lobomon said, "The digimon who's responsible for this isn't just anybody, he must have incredible power."

Agunimon and the others nodded and they ran off towards the direction of the movement that Jet Silphmon saw. And sure enough it was Black, and the digimon he was fighting against and the one responsible for what happened to Ophanimon's Castle was none other than...

"LUCEMON!?" Loweemon exclaimed, surprised to see the digimon that almost cost him his life.

Lucemon turned his head around and so the familiar faces of the warriors, "I was wondering when you will all show up."

To be continued...

A/N: Hmmmm....hmmmmm....hmmm....Lucemon finally shows up! Well, what will happen next? Well, that's what the next chapter will be all about. I still haven't got enough of the anime shows/mangas that you all love to read about and I need it, please help me by telling me what you like. I already have Gundam Seed and Inuyasha as well as digimon (all seasons) so no need to repeat those animes OK. I would really apreciate your help, all of you. Anyways, hope you guys have enough time to review, I would really appreciate that too. Well, that's all for today. Once again, saying "PEACE", This is Haru Glory, signing out...until next time, see yah!


	23. The Big Slip

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again minna-san! I really, really, really appreciate all of it, It helps me write even faster. Also, I am glad that you guys liked it. Well, here's the next chapter, so just read and enjoy yourselves!

P.S: I still need the list of your top 5 most fave anime shows. Please tell me what they are. Thanks in advance!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 23: The Big Slip

"You were waiting for us?" Kumamon asked, "Why?"

"To eliminate you of course." Lucemon replied, "Everything that is hindering us from accomplishing our goals must be eliminated. I would have just destroyed the whole forest, but this pathetic digimon stopped me, too bad he was on the wrong side, he won't have much long to live."

"Black!" Jet Silphmon exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't notice you have two new companions." Lucemon said, "And duplicates of the warrior ten, at that. But it doesn't matter, I WILL destroy you none the less."

"Bring it on." Agunimon said, "We've defeated you before, we can do it again. Even if you are one of the twelve generals...make that eleven since we've already taken care of Assultamon..."

"My, my...aren't we confident today." Lucemon said, "Don't underestimate me, I'm a lot different than before...more powerful!"

"I don't care how powerful you are..." Aldamon said, "You generals are all the same, first my parents, then my friend...I will NEVER forgive the likes of you!"

"That's right." Jet Silphmon said, "Black, rest for a while, we'll end this."

"And you said your master is after the rights of the digimons." Grumblemon said, "Do digimons for you have the right to suffer?"

"That's unforgivable!" Lanamon said, "Tricking us into believing that what we are fighting for is wrong...that's one thing...but hurting others who have as much right to live as you...that really gets on my nerves."

"The right to live?" Lucemon said in as he laughed coldly, "That right only belongs to the strong, those who are weak, who are as pathetic as him, has no right to live in this world."

"That's it!" Mercurymon said, "You don't know a thing about the rights of others!"

"It's settled then," Arbormon said, "Let's get this over with..."

"...for the digi-world!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!" Grumblemon exclaimed as he performed his attack which hit Lucemon full on.

"A fight?" Lucemon asked, "Perhaps you failed to tell them how strong I can be, Agunimon."

"Back off, Grumblemon." Agunimon said, "He's right, this fight is between Sussanomon and that devil!"

"Okay, then." Grumblemon said, "But be sure to leave some pieces of him behind so I can be a part of this battle."

"Alright, Lobomon, let's go!" Agunimon said as he dedigi-volved back to Takuya.

Lobomon nodded and did the same thing.

**UNITY! SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**SUSSANOMON!!**

"Let's do this, Lucemon." Sussanomon said.

"You're not fighting him alone, Sussanomon." Said Aldamon as he dedigi-volved back into Katsuya.

"He's right." Jet Silphmon agreed, "We both will fight along side you, we can, after all digi-volve into a much higher level than the others."

"Yumi, let's go." Katsuya said to his twin and to the others he advised them to stay back.

Yumi nodded.

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KAISER GREYMON!!!**

"Impressive." Lucemon said, "You kids have learned new tricks, I see."

"And we're ready to beat you again with them!" Sussanomon said.

"Fine, But even if you try, you will not be able to defeat me this time around." Lucemon said as he poised himself into battle.

"We'll just see about that!" Jet Silphmon said, "Have a taste of this, ULTRA TURBULENCE!!"

Lucemon however, just dodged the attack and was about to counter with his own, when a dark fog suddenly appeared right in the middle of the battle field. And from the fog, came a voice.

"Lucemon, what do you think you are doing, wasting your time with those...children?" Came the voice.

"What do you care?" Lucemon asked, "I want to have some fun once in a while, is that wrong....Myotismon?"

"Myotismon?!" Everyone exclaimed surprised as the owner of the voice appeared from out of the fog.

"Don't complain to me about fun, Lucemon." Myotismon said, "It is not I who wishes to talk with you, but our dear lord, Master Chronosmon...Do you dare to make him wait while you have some fun?"

"Master Chronosmon?" Lucemon asked as he sighed and faced Sussanomon and the others, "It looks like we have to reschedule our match for some other time...I guess you got lucky...you managed to survive for another day."

"So, these are the children?" Myostismon asked, looking at the group with his bloody red eyes.

"Don't even think about fighting against them." Lucemon said, "They will be defeated, not by your hands, but by mine."

"Oh?" Myotismon asked, "Well, that depends on who Master Chronosmon would send first...I am looking forward for a match with you...all of you."

And with that, both Lucemon and Myotismon vanished in a blink of an eye. Seeing and feeling that there was no threat left, Takuya and the others dedigi-volved back to their normal selves...

"Myotismon...I wonder how strong he is." Takuya said as he walked towards the others along with Koji.

"It doesn't matter," Katsuya said, "...for now, that is. We have to find Angewomon."

"That's right." Zoe agreed, "We must make sure that she's not hurt or anything."

Yumi who was now tending the wounds of Black War Greymon asked the digimon, "Black, did you see Angewomon anywhere?"

"No," Black War Greymon replied, "When I got here, Lucemon was just about finished with this place, I asked him where Angewomon is. He said that she was just what he was after, but she wasn't in the castle so he destroyed it."

"Not inside the castle?" Erika asked, "Can we trust Lucemon's word about that? We fell for Kerpymon's trick...I don't think we should."

"Hmmm..." Koji said as he began to think, "Is there any other place that Angewomon might go off to?"

"Maybe Angemon knows where she is." Kira, who had met Angemon when they first arrived to the digi-world said.

"Angemon?" Max asked, "Hey! Maybe she went over to Angemon's place!"

"That could be a possibility." Koichi said, "What do you guys think, should we head over to Seraphimon's place then?"

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing...besides," JP said, "Angemon should be able to help us out."

"It's settled then?" Takuya asked.

Everyone nodded.

"The sooner we get there the better." Hitakaru said.

"Right." Takuya said, "So, let's get going."

And so, they resumed their journey. This time, towards the Seraph's Castle. But before they did, Yumi had to dedigi-volved Black War Greymon into his rookie form, Black Agumon, so that Katsuya might be able to carry the injured digimon.

"Man, Black, since when have you gotten so heavy?" Katsuya asked as they walked down the path towards the Seraph's Castle.

"Hey, I'm not THAT heavy!" Black replied, "I have just the perfect weight for rookie digimons, such as myself."

"I didn't know that you can do that." Erika said, "Is that another feature of your digi-vices?"

"You can say that." Yumi replied, "It's all thanks to our Uncle..."

"Yeah." Katsuya cut in before Yumi could say the name of their uncle, "Our uncle is pretty good with electronics and stuff."

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed, "I sure hope that I could meet your uncle!"

"Uh—yeah." Katsuya just mumbled, then thought, "I don't think you have to do that...Tommy."

"Hey, I just remembered something." Koichi suddenly said.

"What is it?" Hitakaru asked.

"Hey, JP, what was it that you were about to tell us?" Koichi called out to JP who was walking along with Takuya and Zoe, talking with them.

"Huh?" JP asked, "I was about to tell you guys something?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kira said, "Just before the explosion."

"Don't tell us you forgot about it already." Erika chimmed in.

"Uhh...Well, I..." JP stuttered.

"Spit it out JP." Max said.

"What were you about to tell them?" Takuya asked.

"Hey, what a second," JP said, "It wasn't my idea to tell you guys, you should ask Koji or Yumi or even Katsuya maybe."

"Who are you kidding, JP." Koji asked, "You were the one who wanted to talk to them about something else other than Kerpymon's stupid speech."

"Koji's right." Yumi said, "So, it's your fault."

"What!?" JP exclaimed, "But –"

"So, what is it about?" Zoe asked, "Tell us already."

"I believe it has something to do with the plan, right?" Erika asked, "You said that we don't need to put the plan in action."

"Yeah." Tommy said, "And you also said something about Takuya and Zoe."

"What about us, JP?" Takuya asked, "You're not spreading ill rumors about us now, are you?"

"No." JP replied, "Why would I do that."

"So, what is it?" Zoe asked, "We have the right to know, since it involves both Takuya and myself."

"Not only that, but..." Takuya said facing the others, "What is this 'plan' you guys are talking about?"

At this question everyone suddenly began to sweat and gulped.

"What's up with you guys?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing." Everyone (except for Katsuya, Yumi and Black) replied in unison.

Katsuya began to laugh, and soon Yumi and Black followed.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked, "Why do I feel like I've missed something."

"It's not you two who missed something..." Yumi said, half laughing.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Well, if you want real news ask those two." Katsuya said, "Right, Takuya, Zoe?"

"What's he talking about now?" Koichi asked.

Katsuya was about to tell them a hint, when Takuya ran towards him and placed his hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Uh...don't mind him you guys." Takuya said, "He's just...ehehehehhe."

"You guys are hiding something, are you?" Tommy asked.

"No." Zoe lied.

"Uh, Takuya?" Black asked, "I think it's safe to take your hand off of his face now. I think Katsuya needs some air."

"Huh?" Takuya asked as he looked over to Katsuya and saw that indeed he was in need of air and he let go of him, "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Katsuya said, "It's good that you finally let me breathe though."

They continue on walking continuing to ask Takuya and Zoe what it was that Katsuya was trying to say.

Finally, night came upon them and they were forced to stop for the night. It was during their dinner by the campfire that _IT_ happened...

"Man, why don't you tell us already?" Kira asked, "It's not as if we're not going to be able to know about it sooner or later."

"Then, why should we bother telling you guys?" Takuya asked.

"So there IS something you two are hiding." Tommy said, "C'mon, why won't you tell us."

"Well, why don't you guys tell us what this 'plan' is?" Zoe replied.

"Uh, well that's..." Koichi said.

Koji and JP were beginning to get irritated.

"They've been going on about this for the past few hours." Koji said.

"Yeah." JP sighed, "I really wished that I didn't bright that subject up."

Katsuya and Yumi were feeling the same thing.

"Well, do you guys want to end their constant questions?" Yumi asked.

"Do you guys have a plan or something?" Koji asked, "I would go for anything just to shut them up about these 'secrets'."

"Same here." JP nodded.

"You guys can say that we have a plan." Katsuya said, "But...I need you two to help us out."

"Alright." Koji and JP nodded.

Several minutes later, Koji, Katsuya, JP and Yumi joined the others who still haven't stopped asking the same question from one another.

"You guys are still up to that?" JP asked.

"Why don't you just tell them Koichi that we were all planning on bringing them together?" Koji let it slip.

"Say what!?" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison, apparently surprised.

"KOJI!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"You guys were planning on setting us up?" Zoe asked.

"Great." Max said, "Nice work, Koji."

"So, now that you two know what we were hiding, why don't you tell us your share?" Erika asked.

"Sorry, but we don't feel like telling." Takuya said.

"What's so hard about telling them that you two are officially a couple?" Katsuya asked.

This of course surprised everyone even more, and for this, Katsuya received death glares from both Takuya and Zoe.

"KATSUYA!!" Zoe and Takuya exclaimed.

"Ooops...did I just say that out loud?" Katsuya asked.

"Is that true?" Koichi asked.

"Since when?" Tommy asked.

"..and where?" added Erika.

The others continued on asking question and did not stop until the couple could answer them all.

All Yumi and Black could say was, "This is going to be a LONG night." And sigh.

To be continued...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me a while to think up a way for everyone to find out, and well...you can say my sisters put me up to writting this chapter. Well, anyways, I hope it was OK. Just tell me what you guys think about it (points over to the review button). Don't forget to review OK? I'm really hoping that I would get 135 reviews before this week ends, hope you guys could help me at that. With all those things said, saying "PEACE" and signing out, This is Haru Glory! See yah later, everyone!!!


	24. A New Undertaking

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of positive reviews. I thought that you guys might not like the idea of how the others found out. Thanks a lot! Most of you are asking the same questions about why Katsuya doesn't want to give off names, well...let's just say the reason why is comming up, a couple of chapters more and you guys will find out everything. This fanfic is already at its middle part. Well, I can't say now how many more chapters there are, but in any case, please enjoy this new chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 24: A New Undertaking

The next morning, everyone was still sleepy when they began their journey to the castle for they stayed up late the night before.

"Stupid Katsuya." Mumbled Takuya as he yawned, "If you didn't go and let that slip then I wouldn't be feeling sleepy and all."

"I got annoyed at you guys." Katsuya said, "I don't understand why you didn't want to say it in the first place."

"Katsuya's right." Yumi said, "Now, you two won't have to go through all the trouble of thinking up ways to tell them."

"Maybe." Zoe replied as she lazily walked along with the group, "But I don't get it. Why didn't JP react the way I expect him to?"

"JP?" Takuya asked, "Now that you mentioned it, I was expecting him to digi-volve and beat the heck out of me."

At this Yumi laughed, "You guys don't have to worry about JP acting like that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoe asked as Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two have something to do with this?" Takuya added.

"You can say that." Katsuya replied, "But it was JP who really decided that he already lost and was happy for you two."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"If you don't believe us, go ask him yourself." Yumi replied, "But, I guess you'll have to wait after he's done talking with _her_."

"Her?" Takuya asked as he looked over at JP's direction and saw that, for the first time, JP was walking alone with Erika, "You mean, Erika?"

Katsuya nodded, "You can say that that is another reason why."

"Oh boy," Zoe sighed, "I guess JP will always be JP."

"Yeah." Agreed Takuya.

On the other hand, Max was walking with Koji and Hitakaru...

"He didn't have to push me away from Erika." Max said.

"Don't mind him." Koji said, "JP's just like that, say...you don't have the same feelings for Erika as Takuya has for Zoe, do you?"

"Huh?" Max asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, L-O-V-E." Hitakaru replied.

"Love?" Max asked, "If you mean love as in the kissy-kissy love...no."

"What!?" Hitakaru asked, "We thought that you two were..."

"No." Max replied at once, "You guys got it all wrong."

"Okay, so mind explaining to us." Koji said.

"Sure," Max replied, "It just so happens that Erika's my cousin. We haven't seen each other for three months before all this, so you guys can say that we're just catching up."

"Cousin? You and Erika?" Hitakaru asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." Max replied, "She's my cousin on my mother's side. I'm half American, half Japanese."

"Then I guess, JP has a chance." Koji muttered.

Now, on to Koichi's group...

"I can not believe it!" Koichi said, "After we went for all that trouble devising a plan that would actually bring those two together...they were already...well, together."

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, "Who would have thought that they would actually be together on their own, without us pushing them into it."

"What's more, Koji and JP knew all along but didn't bother to tell us." Koichi added.

"I don't think they've known it for a long time." Tommy said, "I think Koji just learned about it a few minutes before us."

"Well, at least we didn't have to explain the whole plan to those two." Koichi said, "Think of the trouble that it'll cause us."

"Yeah." Nodded Tommy in agreement, "Let's just hope they don't bring that up."

As the noon drew nearer and nearer, the gang finally arrives at the castle. They were both thankful and relieved that the castle was still in one piece – unlike Ophanimon's place.

At once, the group entered and were greeted at the foyer by none other than Angewomon herself.

"Angewomon!" the whole group cried out in relief.

"Thank God, you're alright." Zoe said, "We thought that you might have been captured by Lucemon."

"I was merely lucky that I was here yesterday when Lucemon destroyed the whole place." Angewomon replied, "Though, I am surprised that he is back."

"He's not the only one who will be causing terror around here, Angewomon." Katsuya said.

"Hmmm...and, who might you be?" Angewomon asked, surprised to see someone new.

"Oh, sorry." Takuya said, "He's Katsuya and that girl next to him is his twin sister, Yumi. They helped us get the Ultimagi."

"Nice to meet you." Angewomon said.

"Same here." Katsuya said.

"Nice to meet you too, Angewomon." Yumi said.

"What were you saying a while back?" Angewomon asked addressing the question to Katsuya.

"Chronosmon, as you may have heard is the one causing the uproar." Katsuya explained, "But he's not doing it all on his own, he's got twelve generals with him. Twelve very powerful digimons that could destroy everything in a flash."

"That's right," Takuya said, "And we just happened to come across three of them already. The first one was Assultamon, whom we defeated already. The other two are Lucemon and another digimon named, Myotismon."

"Myotismon?" Angewomon asked, "Then things have really gotten out of hand. We will talk about all these later, for now, why don't all of go to the dinning hall and eat. I will call Angemon."

"Thank you, Angewomon." Yumi bowed in thanks, "But I am afraid that what you will learn from us, is not good news at all."

"That is all right, now all of you go and eat." Angewomon replied, "We will follow you shortly."

And the children did just that. They went to the dinning hall and ate their lunch. Several minutes later, after finishing their dessert , Angemon and Angewomon came down to join them.

"Welcome back, children." Angewomon greeted, "I heard about your two new companions. Katsuya and Yumi?"

"Yes?" Katsuya asked.

"What is this news that you speak of...the twelve generals?"Angemon asked.

"Like what we have said to Angewomon," Katsuya began to explain, "Their Chronosmon's most powerful subordinates. There's eleven of them left, though."

"Eleven?" Angemon asked, "Are we to assume that you have defeated one of them?"

"That's right." Tommy said, "They helped Takuya and Koji defeat Assultamon."

"You have the power to digi-volve as well?" Angewomon asked.

"Yes." Yumi replied, "It's all thanks to our parents."

"Parents?" Angemon asked.

"Sorry, but...we can't tell you guys who they are." Yumi replied.

"Very well, what information can you give us about these generals that you speak of?" Angewomon asked.

"First of, they're digimons that have either attempted to take over the digi-world or are still planning to do so. And they cannot be defeated without killing them. At Assultamon's case, destroying her digi-egg." Katsuya explained, "Right now, my sister and I only know seven of them: Assultamon, which we have said has been defeated, Assasimon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Lucemon, Myotismon and their latest addition...Kerpymon."

"Kerpymon?!" Angewomon and Angemon asked surprised.

"So, he has turned to the dark side once more." Angemon said down-casted.

"Yes." Yumi said, "That's when both Katsuya and I realized that the twelve generals aren't complete...yet. There are only seven of them at the moment, Chronosmon must be looking still for five others...or he's keeping them a secret."

"Well then, let's just hope it's the first one." Erika said.

"It'll be easier to f oil his plans if there's fewer generals than what were meant to believe." Max agreed.

"Then I guess we have no choice then," Angemon said, "We really wish to send you back the moment that you have brought the Ultimagi with us...but I guess that that is no longer an option."

"Uh, actually, Angemon...there's another thing." Zoe said.

"Another thing? What would it be?" Angewomon asked.

"It's about the Ultimagi." JP said, "Don't get us wrong, we did manage to bring it here, but..."

"But what?" Angemon asked.

"We can't leave it here with you guys." Koichi said, "Don't get us wrong, it's not 'cuz we don't trust you or anything, it's just..."

"...Takuya needs it, if he were to fight along side us." Katsuya finished.

"What? Why?" Angemon asked.

So, on the group explained about the virus that was still inside Takuya – the energy draining virus. Several more minutes later...

"I see..." Angewomon said, "Very well, I guess it will be for the best as well to let you children keep it and protect it."

"Thank you for understanding, Angemon, Angewomon." Takuya thanked.

"No, no..." Angemon said, "We should be the one thanking you children, you have already helped us enough, but I guess as fate would have it...you are to help us again."

"That's right." Angewomon agreed, "But this time, not as one group...but as six groups."

"Six?" Takuya asked, "Does that mean we would divide ourselves into two and go after those generals that we know of at the moment?"

"I am impressed that you figure that out so quickly, Takuya." Angemon said, "That is correct, we would not choose who will go where, it is up to you to decide. Once they are defeated...no, destroyed, we want you all to go back to the forest of beginnings."

"Forest of Beginnings?" Koji asked, "Why there?"

"We are not sure if they will not try and attack this castle." Angemon explained, "It is better if we meet else where. For now, you must decide with whom you will go with and who you will fight against."

"No question about it, Takuya will go with Zoe, that's for sure." Hitakaru voiced out the thought of everyone else, this caused Takuya and Zoe to both blush.

"We have to make sure that our partner will go well with our element." Koichi said.

"Fire and Wind, Water and Lightning, Ice and Metal, Earth and Wood, Darkness and there's Light." Katsuya enumerated, "But we can't make Light and Darkness go together, So Koji you'll be coming with me and Koichi you'll go with Yumi."

"No problem there." Koichi said, "But, what about you guys?"

"It's Okay with us." Max said, "So who gets to kick whose butt?"

"Assassimon...why don't we take care of it?" Kira asked.

"That's right, we can handle him." Hitakaru nodded.

"Alright then, Kira and Hitakaru would take care of Assasimon." Takuya said.

"You guys better be careful with him." Yumi said. "Assasimon can sneak up behind you and make copies of himself. It would be best to fight him when he makes more of himself since his strength is cut in half depending on how many he multiplies himself into."

"Got it." Kira said.

"We'll take care of Myotismon." Tommy said, "I don't think he'll be that hard to fight against."

"Agreed." Max said.

"Are you sure about that, Tommy?" Zoe asked.

"Yup." Tommy replied.

"Alright then, "Tommy, Max...As far as I know, Myotismon is pretty deadly. You better be careful when you travel to his turf, make sure you don't talk to any suspicious looking digimons along the way. Myotismon could get information about you just by asking the digimons to do the researching themselves. I don't know of any easy way to beat him though." Katsuya said.

"Don't worry, we can take him down." Max said.

"Zoe and I will take care of some unfinished business with Dynasmon." Takuya said, "If that's alright with you guys."

"No problem there." Yumi said, "You guys might defeat him in less than an hour."

"That's saying too much, Yumi." Zoe said.

"We'll take care of Crusadermon, then." JP said, "If that's alright with you, Erika."

"It doesn't really matter who we fight against." Erika replied, "We'll just have to make sure we destroy them."

"Err...right." JP said.

"Okay, so that's Takuya and Zoe against Dynasmon, JP and Erika against Crusadermon, Tommy and Max against Myotismon, and Kira and Hitakaru against Assasimon." Katsuya enumerated once more, "Then that leaves Kerpymon and Lucemon left."

"We'll take down Kerpymon, Katsuya...that is if Black gets to come with us." Yumi said.

"Black?" Katsuya asked, "I don't think he's fit to fight against him yet."

"Don't worry about me, Katsuya." Black Agumon said, "I can fight again, I don't want to be left out of this."

"Are you sure about that?" Katsuya asked, "We can't risk you getting hurt again."

"You worry too much." Black replied, "I'm sure about it."

"Alright, Yumi, Koichi and Black, you three go against Kerpymon." Katsuya said, "Don't worry, Koichi, Yumi already has a plan on defeating that traitor."

"Then I'm counting on both Black and Yumi." Koichi said.

"Then that leaves us with Lucemon." Koji said, "Can we defeat him with just the two of us? I mean, I won't be able to digi-volve to Magna Garurumon and call out Sussanomon."

"Beowulfmon is enough to defeat him, Koji." Katsuya said, "You forgot that I can digi-volve into Kaiser Greymon without anyone's help."

"But still, that won't be enough Katsuya." Takuya said, "We needed Sussanomon just to defeat him before."

"Takuya's right." Tommy said.

"You guys just worry about the enemy that you will deal with, leave Lucemon to us." Katsuya said, "You really have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right, Katsuya." Koji said, "I hope you're right."

After having their meeting, Angemon and Angewomon let the children do whatever they want for the remaining of the day. Soon, night came and everybody rest up, they need all the energy that they can muster to start their new mission for tomorrow...

To be continued...

A/N: Well, that's the 24th chapter, what do you guys think? Send me a review to let me know. Also, I see that Fruits and Basket, Inu-Yasha, Gundam Seed and Digimon are the most frequently watched animes for you guys -- based on how many sent the same item. But I still can't tell since there are still some who haven't told me what they're fave animes are. I'm still waiting you guys! Well, I really don't have anything left to say, I better get back to making the next chapter. So, 'till next time, This is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and logging out! See yah guys soon!


	25. Gifts and GoodByes

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, guys! Well, here's the next chapter. Although, there's no fight scenes here, this chapter may prove to be one of the most important parts of the fic...well, it's up to you guys to decide about that, but that's what I think...Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 25: Gifts and Good-Byes

Dinner time finally dawned upon the Seraph's Castle, and during dinner, they began to make the best of the time together. Angemon and Angewomon told them all the information that they have gathered from their intelligents concerning the fortresses of their enemies – everyone paid attention to this.

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms. The right room on the second floor of the castle with the symbol of a dragon and a phoenix fighting was the boys' room while the room on the left, right next to the boys' room with the symbol of a turtle and tiger were for the girls.

Both the girls and the boys decided not to sleep yet, they weren't tired as of now since they were able to rest just a few hours before dinner was served.

So, what were they doing while they wait for themselves to get tired? Talking...

At the Boys' Room

"Takuya, do you think we'll be fine tomorrow?" Kira asked, "I mean, we're going to be fighting as a pair against possibly the strongest villains there is."

"I don't think you should as me about that." Takuya replied, "I don't know much about some of the enemies that we might be fighting against. I think you should ask Katsuya, he knows everything."

"Not everything, Takuya." Katsuya replied, "I know just what my father told me, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then I guess your father never told you if this is going to be an easy fight." Kira said.

"There's no such thing as an easy fight, Kira." Tommy said, "Even though it might look like that, it isn't."

"That's right." JP said, "But you know, you guys need to learn how to control your digi-beast spirits before we go and fight against those generals."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Takuya said, "Kira and the others haven't gotten a chance on using their beast spirits."

"It's not as if you guys will be able to control it at once." Koji said, "But, you must be ready none the less."

"So, how do we control it?" Max asked.

"It's different for everyone and not everyone has a hard time to control it." Koichi said.

"Yeah." Takuya nodded in agreement, "Take Zoe and Koichi for example. Zoe was able to control her beast spirit at once when we were all in trouble back then, when she fought against the evil Lanamon."

"And Koichi managed to control Kaiser Leomon at once since her already learned how to control the evil spirit of darkness before he joined us." Tommy added.

"Koichi was evil?" Hitakaru asked.

"It's a long story." Koichi said.

"Besides," added Katsuya, "The past is the past, there's no reason to look back at it...especially if we can't find anything that we can use against the enemy."

"R-right." Nodded Koichi.

"So, how did you guys managed to control your beast spirits?" Kira asked.

And so, Takuya and the others recounted the events before they could fully control their beast spirits.

After several minutes...

"Wow, talk about hard taming." Max said.

"Isn't there an easier way to manage a digi-beast spirit evolution without going all berserk?" Hitakaru asked.

"Ask Zoe if you want to know about that, although she said it is something only girls can do." Koji replied.

"Anyways, if you guys get into a pinch and have no other way out of it except to spirit evolve in beast form, you have to think of only one thing." Katsuya said, "And that's protecting your friends and the world, or anything else at that...just don't think about evolving so that you can obtain power...most probably that's the only way to safely evolve without going berserk."

"Are you saying that we thought about power before we used the beast spirit?" JP asked.

"No." Katsuya replied, "It's just a tip anyway. If I remembered correctly, before I can manage to evolve into a much higher evolution than the human spirit, I went berserk just as you guys did...and I almost destroyed our house at that. And all the while I was thinking that I should be able to do it so I could be as strong as my dad was."

"I guess we could use that hint." Kira said, "Well, I'm pretty tired already...I'll go to bed now guys, see ya in the morning."

And with that, Kira went over to his bed and slept, no sooner than that did Hitakaru, Max, JP and Tommy followed. Leaving Takuya, Katsuya, Koji and Koichi awake.

"I guess we could all rest peacefully for tonight." Koji said.

"Yeah, no one needs to stay up all night and take watch..." Takuya nodded as he closed his eyes, "Well, no one except Angemon and Angewomon."

"I sure hope those two will be all right once we set off to fight against the generals." Koichi said, "I have a feeling that they'll be targeting them."

"Yeah." Katsuya nodded, "That's why we have to make sure that we destroy them before they go on ahead and destroy us."

"...And that's also the reason why we have to sleep now." Koji said as he went over to his bed, "We're no use if we can't fight. So, Good night, you guys."

"Same here." Takuya said, "I think I'll hit the sack too."

"Alright, see you guys in the morning." Koichi said.

"Good Night Everyone." Katsuya said as he himself went over to his bed and slept.

Meanwhile, while the boys were doing so, the girls however, were still awake. They had the same talk as the boys and even Yumi gave the same helpful tip to Erika who was, as the other new members were, worried about digi-beast spirit evolution.

On their side however, it was Zoe who was first to sleep, while Erika and Yumi were still talking...

"Tell me something, Yumi," Erika said, "What do you think of JP?"

"JP?" Yumi asked surprised, "I thought you'd be asking me what I thought of Max, but this is something quite a surprise."

"I don't need to know more about my cousin than what he wants me to learn." Erika said.

"Cousin?" Yumi asked, "Oh, so you and Max are relatives...that came quite a surprise. Do the others know?"

Erika nodded, "Max said he told Hitakaru, Koichi and Koji...I don't think he has told Takuya and JP yet."

"I think Takuya already knew that there was nothing going on between you two." Yumi said, "But, why did you ask me? Shouldn't you be asking Zoe about that."

"Well, I will be asking her too, but of course I need to know both your sides." Erika replied, "Max said that JP is somewhat of a pervert...well, that's what he told me when we were on our way towards Micro Beta. I don't know what he thinks of him now, though."

"Well, I don't think JP's all that bad." Yumi replied, "He is their friend."

"Well yeah, I guess your right." Erika replied, "He just seems...annoying at times."

"Tell me about it." Yumi agreed, "Katsuya and I were worried that night when Takuya asked Zoe to be his girlfriend."

"Why?" Erika asked.

"Well, JP almost rushed in and hit Takuya on the head." Yumi replied, "But when he saw how happy Zoe was, he changed his mind...he said something about it being for the best, which was quite surprising especially since he considered himself Takuya's rival for Zoe."

"That is quite a surprise." Erika said as she sighed, "I wonder what made him change his mind."

"I don't think that that is the right question," Yumi said, "I think that the right question should be who."

"What's that suppose to mean, Yumi?" Erika asked.

But when Erika faced Yumi, she saw that Yumi was already fast asleep. Dodging the question skillfully.

"Oh well, I guess I can still ask her about it tomorrow before we set out on our new mission." Erika said as she began to drift off into a peaceful slumber...

The next morning finally came, and after breakfast – with everyone's energy renewed, they all began to prepare for the long journey ahead of them. During this preparation stage, Katsuya went to over to Takuya and Zoe.

"Hey." Katsuya greeted.

"Don't tell me you're ready already Katsuya." Zoe said.

"I really don't have anything to prepare." Katsuya replied, "Besides, when it comes to food and stuff, I think Koji's already prepared everything."

"Wow, that was fast." Takuya said, "So, what brings you over here. Don't tell me that you're worried about the enemy that you will face."

"Who? Lucemon?" Katsuya asked, "He won't be much of a burden. To tell you guys the truth, I'm more worried about you two."

"Us?" Zoe asked.

"Dynasmon won't be hard at all. I was able to beat him before, I can do it again, especially now that Zoe's gonna help me out." Takuya said.

"I think you may have forgotten something." Katsuya said, "You managed to finally defeat him using Kaiser Greymon, Takuya. But since only Zoe's going to come along with you and Tommy isn't around when you fight, I think you'll be in quite a pinch."

"You worry too much." Takuya said, "We can handle it. If you're going to be worried about someone, I suggest you worry about the others, they're the ones who're going to face though opponents."

"You're being too confident." Katsuya said.

"Say what!?" Takuya asked, angry.

"That's enough you guys!" Zoe said, trying to stop the unfolding argument, "I'm sure Katsuya doesn't mean anything bad, Takuya. Calm down, OK?"

"Fine." Takuya said.

"Zoe's right." Katsuya said, "Besides, I didn't come over here to fight."

"Oh? And what did you came over here for?" Takuya asked.

"For an exchange." Katsuya replied.

"Exchange?" both Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

"Exchange what?" Zoe asked.

"My digi-vice with Takuya's." Katsuya replied taking his D-Tector out of his pocket.

"The D-Tectors?" Takuya asked, "You've got to be kidding, I won't be able to use your digi-vice, only you can use it and the same goes for mine."

"You still know nothing about MY digi-vice, Takuya." Katsuya said, "Why don't you try using it. Try digi-volving into Kaiser Greymon right now using my digi-vice."

With that, Katsuya handed Takuya his digi-vice.

"I still say this is pointless," Takuya said as he positioned himself to try and digi-volve using Katsuya's D-Tector.

"Just do it, Takuya." Katsuya shouted.

This caught everyone's attention and they moved closer to see what was going on. It was Zoe who explained everything to them, before Takuya shouted the lines he always say when digi-volving...

**HYPER! SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

Saying those words and knowing that Takuya was using Katsuya's digi-vice, it came as a surprise to everyone when they saw that there was a very bright, flaming red light that has erupted from both Takuya and the digi-vice...

"Wha-what's going on?" Koji asked, surprised as everyone was.

"He's...he's..." Tommy began to stutter at the sight.

"Wraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Takuya shouted as the flaming red light continued to erupt from his body and from the device that he was holding.

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted, worried that Takuya might be in pain, "Katsuya, you have to stop this."

"Have faith." Yumi said to the others who were sharing the same feeling of worry, "He's Takuya, right?"

"Huh?" Koichi asked, "Yeah, so? He's still in trouble!"

"He's Takuya, so have faith in him" Katsuya said before Yumi could, "Takuya...Takuya has always had the power to create miracles, right?"

At this everyone was surprised. Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi remembered the times when they were in quite a pinch and thought that they would never survived. And during those times, when hope seems lost, Takuya would do something – daring or other times, quite stupid and turn the impossible to the possible. And upon remembering such circumstances, the five children could only nod in agreement.

When the light became too bright for human eyes to see, everyone shielded their eyes. And as they did...

"Gwaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh......"

"Takuya..." thought Zoe.

**KAISER! GREYMON!!!!!**

And the light vanished, when everyone looked at Takuya, they were both shocked and astonished.

"He...he did it!" Koichi shouted.

Koji nodded, "He managed to use Katsuya's digi-vice..."

"How...?" Kaiser Greymon asked, "How is it possible that I can use your digi-vice?"

"I told you Takuya, that you can use it." Katsuya replied, "And I also told you guys that I won't answer any of your questions until the time comes...the right time."

Kaiser Greymon nodded and dedigi-volved back into Takuya.

"But I still can't take it." Takuya said, "You guys are going to fight against Lucemon. It's impossible to defeat him without Sussanomon."

"Not impossible, Takuya." Katsuya said, "Just hard. Besides, I still can digi-volve using your digi-vice to Aldamon."

"Katsuya, are you sure about this?" Koji asked, worried for their safety.

"I am." Katsuya replied, "But before I lend it to you, I need something that will help us in the battle against Lucemon."

Takuya handed the digi-vice back to Katsuya. And Katsuya mumbled something, as he did, the same sword that he used against Assultamon appeared from the digi-vice.

"That's..." Zoe was about to say.

Katsuya nodded, "This would be enough of a weapon with Aldamon. It will help Aldamon be as strong as Kaiser Greymon."

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked.

"My uncle made several...adjustments....to this digi-vice, one of which it the power to call forth this sword...the Grana Saber." Katsuya explained, "That's about all I can tell you."

After calling forth the saber, Katsuya gave his D-Tector to Takuya and Takuya lent his to Katsuya. Katsuya mumbled something again and the sword disappeared.

"Well, now we can say that we're ready." Katsuya said as he called for Koji and they both pick up the bags that Angemon lent them (which carried their supplies).

"Well guys, good luck!" Koji said as they began to walk out of the large gates of the castle.

"Same to you Koji!" Koichi shouted back.

"We should get going too, Erika." JP said, "We have a long way ahead of us."

"Sure, see you guys." Erika said as they walked off with their bags.

Soon, everyone said their good-byes and good lucks and began to head off into different directions with the same goals as the other – to defeat their enemy and to come back safely...

To be continued...

A/N: There, 25th chapter's finally up! Hmmm...let's see, first off I'll try to answer some of the questions that you guys have asked me.

The reason why I like to have as much reviews as possible? Hmmm...well, for me it's just the way how I can learn to improve my writting  and to see if there are still people who are reading my fanfics and how much they like it.  It's as simple as that. It also gives me the reason to finish what I have started.

Next, Like  I've said in the past, I made a mistake and got confused as to who Crusadermon and Dynasmon are. It's because the names that were used on the version of the Frontier that I have watched are different from that that was released in the US. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have continued to write Crusadermon as the one who used the Breath of Wyvern attack instead of Dynasmon. I hope this clears something.

Last but not the least, what's Katsuya, Yumi and Max hiding? Well, you guys know I can't tell that. You guys have to finish reading the whole fic and the sequel (which I am now  working on since this fic's draft is already finished) to find out about everything.

Well, that about wraps up todays chapter. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writting it. Send me a review, okay? Questions, Comments, Suggestions...anything. And I'll try to answer it.

'Till next time, saying "PEACE" and signing  out...this is Haru Glory.

P.S:

Okay, before I forget here's what you guys said was your fave animes: Digimon, Fruits Basket, Inu-Yasha, Gundam Seed, Samurai X, Teen Titans, Rave, Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Full Moon wo Sagashite, CCS, and Sailor Moon.

If you guys have anything to add, this is the final time that I am going to ask, so tell me if there's something else missing, Okay?

See Yah! 


	26. The Trap

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again and for telling me your fave animes! Well, here's the 26th chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this. I have nothing left to say here, so go on and read this chapter!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 26: The Trap

It has already been two days since Takuya and Zoe last saw their friends, two days since they began their journey towards the valley where Angemon and Angewomon told them, possess strange dark energy waves, the valley where Dynasmon's fortress could be found.

During those two days, the couple ran across different enemies that they easily defeated with only the use of their human spirit. They have passed through different landscapes – from the forest where they fought against a Kuwagamon, to the File Valley, where they fought against two digimons, Sukamon and Musyamon.

Right now, on their third day out in search of the nameless valley, Takuya and Zoe are already making their way past a swamp, the swamp that will lead them to the Crescent Abyss – a high mountain separated by a large crack on the earth, the only way to get to the other side where the nameless valley is, is by passing through the hanging bridge called Data Line.

"Of all the places we have to go through," Zoe complained, "Why does it have to be a swamp?"

"It's not so bad, Zoe." Takuya said, "At least we don't have to go through any sewers here, that would really be bad."

"I guess." Zoe said, "But it's all muddy in here."

"It's not as if we'll be staying here for the night, so stop complaining Zoe." Takuya said.

"Alright." Zoe answered, "But you have to be sure that this IS the right way to that valley."

"Well, that's what the Punimon's told us, remember?" Takuya replied, "Back when we defeated the Kuwagamon for them."

"How are we sure that they're not trying to get us lost?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know." Replied Takuya, "But it's better than walking in circles – which we are not doing."

Takuya and Zoe continued on talking about this and about all sorts of stuff as well, they kept on talking until night was already upon them and luckily, they have managed to get out of the swamps before nightfall.

They decided not to cross the hanging bridge that night, but in stead, cross it in the morning...

"Takuya, aren't you curious of how Katsuya and Yumi came to have the same spirits that we possess?" Zoe asked, as she began to make some soup using some of the ingredients that they have along with them.

"Of course I'm curious." Takuya replied, as he watched Zoe do her work, "Not only our spirits, but everyone else's as well."

"Isn't that a little bit weird?" Zoe asked, "You don't think someone has the power to duplicate the spirits of the ancient ten, do you?"

"Duplicate?" Takuya asked, "That's how you think they've got it?"

"Well, yeah." Zoe replied, "Why, what do you think?"

"That spirits of the ancient ten have been sealed away before we found them, right?" Takuya began, "I was thinking more of their spirits being the half of our own spirits."

"The half?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah." Takuya continued on, "What if our spirits have been sealed in halves, and the spirits that we have managed to found are only one half of the whole and the other half were found by them...Well, that's just what I think, though I doubt we can found out about it like this."

"Maybe." Zoe replied after tasting the soup that she was cooking.

"Well, we can always wait for them to tell us." Takuya said, "That told us to wait right? It's not as if they're not planning on explaining to us everything."

"The only question is when, right?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded, "They keep on telling us that they'll tell us when the time is right. So, maybe that's after all this is over."

"Isn't that the same as saying...'when you're ready'?" Zoe asked as she began to pour some soup on bowls that Angemon had lent them – one for her and the other one for Takuya.

"Yeah." Takuya replied.

"Then does that mean that what they're going to tell us is BIG?" Zoe asked.

At this Takuya laughed, "Wow, you certainly are full of questions today, Zoe."

"Just curious." Zoe replied, smiling as she handed Takuya his share of the food.

"Well, that can't be helped." Takuya said, as he began eating – along with Zoe, their food, "Those two are a pair of mysterious twins."

After they have finished their meal, Takuya and Zoe both slept under the stars. And they managed to fall asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning, Zoe reheated the left over soup and they both ate it as their breakfast.

After eating and making sure that they don't leave anything behind, Takuya and Zoe began to walk through the hanging bridge.

"First a forest, then a valley, then this..." Zoe began as she walked down the hanging bridge, both of her hands gripping the rope which supports the bridge as she walks, "why does it have to be a hanging bridge?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Zoe." Takuya said.

"Well...this isn't your everyday, ordinary heights, Takuya." Zoe replied, "It's down to that dark place if you fall."

"Who said we would fall?" Takuya asked, then stretched out his hands over to Zoe, "Here, take my hand and we'll walk through this bridge together."

Zoe nodded and grabs hold of Takuya's hand.

They were already on the middle of the long hanging bridge, when a cold wind began to blow strong.

"Why now?" Zoe asked, scarred of falling over.

"Something's not right." Takuya said, "Zoe, we better digi-volve...I have a bad feeling about this."

"R-right." Zoe nodded, and took out her digi-vice at the same time that Takuya did.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KAZEMON!!!**

Just as they have finished digi-volving, the cold wind began to blow even stronger. And several feet, hovering on the air, was the same dark whirl of aura that Mysotismon appeared in...

"It can't be!" Agunimon said as he saw the dark whirlpool hovering on the air.

"This is Dynasmon's area, why is that here?" Kazemon asked.

Just before they could make even a guess, the dark whirl vanished, and in its place stood, not Myotismon, but Dynasmon! Dynasmon however, was not alone...with him was a Digimon that they have never seen nor fought with before...

"Dynasmon!?" Agunimon asked, "Then..."

"That whirlpool must be their only means of traveling from long places...quick and easy." Kazemon finished.

"It's been a while..." Dynasmon greeted them, his eyes pure of malice and revenge.

"Just in time, we came here to finish you off, Dynasmon!" Agunimon said.

"Oh?" Dynasmon asked, "What a coincidence, I came over here just to do that as well. One of my subordinates said they spotted a pair of humans...and I was right on guessing who."

"Agunimon?" Kazemon asked in a whisper, "Can you fight him here?"

"I can fight him anywhere and still win...but this time, we're doing it together." Agunimon replied as he readied himself.

"But..." Dynasmon said, "I won't be the one destroying you, I have...a more urgent matter to attend to."

"Say what!?" Agunimon asked, gritting his teeth.

"Allow me to introduce..." Dynasmon continued on, "Yukiaramon!"

At this, Agunimon and Kazemon who were only fixed on looking at Dynasmon, noticed, for the first time, the Digimon that he was with.

Yukiaramon...there is nothing to note about his features, for he was wearing a cloak, that covered him, from head to foot. Only his eyes were visible, and his eyes told them that he was, like his companion, full of evil.

"Yukiaramon?" Kazemon asked.

"Agunimon, Kazemon..." Dynasmon said, "I hope you can enjoy...your last minutes on this world!"

And with that Dynasmon vanished, leaving the two warriors and Yukiaramon.

"I don't have time to play with such weak opponents." Yukiaramon said, "I still need data."

"Data?" Agunimon asked, "Kazemon!"

Kazemon nodded.

**KAZEMON! SLIDE DIGIVOLVE TO...**

**ZEPHYRMON!!!**

Agunimon dedigi-volved back to Takuya and Hyper Spirit evolved to Kaiser Greymon.

"Do as you want." Yukiaramon said, "But I still do not have time...so many things to accomplish, yet so little time."

With those words, Yukiaramon stretched out his right hand and a large blue sword replaced it.

"Two can play at that game." Kaiser Greymon said as he too drew his sword.

He was about to attack Yukiaramon, when Yukiaramon, instead of using the sword on them used it on the rope supporting the Data Line bridge instead.

"What the...!" Kaiser Greymon shouted.

"Kaiser Greymon!" Zephyrmon said as she dashed towards the Kaiser in hopes of flying him to safety.

But even before she could, Yukiaramon attacked Kaiser Greymon causing the Kaiser to dedigi-volve back to Takuya. Then, Yukiaramon – who was still hovering on the air, faced Zephyrmon, and with a speed faster than light, attacked her as well, causing her to dedigi-volve back to Zoe and fall together with Takuya...down the Crescent Abyss, the most deadly part of the digi-world!

To be continued...

A/N: Yukiaramon...another mysterious character in this fanfic. What do you think? Poor Takuya and Zoe, ne? Well, I just have to make that happen, you'll find out why in the next chapter. Anyways, Just tell me if you don't understand some parts of it and I'll try my best to explain. With that said, just going to remind everyone to please review! Well, that's all for now, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out for today. See yah soon!!!


	27. Cold Winds! Answer from the DTector!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay everyone. I wasn't able to upload yesterday since I have some 'unfinished bussiness' to attend to. Anyways, this chapter may explain some things...well, it's actually up to your understanding to figure out what it was that Takuya will learn in this chapter. Although, I am sure it answers some of the questions that you have sent me. Anyways, here it is...chapter 27, hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 27: Cold Winds! Answer from the D-Tector!

_Last time on Chronicles of Time: What the Future Brings_

"_Two can play at that game." Kaiser Greymon said as he too drew his sword._

_He was about to attack Yukiaramon, when Yukiaramon, instead of using the sword on them used it on the rope supporting the Data Line bridge instead._

"_What the...!" Kaiser Greymon shouted._

"_Kaiser Greymon!" Zephyrmon said as she dashed towards the Kaiser in hopes of flying him to safety._

_But even before she could, Yukiaramon attacked Kaiser Greymon causing the Kaiser to dedigi-volve back to Takuya. Then, Yukiaramon – who was still hovering on the air, faced Zephyrmon, and with a speed faster than light, attacked her as well, causing her to dedigi-volve back to Zoe and fall together with Takuya...down the Crescent Abyss, the most deadly part of the digi-world!_

_Takuya and Zoe finally arrived at the only obstacle that they needed to cross in order to get to the nameless valley...and that's the Data Line – a bridge that connects two pieces of land together. The only way to reach the nameless valley was to cross the bridge._

_But, Dyansmon suddenly appeared before them as they were already at the middle of the very long bridge._

_Takuya and Zoe were already prepared to deal with their enemy, but it seems that Dynasmon has a more important business to attend to and left another to deal with the couple...his name, Yukiaramon._

_Just as Takuya and Zoe were about to make their attack and fight against the said mysterious digimon, Yukiaramon summoned a sword that was stuck to his hand and cut the rope which holds the bridge together._

_And as if this was not enough, Yukiaramon attacked Kaiser Greymon and Zephyrmon and allowed them to fall to the deep abyss...Crescent Abyss._

..._And that is where our story begins..._

Cold winds blew from every part of the dark mountainous region. No light could be seen and no movements could be discerned. It was just plain dark.

But at one part of the Crescent Abyss, one small light flickers. This light did not come from a candle, for it would have been easily blown off by the cold tempest that howls from every direction, nor did this light came from any source that one could guess. It came off a flash light or any gadgets. Rather, it came from s relic that has and continues to save a boy's life...the Ultimagi.

Sprawled on the cold, snow filled ground with only a short distance apart from each other was Takuya and Zoe. Both covered with the ice that was falling from out of nowhere. One was knocked out cold while the other has just regain consciousness...

"Ughhh..." Takuya said as he touched his head, "What...happened?"

Takuya then began to look around, and seeing nothing but what the light from his pendant, the Ultimagi could offer decided that there was nothing worth seeing. He was, however, surprised to see that snow was falling everywhere and snow WAS everywhere.

"Why is it snowing?" Takuya asked, "Zoe, are you alright?"

At this Takuya looked over to his side, and was even more surprised to see that Zoe was knocked out cold, not only that but it was evident in the color of her lips that if she could not be taken out of the cold weather, there could be a possibility that she could die.

"Shoot." Takuya mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked over to Zoe's direction, "I have to find shelter quickly or we could be in a lot more trouble."

Takuya then lifted Zoe up and began to carry her in his arms, hoping that at least the warmth that his body was giving off could help.

Then, Takuya noticed something...he wasn't feeling anywhere near cold. In fact, he was just feeling that the weather is good and would have believed it to be so if only he could not see the snow that was everywhere.

"Why can't I feel the cold weather?" Takuya wondered as he searched for a safe place to lay down Zoe and hopefully wait for the weather to return back to normal...if there is any normal weather in the Crescent Abyss. "Is it because I have the power of Fire?"

Takuya was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up from where he stood. Not only did he remembered what had happened and how they managed to get where they were, but he saw a large enough cave for both of them to stay at.

Immediately upon seeing the cave, Takuya lied Zoe down on the cold ground and digi-volved into Aldamon. After he did so, Aldamon carried Zoe once more and flew against the strong blowing wind towards the cave.

When they got there, Aldamon could still not tell whether it was warm enough or not.

"...but this is better than just staying there." Aldamon thought once more.

He laid Zoe once more to the ground and dedigi-volved back into Takuya. Takuya then carried Zoe over to the deeper part of the cave and leaned her near the wall.

Takuya then looked at her and seeing that the color of her lips where still a little bit darker, Takuya then decided to try and wake her up.

"Zoe," Takuya began, "C'mon, open your eyes now. We're safe...I think...so please, open them up!"

Zoe however was still knocked out. Takuya then touched her hand and felt for the first time the coldness of her skin.

"What am I going to do?" Takuya wondered out loud, "There's no fire wood and I can't make a camp fire..."

And without him knowing it, Takuya touched the pendant that he was wearing. And suddenly found his hand feeling warmer than his whole body...this caused him to snap back from his thoughts.

"What the..." Takuya said, surprised, "...it's...warm."

Then Takuya had an idea, he took the pendant off and made Zoe wear it without her knowledge. When the pendant left him, Takuya felt the impact of the cold winds that were still blowing inside the cave. He began to shudder. Not only that, but Takuya also noticed that Zoe's lips were already back to their normal color, which told him that she was safe, thanks to the Ultimagi.

"Great." Takuya said as he shivered, "Zoe's now safe, the only problem is how I could save myself."

Takuya then moved closer to Zoe and rested his head on the wall, then he took out his digi-vice and thought of only one way to save himself without the use of the Ultimagi.

"But if I digi-volve..." Takuya remembered what happened before, "I wonder if I'll turn back to Flamon again..."

Then seeing that he has no choice left and that he was already shivering so badly in the cold, Takuya decided to digi-volve to Agunimon thinking that the human spirit won't drain that much energy compared to his other evolutions.

Hours later, Agunimon began to get jealous of Zoe who was sleeping as peacefully as it seems. He was already sleepy, but he could not sleep thinking that there might be dangerous creatures lurking about. So, Agunimon summoned something that he thought he could put his attention to while making sure that no one would harm both he and the woman that was most important to him (next to his mother)...Katsuya's D-Tector.

"A Digi-vice that holds so much mystery as the one who own it." Agunimon said as he began to push a series of combinations on the device, "I wonder what secrets you still have in stored in you."

Agunimon continued on doing this until he finally got tired of pushing the buttons of the digi-vice in different order and was about to return the digivice to its place when a sudden beep surprised him that caused him to drop the device on the cold rocky ground.

When the digivice hit the ground, a sudden light burst from within it. And within a couple of seconds, a small, holographic image erupted from the monitor of the D-Tector.

"What the...!?" Agunimon exclaimed, surprised at what just happened, "what's this?"

Agunimon then began to scan the picture. At once he recognized two of the 8 people that were in the holographic image.

"Those are Katsuya and Yumi." Agunimon gasped as he picked the D-Tector from the ground, "Then...who are these people?"

Then, something on the picture caught Agunimon's eye.

"Wait a minute...those two behind that guy with black hair," Agunimon told himself, "It can't be...Ophanimon and Seraphimon? Then, this picture must have been taken here on the digi-world. But...when? It can't have been taken before we came her...all the digimon here were surprised and told us we were the first humans to ever come here."

Agunimon was snapped once more from his thoughts when he suddenly heard a voice clip from the digi-vice.

"Dad!" came a voice that Agunimon at once guessed belong to Katsuya. "Let's go, Uncle Tommy said he was going to upgrade the D-Tectors!"

"Uncle...Tommy?!" Agunimon was surprised to hear the same name as one of his close companions, "What a coincidence...."

"Upgrade the D-Tectors?" Came an older man's voice, "Since when has he learned to do that?"

"Wait a second..." Agunimon said, "How could they know about these digi-vices?"

"Since Ophanimon and Seraphimon told him how to." Came a female voice, this time belonging to Yumi.

"Mom's already waiting for us at Shibuya Station." Katsuya's voice said.

"Shibuya?" Agunimon was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"She's already there?" The older man's voice boomed again.

"Uh-huh." Replied Yumi, "So are Uncle JP, Uncle Koji, and Uncle Koichi."

"JP? Koji? Koichi?" Agunimon heard the same names as his friends once more, "What's this telling me...do they know Katsuya and Yumi?"

The names that soon followed answered most of Agunimon's question. That it wasn't just a mere coincidence...it was something MORE.

"That explains it..." Agunimon said as the voice clip ended and the holographic image faded, he was no longer wearing a frown, in fact he was smiling, "That explains why they didn't want to answer all of our questions."

Agunimon then looked over at Zoe who was still sleeping peacefully, not knowing that they were at one of the most dangerous place on the whole world. His smile even grew wider as he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Now that I know about the truth..." Agunimon said, "I should keep it for myself...for now."

With that, Agunimon could not help himself, with so much thinking before, this caused him to grow even more tired. As Agunimon dedigi-volved to Flamon, he has but one thought, and that was to keep the knowledge that he had attained to himself, until the time that Katsuya and Yumi told the others everything...

To be continued...

A/N: There...what do you guys think? Tell me okay? (points over at the review button). But I have to say, this part of the story, where only Takuya and Zoe are the only featured spirit shinkers will go on for about two more chapters before I fill you in what's going on with the rest of the gang. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, I've already made chapters 28-30, I just don't want to update two chapters at a time, you know, to keep the thrill or something like that...anyways, I'm going to write the 31st chapter now, so this is, Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! See Yah soon!


	28. Snow Covered Frontier: A City on the Aby...

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I now have 167! I'm really greatful for your support! Also, sorry for the typos I made in the last chapters, I can't say if there are still some here, but I am doing my best to keep them to a minimum and even not make any typos, so please bear with me. Well, enough about that, here's the 28th chapter, hope you guys liked it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 28: Snow Covered Frontier: A City on the Abyss!

It must have been hours since Flamon fell asleep, it was hard to tell since it was dark everywhere, except the places that the Ultimagi's light touches. Nevertheless, Zoe was already begun to stir awake.

"Where...am I?" Zoe asked herself, "And what happened?"

Zoe began to scan her surroundings for the first time, and she was surprised to see Flamon sleeping beside her...

"Flamon!?" Zoe asked, surprised, "What's going on?"

Zoe then realized something; she was wearing the Ultimagi...

"What...?" Zoe said, "Why the heck am I the one who's wearing this?"

Zoe was making such a racket that it woke Flamon up...

"Zoe, what's with the racket?" Flamon asked drowsily.

"How could you ask that?" Zoe replied, "What happened to you? Why did you turn into Flamon and why am I wearing the Ultimagi."

"Huh?" answered Flamon, "Oh, that...well, we're kinda in a pinch right now Zoe."

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.

"Look, we fell from the Data Line, remember?" Flamon replied, "And you can't guess what the Crescent Abyss looks like."

"Crescent Abyss?" Zoe asked, "We're at the Crescent Abyss?"

"Uh-huh." Nodded Flamon, "Anyways, if I didn't lent you the Ultimagi you would have been frozen to death right now."

"Frozen?" Zoe asked, "What on earth are you talking about Takuya? It's warm here."

"That's because of the heat energy that the Ultimagi is giving off. C'mon," Said Flamon as he stood up and led Zoe towards the caves opening, and with the light of the Ultimagi, showed her what their surroundings looked like, "See what I mean, the snow here is thick and the wind is colder than cold. Since I lent you the Ultimagi, I've almost frozen myself, that's why I decided to digi-volve, that way it'll keep me warm."

"What are we going to do then?" Zoe asked, "Do you think there's a way back to the surface?"

"Maybe, you're feeling all right now, Zoe right?" Flamon replied.

"Why?" Zoe asked, "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine," Flamon replied, "except for the fact that I'm Flamon right now...so?"

"I'm good." Replied Zoe.

"Great!" Flamon said, "Since you won't be feeling the freezing weather, it'll be alright for us to look for a way out, out there."

"But it's dark." Zoe replied.

"We'll be able to see our way with the use of the light that the Ultimagi is giving off." Flamon said, "Don't worry, but I do suggest that if we get attack, don't digi-volve."

"What!?" Zoe asked surprised, "why not?"

"Because, I don't know if the Ultimagi will still keep you warm when you digi-volve. I can't risk you freezing on me." Flamon replied, "So leave the fighting to the digimon...that's me."

"I doubt you'll be able to defeat a strong opponent using Flamon." Zoe said.

"Trust me on this one Zoe." Flamon said, "So, you ready?"

Zoe nodded, and then asked, "So, how are we going to get down from here?"

"No problem." Flamon said, "We'll climb down."

"Climb...down?" Zoe asked, a sweat drop forming on her face. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Hmmm?" Flamon asked, as he stopped just when he was about to climb down, "What makes you think I'm not serious?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Flamon!" Zoe shouted, "Have you any idea how high above we are? It'll take all our strength just to climb down from this cave."

Flamon blinked a couple of times and looked over the entrance to where he could see a silhouette of the ground. True enough, it was very, very high from where he was standing.

"I must have forgotten how high I flew to get us up here." Flamon thought with a gulp.

"I guess it can't be helped." Flamon said as he took out the D-Tector.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked.

"I still have enough energy for one evolution." Flamon replied, "It would just be for a while, I'll fly both of us down and..."

"No!" Zoe cut in, "I won't let you do that. Have you forgotten about the virus?"

"How could I forget?" Flamon asked, "I'm Flamon right now...that's kinda hard to do. Besides, I'm already Flamon, what's the worst that can happen."

"But..." Zoe was about to argue but Flamon has already evolved to Burning Greymon.

"Too late now, Zoe." Burning Greymon said.

"You really are a hard-headed goggle-head..." Zoe sighed.

If it was the human Takuya that was standing in front of her, she could have guessed that he would be grinning. Burning Greymon didn't waste anymore time, he immediately lifted Zoe up and flew down.

Right after he did, he dedigi-volved back to Flamon.

"See, it's as fast as that." Flamon said.

"...And you were the one who said we had to climb down from up there." Zoe said, then she asked a question, "Why didn't you just fly up towards the surface?"

"I won't be able to do that." Flamon said, "The wind's too strong and it's very humid it's hard to fly. Not to mention darkness is everywhere. I can only see in a very close distance thanks to that relic."

"So...where do we go from here?" Zoe asked.

Flamon looked around, but it was still dark everywhere. So, he took a wild guess on which path – north or south, is the very best way to go. And he chose the northern path.

They weren't given much of a choice. So on they both walked against the strong current of the wind northwards.

Everywhere they look and no matter how far they walked, there was snow everywhere and darkness continued to loom over them.

It seemed as if they had been walking for three hours, when they finally saw something apart from darkness and the falling snow (thanks to the light of the Ultimagi still).

"What's that over there?" Flamon asked pointing over a large silhouette.

"I hope it's not an enemy." Zoe said.

"Yeah." Flamon nodded.

"Are we going to go on forward?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded, "It's just like what they always say, right? The only way to live is by going on forward...no matter what situation we are in."

"Then I just hope we really live after all this." Zoe said.

"Don't worry about that." Flamon said, "I have a very strong feeling that we will...and our future won't be that bad."

This made Zoe confused, but she dismissed this confusion soon afterwards as Flamon began to walk forward and telling her to follow him and to stay close behind.

They were relieved, however, at what they saw...

"It can't be...?!" Zoe said.

"But...it's not just our imagination right?" Flamon asked.

"I hope it's not." Zoe replied.

"But how could such a city survive in this weather?" Flamon asked.

"I don't really care at all, Flamon." Zoe replied, "Let's just find some place to stay...some place that's warm enough so that I could return the Ultimagi to you and you can change back to Takuya."

"Alright then..." Flamon nodded.

And so they began to make their way inside the City...not knowing if it would be safe for them to do so or not.

To be continued...

A/N: A city in a place where life is impossible? Well, how could that happen? You guys are up for a little surprise in the next chapter (which still features Takuya and Zoe). Well, I have really limited time today, so until then, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! Don't forget to review minna-san! See yah!


	29. Old Friends and the Corrupt Leader

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, minna-san! I'm really happy that you liked/loved the previous chapter. Anyway, here's the 29th chapter, the last chapter of what's going on with Takuya and Zoe. Don't worry though, I'll continue their adventures after everyone else's is done. So, enjoy this chapter, you won't be seeing any TAKUMI for a couple of chapters.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 29: Old Friends and the Corrupt Leader

Flamon and Zoe had not even walked a mile from the City's entrance when they were immediately attacked by a barrage of attacks coming from all directions. If it wasn't for Flamon's enhanced senses as a digimon, both Zoe and he would have been turned into digi-code in a matter of moments from the numerous attacks that greeted them.

"This isn't the welcome I'm expecting." Flamon said.

"I knew that something was fishy." Zoe said over the roar of the continuous attacks.

"We won't let you take our city!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Flamon asked, "Did I just hear him say take their city?"

"I think that's what he said." Zoe replied.

"Then this is just some misunderstanding." Flamon said.

"I hope it is." Zoe said as another barrage of attacks came.

"Well, here goes..." Takuya thought as he addressed the attacker, "We're not after your city!"

"How can we trust you?" Came another voice.

"Look, we just ran into an accident and fell down here." Flamon said, "We never meant to hurt anyone much more take over a city."

"He's right." Said Zoe, "We're just looking for a place to rest."

"You cannot lie to us." Came the first voice as he attacked once more.

"We're not lying!" Flamon shouted over the roar of the explosions that was happening all around them, "Besides, if you don't stop doing that, you'll be the one who destroys this city!"

At this the attacks stopped, the attacker and his companion obviously saw the logic in Flamon's words.

"We swear." Zoe said, "We're not your enemies."

"It's easy to say such things." Came the other voice, "But how can you prove it to be true?"

"Garurumon, we cannot learn if what they say is true." Came the first voice, "We have but one way to find out."

"And that would be?" Asked Garurumon

"Bring them to our leader." Came the first voice.

"Are you sure about this, Greymon?" asked Garurumon, "You know he doesn't like to be disturbed especially when he's writing his book."

"What are those two talking about?" Zoe asked.

"Let's just hope it's in our favor, Zoe." Flamon said, "If I'm not mistaken, those two are in their champion forms...and I'm only a rookie."

Just then, Greymon called out a name of a digimon, "Ninjamon, bind these two!"

"WHAT!?" Both Flamon and Zoe shouted in unison.

"We're going to bring them to the headquarters." Greymon continued.

And out of nowhere, a voice came and replied, "At once, sir."

Then Ninjamon appeared right behind Flamon and Zoe. Seconds later, the two were already tied and were being taken to the 'headquarters' that Greymon spoke of.

They walked on for a short while, passing houses and shops along the way. And with every shop they passed by, windows and doors were locked.

"They aren't very hospitable, are they?" Zoe whispered.

"I wonder what's up with this place." Flamon said, "It seems as if they haven't even heard about humans saving the digi-world before. I mean, they could have at least gone easy on you."

"You don't think they're under the influence of Chronosmon, do you?" Zoe asked.

"Let's hope not." Flamon replied.

Minutes have passed, and finally the group of five composed of Flamon, Zoe, Greymon, Garurumon and Ninjamon were facing a large enough house, its doors were made of oaken wood and its windows were round. It has a symbol, which Flamon and Zoe could only guess, signifies that this digimon is the leader. On top of such symbol, were pictures that hold enough meaning for the digimons to understand.

"Resistance..." Flamon said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Those pictures there...it says resistance." Flamon repeated.

"How did you manage to understand that?" Zoe asked, "I can't even begin to comprehend what it says."

"I guess...since I'm a digimon right now, I can understand their writing." Flamon replied.

One could not tell whether their captors were listening or not, but even if they were, they seem not to care but rather, intent on bringing the strangers to their leader.

Once the door was opened from the inside, Greymon lead the two by himself towards a room on the far eastern side of the house. When Flamon and Zoe entered the house, they could only guess that it must be the library based on the many shelves aligned on the wall with different colored books in them.

Once everyone was entered, Greymon faced the tall chair which was faced the other way – towards the fireplace in the northern corner of the room. He did not even wait for their leader to stand up and face them, for at once the digimon spoke.

"Master, we have brought you two strangers that have entered town earlier this evening." Greymon began, "They say they come in peace, but I doubt it to be true. What is your judgment?"

"Hey, how can you doubt us?" Flamon asked, "We told you we have no intent on taking over your town, we just want a place to rest for a time being and we'll be well on our way."

"What he says is true." Zoe added.

"Silence!" Greymon bellowed, "You are in the presence of our leader. Await his judgment."

At this both Zoe and Flamon gritted their teeth.

"He's not going to believe us, is he?" Zoe asked in a low whisper.

"If worst comes to worst, we'll just bust out of this place." Flamon replied.

"Flamon!" Zoe hissed, "We came here to save the digi-world, not to ensue chaos."

Flamon was about to say something, but the so-called leader suddenly spoke up.

"Strangers?" a small voice asked, somehow, the voice seemed familiar to both Zoe and Flamon.

"Yes." Greymon replied.

"And what were they doing in the city?" the leader asked still not standing up or even looking at them.

"We weren't doing anything!" Zoe replied, half shouting, "Didn't you hear what we said, we just want a place to rest up, we've been through a lot, you know."

Greymon glared at the young woman.

The leader's ears twitched a little.

"There is another thing, sir." Greymon said, still glaring at Zoe, "One of them is a human while the other is of our kind."

The leader's ears twitched again, "A...human?"

"Yes sir." Greymon replied.

For the first time, the chair with which the leader was sitting at turned and the leader jumped down from the chair. The leader and the two spirit shinkers were surprised to see the other party...

"Zoe!?"

"BOKOMON!?" Flamon and Zoe exclaimed in unison.

"What the...don't tell me you're their leader, Bokomon." Flamon said.

Bokomon raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall ever meeting you."

"Eh...?" Flamon suddenly remembered that he was not Takuya at the moment.

Luckily, Zoe was there, "Don't you remember him? Don't tell me you forgot Takuya."

"Takuya?" Bokomon asked, oblivious to the fact that Greymon's eyes were wide in surprise, "I remember Takuya being a human, but this guy's a digimon!"

"Well, let's just say that's one of our problems right now. But once Takuya...I mean, Flamon is well rested, he'll turn back into Takuya." Zoe said.

"S-sir!" Greymon suddenly cut in, "Don't tell me you know these...strangers."

"Strangers?" Bokomon asked, trying to stifle a laugh, "You have no idea what mistake you could have done if you were successful in hitting them with your attack."

"What do you mean, sir?" Greymon asked.

Bokomon looked back at the friends that he once was with, "These two...are two of the heroes of our world, two of the ancient warriors of ten...Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimonto."

At this Greymon was surprised.

About an hour has passed, and the group was already in the dinning hall of the house, where Bokomon asked his...servants to cook their special visitors a grand meal. Greymon has continued to beg for forgiveness to both the visitors. And both Zoe and Flamon continued to say that it was alright.

During their meal, both parties began to ask questions.

"So, what happened to you, how did you wind up being the leader of this...err...group." Flamon asked.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded, curious as well, "It's kind of surprising."

"You can say that, but it's all thanks to these other digimons." Bokomon said.

"Mind telling us everything?" Flamon asked.

Bokomon nodded, and began to explain, "As you may know, we are at the Crescent Abyss. Normally, no digimon could really survive in such a place."

"So, how did you guys manage to survive here?" Zoe asked.

"It's all thanks to Angemon and Angewomon." Bokomon said, "You see, we are their...shall we say...Special Forces. We usually end up with the spying. Anyways, we weren't actually living here. Something...unexpected happen that changed everything."

"Unexpected?" Zoe asked.

"What?" Added Flamon.

"The appearance of Chronosmon and his minions." Bokomon replied, "He asked as to join him and conquer the world of humans. And naturally, for us, we said no. He then got angry and sent us here. When Angemon and Angewomon found out about it, they sent their divine protection over our place so that we would not feel the intense cold. But when Chronosmon learned of this, he made sure to make our life a living hell."

"How?" Zoe and Flamon asked in unison.

"He sent over a dictator...a tyrant over to this very city. Of course no one followed this false leader, and to make his power be known, he killed half the citizens of our small town then enslaved half of the half that survived. And we, all that is left of our group decided to create a resistance force...a force that could, if all our strength are united can defeat this evil digimon..." Bokomon explained, "As to how I became their leader, it because of the knowledge that I possess due to the journey I had with you guys. Apart from that, they know that I was with you guys – although not fighting along side you. This made them pick me."

"Well, that explains as much." Flamon said, "But who is this tyrant of a leader?"

Bokomon has a grave look on his face; he was angry recalling what happened to his comrades and friends, "The digimon's name is...Yukiaramon."

To be continued...

A/N: There. Bokomon a leader? Mwahahahah, I just thought the little digimon could play a part in this. Where's Neemon, you might ask? Well, you'll find out when the TAKUMI chapter(s) return. For the next chapter, I will be focusing more on what's going on with Hitakaru and Kira (don't worry, it'll only be a single chapter) then followed by JP and Erika. Hope you guys don't mind the absence of TAKUMI for a while. With that said, don't forget to review, okay? Until next time, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! See you all in the next chapter!


	30. Assasimon Appears!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for waiting you guys and thanks for the reviews again. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update because of 's upgrading thing and fixing the bug thing. Anyways, I know you guys want the next chapter so here it is. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 30: Assasimon Appears!

"Do you really think we'll be able to defeat Assasimon?" Hitakaru asked, "We can't even digi-volve using the digi-beast spirit yet."

"C'mon, Hitakaru," replied Kira, "It can't be that hard. Besides, we already know what his weakness is. We just have to apply the knowledge we gained against him."

Kira and Hitakaru had been walking in the wilderness for more than two days now, making a couple of stops when needed. They were oblivious to what was happening to the others, and were only focused on their own survival and accomplishing their own part.

"I wonder how far it is 'til we arrive." Hitakaru said.

"We won't fight him at once, Hitakaru." Kira said, "That would not go well in our favor. We have to rest first, that way…"

Hitakaru cut him off, "I know, that way we'll have full energy when fighting against him, right?"

"Err – right." Kira nodded.

They were also oblivious to the fact that they and their enemy weren't the only ones in the wilderness (although Angemon had told them none live there anymore since Assasimon arrived).

"So, do we have a plan?" Hitakaru asked.

"A…plan?" Kira asked back.

"Don't tell me, you haven't actually devised a plan?!" Hitakaru exclaimed, "We can't just walk in his fortress and demand a fight, then wait for him to multiply himself."

"Well, that's basically the plan I have in mind." Kira said, "Well…unless of course, he's the one who attacks us first."

"I don't even think you can call that a plan." Hitakaru said, "For all we know, he may already set some traps up to stop us."

"Well, no one did say that fighting against him would be easy." Kira said, "But still, it would have been much easier if at least Tommy would have come with us…you know, one of the original heroes of this world."

"…And you were the one who said it was okay." Hitakaru sweat dropped.

They continued on walking and talking about such things until they finally decided to rest for a bit before continuing on again. Unlike Takuya and Zoe who had to travel such a long distance just to get to Dynasmon's turf, Kira and Hitakaru had only to search for the fort of Assasimon inside the wilderness.

But it wasn't as easy as it seems, they had to make sure that there's not a single trap that they would fall prey into.

After resting for quite a bit, the two new spirit shinkers began their search once more. And just when they took a turn from a large boulder an attack met them…

"MULTIPLE DAGGERS!!!" Assasimon cried out as hundreds upon hundreds of daggers rushed towards the point where both Kira and Hitakaru were standing; luckily they managed to dodge all of it, which even came a surprise to the two teens.

"Hitakaru!" Kira said as he took out his brown-colored, D-Tector.

"I'm way ahead of you, Kira." Smirked Hitakaru who was already holding his own D-Tector.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**MERCURYMON!!**

"That's not such a good welcome, Assasimon." Mercurymon smirked.

"Yes…it wasn't, and I see now that it wasn't even enough to finish you two in one go." Assasimon smirked back.

"So, are you the REAL Assasimon or do we have to deal with another doppelganger?" Grumblemon asked, "Because if you're just a stupid copy, this won't prove to be exciting at all."

"You have such a big mouth for a human." Assasimon said.

"Correction…" Mercurymon said, "We're no longer humans, we're digimons."

And with that, not even waiting for Assasimon to answer whether he was the REAL one or just a mirror image and not really caring if he was so, the two warriors of the ancient ten attacked.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!!!" Grumblemon attacked.

"NINJA COVERS!" Assasimon defended himself before countering, "MULTIPLE DAGGERS!"

Immediately, Mercurymon rushed to Grumblemon's defense and using the power of his mirror, he absorbed the attack, "OFFSET REFLECTOR!!!"

And using Assasimon's own attack against him, Mercurymon charged Assasimon with his own version of the Multiple Daggers attack.

"Impressive." Assasimon said after defending himself with the Ninja Covers technique, "This fight will prove to be interesting after all…"

"But I doubt it will be as interesting as how Assultamon fell." Mercurymon said, "I feel sorry for your comrade."

"That reminds me one good reason to destroy you." Assasimon said.

"Then give us your best shot!" Grumblemon said.

As they resume their fight, unknown to them still, that someone was watching them atop the tree not so far from the battle ground.

"This certainly is interesting…" said the digimon.

It took only a couple of minutes before Grumblemon and Mercurymon were down to their knees, panting in exhaustion…

"Is that the best that you can do?" Assasimon asked, "And to think that I thought you might actually pose a threat."

"I told you he might not use his multiplication technique." Mercurymon said.

"If only we could beast evolve…" Grumblemon said, "Then maybe we'd actually stand a chance."

"And where has you confidence gone off to?" Assasimon asked, "I guess I'll have to finish you off now."

With that, Assasimon began to charge up his ultimate attack, The Darkness Plunge attack.

"I guess, the time is right." Said the digimon who had watched the fight from the beginning.

Just when Assasimon was about to let his attack fly, a large enough shuriken suddenly landed just a couple of meters away from Assasimon.

"Who's the idiot that dares interrupt my victory?" Assasimon asked, demanding to know as he began to look around just as Grumblemon and Mercurymon did.

"It is not your victory…yet." Came a voice, the voice of the digimon that was watching them.

"How dare you…!" Assasimon growled, "Show yourself!"

At that, a mutant, ninja type digimon appeared just in front of the now dedigi-volved Kira and Hitakaru.

"I cannot allow this sacred land be defiled any longer." Said the digimon.

"And who the hell are you?" Assasimon asked, angry.

"I am the guardian of this sacred place that my ancestors cherished." Said the digimon, "A digimon that fights in honor and stealth…the name's Shurimon!"

"Shurimon?" Kira and Hitakaru asked in unison.

"So, you're one of those rebels that intend to fight against Master Chronosmon." Assasimon said, "Well then, I'll destroy you like I did with those other fools."

"Those 'other fools' that you speak of are my friends." Shurimon said, "I will not allow you to say such things about them!"

"Fine then, let's fight." Assasimon said, readying himself.

"N-no!" Kira said as he and Hitakaru tried to stand up, "This is our fight…we're the one that's going to destroy that monster."

"Kira's right," Hitakaru nodded in agreement, "We can…still fight."

"There's a difference between courage and plain stupidity…" Shurimon told the two humans, "You've already fought valiantly, we have been saved by humans countless of times in the past, now, I believe it is time, that I do the same to you humans."

"But –"Kira was about to protest.

"It will be an honor for me to defend your race." Shurimon said, "Allow me to do this."

"All right." Hitakaru approved, "But if you ever need help, we're not going to think twice in helping."

Shurimon nodded and faced Assasimon, ready to fight him with all his strength as Kira and Hitakaru watched behind him, ready to help him when needed be.

And soon enough, the fight began. Both digimons giving everything they got against the other.

"Impressive…" Assasimon said, "You're even better than those twerps."

"I don't need any complements…especially one that comes out from that foul mouth of yours." Shurimon said, "And…I don't want to make this fight longer than it already should be."

"You're right," Assasimon said, "This fight will end after this attack…with ME as the victor!"

"Say what you wish." Shurimon said as he vanished.

"What!?" Assasimon exclaimed, surprised at his enemy's disappearance.

"Where did he go?" Hitakaru asked, "He vanished!"

"No he didn't." Kira whispered, "He's just too fast."

"What?" Hitakaru asked, and when he looked over towards Assasimon's direction, he saw what Kira meant; Shurimon was already behind his enemy and had already attacked.

"It's finished." Shurimon said.

"What?!" Assasimon asked, "You have to be kidding!"

Shurimon didn't say anything, instead when Assasimon turned around to face him and attack, his digi-code appeared.

"N-NOOO!!!" Assasimon shouted, not believing that he lost.

"Do it now, child!" Shurimon said.

Since it was Hitakaru who was holding his digi-vice that moment, he took it upon himself to purify the digi-code, but before he did, Kira told Shurimon…

"Shurimon, once Hitakaru had captured the digi-code, destroy that monster's digi-egg, okay?"

"What for? That seems a bit extreme." Shurimon asked.

"Just do it." Kira shouted, "We'll explain later!"

Shurimon nodded and Hitakaru began capturing the digi-code.

"With a strong judgment as the strongest alloy," Hitakaru said as he purified the monster's digi-code, "You will be purified with the mighty metal! Digi-code! Capture!"

"Do it now, Shurimon!" Shouted Kira.

Shurimon nodded and attacked, "DOUBLE STAR!"

And with that, Assasimon's digi-code and digi-egg vanished, never to be seen again.

After the battle, Kira and Hitakaru both explained why it had to be done. And Shurimon understood that he did the right thing.

"Finally, my people can return here." Shurimon said, "The devil is finally gone."

"Good for you, Shurimon." Hitakaru said.

"What about you two?" Shurimon asked, "Will you be staying with us for a while?"

"We really wish we could," Kira replied, "But, our journey does not stop here. Our friends are still fighting against the enemy that they chose, and now that we had defeated Assasimon, we have to go to a place called the Forest of Beginnings."

"Forest of Beginnings?" Shurimon asked.

"Yeah." Hitakaru nodded, "Do you know where it is, cuz' our friends failed to tell us where."

"Of course I know where it is." Shurimon replied, "Follow me."

And so, Shurimon along with the two humans walked for a couple of minutes until finally stopping in front of a river.

"Just follow this river south." Shurimon instructed them, "And you will arrive at the forest."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Kira asked.

"More or less…about two days." Shurimon replied, "Are you sure that you two will be all right? I can accompany you to the forest if you wish."

"No, we'll be just fine." Hitakaru said, "Besides, you already helped us a lot."

"He's right." Nodded Kira, "Besides, you have a lot of work to do in this place, right?"

"Then I guess this is good bye." Shurimon said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again some day." Hitakaru said and Kira nodded.

Shurimon bowed at them, "Meeting you was indeed fated…but I chose you to be my friends."

Kira and Hitakaru bowed back.

"And friendship will keep it that way." Kira said.

And with those good byes said, the two humans began to follow the river southward, glad to have met the noble ninja.

To be continued…

A/N: Well that's about it for chapter thirty. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, before I sign out, there's just this one question that Bluesakuramon had sent me on the review. Well, it's Lanamon. I don't know if you guys know about it or not but the japanese language has no 'L' in it, so instead of an 'L' they have an 'R'. This is why at some anime, for example Groove Adventure RaVe, there is a place there that Haru and the others calle 'Rudoria' but when you read on the subtitles and the official website its Ludoria, I did the same with Lanamon, instead of writting Ranamon, I wrote Lanamon. I hope this somehow clears it. Anyways, I'll update again tomorrow. So, until then, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! See yah!


	31. A New Calamarimon!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone and I am very, very sorry for not being able to upload sooner and on schedule. I ran into a little trouble with our internet connection and had to wait for a while before I could connect to the internet again. But anyways, enough about that, here's chapter thirty-one of CoT: Of What the Future Brings! Enjoy!!!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings!

Chapter 31: A New Calamarimon!?

Meanwhile, as all those are happening, the bearers of the spirit and water were still searching for their own enemy's fortress. Right now, JP and Erika are resting under the starlite sky near the Hub Beach.

"So, what kind of enemy is this Crusadermon?" Erika asked.

"Crusadermon? She's Dynasmon's partner." JP recalled what he knows about their enemy, "They used to be good guys here in the digi-world, known as the royal knights. But, Lucemon corrupted their mind and told them that they will be given the power and the chance to rule over the human world."

"Then that explains why they joined Chronosmon." Erika said, "Earth's really lucky that you managed to defeat them both before."

"Actually…" JP said, "It was Lucemon who destroyed and absorbed their digi-code. He only used them to achieve freedom, and after their part was done, he mercilessly destroyed them."

At this, Erika nodded, knowing very well that there are those beings – human or digimon otherwise that would use another just to achieve what they want.

"Right now, I'm having doubts." JP voiced out his thoughts.

"Doubts?" Erika asked, surprised.

JP nodded, "About whether we can win against Crusdermon…if the power that we both possess is enough."

"Crusadermon may be tough, but I don't think she's THAT though." Erika said, "Is she?"

"You have no idea how many times we lost against them, before Takuya and Koji managed to fight them equally." JP replied, "And that was with them digi-volving to their Hyper forms. We can't do that. Right now, I'm only able to evolve to my beast and human forms and you're only able to evolve with the human spirit."

"And you think that's not enough?" Erika asked.

"Not enough? It's far from that." JP said, "I can even say that we have a point one percent of winning."

"In other words you're saying that we can't win?" Erika said.

"By ourselves…yes." JP replied.

"What are you trying to say then? That we give up?" Erika asked.

"Not give up, we'll just call the others using our D-Tectors and tell them that we can't beat Crusadermon by ourselves and we need their help." JP told her his idea.

"Without even trying?" Erika continued to ask.

"Erika, I know what you're thinking, but if we fight her by ourselves, we'll lose – not only the battle but maybe even our life!" JP replied.

"We'll lose our lives anyway." Erika said, "Whether it be by fighting against Crusadermon or nor, we will eventually die."

"Erika…" JP muttered.

"It's not that I want to die, of course not! It's just that I don't want the others to think that we can't do anything by ourselves. Even if there is only a point one percent probability that we will win with our current strength, we can still use that point one." Erika said.

What Erika said stunned JP and he remembered what his friend and rival once said, "Courage is not just about facing your fears. It's about doing something knowing that there's a possibility to fail. Nothing we do in life has a 100 rate of success. It's most likely that the things that we have done…has even as small as a .05 of success, and even so we managed to succeed, it's not so different in everything that we do…no matter what the instance may be."

JP smiled as he remembered those words, and said, "You sound just like Takuya, now."

"What?" Erika asked surprised.

"He told us something like that before…whenever we thought we can't win." JP reminisced, "And you're right…"

"Finally." Erika thought.

Then, thinking about Takuya and his other companions, reminded JP one other thing…

"You're actually right!" JP suddenly exclaimed catching Erika in surprise, "We may have a chance after all."

"Really?" Erika asked, "How?"

"Attack combinations." JP replied, "We used that technique before, when we fought against Sefiritmon – Mercurymon's beast spirit. We combined all of our attacks together to create a new attack that he can't copy. Crusadermon might already know all of our attacks as well, so, maybe it's a good idea to use that tactic. What do you think?"

"I'm okay with that." Erika replied.

"What time is it?" JP asked.

"Huh? It's 6:33 pm…I think." Erika replied as she looked at her watch.

"The it's still pretty early." JP said, "I think you should try and digi-volve to your beast spirit. And maybe you'll be able to control it at once just like how Zoe did."

"But is it safe to try that out now?" Erika asked.

"Sure." JP nodded, "Much safer now than during the fight."

Still unsure whether it was a good idea or not, Erika still took out her blue-colored digi-vice and readied herself to try.

"Alright, first why don't you digi-volve to Lanamon." JP instructed.

Erika nodded.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**LANAMON!!!**

"Great." JP said.

"Now what?" Lanamon asked.

JP could tell that she was nervous, so he told her to first calm down.

"It's not going to help you to be nervous, you know." JP added, "Besides, there's nothing wrong if you can't control it the first time around. I'm sure I can stop you from going berserk or anything."

"And I should be relaxed with that?" Lanamon asked.

"C'mon relax already." JP coached.

Lanamon breathe deeply a couple of times before saying, "I'm relaxed and ready."

"Alright, now, digi-beast evolve." JP instructed, "Don't ask me how, you should know."

"Yeah." Lanamon replied, "Well, here it goes…"

**LANAMON! SLIDE DIGI-VOLVES TO…**

**CALAMARIMON!!!**

The moment that she digi-volved to Calamarimon, JP expected to see the disgusting looking creature that they fought before. It came a surprise to him, that the Calamarimon that they had fought before and the Calamarimon that was standing infront of him did not look the same at all…not one little bit!

Instead of a giant squid-looking creature with a hideous face. What stood before him was a Kazemon look-alike.Instead of fairy wings however there was none. There was also no helmet revealing the still-yellow eyes of the original Calamarimon. She still has her sharp claws. To make the discreption short, the Calamarimon that stood before JP, looked more like a mermaid than a monster.

"No way!" JP thought, "Can this be possible? There's no way that this could happen. I thought the digimon's data – how they look like, cannot be changed…!"

"What's wrong JP?" Calamarimon asked.

"Whoa!" JP exclaimed, "You…recognize me? I mean – you don't feel anything weird like some sort of vibe that's telling you to do something…? An instinct taking over perhaps?"

"What are you talking about?" Calamarimon asked.

JP smiled, "You certainly have a lot of surprises in stored for me. You did it Erika! You're controlling the beast spirit now!"

"I did?" Calamarimon asked, then notices for the first time that she was indeed controlling her own body, "Yeah! I did!"

But even before the beast type digimon could jump for joy and for them to celebrate, Calamarimon suddenly dedigi-volved back into Erika.

"What…happened?" Erika asked.

"I guess we have to work on that for a little while before we can head onto making that combination attack." JP sighed, "But that was better than you causing havoc or something."

"Yeah, you're right." Erika said, "I can try again if you like."

"Are you sure?" JP asked, "You might be tired, it's okay if we sleep now and try again tomorrow."

"It's okay, JP." Erika replied, "I'm not yet tired anyway, besides, the sooner I manage to completely control Calamarimon the better, right?"

JP laughed, "I guess you're right. But if you insist that you're not yet tired, then, we can continue."

"Hey JP, mind if I ask you something?" Erika asked.

"Uh, besides that one?" JP asked back, and getting a yes from Erika, replied, "Yeah, okay."

"Why were you so surprised to see me digi-volve to Calamarimon?" Erika asked.

"What?" JP asked back.

"Why were you surprised to see me digi-volve to Calamarimon?" Erika repeated, "Don't tell me you didn't believe that I could do it."

"No, that's not it." JP replied, "It's just…you digi-volved to a different…err…version of Calamarimon."

"What do you mean, a different version?" Erika asked.

"Well, the Calamarimon we fought with was err…weird looking. But the Calamarimon you transformed into was…" JP explained.

"Was what?" Erika asked.

"Uhh…I…um…" JP was trying to search for words.

"Yes?" Erika continued to ask.

"I thought you…were…I mean…are…uhh…" JP still continued to search for words.

"C'mon, spit it out already, JP." Erika pouted.

"Ithinkyourebeautiful!" JP spitted out, hoping that Erika would not understand what he just said.

But the moment that those words escaped his lips, he began to blush wildly and Erika understood at once what he just said, which caused her to blush as well. No one spoke for a couple of minuted, nor did they dare look in each other for fear of what the other might say.

After a couple of mintes have passed, JP decided to tell Erika to try and digi-volve again.

"Err…why don't you digi-volve again…maybe you'll be able to control it this time." JP said.

"Umm…sure." Erika replied.

To be continued…

A/N: And there's another chapter uploaded. Okay, I'm kinda stuck in one of the chapters I'm writing since I can't remember what Loweemon, Lobomon, Kendo Garurumon, Beowulfmon, Stabimon, and Reichmon's attacks are. So if anyone could help me out, please tell me what their attacks are. It'll help me finish this fanfic. Thanks in advance for those who'll help! Anyways, I have to go now, so this is Haru Glory saying PEACE and signing out for today! See yah!

P.S: Don't forget to review!


	32. Impossible! Possible!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, everyone and thanks for answering my query about the attacks and all. It'll help. Well, enough about this, here's the thirty-second chapter, hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 32: Impossible? Possible?

As to what has been happening on the other side of the digi-world, Max and Tommy are already just a couple of meters away from the fortress of Myotismon. Although, they did as they were told not to talk to anyone except amongst themselves, the two could not help but wonder if any of those digimons they had met along the way knows how many guards were posted on the grounds of the spooky fortress.

"You think we should have asked for directions, Max?" Tommy asked.

"To tell you the truth, Tommy, I don't know what to think anymore." Max replied, "It's really confusing me right now."

"What is?" Tommy asked.

"Uhh…I don't know if its right to tell you this or not but…" Max was about to say, but Tommy cut him off.

"Max, it's alright, if you don't want to tell me, I understand." Tommy cut in, "But I have a guess that whatever it is that's confusing you has nothing to do with the mission."

"How did you --?" Max asked.

"You're not so different from Takuya, that's why." Tommy replied, "He often thinks of things in the wrong place and even at the wrong time. The look on your face looks exactly like how Takuya looks like when he's thinking of something else besides the mission."

"Really?" Max asked.

Tommy nodded, "But Max, you should really focus more on the mission rather than whatever it is your thinking. You can always come back to that thought when we're finished kicking Myotismon's sorry butt."

At this Max laughed and nodded, "I guess you're right. I can't believe that a little kid is telling me how to act at a time like this."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Tommy said.

"So, do we have a plan?" Max asked.

"Plan?" Tommy asked, "Why do we need one? Why couldn't we just attack the fortress head on?"

"And why are you asking that question?" Max said as he sighed, "We don't even know how many guards that Myotismon has posted around here and how strong they are."

"But we've been sitting here for a long time now and there's not a single guard around." Tommy said, "I'm not being careless, it's just we're wasting time sitting around here when we could be fighting against Myotismon already."

"Alright." Max nodded, "We'll attack them, but first why don't we scout the area. This place might have a secret passage or something."

"Okay." Tommy agreed.

So on they walked and searched for a secret passage that may enable them to go inside the fortress undetected. They made sure that no one could see them hidden beneath the tall bushes – although no one was there to see them.

It was already nightfall when Max and Tommy managed to find a secret passage.

"Talk about luck!" Tommy said.

"Yeah." Said Max, "Let's just hope our luck doesn't run out."

"Well, if our luck runs out then we'll just have to rely on our skills." Tommy replied.

"Skills huh?" Max thought as they crawled down the passage way.

Minutes have passed since Max and Tommy crawled down the secret passage that they found, now they were no longer crawling but walking down the dark, damp corridors of the hunted castle-looking fortress.

"Something's not right, Max." Tommy whispered.

"Yeah." Noticed Max, "There should already be some guards around here, but this place looks deserted, no one's around…not that I mind not having guards around."

"I think we better digi-volve now, I have a bad feeling about this place…" Tommy said.

"Alright." Nodded Max as he took out his digi-vice the same moment that Tommy did.

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**ARBORMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVVOLUTION!!**

**KUMAMON!!!**

"Now I really hope nothing bad happens." Kumamon said.

They continued to walk down the dark corridors of the fortress, ready to attack at any sign of hostile movement.

Soon, they found themselves standing right in front of three sets of large oaken doors…

"Now where do we go?" Max asked, "We have to choose only one way since we can't separate…"

"Yeah." Nodded Tommy, "And we have to make sure that no traps await us once we open a door…"

Just then, they heard the sound of music. It was coming from the door that Tommy was right in front of.

"That sounds like someone's playing on a pipe organ." Max said.

"Should we try this door, then?" Asked Tommy.

Max nodded, "We better be careful."

"Right." Tommy agreed.

And so they opened the door and walked inside.

There they saw Myotismon playing the organ, his back turned against them as he spoke.

"Welcome, children." Myotismon said, "I was wondering when you'll be barging in."

"Myotismon!" Kumamon and Arbormon exclaimed in unison.

"And I suppose you would like to battle against me?" Myotismon said as he continued to play the pipe organ.

"Not just battle against you," Kumamon said.

"We came here to DESTROY you!" finished Arbormon.

At that, Myotismon stopped playing. He smirked before standing up and facing the children.

"Just the two of you?" Myotismon asked, "I was hoping to get some good exercise, but with only you two, I don't think I'll even break a sweat."

"You're right," Arbormon said, "You won't have to break a sweat, we'll finish you nice and easy, right Kumamon?"

"Right." Kumamon replied.

"Oh really?" taunted Myotismon, "Then let's get this battle started, shall we?"

And so the battle between Kumamon and Arbormon against Myotismon began…both teams fought with all their strength at the start of the battle, but for Kumamon, he sensed that his strength was not enough to win the fight.

"This is getting a little bit hard." Kumamon said.

"What are you suggesting then?" Ask Arbormon.

"This." Replied Kumamon as he slide digivolved.

**KUMAMON! SLIDE DIGI-VOLVES TO…**

**KORIKAKUMON!!!**

"It's getting hard for you is it?" Myotismon asked, "It's not even that interesting for me."

"Hah!" Korikakumon said as he readied to attack, "Then try this on for size, AVALANCHE AXES!!!"

"And this as well," Added Arbormon, "POWER PUMMEL!!!"

"Very well, GRISLY WINGS!" countered Myotismon.

His counter attack not only destroyed Arbormon and Korikakumon's attacks but also sent Korikakumon crashing against the wall.

"Korikakumon!" Arbormon shouted, worried of his comrade.

"I'm okay." It wasn't Korikakumon who replied but Tommy.

"Tommy? What happened? Why did you dedigi-volved?" Arbormon asked.

"I don't know why." Tommy replied.

"Then let me enlighten you a bit," Myotismon said, "Thanks to Master Chronosmon's powers, he added a little special something to my Grisly Wings technique…"

"Say what?" Tommy asked.

"He made sure that I will be more than capable to handle every single one of you humans," continued Myotismon, "So, he gave my Grisly Wings attack the power to block the energy that your digivices possess stopping you from evolving or becoming a digimon. Isn't that fantastic!"

"Shoot!" Tommy said as he pounded his fist on the wall, "What luck, Arbormon, you have to beat him by yourself now. Be careful of his attack."

"You don't have to tell me that Tommy." Arbormon replied, "I can do this. Besides, we have to finish him off right now or else he'll be a threat to the others."

Tommy nodded, but wondered to himself, "Can he really do this by himself? He can't even beast spirit evolve yet."

Myotismon was laughing his head out, "What can you do? You're nothing but a weak newbie to our world! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"A weak…newbie, huh?" Arbormon said, "Let's see if you will still think of me as a weak 'newbie' after this!"

**ARBORMON! SLIDE DIGIVOLVES TO…**

**PETALDRAMON!!!**

"How's this for a weak newbie, huh?" Petaldramon asked.

"How did you --? When did you --?" Tommy was about to ask.

"Sorry Tommy, I have learned how to beast evolve since after you guys told us about them." Petaldramon said, "And I have learned to control Petaldramon to its fullest potential!"

"This…I was not told of this!" Myotismon panicked.

"What's wrong, Myotismon?" Petaldramon asked, "Did you really think that we'd be that easy to beat?"

"It—it doesn't matter," Myotismon replied, "I will only need to hit you with my attack and you will return back to being a worthless human!"

"Then bring it on!" Petaldramon dared.

And so the battle resumed, this time, between Petaldramon and Myotismon. And at once Myotismon used his Grisly Wings technique. Since Petaldramon was so large, he wasn't able to dodge the technique, but what happened next surprised young Tommy and the evil Myotismon.

"H-how can that be?!" Myotismon shrieked as he saw that his technique had absolutely no effect on his enemy, Petaldramon still remained as Petaldramon.

"What's going on, Max?" Tommy asked, "Don't tell me this is one of your surprises as well."

"No it's not. I'm surprised as you are." Petaldramon replied, "I have an idea, though, of what's going on…"

"How can my attack not work against you!?" Myotismon asked, demanding to know the reason why.

"Your so-called Master Chronosmon, may have not factored out us new spirit skinkers." Petaldramon explained his guess, "So, he may have added that effect on your attack to only work against Tommy and the others, but not to us."

"Why would Chronosmon make a mistake like that?" Tommy wondered, then the answer to his own question hit him, "Unless! Unless he thought that we, the original spirit shinkers, would fight the generals by ourselves and not seek help from the others…that must be it!"

"I guess this'll be bye-bye, Myotismon…" Petaldramon smirked, "HORN JAB!!!"

And with that, Petaldramon rushed in and attacked Myotismon. Hitting him right at the heart with this attack.

The moment that Petaldramon's attack hit Myotismon right at his heart, Petaldramon immediately slide digi-volved back into Arbormon and readied to capture the digi-code of their foe, certain that his attack had worked.

And sure enough it did…

"H-how can it b-be possible…?" Myotismon asked, as his digi-code appeared, "…that I am…defeated…by a kid!!??"

"There's nothing impossible in this world, Myotismon." Tommy said as he walked towards Max, "The only thing that stands in the way of doing something stated to be impossible is doing it and believing that it is possible."

"Right." Nodded Arbormon as he began to capture the enemy's digi-code, "Serenity envelops the heart of the woods, and may it be true with your spirit! Digi-code, Capture!!!"

And with that, Myotismon was gone.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, I have to cut the story of Max and Tommy's adventure here, if you guys want I can continue it on another chapter, just tell me. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be posted again tomorrow. So until then, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! 'Til next time! Don't forget to review


	33. A Glipse of Destruction

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, for the umpth time, thanks for the reviews, minna-san. Before I forget, the events that occured here and on the other chapters concerning the other spirit shinkers happened during the time when Takuya and Zoe are at the Crescent Abyss. I forgot to mention that. Well, anyways, thanks for all those who helped me with the names of the attacks, here's the thirty-third chapter, enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 33: A Glimpse of Destruction

"Say, Yumi?" Koichi asked as they were climbing down the cave in which they took shelter the night before, "I was just wondering…"

"You sure like to think a lot, Koichi." Said Black.

"Black!" Yumi hissed.

At this Koichi laughed, "It's all right, Yumi. Actually, I think that that's one of the things that both Koji and I usually do…"

"Really?" Black asked.

Koichi nodded.

"You were saying that you're wondering, Koichi, about what?" Yumi asked.

"How did you manage to double digi-spirit evolve?" Koichi asked, "During all those fight that we have been through, you always evolve into Jet Silphmon."

"I don't really remember how I managed to do it the first time around," Yumi replied, "I just remember my mom teaching me how to do it."

"Your mom?" Koichi asked, "I never heard of an adult human being able to do that, in fact I didn't know adults knew about the existence of the digi-world."

"It's rather complicated to talk about, Koichi." Yumi said.

"And apart from that, it's not yet the time to talk about it." Black added.

"I really hope we could meat your parents," Koichi said, "I'm curious as to what kind of person they are."

"I'm sure you'll get to meet them, Koichi." Yumi thought, "Because you already have."

Several minutes later, Koichi and Yumi finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain on which the cave was at.

"Yumi, are you ready to fight against Kerpymon?" Koichi asked.

"I should be the one to ask you since you can't double digi-spirit evolve like me." Yumi replied.

"I guess that's a yes." Koichi said, "How about you, Black?"

"I'm always ready." Black said, "But I really wish that it was Lucemon who we get to fight, I want to pay him back at what he did to me."

"Speaking of Lucemon…I wonder how Katsuya and Koji are doing." Yumi said, remembering that their twin were the one who was going to fight against Lucemon.

Meanwhile, Koichi and Katsuya were having their own discussions…

"Why did you go and give Takuya your digi-vice?" Koji asked.

"He needs it more than I do, Koji." Katsuya replied, "Besides, we can take Lucemon down by ourselves."

"Are you kidding?" Koji said, "It took us our most powerful evolution to destroy him and he almost destroyed both the digi-world and the human world, how can you say that we can easily beat him with only my double digi-spirit evolution and your own double digi-spirit evolution?"

"It's simple, with the sword I took out from my digi-vice before I gave it to Takuya." Katsuya replied.

"The sword?" Koji asked, "Oh, yeah, that sword…and how's that going to help?"

"Just relax okay?" Katsuya replied, "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Both groups continued on with their journey towards the enemy hideout. Of course, it was Koichi and Yumi's group who got to their enemy's hideout first.

They only have taken about a dozen steps, when hordes of digimon appeared before them, ready for an ambush…in which case, Koichi and Yumi fell into.

"Bantaimons!" Yumi hissed as she took out her digi-vice, "Koichi! Black!"

"Got it." Koichi nodded as he too took out his black digi-vice and digi-volved.

"I'm ready!" Black nodded as well.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**LOWEEMON!!!**

**DOUBLE DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

"I can't believe that the so-called 'heroes' would let their guard down for even a second." Came a voice that both Koichi and Yumi knew very well who it belonged to.

"Kerpymon, we meet again." Loweemon said, "I can't forgive you for trying to deceive us!"

"Deceive you?" Kerpymon asked, laughing, "It is not I who deceived who, it was yourselves."

"What are you talking about?" Jet Silphmon asked.

"You honestly don't know what you're talking about, you fiend!" Black added.

"Oh really?" Kerpymon replied, "You are the ones deceiving yourselves, thinking that you can win against the almighty Chronosmon when you do not even know how powerful he is."

"We'll worry about Chronosmon once we're finished dealing with the likes of you." Loweemon said, "In other words, we'll finish you along with these Bantaimons of yours before we deal with that lunatic."

At this, Kerpymon laughed even louder, "You really do not see the whole picture, do you? Only focused on one thing, when one other should be more important."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Black War Greymon growled.

In the meantime, Koji and Katsuya were under the same predicament as well. They were face to face with Lucemon, both digi-volved to their highest level with Aldamon holding the Grana Saber. They were also talking about the same thing…

Lucemon laughed, "Do you still not see how futile your actions are?"

"You're really getting on my nerves, Lucemon." Aldamon said, "First you tried to kill Black and now you're talking non-sense."

"It doesn't matter how many lackeys you have, we'll just finish them off quick and you'll soon be next." Beowulfmon said.

"What is it that you are really fighting for then?" Lucemon asked, enjoying the moment.

**_Back to Yumi, Koichi and Black_**

"You're asking us that question?" Jet Silphmon asked back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Loweemon answered, "What were fighting for are the peace of this world and the security of our own world!"

"Is that so?" Kerpymon asked.

"What about you then?" Black asked their enemy, "What are you fighting for? Don't give us that crap about the rights of the digimons, because that's not what most of us wants!"

**_Koji and Katsuya_**

"Oh, how would any of you know what we really want?" Lucemon replied, "Just because there are those who rebel against us does not mean that what we are doing is wrong."

"Yeah, right!" Beowulfmon said, "Don't try to deny the fact that what you're only doing is causing chaos and turmoil in this land."

"Your actions do not even justify your intentions!" Added Aldamon.

"You've already messed with us for quite too long," Lucemon said. He then clasped his hands together, muttered an incantation of some sort and a hole appeared out of nowhere. "It is only fair that we do the same to you...Haven't you noticed something? Our master has not made an appearance in front of you maggots…do you know why?"

**_Yumi, Koichi, Black_**

"You have destroyed our plans countless of times, and what better way to pay you back for it than this." Said Kerpymon as the hole showed tall buildings collapsing as numerous attacks began hitting them, smoke coming out from everywhere, fires burning and all.

"No way…" Jet Silphmon whispered, "That can't be…"

"That's!" Loweemon added, "SHIBUYA!?"

"What's going on?" Black asked, surprised to see that the human world is in havoc.

**_Koji and Katsuya_**

"If you think that it is only Shibuya that is being attacked by our master's army," Lucemon said, "Then you are greatly mistaken."

And with that, scenes of what has been happening around the world appeared on the hole. From Japan to Malaysia, from Canada to California, from Italy to New York. All around the world, powerful digimons were causing chaos; these digimons included Dynasmon with them.

"Shoot!" Aldamon said, "We've been focused on destroying the generals when we forgot about their master."

"What's Dynasmon doing there?" Beowulfmon asked, "Isn't Takuya and Zoe supposed to be fighting against him?"

"Oh? Worried about the fighter of fire and wind?" Lucemon asked, "Yukiaramon should have dealt with them, Dynasmon did say that his subordinate has been promoted…"

**_Yumi, Koichi and Black_**

"What do we care about his subordinate?" Loweemon asked.

"You should." Kerpymon replied, "Yukiaramon is the one who finished your friends off, and for this he has been appointed by Lord Chronosmon as one of his twelve generals."

"No way!" Jet Silphmon dared not to believe what Kerpymon had said, "They can't have fallen to the likes of you."

"Believe it." Kerpymon said. "Of course Yukiaramon only had to throw them down the Crescent Abyss…and no one can survive at such temperatures after he had turned it into his own turf creating cold winds and very low temperature. Life is impossible down there, only Yukiaramon could survive."

"The real world and now Takuya and Zoe…" Black thought, "This certainly isn't our day."

To be continued…

A/N: There, that should do it for this day's update. Hope there aren't as many typos as before. Anyways, got any questions? Feel free to ask them and I will answer it to the best of my abilities. Well, there's nothing left to say except to remind you guys to review

With all that said, this is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out.

25 days remaining 'til Christmas arrives! YEY!!!


	34. Frozen!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Finally I get to update! Sorry for the typos and the late update everyone! If you guys have been tuning on the news (CNN or whatever) you guys may have heard about the typhoon that err...plagued here at the Philippines. Power supply was cut for safety measures that's why I wasn't able to post updates for a while, and I'm very sorry for that. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 34: Frozen!

Two days have passed since all of the events had transpired, and it was already night time. Flamon and Zoe who was in their room (they shared the same room since they came to Bokomon's HQ) talking about the information they have gathered after learning everything they could for the past two days.

"Are you sure about what you want to do, Flamon?" Zoe asked, worry was eminent in her voice as well as her face.

"Yes." Flamon replied, "We can't just leave Neemon like that."

"But, why don't you want to take this with you?" Zoe asked pointing at the Ultimagi that was still around her neck.

"If I take that with me, the temperature here, even though it's under the protection of Angemon and Angewomon, would still be enough to freeze you to death, Zoe." Flamon replied, "And I don't want that to happen. Besides, I'm not going over to the mansion to fight, I am going there to save the little guy."

"I'm worried." Zoe said, "It's not that easy, Flamon, you heard what Bokomon said, they tried rescuing Neemon for more than a dozen times now and they failed every time…what if something bad happens to you?"

"I have enough energy to digi-volve to Kaiser Greymon if worst comes to worst." Flamon replied, "You don't have to worry too much, Zoe. I promise, I'll be careful."

"You should." Zoe said.

"One thing does bother me though," Flamon said, "Why did Yukiaramon capture Neemon? It's not as if he can do something bad to whatever it is he's planning."

"Now that you mention it that is a mystery." Zoe said, "But are you sure that you're going to the mansion now?"

"Zoe, we've talked about this already." Flamon said, "Besides, I think that Bokomon and the others can help us out of here once everything's finished."

"Meaning?" Asked Zoe.

"Meaning after I managed to sneak Neemon out of there, we're going to come back here and after I picked you up, we're going to head out and give some pay back to Yukiaramon." Flamon explained.

"Are you going to tell Bokomon and the others about that plan of yours, Flamon?" Zoe asked, knowing full well what Flamon's answer would be.

"Of course not!" Replied Flamon, "You know very well that they won't stand a chance against Yukiaramon, they could get killed if they help and their death isn't going to help us one bit."

"Figures you're going to say that." Zoe sighed, "Then you better do a good job and hurry up, or else your plan would not work."

Flamon grinned as he stood up, "Don't worry I tell ya. Leave it to me."

And with that, Flamon sneaked out of the Resistance HQ and began to head towards the mansion where Yukiaramon apparently resides in, leaving Zoe to pray for his safety.

The mansion was not that far away from the Headquarters of the resistance, and if it wasn't for the 'extra' protection that the two angel digimons gave them, the headquarters would have been long discovered. But that doesn't mean that Yukiaramon does not know that there are rebels who are against his and Chronosmon's reign.

It took Flamon several minutes before he could sneak within a close range of the mansion, the only thing hindering his way was the tall, slippery fence that separates the mansion from the rest of the frozen landscape.

Of course it did not stop Flamon nor did it made the job at hand. All he needed to do was jump over to the other side of the fence and this he did. He made sure that no one had seen him, whether it be an enemy or his very own ally.

As silently as the human-turned-digimon could go, he sneaked past one guard after the other and made his way towards the prison cells.

"What's with those Bantaimons?" Flamon wondered to himself as he searched for the right prison cell as to where Neemon could be kept. Along the way he saw other digimons as well, A Birdramon, and an Armadillomon to name just a few, "They don't seem to be uptight in this place…I was thinking more of having to sneak past guards down here…but…"

True enough, something was not right, as what Flamon's instincts were telling him. Not a single guard was guarding the precinct.

One after another, there was a different kind of digimon locked up in the cell, but still no sign of the digimon that he was to save. Flamon even thought about freeing every single digimon that was locked up but thought twice about the ruckus that they will cause to the whole mansion, which could lead to the failure of his 'secret mission', but he made a mental note to save them afterwards.

Turning around the corner of the room, Flamon expected to run across a Bantaimon, but even that did not come to pass.

"Okay, did I just miss something here or does this place look abandoned except for these guys?" Flamon thought, still maintaining the silence as he walked, "Or, is Yukiaramon that confident that no one would come after him here…?"

Just then, Takuya was snapped out from his thoughts with a sound of a voice singing – and not too well if I may add. At the sound of the voice and the tone as well, Flamon knew at once that he has found the digimon that he was looking for.

Flamon at once rushed towards the cell where Neemon's singing came from and at once saw the little, yellow digimon sitting at the middle of the room and singing his voice out.

"Neemon!" Flamon greeted.

"Huh?" Neemon asked as he looked up to see Flamon, "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Takuya, just a little bit stuck in this digimon's body for the moment, but it's the same old Takuya that you journeyed with." Flamon replied.

"Oh, Takuya, what are you doing here?" Neemon asked as he stood up and walked towards the bars that separated him and his friend, "Did they capture you too?"

"No." Flamon replied, "I came here to rescue you. Bokomon and the others are really worried about you."

"They are?" Neemon asked.

Flamon nodded, "Of course they are. Now stay back and I'll bust this door open."

"Okay." Neemon said as he walked as far from the door as he could in the little cell of his.

Flamon seeing that the little digimon was as far from the door as possible, attacked the door at once with his 'Baby Salamander' attack. And with smoke rising from the now busted prison cell, Flamon grabbed Neemon by the hand and began to rush towards the exit, while telling the other digimons that he'll be back to save them as well.

Flamon and Neemon were already out of the mansion and at the fence and were about to jump over, when someone attacked them from behind. Turning around and hoping to finally see some guards, Flamon was surprised to see the very same digimon that brought him and Zoe at the Crescent Abyss…

"Yukiaramon!" Flamon growled.

"I was hoping to see the leader of the Rebels to rescue his friend but it seems he continues to send his men out to get him." Yukiaramon said, "But I doubt I have ever seen you here before…"

Flamon, gritting his teeth, whispered over to Neemon to escape while he holds of the enemy in front of them. Neemon of course, being Neemon, did not try to argue and immediately jumped over to the other side of the fence – to the safer side.

"That's right," Flamon said, "I'm kinda new here."

"Don't you know how to respect someone with higher authority than yourself?" Yukiaramon asked as he stared with his cold, dark eyes.

"I don't respect beings who like to trample on other people's lives." Flamon replied, "Especially someone who serves under Crusadermon."

"Who said I serve under him?" Yukiaramon asked, "I no longer serve him, I've been promoted after taking care of some meddling brats. I am now one of the twelve generals."

"Then that would make destroying you even more worth it." Flamon said.

"A confident little rookie, aren't we?" Yukiaramon said, and although most of his face was hidden under his hood, Flamon could guess that he was smirking.

"Let's see if you still think of me as a 'little rookie' after this!" Flamon said as he took out his digi-vice and digi-volved…

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT!...**

Yukiaramon remembered at once the why the attitude of the rookie digimon was familiar to him, and before Flamon could complete the evolution, Yukiaramon attacked him at once.

"FREEZING POINT BULLET!" Yukiaramon shouted as he attacked, but instead of the sword which he used on his right hand, it was a cannon-like weapon that fired the attack over to Flamon.

"What the…!" Flamon who was still concentrating on evolving could not move out of the way and was hit, full force by the attack.

When the smoke emitted from the attack vanished, Yukiaramon smirked as he looked at the effect of his attack on the digimon.

"If you survived that fall…" Yukiaramon said over to the frozen Flamon, "…then that means you're friend would be here too…I bet she'll be surprised to see you."

Laughing, Yukiaramon snapped his fingers and Flamon who was frozen by the attack vanished.

"I'll just keep you at a safe place until tomorrow," Yukiaramon said, "when I unveil to them my latest toy."

To be continued…

A/N: There. I hope I didn't make as many errors as I did before. Anyways, I just would like to take this opportunity to ask you all to please pray for those who have been ravaged by the super typhoon(s) that hit my humble country. If you guys are curious, over 300 have died from the past typhoons. Please prayformy countrymen if you would. Anyhow, now that there's no typhoon and it's sunny...well...here in Lucena (Quezon Province) I can continue on updating regularly again. Don't forget to review, ne? With all that said, and with the request for prayer said as well, I guess it's time for me to go and type some more for the next chapters. This is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and "MABUHAY" and signing out.

P.S

For all those who are wondering, why I kepy using the phrase "digi-code capture"every time they purify their enemies, it's because that's what Takuya and the others say in the version that I have watched. And I think it's only right that that is the one I use instead of "Fractal Code Capture" or whatever they might say in the other versions. So please bear with me. Thank you.


	35. Zoe Saves Her Prince!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything else (especially those who prayed). I can't believe I already got over 200 reviews for this story. Anyways, you guys want to know what Zoe did when she found out what happened to Takuya? Well, here it is...

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 35: Zoe Saves Her Prince!

Zoe hasn't slept since Takuya left, she was worried.

"Something doesn't feel right." Zoe thought to herself as she sat deep in thought at her bed. But since she promised to wait for him, she could not go out and run after him.

And she thought about that until she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Zoe was awoken by the loud chattering and noise the next morning. Out of curiosity, Zoe went outside of the room and saw what the ruckus was all about.

"Neemon, how'd you escape?" Bokomon asked, surprised to see his friend back, safe and sound.

"Takuya helped me out." Neemon replied, scratching his head.

"Takuya?!" Everyone asked surprised.

"Neemon, you're back!" Zoe joined in, "Then that means Takuya was successful!"

Neemon nodded.

"But, where is Takuya?" Bokomon asked.

And for the first time, Zoe noticed that Flamon was not in the crowd that encircled the little, yellow digimon.

"That's right, where is he?" Zoe asked as well.

"He is fighting against Yukiaramon." Neemon answered. "He asked me to go on ahead and escape last night."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison

"Last night?" Zoe asked, "The Flamon should have been back by now, unless…"

Just then, A Guilmon came running from outside of the headquarters.

"Everyone, Yukiaramon has called for the citizens of the whole town to meet in front of his mansion!" Guilmon told the others.

"He's still alive?" Greymon asked.

"Then that would mean…" Garurumon said.

"…no, it can't be!" Zoe gasped.

"Then what are we waiting for, everyone?" Bokomon asked, "Let's go, maybe Flamon managed to loose Yukiaramon and escape, maybe that's why Yukiaramon's calling for the whole town, he wants to know if anybody has seen him."

"I hope that's the case." Zoe said, very worried.

And so, everyone in the HQ began to head out towards the mansion. But before Zoe could even put a foot out of the door, Bokomon stopped her…

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to come with us, Zoe." Bokomon said, "There has never been a human here since we came here. You'll get in trouble if he sees you."

"But, Takuya, he might be in trouble." Zoe said.

"I know you're worried about him, Zoe." Bokomon said, "But, think about what could happen if Yukiaramon sees you. It might cause trouble. Just relax and we'll tell you what the whole 'meeting with the whole town' was all about."

Zoe sighed knowing that Bokomon has a point and that everyone else might be in trouble if she chose to digivolve and join the whole town since they already met Yukiaramon. So she agreed to stay behind along with Neemon who apparently did not want to even come within ten feet of the mansion.

When everyone was gathered right in front of Yukiaramon's mansion, Yukiaramon appeared before them, still wearing the same cloak which covered every inch of him save his eyes.

"So, everyone's already gathered here…" Yukiaramon said eyeing everyone that was right in front of him with his cold, steel gaze.

"Why did you call us and so early in the morning?" One digimon shouted over the noise of the others.

"I'm glad you ask." Yukiaramon replied.

Meanwhile, Zoe could not help but not follow Bokomon's words. She knows where she must be and because she was so curious, she left without even telling Neemon.

Hidden near the fence that was not so far from where Yukiaramon stood, listening to every word that the evil tyrant said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?" Zoe asked herself, ready to take out her digi-vice and digi-volve if something got out of hand.

"Someone broke into my mansion last night," began Yukiaramon, "And freed one of my prisoners."

At this everyone did not move, they know very well as Yukiaramon did, that the evil digimon that was right in front of them already have an idea as to who might have sent the one who freed Neemon, although Bokomon really had nothing to do with it.

"You rebels have annoyed me long enough." Yukiaramon continued, "And it seems that base on the recent events that have transpired in this city, I would have thought that you all would have learned your lesson NOT to mess with me!"

Everyone got themselves ready, expecting a fight yet knowing well enough that they might not stand a chance just like for the past times that they have tried to defeat the tyrant.

"And yet it seems that you have not listened to my warnings and the things that I already have done to make it clear." Yukiaramon continued, "But maybe this would make this a little different."

And with that, Yukiaramon snapped his fingers. What everyone saw made them gasp in surprise, with his whole body frozen, stood Flamon.

"Takuya…" Zoe muttered, surprised and anger filling her.

"Takuya!" the others exclaimed.

"This has gone too far, Yukiaramon!" Bokomon shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the little pip squeak that leads the rebels," Yukiaramon smirked, "you have some guts having no ability to fight and all. Do you want to join this pathetic fool, frozen for all eternity?"

"At least he's a better leader than you'll ever be!" Shouted Greymon, "We won't allow you to do whatever you wish any longer."

"You want to fight me?" Yukiaramon asked, "Maybe you have indeed forgotten how many times I have defeated you – all of you – already. But I don't mind finishing everything now."

"Fine, we'll show you that we are no longer pushovers!" Shouted Garurumon as well.

That was when Zoe could not stand it any longer, knowing what she needed to do to free Flamon from his icy prison. Immediately, Zoe rushed to the aid of the others, holding her digi-vice.

"I can not forgive you!" Zoe shouted.

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**ZEPHYRMON!!!**

"I was hoping you'll show up." Yukiaramon said, undaunted.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Bokomon asked, "I told you to stay at the HQ!"

"Sorry, Bokomon," Zephyrmon replied, "I just can't let any of you be hurt, this is between me and that monster!"

"This should rather be interesting." Yukiaramon said, as he poised himself to battle.

Zephyrmon did not wait for her foe to attack, immediately she was the first to do so.

"GILGAMESH SLICE!" Zoe attacked at once.

"Your attacks are futile!" Yukiaramon shouted as he literally pushed the attack away.

"Be careful, Zephyrmon!" Shouted Bokomon, "Attacks like that has very little effect on him!"

Zephyrmon nodded, "If that is so, then how about this? WIND OF PAIN!!!"

Yukiaramon laughed as he pushed the attack away once again, "Why don't you just give up? You can be with your friend if that's what you want? Well, maybe this'll help! FREEZING POINT BULLET!"

"Zephyrmon, dodge that attack or it'll freeze you!" Greymon shouted at which Zephyrmon dodged just in time before the attack hit her.

"Thanks," Zephyrmon said as she flew above the ground.

Yukiaramon glared at the crowd that encircled their battle field, "You are all getting annoying, STAY OUT OF OUR FIGHT!!!"

With that, Yukiaramon attacked everyone with his Freezing Point Bullet freezing them right at their spot. Zephyrmon, who was still flying high above the air, was angered at what she saw.

"That should keep all of you quiet!" Yukiaramon said as he looked up over to Zephyrmon, "Now, you're next."

"You really are a monster!" Zephyrmon said, "First you froze Takuya, and now you've frozen even those who are not part of this battle! I cannot take this any longer!"

"What can you do?" Yukiaramon asked, "You know you don't possess enough power to fight against me, you're weak. I've already dealt with you before at the Data Line, I can do that again. And this time, I won't make any mistakes!"

"Takuya, Bokomon, Greymon, Garurumon…everyone," Zephyrmon thought, "I know I can do this, there's no such thing as not having any weakness. If my long range attacks don't work against him, then there must be some other way."

"I have more things to do," Yukiaramon said as he changed his hand from the cannon-type to his sword type hand, "So, let's finish this fast."

With those words, Yukiaramon jumped right in front of the hovering Zephyrmon and with a speed as quick as the speed of light itself, he slashed Zephyrmon into dedigi-volveing back to Zoe.

"Had enough already?" Yukiaramon asked.

"I'm not finish yet, I can still digi-volve and fight." Zoe said as she stood up wobbling as she did so.

"I admire you're will for a woman," Yukiaramon said, "But it's over, you don't have the power to fight against me, I'll make freezing you quick."

Zoe could not help but close her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Takuya…I'm sorry."

"I guess you've already accepted your defeat then." Yukiaramon said as he converted his hand once again to a cannon as aimed at Zoe. "This fight…is over."

And with that Yukiaramon fired his Freezing Point Bullet attack, just when the attack was about to hit Zoe, someone jumped in the way.

"What the --!" Yukiaramon shouted in surprised, which caused Zoe to open her eyes and see what surprised the tyrant.

The digimon who jumped in the way of the bullet surprised Zoe.

"Neemon?" Zoe gasped.

Neemon, whose body began to freeze said, "Zoe, you're stronger than you think you are. Remember everything you have learned about strength, you are a human who can turn into a digimon. If the digimon part of you cannot beat him, then make the human part of you help the other part."

And with those words, Neemon was also frozen.

"Neemon…" Zoe muttered.

"What a fool," Yukiaramon said, "He could have saved his life if he chose to hide, and yet he just has to do that. He really is an idiot."

Zoe however, was deep in thought again, something about what Neemon said was right. All the while that she has been fighting; she was only using the power of the digimon that she turned into, forgetting what she had learned during the fight with Lucemon's Satan mode.

"Neemon's right," Zoe whispered to herself, "Just like Kazemon said before, I'm not the only one who's fighting…so are they, but I have to unleash her power…her true power."

"What are you mumbling about now?" Yukiaramon asked, "Don't tell me you intend to fight me again."

"No." Zoe replied, gripping her digi-vice harder, "I intend to defeat you!"

"Defeat me?" Yukiaramon asked as laughter filled the air, "Don't make me laugh, you're already beaten."

"Not yet." Then holding her digi-vice close to her heart she prayed, "Please, give me the power. The power I need to defeat this monster and save my friends!"

With those words, the digi-vice shinned its purple light. Zoe knew right then that it was time to digi-volve. Words of what she must say appeared in her mind, and she knew what to do with them.

**DOUBLE DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

"What the --?!" Yukiaramon shouted, surprised at the sudden turn of events, "How did you --?!"

"There's more to power than just having the ability to defeat your opponents, Yukiaramon." Jet Silphmon said.

"Oh really?" Yukiaramon said, "You may have digi-volved but you're still no match for me!"

With that Yukiaramon lunged forward again, but this time, Jet Silphmon was ready for him and she evaded his attack easily.

"You don't know what I can or cannot do." Jet Silphmon said, "So don't tell me that I cannot defeat you! ULTRA TURBULENCE!!!"

The attack hit the digimon directly and set him flying over to the fence. This time, Yukiaramon was wounded, this time, not just a scratch but the attack also tore his cloak off revealing his true form.

Part machine and part digimon. Yukiaramon's digimon part looked like a dark version of Agunimon, instead of yellow hair, it was a fierce red, and the armor was dark with color. It would have been normal for him to have a mechanical part, but it wasn't and you can tell that he was a part of an experiment gone wrong.

"Impressive…" Yukiaramon said as he stood up, his eyes burned in hatred now more than ever, "I did not expect that someone would be able to do that to me, much less a woman."

"You put yourself in a higher position than others, you are too confident." Jet Silphmon said.

"Haven't you heard the saying about the strong having everything?" Yukiaramon asked, "I am strong, I have power and that is why I have the right to rule those who are weak. I am known for my strength! And I shall be known for it for all eternity!"

"You're wrong." Jet Silphmon argued, "A person's strength has nothing to do with being famous, it's his deeds. You're not famous at all, no one cares about you. They care only about one thing and that's putting you to your place! Not above them but below them!"

With that Jet Silphmon attacked once again with her Ultra Turbulence technique, "That's for all the others that you have killed!" She said as the attack hit Yukiaramon.

She attacked once more, this time offering her attack for Garurumon and Greymon. It was soon followed by another attack that she offered for Bokomon and Neemon; this attack blew Yukiaramon to the mansion which caused the mansion to collapse.

But as soon as the smoke cleared out, Yukiaramon jumped from out of the rubble and countered Jet Silphmon's attacks, but she just blocked them with her staff.

"And this," Jet Silphmon said before she attacked Yukiaramon with everything she got, "Is for TAKUYA!!! JET WINTER!!!!"

"How?" Yukiaramon asked as his data began to appear, "How can there be someone stronger than me? There should only be Dynasmon and Lord Chronosmon...how?"

Jet Silphmon looked at Yukiaramon with pity as she began to capture the enemy's data saying, "Like a refreshing breeze, this digi-vice will turn you into a pure and lovely spirit! Digi-code! Capture!!"

As Jet Silphmon's digi-vice captured the digi-code of Yukiaramon, the ice that froze the citizens of the town as well as Flamon began to melt. And when Yukiaramon's digi-egg finally appeared, Jet Silphmon attacked her enemy one final time. Destroying, what was unknown to her then, one of the twelve generals.

To be continued…

A/N: There, so what do you guys think? I have a pretty tiring day today. As I have mentioned before a typhoon hit our country and a lot of my countrymen are in need, so, our religious organization, Youth for Christ (YFC) offered to help them out by having an outreach program. I helped out today that's why I only managed to finish and upload this chapter now (it's 8:06pm here). Anyways, I'm pretty tired from the hard days work so, I'll be signing out now, 'til next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out. Don't forget to review, minna-san!


	36. DoubleDouble Win

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, everyone. I'm so happy although my whole body is sore from yesterday's work. Anyways, that can't keep me from uploading this chapter, so here it is, the thirty-sixth chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 36: Double-Double Win!

"You still intend to fight against us?" Kerpymon asked, "Even when the chances that you have of winning is zero to none?"

"You can never tell that yet." Loweemon said as he attacked, "FINAL METEOR!!!"

And with that Loweemon attacked Kerpymon's hordes of Bantaimons dispersing them at an instant.

"Give it up already, you've lost…" Kerpymon said as he dodges the melee attacks that Jet Silphmon was throwing at him, whilst laughing "You've lost not only your homes but also two of your precious friends."

"You're just lying to us!" Jet Silphmon said, "Takuya and Zoe can never be defeated! ULTRA TURBULENCE!!!"

"I'm going to help out too," Said Black, "GIGA FORCE!!!"

"I won't sit around and watch as well," Loweemon joined in, "FINAL METEOR!!!"

The attacks hit Kerpymon, but even so, it did not even damaged the evil general with no more than a scratch. At this, Kerpymon even laughed louder.

"That can't be possible!" Jet Silphmon said, "Why didn't our attacks work on him?"

"I've told you, no one can defeat me now." Kerpymon said, "There is no hope for the survival of the human world and there is no hope for YOUR survival as well."

Meanwhile, Aldamon and Beowulfmon were having their own problems with Lucemon.

"What's wrong?" Lucemon asked, "Had enough already?"

Panting and wounded, Aldamon rose up, the Grana Saber still in his hands, "Not…by a…long shot!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!" Beowulfmon attacked at once, the moment that he emerged from the rubble.

The attack, however small, managed to hit Lucemon and cut him around the cheeks in the process.

"Alright!" Beowulfmon cheered to himself, "Even though that caused him only a small wound, a wound is still a wound."

Glaring with anger towards Beowulfmon, "You really are so intent to die." At this, Lucemon attacked not only Beowulfmon but also Aldamon, "SATAN CURSE!!!"

**_Yumi, Koichi, and Black…_**

"Darn, this is just too much." Loweemon panted as his digi-code began to appear as suddenly as it disappeared signaling that he was already tired and his 'human' body could not take the beating any longer, "Even Kaiser Leomon is powerless against him."

"Not powerless, Loweemon." Black War Greymon said, "His power is just enough."

"Black's right." Jet Silphmon said, "Loweemon, can you still fight?"

"What?" Loweemon asked, surprised at the question, "What are you talking about? Of course I can still fight."

"What's the matter?" Kerpymon asked in a taunting manner, "Wishing that your friends are here to help you?"

At this, all three fighters glared at their opponent.

"Black, can you do me a favor?" Jet Silphmon asked.

"Of course." Black replied, "I will do anything in my power for you and your brother, and your 'friends' as well."

"Can you make him busy for a second?" Jet Silphmon asked, "Make a diversion or something, and when I give the signal, you attack with your most powerful technique."

"We've tried that already and it didn't work, Jet Silphmon." Loweemon said.

"But we have to try, it's not possible that we feel tired but he doesn't, his defense must have been weakened somehow." Jet Silphmon said.

"Leave it to me." Was Black's reply to Jet Silphmon's request.

"Thanks." Jet Silphmon said, "Loweemon are you ready?"

Loweemon nodded.

At this, Black head out to create a diversion to give Jet Silphmon and Loweemon enough time to gather enough energy for their attacks.

**_Koji and Katsuya_**

After the Satan Curse attack hit the two digidestineds, they immediately returned back to their human selves, all bruised and somehow dirty.

"Are you alright, Koji?" Katsuya asked.

"What do you think?" Koji replied, "We're still alive though, that's a good thing."

"Oh, is it?" Lucemon asked, over hearing their conversation, "I think it would have been best if you had died in that attack, now, I don't think both of you have enough energy to digi-volve."

"He's right." Koji whispered, "Do you have any plan, Katsuya?"

"Just one." Katsuya replied, "But I don't think we have enough time for me to do it."

"Do what?" Koji asked.

"Saying your prayers now?" Lucemon asked as he walked slowly towards the two boys.

Katsuya, who was still holding the Grana Saber, tightened his grip at it and somehow, Koji understood what it was he wanted to do.

"If I manage to buy you enough time, are you sure that that could finish him off?" Koji asked.

"This sword has dealt with evil beings more powerful than him, of course it will." Katsuya replied, "Why? You have a plan to give me enough time?"

Nodding, Koji tightened his grip on his D-Tector.

Lucemon saw this and he smirked, "You just don't want to give up, do you?"

"Nope." Koji replied before digi-volving back into Beowulfmon and charging towards Lucemon.

"Alright, it's my turn." Katsuya thought as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, trusting Koji to buy him enough time.

**_Yumi, Black and Koichi_**

"BLACK NOW!!!" Jet Silphmon gave the signal and Black immediately attacked using his Giga Force attack. Jet Silphmon and Loweemon also unleashed their own attacks.

All three attacks, hit Kerpymon dead on and this time they managed to give him a lot of damage, but still not enough to beat him.

"You really are testing my patience." Kerpymon growled as the smoke caused by the impact of the attacks and his body began to disperse, at this he countered with his own attack, "LIGHTNING SPEARS!!!"

The attack hit Loweemon right at the heart and caused his digi-code to appear.

"LOWEEMON!!!" Jet Silphmon and Black exclaimed in unison.

The moment that Kerpymon saw Loweemon's digital code appear, he immediately stretched forth his hand and began to suck the data from him.

"Black!" Jet Silphmon said as she pointed towards Kerpymon.

Black understood at once, and he began to continuously attack Kerpymon trying to get the evil digimon's attention to him rather than to Loweemon.

**_Koji and Katsuya_**

Feeling that he has enough power, Katsuya shouted over to Beowulfmon that it was alright now.

Beowulfmon at once backed off a little from Lucemon, and when he saw Katsuya nodded, he readied himself for a joint attack.

Upon Katsuya's signal, both he and Beowulfmon charged forth towards their enemy, Beowulfmon with his Beo Saber and Katsuya with his Grana Saber, which was now ultimately glowing thanks to the energy that Katsuya managed to gather into the sword.

Lucemon just smirked at their attempt to vanquish him, thus when the attack hit him, he did not move from his spot nor try to block it, he just smiled at it.

When the attack was finally done, with both Beowulfmon and Katsuya's back on Lucemon, Lucemon laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lucemon asked.

Still, Katsuya and Beowulfmon did not face him.

"What's the matter?" Lucemon asked, in that annoying voice of his, "Have you finally accepted that you are no match for me?"

At this, Katsuya and Beowulfmon turned around, Lucemon expected to see their scared faces, only to see that none of them was scared at all, nor sad or even surprised that he survived, they were both smiling, taunting him to attack them. Lucemon did not like this one bit.

"You think you can act that way in front of me?" Lucemon asked as he readied himself to attack, "That's where you're wrong!!"

And with that, Lucemon rushed towards them, but still, Beowulfmon and Katsuya remained in the exact position with the exact look on their faces.

When Lucemon was only a few inches away from them, he suddenly stopped, and as suddenly as he did so did his digi-code began to appear.

"Wha—how?" Lucemon gasped.

"Didn't you know?" Katsuya asked.

Lucemon looked at them with a confuse expression.

"A swordsman's cut could only take its full effect when you do some extreme movement." Beowulfmon finished.

"I guess, this time, it is YOU who is greatly mistaken, Lucemon." Katsuya said as his Grana Saber return to Takuya's digi-vice, "Do it, Beowulfmon."

"With pleasure." Beowulfmon said as he called forth Koji's digi-vice and began to purify their enemy, "Corrupt evil spirit, you shall be purified with holy light! Digi-code! Capture!"

And with that Lucemon was gone. With their enemy finally defeated, Beowulfmon dedigi-volved back into Koji. The moment that he did so, Koji suddenly felt an intense pain which caused him to fall to his knees. Katsuya noticed this and ran towards Koji.

"Koji, what's wrong?" Katsuya asked, "Are you hurt by one of Lucemon's attacks?"

"No." Koji said, "Something…something bad's happening to Koichi."

"Koichi?" Katsuya wondered what it could be, then he saw Koji began to punch a sequence on his digi-vice, trying to contact his twin brother. Katsuya understood what Koji must be feeling at that very moment.

**_Koichi, Yumi and Black_**

He didn't know where he was at, he was just floating at some space – a dark space. Koichi knew what must be happening on his surroundings, and he knew that his data – his soul at the digi-world was being sucked by Kerpymon.

"Is this the end for me?" Koichi thought to himself as he began to float at the familiar space that he was in, the same space that he floated on when he was sucked in by Lucemon, "If this is the end of me, then it must be the end for the others as well…I'm sorry brother."

Just then, Koichi heard his twin's voice…

"KOICHI!" Koji's voice echoed through the entire space…

"Koji?" Koichi asked, bewildered to hear Koji's voice.

As if knowing what his brother was going through, Koji said, "Don't give up, Koichi! You can't give up!"

"But…I don't have any power left." Koichi replied, "I have given everything I've got at him, and he still won't give up. My strength is just not enough. I'm just not as strong as you are, Koji."

This aggravated Koji very much, he knew that Koichi had very well given up, and he thought of something to say at once, "That's not true, Koichi."

"Huh?" Koichi asked.

"You have more power than you think you have, a lot more." Koji continued, "You haven't given it everything you've got, you gave it everything Loweemon's got. If you're strength as Loweemon is not enough, then transform!"

"But even Kaiser Leomon's not enough." Koichi said, "Kerpymon just blew all his attacks away."

"If you can't beat him using Loweemon and Kaiser Leomon alone, then combine them." Koji said, thinking that there is no way out but doing so, "Try Double Spirit Evolution!"

"I can't…I'm not capable of doing that." Koichi said, "That's impossible."

"There's nothing impossible in this world Koichi." Koji stated, "It's only impossible because we think it is. Believe in yourself, we're counting on you to beat Kerpymon!"

At those words, Kerpymon's data draining suddenly stopped. Black managed to hit Kerpymon right at his forehead – the same weak spot that he has before.

"Have you no manners?" Kerpymon asked.

"Manners?" Black replied, "I think I hit your head too hard."

Meanwhile, Jet Silphmon continued to try and wake Koichi up…

"Koichi, wake up!" Jet Silphmon shouted, "It was Loweemon's data that was sucked not yours, so wake UP!"

As if on cue, Koichi's eyes shot wide open.

He stood up at once, and he knew what he has to do for them to win. Holding his digi-vice at the same manner, Koichi cried out….

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT!! EVOLUTION!!!**

**REICHMON!!!**

"What!?" Jet Silphmon exclaimed, surprised just as Kerpymon and Black War Greymon did, "Double Digi Spirit Evolution!?"

"Jet Silphmon, Black, let's go!" Reichmon said.

Snapping themselves out of surprise, the two digimon nodded.

"This is our final assault!" Reichmon shouted, "And we'll make sure that it counts you out, Kerpymon!"

"We'll just see about that!" Kerpymon retorted.

"Oh, you'll see." Reichmon said, before unleashing his attack, "Dark Ultima!!!"

Seeing Reichmon unleash his attack, Jet Silphmon and Black soon followed…

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Giga Force!"

Kerpymon did not have enough time to react on the very powerful attack that hit him thanks to Reichmon's Dark Ultima attack, thus, Kerpymon was eliminated again right after Koichi captured his digi-code and Black attacked his 'dark core', Kerpymon's digi-egg.

"How did you managed to get out of such a predicament, Koichi?" Black asked a couple of minutes after their battle, on their way towards the Forest of Beginnings.

"It's all thanks to my brother." Koichi replied, "If it wasn't for him, I could never have survived and transformed into Reichmon."

"Koji?" Yumi asked, "Then I guess what they say is true."

"Say about what?" Koichi asked.

"That twins have a bond that nothing can break." Yumi replied, and at that Koichi agreed.

To be continued…

A/N: There, so what do you guys think about that? Click the review button and let me know, okay? Anyhow, if there are people here that have read Hope Of Darkness and are wondering about the sequel, and people who have read Christmas Bash and War of Fates, I kinda decided that I will upload the next chapters (or the first chapter for the sequel) after I'm through with this story. Don't worry, the sequel to this fanfic will also be uploaded. Well, that's all for now, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and leaving you with a simple quote before signing out...

- "_If it is your time, love will track you down like a cruise missile."_


	37. Of What Becomes

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone! I forgot to mention that Reichmon's attacks from the previous chapter and from here on are made up. Since I don't know what his true attacks are, until then, I will keep using the attacks that I have come up with from the previous chapter and attacks that I have thought of during the time that I am writting a particular chapter. Anyways, enough of this, here's the thirty-seventh chapter...

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 37: Of What Becomes…

**_Takuya and Zoe_**

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" Takuya asked for the thousandth time that day.

"We'll get out of here by ourselves; our mission is not yet over too." Bokomon replied.

After Zoe as Jet Silphmon defeated Yukiaramon, the low temperature that covered the abyss vanished along with him, making the area a little bit warmer, warm enough for Zoe. And with the temperature enough to sustain life, Zoe returned the Ultimagi back to Flamon, which of course turned him back to Takuya.

"Have the scouts returned back, Bokomon?" Zoe asked.

After Zoe explained to everyone what happened, startling them of Neemon's surprising speech, Bokomon had sent two parties of scouts to the higher ground. The first group of scouts were to find if there was no trouble around while the second one was to see if Dynasmon was anywhere near the Crescent Abyss and if not to see if he is unaware of their survival at his fortress…

"Let me go check." Bokomon replied, and went on outside to see if any of their scouts have returned leaving Takuya and Zoe inside his office.

"Jet Silphmon, huh?" Takuya said, bringing the topic back again, "That's quite surprising."

"Tell me about it." Zoe replied.

"Now we have two Kaiser Greymons and two Jet Silphmons, talk about a team." Takuya continued on.

"I still don't get it, how can that even be possible." Zoe said.

"We've talked about that already, we can't really know until they tell us right?" Takuya replied, even though he knew full well why, "What is it that you were really thinking when you digi-volved? You can't have awakened Jet Silphmon just by what Neemon said."

"Call it 'girl power', Takuya." Zoe replied, "Which reminds me about your stupid decision to fight Yukiaramon all by yourself."

"Ahh…well, I have to save Neemon, right?" Takuya explained.

"I really hate it when you do that." Zoe said.

"Huh?" Takuya asked, confused, "Do what?"

"Put your life in danger like that." Zoe replied, "That's the second time that you almost nearly died."

"Second time?" Takuya asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about that time when you almost lost to Mercurymon's dark evolution when he combined himself with Seraphimon's data." Zoe said, "If Patamon's egg hasn't worked that time you could have been killed."

"But I got through it, right?" Takuya said, "Even if I needed a lot of help from everyone. You still haven't changed, Zoe, since we left the hospital, you're still such a worry-wart."

"I'm worried because I'm scared that I might lose you." Zoe voiced out.

"Well, I'm scared that I might lose YOU." Takuya said, "I guess I haven't thanked you enough, Zoe."

And with that, Takuya kissed Zoe, with all his love.

Minutes later, Bokomon returned with the news.

"The scouts have returned, and boy do they have some news for you guys." Bokomon said.

"And that would be?" Takuya asked, impatient as ever.

"It seems Dynasmon's not anywhere near the area, his fortress has been abandoned for days, so says the scouts." Bokomon told them.

"Abandoned for days?" Zoe asked, "Where could they have moved to. We can't go back with Dynasmon still on the lose."

"I guess we have no choice." Takuya said, "We have to go to the Forest of Beginnings and tell them that Dynasmon escaped along with his goons."

"Well, you guys can leave now if you want." Bokomon said, "Neemon's team had finished making a way out for you two."

"A way out?" Takuya asked, "What exactly are we talking about?"

With that question, Bokomon led Takuya and Izumi to the back of the headquarters where what met them was Neemon along with a lot of digimon and a very, very long (and high) ladder that went on towards the top, which was a just a dot of light from where Takuya and the others were standing.

"Won't it be faster if we just fly through?" Takuya asked.

"I have to agree with that," Zoe said.

"You can't fly out of here." Bokomon explained, "If you try, a magnetic field will stop you and fry you to a crisp, that's why the scouts had to dig their way out and we have to climb our way out."

"How long will it take us to get to the top?" Zoe asked.

"As your humans, I'd say about three hours…more or less." Bokomon replied.

"Three hours!?" Takuya and Zoe exclaimed in unison.

"You've got to be kidding, Bokomon." Takuya said, "We can't climb up a ladder for three hours."

"It's the only way out, unless of course you want to go through the tunnel that the Drillmons made." Bokomon said.

"I'll take the ladder." Zoe said at once, "I have no plan what-so-ever to get dirty."

At this Takuya sighed, "Typically Zoe."

After saying their good-byes once again, Takuya and Zoe began to climb up the ladder with Takuya in the lead. And as they climbed the ladder, the couple had only one thought in mind, that it would be a long time before they saw snow again.

**_Kira and Hitakaru_**

"And he said follow the river…" muttered Hitakaru as they continued to walk and for the fifth time that day, they were lost.

"We would never have gotten lost if you didn't try and look for food." Kira said.

"It's not my fault if I get hungry at times." Hitakaru countered, "Besides, it was you who pointed to the direction of the food…wherever it is."

"You're the one who hasn't got a sense of direction." Kira retorted, "I pointed to the northwest and you go on ahead and run to the northeast and got us to be chased by a weird looking digimon."

"For your information," Hitakaru argued still, "You didn't point you told me that you saw some meat apples on the northwest, when in fact it's the northeast. And another thing, you were the one who made that digimon mad."

"I did not." Kira said.

"Yeah right." Hitakaru continued to argue.

"This is annoying, let's just digi-volve." Kira said.

"And what? We can't fly in our digi-volved self, we'll still be lost." Hitakaru said.

"Well, you think of a better way then." Kira said...

Just then, they heard footsteps and voices in the area that they were in.

"Who do you think that is?" Hitakaru asked.

"We can't be ambushed," Kira said, "We better stand ready or else we'll end up in trouble again."

"R-right." Hitakaru nodded as he took hold of his digi-vice just as Kira did.

Before they decided to do anything too…extreme, Kira listened intently and was able to decipherer where the voices were coming from. With that information, the two new members of the spirit shinkers jumped to where their so-called enemies were. And to their surprise…

"Angemon?! Angewomon!?" Both Kira and Hitakaru exclaimed in unison.

"You sound surprised." Angewomon said, "What is the matter?"

"We thought…we we're lost." Kira said.

"Lost?" Angemon asked, "It's impossible to get lost here, and even if you find yourselves lost you can always follow the path back."

"Then that means…" Hitakaru said as he turned towards Kira, "You were wrong, I didn't make us walk into the wrong direction!"

"Err…" was Kira's only reply.

"I guess it's better if we don't ask what happened." Angemon whispered over to Angewomon.

**_JP and Erika_**

"I can't believe we managed to defeat her." JP said, "I thought we would be goners for sure. I'm really glad you managed to control your digi-beast spirit, and just at the nick of time, too."

"I'm surprised at the whole event as well." Erika said as they walked down the path leading to the forest of beginnings.

_The day after JP taught Erika how to call upon her beast spirit, Crusadermon attacked them. JP and Erika were both lucky that they were in their digimon forms when their foe decided to attack._

_JP as Beetlemon at once fought back the moment that Crusadermon's attacked missed them, Erika however, took a long while before she could regain control of the beast spirit, Calamarimon. It was a long and tiring battle, especially since they could only control up to their digi-beast form, and the battle went as bad to good like the other battles that happened, but even so, they managed to defeat Crusadermon thanks to Calamarimon and Metal Kabuterimon's combined attack, Waterfall Blitz._

_After the battle…_

"_I…don't believe it!" JP said as he gazed at the data that Erika had captured, as Lanamon, "We really did it, huh?"_

"_Yeah." Erika nodded, "I guess miracles really do happen."_

"_Well, it won't happen by itself, that's for sure." JP said as he sat down on a rock to take a rest from the battle._

"_You know, JP, you're not pretty bad." Erika said as she sat right next to him._

"_Huh?" JP asked, "Bad? What are you talking about?"_

"_I always thought, especially the first few days that I have been on the team, that you were a…well, perverted kind of guy, boastful and a little bit arrogant." Erika admitted._

"_You did?!" JP asked surprised._

"_Uhh…yeah." Erika replied, "And I feel really stupid for thinking like that. Even Max thought of you like that. But I guess, once I really got to know you better, you're nothing like that."_

_At this JP smiled, "This kinda reminds me of the time that Zoe and I got separated from the others. She told me the same thing."_

"_She did?" Erika asked._

_JP nodded, "I guess I really can't blame you guys for thinking that, it has really got something to do with the way I act, and I can accept that."_

_Silence filled the whole area then._

_It took a couple of minutes before JP restarted the conversation._

"_Say, Erika, I've been meaning to ask you something." JP said._

"_Hmmm? What?" Erika asked, curious at what it could be that JP would ask her._

"_Uh…you and Max…are you two…umm…you know." JP stammered trying to get the right words to come out and form the question that he wanted to ask Erika._

_Erika understood at once what it was that JP was trying to ask her and she laughed at this._

"_What's so funny?" JP asked._

"_The answers no." Erika said, "Max and I ARE close…as close as cousins should be. Nothings going on between us."_

"_Cousins?" JP asked, surprised, "You two are COUSINS?!"_

"_I thought you knew since Hitakaru and the others already knew." Erika said._

"_WHAT!?" JP exclaimed, "Then that means…I'm the only one who doesn't know about it?!"_

_Erika nodded, trying to stifle a laugh._

"_I'll kill those guys!" JP said._

"_Why are you so worked up about it?" Erika asked._

"_It's just that…well…I," JP stammered still, "I always thought that…well…Max has already…beaten me…"_

"_Beaten you?" Erika asked, getting confused._

"…_Just like how Takuya did…" JP muttered, as he began to debate within himself whether he should tell Erika or not._

"_Say what?" Erika said, "I didn't catch what you just said, JP."_

_JP blinked at her, as he said to himself, "Get a grip, JP Shibayama. Tell her before it's too late."_

"_JP?" Erika asked._

"_No…not yet." JP told himself, "It's not yet time."_

"_JP? Are you alright?" Erika asked, worried._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." JP replied, "I was just thinking about something. C'mon, let's get going or the others will not wait for us if we took too long to arrive."_

_Erika nodded, and then she kissed JP at the cheek._

"_Wha--? What was that for?" JP asked, blushing just like Erika was._

"_That was as thanks for taking the hit for me." Erika said, as she remembered during the battle where JP (as Beetlemon) jumped right in front of Erika (as Lanamon) to take a hit for her before they digi-volved into their beast forms._

JP and Erika continued to walk down the path until they finally caught the silhouette of Angemon and Angewomon and were surprised to see Kira and Hitakaru with them, arguing about something.

**_Tommy and Max_**

"Tell me again how you managed to control your beast spirit, Max." Tommy said as they walked down the same path towards the forest of Beginnings.

"I told you, every night since I saw Kira digi-volved to Grumblemon, I began to train." Max explained, "I wanted to be of some help when the time comes. Then, when I saw the odd symbol on my digi-vice, I pushed something then, this weird looking 'thing' shows up, and all I could remember is digi-volving to Petaldramon."

"That's it?" Tommy asked, "And you didn't go nuts too?"

"I don't know why, do you think it has something to do with my desire to be of help?" Max said.

"Maybe." Tommy replied, before asking another question, "Then how did you know where to hit Myotismon?"

_The moment that Myotismon's heart was hit by Petaldramon's attack, Myotismon's data suddenly appeared, and at once, Max slide digi-volved into Arbormon and took the digi-code._

"Well, I remembered watching a film." Max said, "And it's all about vampires, when I saw Myotismon, I figured that even though he's a digimon, he's still a vampire or something like that."

"Don't tell me," Tommy said, "You also figured that they would possibly have the same sort of weakness?"

"Uh-huh." Max nodded, "It was really an all or nothing guess. And I guess, I was right about it."

"I'm pretty amazed at what you did." Tommy said, "I never would have thought of that."

"It was luck, that's all." Max said.

"Luck or not. It's all thanks to you that we managed to defeat Myotismon." Tommy smiled, "I guess 'common sense' works much better than rushing in without much thought."

"Say, Tommy?" Max began.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Weren't you scared back there?" Max asked, "I mean, any kid your age would have died of fright at the sight of that digimon."

"Not really." Tommy replied, "If it would have been before I met Takuya and the others, I would have been scared, but…I've changed. I'm no longer afraid."

Max smiled at him, "You remind me of my brother. Though, he's not as brave as you, he's got the same kind heart."

"Do you miss your family, Max?" Tommy asked.

"A little." Max replied, "It's not as if we'd be staying here forever, right? All we have to do is finish this whole fight against this Chronosmon guy and we can go home…that's what stops me from being homesick. Why? Do you miss your family?"

"The same, I guess." Tommy replied.

The two kept talking about different things until they finally got to where Angemon, Angewomon and the others are.

**_Yumi, Koichi and Black_**

"C'mon, Yumi, we have to go." Koichi told his companion, "The others may be waiting for us already."

"I…still can't believe that Takuya and Zoe are…" Yumi sobbed.

They had paused their walk towards the Forest of Beginnings when Black saw that Yumi was crying.

"Yumi…" Koichi sighed as he went close to her and hug her, "We all feel the same way, but…we can't let that stop us now."

"Koichi is right, Yumi." Black War Greymon said, "What would they think if you suddenly give up, when the whole world needs everyone's help."

Erika sobbed even louder and began to cry on to Koichi's shoulder.

"Yumi, we really have to go." Koichi said as he stroked Yumi's hair gently trying to make her stop crying, "We have to hurry too, or else the real world would be nothing but a desolate place."

"This…this wasn't supposed to happen." Yumi said as she dried her tears away.

"There's a lot of things in life that we think are not suppose to happen," Koichi said, "but sometimes, they happen because there is a reason for them to happen."

"But still…" Yumi was about to say something but, Koichi cut her off.

"Black, you can carry Yumi, right?" Koichi asked.

Black nodded, "Of course I can, I have done so countless of times."

"Then will you carry her?" Koichi said, "We really have to hurry and tell the others of what's happening in the real world. I'm sure Katsuya and Koji are already waiting for us."

"Okay." Black nodded as he lifted Yumi and carried her as they began to walk towards the forest that was only hours away from them.

**_Koji and Katsuya_**

"They're dead…" Katsuya kept on thinking, and this was getting on Koji's nerves, as he kept mumbling those words over and over as well.

"Will you stop that already!?" Koji finally exploded, "I've already heard it once, you don't have to keep drilling that unto my head!"

"You don't understand, Koji," Katsuya said, "They're dead…"

"What part of 'They're dead' do you think I don't understand?" Koji asked.

Katsuya and Koji were walking towards the meeting place which was only a few paces away from them.

"You only met them a couple of weeks ago and now you think I don't even care about what happened to them?" Koji continued.

Katsuya bit his lip, he didn't want to cry about it, he promised his dad he won't.

"You're wrong about that, Koji." Katsuya said, "You have no idea how long I've met them."

"That's because you like keeping secrets even to your friends." Koji retorted.

"You don't understand, we can't tell you everything." Katsuya said, "We just…can't."

"For someone who met those two weeks ago, you sure are a lot sadder than I feel." Koji said, trying to calm himself down.

Katsuya didn't answer to this.

"Let me guess," Koji continued on, "You and your twin knew Takuya since you were little, right?"

At those words, Katsuya was surprised.

"How did you --?" He could only ask.

"Figures. Then I guess, you aren't really from around here too." Koji began to guess.

Katsuya was frightened now that their secret has a possibility to be known by a member of the spirit shinkers.

"And you came here to change something." Koji continued on, "There must have been something that happened to where you two came from that made you decide to go here."

Katsuya was sweating now.

"What's wrong, am I right about these things, Katsuya Kanbara?" Koji asked.

"How did you know?" Katsuya asked, "About everything?"

"I figured it out." Koji replied, "There were some 'clues' that you two were giving about who you two are."

"Clues?" Katsuya asked.

"The digi-vice, the spirits you two possess, how you guys know about the 12 generals and Chronosmon, how you two look somewhat like those two." Koji enumerated, "I guess, I was the only one who was really paying any attention to these things."

"Then the others don't know about it?" Katsuya asked, making sure.

"I haven't told anyone." Koji replied, "I guess, you can feel the way you feel right now. I would be sad too if I lost my parents…although, at this time, they're not your parents yet."

"Uncle…Koji…?" Katsuya asked.

"Don't call me that," Koji said, "I'm not your 'uncle' at this time, just Koji."

"Alright…Koji," Katsuya said, "Please, don't tell the others about who we really are…"

"I won't." Koji assured him, "But what happened that made you two decide to come to this time?"

"We weren't the one who decided about it." Katsuya replied, "Mom did. It was all Chronosmon's fault…everything."

Koji and Katsuya stopped discussing about the topic when they saw that they were almost within ear shot of the others…they finally arrived at the meeting place, the Forest of Beginnings.

To be continued…

A/N: There, finally I've finished this chapter. What do you guys think? I'm giving off hints of another pairing here, although thiers is kinda...oh well, you guys have to read the upcomming chapters to know more about them...anyhow, now that Koji knows, I wonder what'll happen next...hmmm...I know!

_laughs evilly_

Well, I have to go and write the next chapter now, so once again this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out.


	38. The Ninth General! The Invitation

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. Reviews for this story are comming in slowly now, I guess everyone's busy so can't blame you guys. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Chronicles of Time. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 38: The Ninth General! The Invitation

Finally, after several days, Angemon, Angewomon, Koji, Katsuya, Koichi, Yumi, Black, JP, Erika, Max, Tommy, Kira and Hitakaru are together again. And after several minutes after they met up, Koji, Katsuya, Yumi and Koichi with some help from Black told them of what their enemy had told them about what happened to Takuya and Zoe as well as what is going on in the real world. Everyone was, of course, shocked at the news. They could not believe it as those who brought them the news could.

"That's not true!" Tommy shouted, "Takuya can't be defeated and he won't let anything bad happen to Zoe too. They can't be dead."

"Then where are they?" Koji asked, "They should be the first ones to get back here, right?"

"That's not a proof that they're dead, Koji." Erika said.

"Kerpymon and Lucemon showed us what happened." Yumi said, "They both fell down the Crescent Abyss, no one could survive there, remember?"

"They're strong, there's no doubt about that, but they're only humans as well, they won't be able to survive such freezing temperature." Angemon said, down hearted.

"What are we going to do about the real world?" Max asked, changing the topic.

"Save it, of course." JP replied.

"How?" Kira asked, "We don't have any way to get there."

"What are you talking about?" Koichi asked, "We'll use Angemon's mirror portal thingy. The one we used to get to the real world to fetch you guys."

"I am afraid that that is not possible." Angemon sadly said.

This made the children raise an eyebrow, confused at what the angel-type digimon said.

"Why not?" Katsuya asked, his composure finally regained after the talk with Koji.

"I am afraid that you and your sister's information are not up to date." Angewomon replied.

This caused everyone to even more confused.

"What do you mean, Angewomon?" Yumi asked.

"The twelve generals are already complete." Angewomon replied, "When you guys left to challenge the generals that are here in the digi-world, another general went to Seraphimon's castle."

"Another general?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Then that means there are 9 generals now…with Yukiaramon and that general that went to Seraphimon's place." Erika counted, "But why would he go there? Was he after you two?"

"We thought that he was." Angemon replied, "But he wasn't…he didn't even cared if we lived or not. It seems that his primary objective was to destroy the mirror."

"Did the general give you his name?" JP asked.

Angewomon nodded, "He told us that his name was a name that should never be forgotten…he said that he would be the one to destroy the ten warriors…his name was, Apokarimon."

"Apokarimon?" Katsuya asked, "He is a new member of Chronosmon's generals…if that is so, Chronosmon must have managed to complete all of them before we head off to beat the others."

"It doesn't really matter though." Max said, "We've already dealt with 6 of them: Kerpymon, Lucemon, Crusadermon, Myotismon, Assasimon and Assultamon."

"But 6 still remain." Yumi said, "It won't be as easy as before…Chronosmon would have known by now what happened to his other goons…he'll be sure to make a come-back."

"Then let him." Tommy said, anger evident at his voice, "We'll make him pay for everything, for Takuya and Zoe and for what he did to the real world as well."

"Tommy…" Koji sighed, "That news really must have hurt him too much if he's this angry…still, he can't be blamed, he always did look up to Takuya and Zoe as an older brother and sister…and as a hero as well."

"How about the Trailmons?" Koichi asked, remembering the locomotive/vehicle type digimons.

"There has been no word about them…nor did anyone saw them." Angewomon replied, "It's like they just vanished out of thin air."

"I'm quite certain that Chronosmon had something to do with this," Katsuya said gritting his teeth, "He wants to make sure that we don't interfere with his 'play time'."

"We can't just sit here and wait 'til he decides to show himself!" Koichi shouted, "I won't allow that, I won't allow any more devastation!"

"Well…you won't be able to do anything locked up in another world…" Came a voice from behind the group, which surprised everyone.

"What the…!?" Koji said as he was the first one to wheel around and see the speaker, "Who the hell are you?"

"Temper, temper." Said the mysterious hooded figure, "The bearer of the spirit of light should not act that way."

"We don't give a damn about what you say we should act like!" Koichi said.

"Oh really?" the speaker asked, apparently taunting them.

"Who are you?" Katsuya asked, "We have enough to worry about and we're wasting time even caring that someone like you exist and is talking with us."

"Well now, I wonder if you would still say that after I have given my message." The hooded figure said.

"Message?" Kira asked, "From whom?"

"Well, that certainly got your attention." _He_ said.

"Stop your jests, monster!" Tommy shouted, as he took out his digi-vice and digi-volved into Korikakumon, "You've come at a very wrong time, do you know that!"

"Oh, great." JP said in a sarcastic tone, "He really pissed Tommy off now."

"Now, now…" the digimon said, "I have no intention of fighting with you…yet, not until I've successfully delivered my master's message."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Angemon asked, "Say what you have to say and be done with it."

The digimon sighed, "You rush too much. Very well, Master Chronosmon wishes to let you all know that he is holding a tournament."

"A tournament?" Erika asked.

"What the hell is that digimon thinking?" Katsuya asked.

"Limited responses only boy." The digimon said as he attacked him with his Crown Trick attack and missed Katsuya on purpose.

Katsuya and the others gritted their teeth and with a cold stare from the digimon, Korikakumon was forced to dedigi-volve back to Tommy.

"Now that you all have calmed down, let me finish." The digimon said, "This tournament would be held in the human world. Master Chronosmon wants to let all of you know that the stakes on this tournament is high…and he did that to make sure that you would all participate."

"So, his turning his sick joke into a sport." Yumi said, "What does he think of the human world? A place where he can do whatever he wants."

At this the digimon laughed, "That is what your world has turn into…and that's what the prize is for whoever wins the tournament. The freedom of the real world and the peace of the digital world."

"And what if we say 'no'?" Koji asked.

"_We_ don't think that you have the guts to do that." The digimon said, "To abandon everyone that you hold dear."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hitakaru asked.

At this, the digimon smirked, "I was hoping you might ask that." And he clapped his hands together, and much like what happened during the fight against Kerpymon and Lucemon, a screen-like apparition appeared and with it, a view of the real world, this time it focused on several people…

"MOM!?" Tommy shouted, recognizing one of them.

"No way," Koji and Koichi exclaimed in unison, "Mom and Dad"

"I can't believe you and your pathetic master have sunk so low." Yumi said as she understood that Chronosmon has held her friends' family captive.

"Then I guess you would all enter?" the digimon asked.

"You didn't give us much of an option." JP replied, with the others nodding in agreement.

"So how do you and your master suppose we get to the real world when he asked you and the other goons to take care of the means to get there?" Kira asked.

"Oh, you need a pass of course." The digimon replied.

"This complicates things a bit." Max thought.

"And how and where are we supposed to get that pass?" Erika asked.

The digimon smirked once again, "By beating me of course." He replied as if the answer to that question was obvious from the beginning.

After the digimon had said that, he attacked once again with the same attack, this time, missing only by inches.

"Fine!" Everyone shouted at the same time, even Angemon, Angewomon and Black.

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**BEOWULFMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**ALDAMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**REICHMON!!!**

"O-kay…" JP said as he saw how the Koichi managed to double digi-spirit evolve, "Is it just me or did we really miss something?"

"Who cares?" Tommy asked, "If Koichi could do it so can we, all we need to do is wait for the right time."

"Tommy's right, JP." Erika nodded in agreement, "We have to focus on only one thing for now…"

"…and that's defeating this idiot, right?" Finished Max, grinning.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Hitakaru asked, as Aldamon and the others have begun to fight with the digimon, "Let's get this party started."

Kira nodded, "And this time, we'll be able to fight together…and that's our strength."

With that, the rest of the team began to digi-volve…

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**METAL KABUTERIMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**CALAMARIMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**KORIKAKUMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**PETALDRAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

"There's a lot more surprises than I thought." Korikakumon said as he saw how everyone digi-volved and what Calamarimon looks like now.

"Hey, wait a second, that's not fair!" Grumblemon said, "How come you guys managed to evolve into your beast forms?"

"This really isn't the time to talk about that." Petaldramon roared, "We'll tell you everything later."

"Petaldramon's right," Calamarimon said, "After we're finished with our little chore."

"Fine then, let's get this over with fast." Mercurymon said.

"You are all so cocky." The digimon said.

"Not as cocky as you." Reichmon said as he attacked with his Darkness Howler.

The attack hit the digimon and wounded him a little.

"Very well, take this!" the digimon countered, "TRUMP SWORD!!!"

The attack hit everyone and sent them flying not too far from the battle area.

"He's certainly a lot stronger than he looks." Aldamon said as he summoned the Grana Saber, "But when it comes to swords, no one can beat us, right Beowulfmon?"

"You said it." Beowulfmon nodded as he took out his own saber.

"You're not going to take the fun out of us, are you?" Korikakumon asked as he summoned his Avalanche Axes.

"That would seem rather selfish of you." Calamarimon said as she conjured a ball of water on her hand.

"I guess we can all do it together, Beowulfmon, Aldamon." Reichmon said as he also began to call upon his dark energy.

Everyone else was also focusing their energy, ready to unleash their ultimate combination attack.

At this, both Beowulfmon and Aldamon smiled and nodded.

"Then, let's all do this." Jet Silphmon said.

But even before they could unleash their ultimate attack, the digimon suddenly shrieked in pain. This, of course, surprised everyone. All they could hear before their foe vanished was the digimon shouting: "Remember the name Piedmon, that's the name that will defeat all of you at the tournament…!"

"What…?" Aldamon asked as he dedigi-volved back into Katsuya.

"…just…" Tommy, who have dedigi-volved back as well, added.

"…happened?" Finished Koji.

"Look!" Yumi pointed over to the other side of the 'arena', "There's someone over there."

"Yeah." Erika nodded, "Two someones."

When they managed to get a clear view of their…err…_saviors_ they we're surprised to see who they were…

"It…can't be…" Koji gasped…

To be continued…

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I hope you all liked it. You can guess who it was that they saw. Hmmm...wondering what'll happen next? Then tune in next time and you'll see. Still if anyone knows Reichmon's real attacks, then please tell me. With those said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out.

18 days before Christmas!! YEY!!!


	39. Takuya and Zoe Returns!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone. Thanks for your continuous support. I'm really working double time on this fanfic since I want to finish it before Christmas comes so that I'll be able to upload the sequel before I continue on with my classes on January. Anyways, enough about all that...here's chapter thirty nine. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 39: Takuya and Zoe Returns!

"It can't be…" Koji gasped.

The two figures began to walk towards the area where Piedmon once stood, and one of them bent down and picked something up. Then both of them looked at the others.

"He isn't so tough…huh? Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Takuya asked after dedigi-volving back.

"Takuya's right." Zoe, who dedigi-volved back as well said, then added, "Aren't you guys going to say 'Welcome back' or something?"

Koji and the others could not believe their eyes. There standing just a couple of steps away from them are two of their best friends…and what's more…

"You guys are…alive!?" Koichi asked as he and Tommy ran towards the two, shortly followed by Katsuya and Yumi.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takuya asked, "Of course we're alive, we never died."

"But…" Yumi began.

"But what?" Zoe asked.

"Kerpymon and Lucemon showed us that you two fell down the Crescent Abyss. He said you guys died because of one of the generals, Yukiaramon." Katsuya said.

"Say what!?" Takuya shouted, "Yukiaramon's a general?"

"But, Dynasmon said he was his subordinate…" Zoe said in the same surprised manner.

"Well, Kerpymon said he was but after Chronosmon thought you guys died, he promoted him or something, why?" Yumi explained.

"Well, Zoe defeated Yukiaramon all by herself." Takuya replied.

This made everyone surprised as well.

"WHAT!?" JP exclaimed, "Zoe defeated a general all by herself?!"

"Yeah." Takuya replied, wrapping his arms around Zoe's waist.

"That's incredible, Zoe!" Tommy exclaimed, "But…what were you doing during the time Zoe was fighting, Takuya?"

"Err…" Takuya gulped, he didn't want the others to know what happened to him back there.

"Well…Takuya was…frozen at his own work." Zoe lied.

Everyone's face was confused now.

"Maybe, you both can tell us what happen over dinner." Angemon said.

But just before they dispersed, Koji went towards Takuya and punched him right across the face. Everyone gasped at this as Takuya fell back.

"What did you do that for, Koji!?" Takuya and Zoe both asked in unison.

"You're such an idiot, Takuya." Koji said, "Why didn't you even called using your D-Tector or even Zoe's? You have no idea what you put us all through!"

"Huh?" Takuya asked, "Well, you guys are the ones that didn't try and contact us. We thought you were all still busy fighting your own battles."

"Takuya's right, Koji." Zoe said, "And how we're we supposed to know that Kerpymon and the rest of the generals thought us to be dead?"

Koji looked at Takuya and grunted. He didn't reply to any of it, and instead he walked away from the group over to the spot that he was sitting before the whole fiasco with Piedmon and sat there. Not caring what the others were thinking.

"I'm really sorry for that." Koichi said when Zoe and the others went over and began to help prepare their meal after making sure that Takuya was okay. "I don't know what's gotten into Koji."

"No biggie." Takuya smiled, "Zoe slapped me on one occasion…oh, wait, make it two occasions and those two occasions that she slapped me was worst than Koji's punch."

At this, even Koichi smiled, "Zoe told me of those two events when she visited me all by herself at the hospital. Coming from her it sounded like you're a real pervert, Takuya."

"Wha--?!" Takuya could only say, "A pervert!? She was the one who pulled me into the pit on the first occasion and then screamed like she's being attacked, so I rushed into the changing room to get what? Things being thrown at me, and then she slaps me and calls me a pervert!?"

"Calm down, Takuya." Koichi patted him, "You don't want Zoe to hear you say that again, do you?"

Takuya gulped and nodded before he and Koichi went to the others to help out.

Koji however, has no plans of helping out right now, he was deep in thought.

"Takuya didn't even care…" Koji thought, "If only he knew who Katsuya and Yumi really are. I can understand Zoe…but I thought Takuya would have more sense of being a leader and contact us…"

Koji remembered the look on Katsuya's face when he learned…or thought that Takuya and Zoe were dead.

"He has no idea how it feels like…" Koji continued, "…to think that your loved ones are gone forever, the pain…and the sorrow. And he sounded just like it wasn't such a big deal."

Katsuya, who was then bringing in some fire wood noticed Koji and figured that he was still thinking about the whole thing. Katsuya sighed before putting the wood down and walking over his…_uncle_.

"Hey, what's up?" Katsuya asked in a cheerful manner.

"What's up with you?" Koji asked back, "You should have been angry with him for making you and your sister think that he was dead."

"Oh, I figured you were going to say something like that." Katsuya said as he sat down across Koji, "It doesn't really matter how they did it as long as they're alive."

"What?" Koji asked, "I know what it feels like to have thought that someone you loved was killed…I thought that way about my mom, my real mom before I learned that she was still alive."

"You're right, it was painful." Katsuya said, "But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that my…parents are alive. To tell you the truth, we should have figured out that they were alive even during the fight against Lucemon."

"Huh? What are you talking about now?" Koji asked.

"Well, I just remembered now that if something bad happens to the Takuya and Zoe of this time, something that they would end up dead…" Katsuya began to explain, "My sister and I will vanish as well...without the Takuya and Zoe of this time, we would not be born, thus if they die, Yumi and I will be erased from history and we will never exist."

"Then that means…" Koji was about to say but Katsuya immediately nodded to say that whatever it is he was about to say was correct. At this, Koji laughed, "Then I guess, I can't put the whole blame at Takuya now, can I?"

"I guess not." Katsuya replied as he stood up, "Now, do you mind helping me with the fire wood?"

Soon, everything was prepared. Their food, the place that they were to sleep…everything.

During their dinner, Takuya and Zoe told them of what really happened but skipping and changing the part concerning about Takuya being frozen. After the whole story was said, it was the others' turn to tell of what happened on their own adventure.

Hours have passed and everyone decided it was time to sleep.

But before they went to bed, Takuya let them know that tomorrow their training for the tournament would begin.

To be continued…

A/N: I know, compared to my other chapters this one is pretty short. But it has its reasons for being so. Anyways, you can bet that the next chapter will be pretty long. Well. 17 days before Christmas and it's safe to say that there are more chapters for this fanfic comming up. Well, I'm pretty tired so I'll leave it here for today. This is Haru Glory, saying "PEACE" and signing out! Take care, everyone!


	40. Training?

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews. Well, this is another short chapter, but you can bet the next one will be longer...anyways, I have to cut this chapter short since if I try to make it longer the next chapter won't be that nice...fortunately, or unfortunately depending on where you look at it, this chapter is short and will be followed shortly by the next chapter...aghhhh...enough of this, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 40: Training!?

Morning came and everyone was up as early as they can be, all were anxious at what Takuya plans to do to be able to train everyone and achieve their outmost potential. But everyone was Takuya's answer when they asked him what his plans were in training them…

"Nothing special…just your average, ordinary, everyday training." Takuya replied, grinning broadly.

"So…basically, you have no idea where to begin training, am I right?" Koji guessed.

"Yup." Takuya replied, still grinning broadly which caused everyone's jaw to drop.

Koji sighed, "You decide to do something and you have no idea how to do it. That's so typical of you."

"So…what are we suppose to do now?" Zoe asked.

"If you don't mind, I have a suggestion." Angemon said.

"Go on ahead and tell us Angemon." Koichi said, "Anything's better than blindly doing something which we have no guarantee that would work."

"Hey!" Takuya exclaimed, "How complicated can training be?"

"It's a lot complicated than you think, Takuya." Katsuya said, "You have no idea how hard Yumi and I went through just so we could digi-volve like our parents."

At those words, Takuya and Koji remembered what they have learned about the twins. Although both are oblivious to the fact that the other already knew.

"So, what is it, Angemon?" Zoe asked.

"I have read about something in one of the oldest books on Ophanimon's Castle some years ago." Angemon began, "And if I recall correctly, there is a particular way that the ancient ten used to train themselves."

"There is?" Max asked, "And they did get a whole lot stronger, did they?"

"Yes they did." Replied Angemon, "It is said there that the ancient ten each have a separate place in the digi-world that only by digi-volving and using their own unique techniques for a day, they grew stronger as if they have trained for a thousand years or more."

"Really?!" Everyone asked in unison.

Angemon nodded, "I believe they call this Spirit hunting or something, it is hard to recall."

"But you DO remember where the places the ancient ten used to train to are, right?" Tommy asked, crossing his fingers.

Angemon did not answer for a while as he began to recollect what he have read all those years ago, and after a while he nodded and everyone managed to breathe freely again.

"Fire Cavern, Light Tunnel, Wind Valley, Ice Peek, Lightning Road, Behemoth Ocean, Wood of Woods, Magnitude Creek, Metal Cave, and Darkness Falls if I'm not mistaken." Angemon enumerated.

"Are these places in the digi-world?" Hitakaru asked.

"Of course they are." Angemon replied.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Takuya asked at once.

"Get there? You really are going to train there?" Angemon asked in disbelief, "I was hoping that all of you are just curious or something."

"You've got to be kidding, Angemon." Takuya said, "Of course we'll go and train there, what's to worry about? Even if someone comes to attack us, we can easily crush them, with all our powers combined, nothing can stand in our way."

"Takuya's right." Erika said, "We have to get stronger still."

"I don't think you understand." Angemon said, "You can only go to the place where your spirits match, no other spirit may enter there."

"So, you're saying that we can only go to the training ground that has our element on it?" Kira asked.

Angemon nodded.

"It's not that bad, so what if we don't see each other for a short while?" Yumi asked, "A day of training would be enough to make us stronger."

"That's not the only thing that worries Angemon." Angewomon spoke, "Those places that he spoke of are very dangerous, not just to you but also to the ancient ten themselves. There's something there that does not lurk else where, each place has a guardian."

"A guardian? What's so bad about that?" Koichi asked, "Aren't they just guarding the place and making sure that no intruder dare enters except for the ancient ten?"

"It is not what you think it to be." Angewomon replied, "The guardian there is what the Ancient ten fights to make themselves a whole lot stronger. They fight these guardians' strength and wit that is equivalent to a thousand years, which is why, when they emerge after a day of training they look and are as strong as if they did train for a thousand years."

"Then that means, if we want to train there, we have to train with those guardians you spoke of?" Zoe asked.

Both digimon nodded.

"Then what's the big deal?" Takuya asked, making everyone turn their heads toward him, "All the better to train."

"You're talking about a possible suicide training, Takuya!" JP exclaimed, "Maybe we should just plan our own training sessions or something other than pitting ourselves with a possible two thousand years guardian."

"Do whatever you want guys, I'm going to train on Fire Cavern." Takuya said, "It doesn't matter how strong the guardian may be, it still worth training with, besides if the ancient ten can do it so can we."

"What makes you say that?" Black asked, "I'm sure even the ancient ten had a hard time training with the guardian."

"So?" Takuya asked still grinning, "They still managed to make through it, right? Besides, we did most of the things that this world thought only the original ancient ten could do, right? We defeated Lucemon, and a whole lot of things. So we can also get through this. And you guys can't change my mind…not even you, Zoe, sorry."

"What are you apologizing about?" Zoe asked, "I'm going to try training with a guardian too."

"WHAT!?" JP exclaimed, "Even Zoe?!"

"I guess I still have to follow Takuya's example after all." Koji sighed, "I hope it's as easy as you think it is Takuya."

Takuya grinned, as each and every one of his comrades finally thought that facing against a guardian would indeed be helpful in strengthening themselves.

"I guess we can't change your mind after all." Angewomon sighed, "But if that is what the legendary warrior ten wishes, then we cannot hinder you…all of you."

"Great!" Exclaimed Takuya, "So, mind giving us info about these places you guys told us about?"

Angemon and Angewomon both nodded and they began to tell everyone what they needed to know.

They learned that they were not far from the places in which they could train, so immediately, after packing the things that they would need to bring and eating enough food that would keep them full on their short journey, everyone went their separate ways to train.

Unknown to them, the guardians have been awaiting them…

To be continued…

A/N: There, I hope you guys don't mind the length of this chapter. As I've said before the next chapter WILL be longer. Well, I don't have anything left to say...oh, yeah! Don't forget to review this short chappy. Well, that's all for today, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!

16 days left before Happy Little X-mas time!


	41. Destination: Real World! Part 1

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, here's the 41st chapter guys. Well, unfortunately, I'm not going to tackle here the whole of their training, just little pieces of it. Don't worry though, you guys will understand soon enough why. Anyways, thanks for the reviews again! Well, enough of this, read on...

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 41: Destination: Real World! Part 1

A lot has passed since then. It was already a week since they last saw each other and began to go their separate ways to train, and only three weeks remaining before the tournament begins. But even so, the spirit shinkers were no longer worried, they have done every training they could under the supervision of Flahma, Liwahg, Ghusto, Yhe, Kidlaht, Lohgu, Gaia, Hyo, Gholia, and Ykhami the guardians of Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Wood, Earth, Water, Metal and Darkness respectively.

Takuya and the others were surprise to see the guardian that they would train against or with. They thought them to be gigantic digimon that was old and could rip them to shreds, but they weren't…except maybe for the last part. Instead of meeting a digimon, they met digi-humans.

"Digi-humans?" Takuya had asked, during their first break since training under her, "I've never heard of a thing during our stay here at the digi-world and that was pretty long."

"Of course you haven't, our existence is known only to a limited few…too few, in fact." Flahma replied, "But what amazes me more than seeing humans who have inherited the spirit of the warrior of fire is seeing TWO humans possess it's power…a power that is not divided into two but a complete power…fascinating."

Flahma was a young woman their age. She had a flaming red hair and auburn eyes. On top of her forehead was the symbol of fire. She has a dignified look that tells how much she knows and how little she fears. Although she might be stern and stiff even at times, one could not help but notice that there is indeed, a soft spot in her. She may pose as a terrible and powerful opponent during their training session, but also a good friend during their break.

Takuya and Katsuya found it very hard to describe her for to really be able to describe her beauty one must look at her first very closely. In fact, if Zoe wasn't Takuya's girl friend, he might have thought that he would have fallen for her.

"Well, you're not the only one surprised." Katsuya said, awed to see that it was a woman who was the guardian of the flames, "We thought we'd be facing against a humongous, old, ugly yet powerful digimon…but the only one that matches you is probably powerful. You're not ugly and you don't seem to be old…you're actually very beautiful."

At that comment, Takuya could not help but laugh, "What's wrong, Katsuya? Don't tell me that you're falling in love with her."

At that Katsuya blushed. "I am not."

"I thank you for your compliment." Flahma said, "But I must tell you immediately that you cannot as your companion says, _fall for me_. I do not intend to have someone younger than me by a two thousand fifty years as a _boyfriend_."

At this, Takuya could not help to laugh a little louder, especially when he saw his _future_ son's face, which was now as red as Flahma's hair.

Their thirty minutes rest ended and once again, they came face to face with the different side of Flahma.

This basically continued on for the whole week of training that they had.

Yumi and Zoe's training were a whole lot different from that of the others. It did not only focus on their digimon selves' powers and techniques but their own as well – as humans. Ghusto, who is by the way, male, taught them something else. Something that according to the green-haired youth-looking guardian would surely aid them in the battle that is to come.

Both Yumi and Zoe, of course, did not understand why they had to learn this…_something_ when their human selves would not be fighting in the tournament but their digimon counter parts.

But the wise guardian only had this to say to them, "Digimon or not, you both have and will always be warriors and will always walk in the path that they walk. But remember this…there are many ways to win a war and they do not involve holding a sword or any kind of weapon."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yumi asked.

"Time will come when what I have thought you and not what I have thought the warriors of Wind, will prove to be very useful…it might not meant to hurt, but even so it WILL be able to help you save whatever it is you wish to save at that time…" Ghusto replied.

"The way you say things," Zoe noticed, "It's as if you know something that will come and you are telling it to us…but not really telling it to us…"

Ghusto smiled, "When you get to reach the age of two thousand and thirty five, you would come to know this things. Enough babble, let us continue with your training."

Koji was the only one in the group who hadn't had a hard time adjusting to the way that his guardian trainer would like him to train.

Liwahg…or Lord Liwahg, as he would like Koji to call him, was an old digi-human who once was a samurai (according to him). Unlike the other guardians, he was perhaps the oldest and most strict of them all. He did not look as young as Koji was like the other guardians, rather he looked like a ragged old geezer. And when Koji voiced this thought out loud of his trainer being an old man…well, let's just say he gave him his first task…fifty push-ups as his human self and another fifty as Lobomon. This taught Koji to keep his thoughts to himself.

Koji, of course, did not mind the fifty push-ups, he was kind of used to it having attended Kendo classes and such, although they never do ask you to give half a hundred push-ups on your first day.

It turns out, that although the old guardian was strict and hot tempered sometimes, he does prove to be a great teacher. And all through the week, Koji had at once developed a liking to his _sensei_.

"Lord Liwahg?" Koji had asked.

"What is it, my young apprentice?" the digi-human asked.

"Well, I've been wondering about this ever since we arrived here the first time and ever since I fought against my first enemy," Koji began, "Why is it that we have to capture the data of our enemy and let them reborn then? Unlike now, when we have to really…err…_kill_ Chronosmon's generals."

"You are the first one who ever asked me that…except maybe for the guardian of fire, Flahma when she was still young." Liwahg replied, "I have knowledge in both the human world and the digi-world and before I answer your question, let me ask this from you…a human. Your kind has those that kill other humans, correct?"

Koji nodded.

"And you're kind also possesses the law that kills whoever killed a human, correct?" Liwahg asked.

Koji still nodded, "They say it was to frighten whoever is doing those things and other people to stop doing it."

"And did they stop?" the digi-human asked.

"No." Koji replied, "Nothing like that happened."

"A creature always has the right and the will to choose between good and evil. But if you destroy them, you take that choice away." Liwahg explained, "The Ancient Ten believed that the only way to fight evil is to try and understand what drives a being to be evil in the first place, not just charge in and blast away."

"Then…what we are doing now, by completely destroying all the generals is wrong?" Koji asked.

"Do you feel hate when you fight them and when you destroy them?" Liwahg asked.

"No. I don't." replied Koji, "I feel that I just have to do it for the ones I love and care about. I always think that, every time I…destroy them, I am one step closer in keeping both worlds as peaceful as they can be."

"Then I find nothing wrong with what you did with the generals that you have defeated." The guardian of light said, "You see, Hate creates more hate. When you act just like your enemy, doing things they do for pleasure like killing others with only yourself to think about, then you are no different than they are. And what's more, you'll just cause the cycle to keep going."

Koji however, did not feel any better about it.

Liwahg sighed, "Young Koji, you just keep your eyes and mind set on what it is you have to do to protect those you care about and even those who you do not know. Do not worry about those things now, just keep on walking the path that you have already begun to walk. One day, you will see that there was and has always been nothing to worry you about."

With those words, Liwahg ended their break and continued on with having Lobomon fight against him as a form of training.

Tommy's guardian, however, was a young girl his age. Yhe had a long platinum hair that went pass her shoulders. Her eyes were blue in color and she was, as she had told Tommy when he asked how old she was, one thousand and ninety-nine years old. And you can expect Tommy's reaction after learning that the girl in front of him was a whole lot older than he was. Despite the petite body of the guardian, she had shown Tommy that there was more to her than what he seems, for during their first day of training, Yhe at once challenged Tommy to a fight to learn how strong the young warrior of ice was and how strong he could still possibly be.

To make the story short, Yhe made short work of him. Defeating Tommy, but not really hurting him within five minutes.

"Boy, you're a lot weaker than the first Kumamon was." Yhe had told him.

"Am not!" Tommy pouted, "Let's try it again and you'll see."

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but that's the truth, and that is the reason why you will have to train harder than your friends." Yhe said to calm the fuming Tommy, "You may be weaker than the original Kumamon, but I sense that the strength you can possibly possess after our training would be a whole lot stronger than what he possessed way back when."

"Then let's do it!" Tommy exclaimed, enthusiastic.

And that's how his training began. He didn't stop that day until during the fight for the day he managed to break Yhe's guard, of which even Yhe was happy.

Well, as for JP, you could expect how shock he was to see what the guardian that was to train him looks like.

Kidlaht, as normal looking as any human could possibly be…normal except for the fact that he IS a guardian. He has long, spiky, golden hair and emerald eyes. And he was two thousand years old.

"What the hell!?" JP gasped as he saw what the guardian looks like, "Here I was shivering and almost certain of my death when I see the guardian and the guardian happens to be YOU?!"

"I can assure you." Kidlaht replied, "I can make quick work of you and end your life if I wish. But fortunately for you, you have a world to save, so I can't do what I please."

JP gulped, "How can Angemon and Angewomon say those things making it sound like we're going to face something…much terrible and making it sound like you and the other guardians are monsters?"

"They may have just based the info they gave to you on a legend of some sort." The spiky haired guardian replied, "Too few knows the truth and even so are the ones who wish and seeks to find it."

"So, what are we going to do first?" JP asked, regaining his composure.

Kidlaht pointed over to a very, very large piece of boulder and said, "Try using Beetlemon's lightning blitz attack on full power on that boulder. If you manage to destroy it with one shot, I have nothing left to teach you."

"That's it?" JP asked.

The guardian nodded.

And well, you can guess what happened next. Beetlemon could not even make a dent out of the boulder. So his hopes of getting out of the training ground earlier than the others ended. After seeing how weak his attack was, Kidlaht made him train (without a break) all day long.

As for Koichi, well, you can say he and his twin had the same predicament and although Ykhami wasn't as strict as Liwahg, he has his own way of doing things.

Ykhami was probably the second oldest guardians of the lot, he, however, did not look much older than JP. His hair was long, longer than Koji's even that he didn't even bother to tie it. His eyes and hair were of the same color, jet black. And though he was the guardian of darkness, he did not look a even like it as he always had a smile plastered on his face…even when Koichi had made a mistake.

"Darkness that beats darkness." Ykhami began to say, "That element is the hardest to control of all and the hardest to use as well."

"Why is that?" Koichi asked.

"You are strong when darkness itself is strong but weak if light is stronger." The guardian replied, "Thus, Loweemon can be both strong and weak at the same time, this will prove to be such a trouble to you and your friends when the time comes."

"Is there any way to make Loweemon balance or even a lot stronger?" Koichi asked.

"There is. And that is what you have put yourself into…training." Ykhami replied, "After this training you would not need even the smallest hint of darkness in a person's heart to become strong, you WILL be strong on your own. This training helped Loweemon, the original one, a lot and this training will also prove to be useful to you."

Like the others, Koichi at once went through to rigorous training. And all through out the week, he did not flinch nor quavered no matter how hard the task may be. And this made Ykhami smile even wider.

"I know of no more encouraging fact than the unquestionable ability of man to elevate his life by conscious endeavor." Ykhami thought, "And sure enough, the warriors ten are elevating themselves…there might still be hope after all."

Part 2 to be continued…

A/N: There. Man, am I fast! Heheheheh, anyways, if you guys are wondering how many chapters left there are, I'm guessing, more or less, this story will have fifty chapters, I can be wrong of course...well, unless you guys wanna cut it short, just tell me. Well, I've got to get back to writting so, see you guys next time! Once again, saying "PEACE" and signing out, This is Haru Glory!

15 days before X-mas Time!


	42. Destination: Real World! Part 2

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, you've heard it from me many times before, but I still wanna say it. Thanks for your continued support.Well, here's part two, it's kinda short compared to part one but I still hope you guys like it!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 42: Destination: Real World! Part 2

Though Takuya, Katsuya, Yumi, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy narrated their own experiences during their training, Max, Erika, Hitakaru and Kira decided not to.

"Why not?" Takuya asked, "We want to know what happened to you guys."

"Sorry." Kira was the one who spoke, "I promised Master Lohgu that I won't tell anyone, not even you guys what happened."

"Same here." The others chorused.

Zoe sighed, "That's not very nice."

"Yeah." Nodded Katsuya.

"So, what does your guardians look like?" Tommy asked curious.

At this, Kira was the first one to answer.

According to him, Gaia looks like a man over his forties. He has long brown hair that went past his waist. His eyes were as dark as Koji and Koichi's hair, and he was as lazy as being lazy can be.

"So, how'd you manage to train?" JP asked.

"He has his ways." Kira replied, "I may not have fought against him, but well…he made me meditate more than what was needed and he usually ends up asleep at that."

"Meditation helps?" Takuya asked.

"Of course it does," Koji and Kira replied in unison.

"But the effects of such training are different for everyone." Kira added, "Well, that's what he said.

"What about you, Erika?" JP asked, "What did your guardian look like?"

At this Erika began to describe Hyo, the lady guardian of water. Erika described her as somewhat of a princess – very demanding and has high expectations. She said that she was at once pitted to one of the most dangerous tasks in their training, a battle with the 'Gigoulous Beast'. The 'Gigoulous Beast' is, according to Lady Hyo, the inner demon that was inside the heart of the every bearer of the spirit of water.

Erika did not further explain nor tell them about the battle, instead she began to describe the features of the said guardian.

According to her, Hyo has a short blue-colored hair, her eyes were aqua in color and her voice was stern. The way that Erika described her, everyone knew at once that she did not like her trainer even a little bit.

After hearing what Erika had to say about Hyo, Hitakaru told them what Lohgu, his spirit/element guardian looks like. According to his brief description, Lohgu looks more or less and even acts like a nomad. His hair was green in color and was really messy. He told them that if the said guardian had not mention his age (which was a thousand and forty two) he would have guessed that Lohgu was in his mid-20s. Hitakaru has one word to describe the guardian that trained him…weird.

Max told them about his own guardian, Gholia. And surprising enough, Max described her in just one word: Beautiful.

At this Takuya could not help but laugh, "You sound just like Katsuya when he saw Flahma!"

Katsuya reddened at this, "I never said Flahma was beautiful."

"If she hadn't warned you about falling in love with her, you might have." Takuya replied, "Besides, the way you look at her…drooling."

"I can't believe Katsuya would fall in love with someone as old as a guardian." Yumi chuckled.

"I can't believe Max already did." Erika laughed along.

Max blushed at this, "If you won't stop making fun of me, Erika. I'll make sure the whole team learns about your _little_ secret."

With those words, Erika at once stopped laughing and gave her cousin a death glare.

"A secret?" JP asked.

"Forget about what he said." Erika immediately laughed the subject off.

"So, how are we supposed to know what your _crush_ looks like if you won't describe her a bit more, Max." Kira said.

After giving Kira a big punch, Max cleared his throat and continued describing Gholia. She had long golden-yellow hair that was as long as Zoe's. Her eyes were so enticing as they were (to him) light-green in color. She looked like she was eighteen when she was in fact two thousand years old. She has a body that could make any man (including him) drool.

It was already dinner when they finished telling each other what happened and what their guardians look like. And after slapping Max back into reality, they began to eat their dinner with their digimon companions.

Two weeks have passed since then, and now only a week left before the portal that Chronosmon had created specially for them would open and take them to the tournament at the real world. Everyone was having their own relaxing time, which for Takuya and Zoe was being with each others' company.

"Zoe?" Takuya asked as he lying down under the digital oaken tree.

"Hmmm?" Zoe replied telling him that she was listening as she was curled beside Takuya with her head atop of his chest.

"I know this might sound a stupid question," Takuya began, as he stroked her hair. "But…I was just wondering, what will you do when you happen to meet someone, and that someone happens to have come from the future and more importantly, he or she happens to be your future son or daughter?"

"Wow, that's something I've never thought about." Zoe replied, "Honestly? I don't know. I don't even think that's possible to happen."

"Really? Even after all that's happening to us?" Takuya asked, "Everything that's happened…we thought that it was all impossible, right?"

"You really insist on making me answer that question of yours." She sighed, "Well, it depends."

"Depends?" He asked, "Depends on what?"

"On how I learned about it and how I met them." Zoe replied, "The way you keep on making me answer that it sounds like something like that has happened."

"N-no. I was just plain curious." Takuya lied, he still did not believe as Katsuya and Yumi did that now is the time to tell them (even Zoe).

Zoe's mood suddenly changed, minutes later as she asked, "Takuya, do you honestly believe that we can win the tournament?"

Takuya was surprised at what his girlfriend just asked him, "What with that question, Zoe? We're a lot stronger than before, you know."

"I know that." Zoe told him, "It's just…how do we know that it's not a trap we're getting ourselves in to? You also saw what's happening at the real world, right? Everyone we care about back there's being held captive…what if they do something bad to them?"

Takuya kissed her before replying, "That's why we must win…no, we WILL win. They're counting on us, right? Besides, nothing bad will happen…to you, to Tommy, to our parents…to everyone. I'll make sure of that."

Zoe's mood lightened up after that, "Then you better make sure that you don't end up as a frozen statue."

Takuya smiled, "Well, then if that happens again, I'll just have to count on you to free me out again."

Their carefree days came to an end as the one month of preparation that Chronosmon gave them come to an end as well. With their time of training finally finished, a huge portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Takuya tried to enter it, but was grounded upon touching the portal.

"OUCH!" Takuya exclaimed, "What's with that thing?"

"Maybe you need to use that thing you got from Piedmon's shadow." Tommy suggested.

Katsuya nodded, "Tommy's right, give it a shot, Takuya."

Takuya smiled, remembering that the future Tommy was a genius when it comes to these stuff concerning about the digi-world. He nodded at Tommy's suggestion and took out the chip-like thing that Piedmon had dropped.

It was as if the portal was scanning them, for the moment the chip-like thingy was out of his pocket. The invisible barrier that had at fist stopped Takuya from getting through the portal vanished. And several seconds after it did, the portal seemed to such the children in.

"I know how Chronosmon must be eager to fight against us…" Koji said, "But I think this is too much."

"Yeah." His twin nodded, "Even the portal's sucking us in."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, guys?" Takuya asked, his voice full of confidence, "We can't let that jerk wait forever, right?"

Everyone nodded.

And after saying good-bye to Black, Angemon and Angewomon, they let themselves be sucked in by the portal back into the human world, the real world where Chronosmon and the remaining generals impatiently awaits them.

To be continued…

A/N: There. Finished. I've gotta get back to the 43rd chapter. Well, see you guys tomorrow. I don't think I can cut this story short since what'll happen is already planned in my mind, so you guys don't have to worry about a thing. Well then, until next time, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!

14 days before Happy Little Christmas Time!


	43. Let the Tournament Begin!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews guys. I really apreciate your support, really! Well, here's the next chapter, although, it is kinda short I hope you guys don't mind, I'm going to lengthen the next chapter...hopefully. Anyways, here's the 43rd instalment of CoT: Of What the Future Brings. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 43: Let the Tournament Begin!

With a loud thud, everyone landed not too softly on the ground.

"That was such a rough ride." Takuya said as he began to push himself up.

"Tell me about it." Zoe said.

"Are you okay, Erika?" Max and JP asked in unison, as they both rushed towards her at the same time.

"I'm fine, thanks." Erika replied, as she was helped to her feet by JP and Max.

"Koji, you okay?" Katsuya asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I broke any bones." Koji replied, then he noticed something at the same time as Katsuya did, "Hey, where are Koichi and Yumi?"

"Uh…Yumi?" Koichi asked in a hoarse voice, whilst blushing. "Can you please get off of me."

"Oh!" Yumi replied, as she immediately stood up, and helped Koichi stand up as well, "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay." Koichi replied, just when his twin and Katsuya saw them.

"I guess everyone's okay." Kira said.

"Speak for yourself, I think I might just have a sprained neck if I ever fall like that again." Hitakaru said.

"Where are we?" Takuya asked, noticing for the first time the place in which they landed.

"I don't think I want to know." Tommy said, as he had a bad feeling about where they might be.

The whole place was filled with destroyed buildings, some of which still has dark smoke rising from them. There were no longer any trees nor flowers, in fact there wasn't any pretty sight at all. The whole place, no matter from where they look to: north, south, east or west, there were nothing but the picture of destruction looming at their face.

"Welcome." Came a voice, that Katsuya and Yumi at once recognized, "To Shibuya, my dear spirit shinkers!"

"Chronosmon!" Yumi and Katsuya both shouted as they wheeled around hoping to see its owner.

"It's been a while, Katsuya and Yumi." Chronosmon's voice filled the air.

"Where are you!?" Katsuya asked, "Show yourself, you monster!"

"Now, now…no need to be impatient, we WILL meet." Chronosmon said, "But as you know, to do that, you must first survive the battles in this little game of mine."

"You're sick, do you know that?" Zoe shouted.

At this, laughter filled the air, "It's so nice that you all still have spirit after seeing this devastation."

"We'll make you pay for this!" Takuya shouted, anger apparent in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Chronosmon asked, "Humans can do these things can day? Destroy the place in which they live in an effort to gain what they want – power and domination. And yet, you do not feel anger towards them…"

The children could only grit their teeth.

It's as if Chronosmon could really see them, for he laughed even louder, "If you want to avenge what I did, then be sure to win the battles and go to the finals."

"Then bring it on!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Such impatience. But first, the rules." Chronosmon told them, "Your whole planet is an arena, each divided into different sectors and in each sectors one of my…generals will fight against your team. There is no limit to how many members fight together, I don't even care if you all fight against one enemy together. But as you all must know, this is a death match, whoever it is you have to face, the loser of the battle must be eliminated."

"You really don't care about life, do you, Chronosmon?" Erika asked.

"Life?" Chronosmon's voice asked, "Maybe the right question would be why YOU are afraid of death. Do you not know, as long as you are alive…with life there is death and death exist within life…that is the logic behind you who do not possess the power that I have."

"I've had enough of this!" Kira shouted, "Why don't you come and fight us now? It's not us who are afraid of death, it's more like you are the one who is afraid of it."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." the monster spoke again, "If I were you, I would concentrate on finding my opponent rather than picking a fight with someone who holds their family as hostages."

And with that, Chronosmon's annoying voice filled the air once again before it disappeared completely.

"Damn that bastard!" Kira shouted, anger rising at him.

"There's no use sticking around here then," Katsuya told them, "We better go and find this 'opponent' that that lunatic is talking about."

"He wouldn't talk half as though if he didn't have our family hostage." Hitakaru said, "He's hiding and using them as a shield."

"I wouldn't talk as if I were so though if I were you, Hitakaru." Yumi said, "He has the right to talk that way…he's much stronger than you can comprehend…after all, he did defeat…and killed everyone we ever care about except our mother."

At this, Koji and Takuya were shocked, a lot more surprised than the others were.

"Does that mean…" Takuya thought, "…he killed our future selves?"

"Then that must be the reason why these two decided to come back here…that must be the reason why the future Zoe told them to come back, to stop that future from ever happening." Koji thought at the same time.

"I don't think you should have told them that, Yumi." Katsuya said as he saw Koji's reaction.

"Well, that just adds to the reason of why we should DEFINITELY kick Chronosmon's butt!" JP said.

Everyone nodded at this and they began to walk around to what once was their lively town. The destroyed town was deserted of course, they figured out that it was not only their family who was being held hostage by their foe but also everyone else, apart from the constant appearance of rats trying to find food to sustain themselves, there were no other living creatures in the area.

It was quiet…too quiet in fact for the children's liking. The eerie silence was annoying most of them, particularly Kira.

"If our enemy doesn't show up soon, I think I might just fall asleep here." Kira said, annoyed.

"We're lucky if whoever _he_ is that we have to fight don't ambush us or something." Erika said.

"That's why we have to be very careful; we don't know what Chronosmon has up his sleeve." Takuya said.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can expect it's far from what we call 'fair play'." Zoe added.

They continued to walk around, until they arrived at a tunnel.

"What do you guys think?" Koji asked, "Should we try down there?"

"I don't know, what if there's a trap waiting for us down there?" Max asked.

"Max may have a point Koji." Kira said, "We can't allow ourselves to be caught in any traps."

"Well…this leaves us with only one option." Takuya said, which made everyone look at him, "Max is right, we can't allow everyone to end up in trouble…so we better split up."

"Split up?!" Koichi asked, "But Takuya, what if one group came face-to-face with our enemy?"

"You shouldn't be worried about that Koichi," Yumi said, "We have trained and unlocked our hidden potentials."

"Yumi's right." Zoe nodded in agreement, "Besides, we can always contact each other using our D-Tectors."

"You really are going with this spilt-up plan, aren't you?" Koji asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then, I guess it'll be alright." Koji said, "We did it many times before and nothing bad happened."

With those said, six of them went down the tunnel while the other six continued to roam around the city. The six who went down the tunnel are: Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Max, Hikaru and Kira whilst the six who remained up were: Koji, Koichi, JP, Erika, Katsuya and Yumi.

"I really do have a bad feeling about this, Koji." Koichi said as they watched the others descend into the tunnel.

"Let's just pray that both our groups will be safe." Koji said, "Besides, like they said, there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Katsuya said, "I hope you're right."

The tunnel was far from dark. It was very, very dark. Takuya's group had a very hard time finding their way around after bumping their heads around a couple of times on the tunnel's low ceiling.

Annoyed, Takuya decided to digi-volve into Agunimon and using his fire power, light the path that was ahead of them.

"You guys better digi-volve too." Agunimon said, a couple of minutes later, "We don't know what's ahead of us and we can't risk any mistakes."

They nodded and digi-volved themselves using their human digi-spirit.

Meanwhile…

"How do we know we're walking at the right direction?" JP asked.

"We don't." Yumi replied, "We have no idea where we're going or even where we should go."

"So, you're saying we're just going to wherever it is our feet are taking us?" Erika asked.

Katsuya nodded, "We really don't have much of a choice."

"You're certainly been quiet for sometime now, Koichi, what's up?" Koji asked.

"I still have this weird feeling that we shouldn't be here." Koichi replied, "Something's telling me that we should have followed Takuya and the others down the tunnel."

"I thought you were against the going down the tunnel thing." JP said.

Koichi shook his head, "I was against splitting up."

"Relax, Koichi." His twin told him, "Nothing bad has happened, right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Came a very familiar voice.

"Who's there?!" Katsuya asked as he, along with the others, wheeled around only to see…

"It's been a while, children." Piedmon greeted them.

"Everyone! Digi-volve!" Koji instructed them, but they were too slow. Piedmon has begun to move his hands in a sequence and as he did a white handkerchief appeared, soon after he used the white handkerchief on the six children as a means of using his special technique.

"Wha—what's going on?" JP asked as he felt something weird in his whole body.

"Arghhh…this…can't be good." Katsuya said.

"I don't know about you guys," Yumi said, "But…I feel like we're shrinking!"

"D-darn it!" Koji said, "We…have no choice. Koichi!"

Koichi nodded, and amidst the pain that he was feeling, he grabbed his digi-vice and pushed a sequence to contact the others.

Takuya's digi-vice beeped a couple of times before Agunimon dedigi-volved and Takuya looked at it.

"Something's up guys." Takuya said, "It's Koichi."

Takuya then answered it.

"T-takuya!" Koichi's voice was shaking, "T-trouble."

"Koichi, what's going on?" Takuya asked, as the others moved closer towards him to hear what was going on.

"P-piedmon!" was all Koichi could say before nothing could be heard on his side.

"Koichi!" Takuya shouted as he began to punch the sequence to contact Koichi, "You guys, try and contact Koji and the others."

Zoe and the others nodded.

After several tries, they all had the same result…nothing came up. No one answered.

"Takuya, what are we going to do?" Zoe asked.

"Should we go back?" Tommy asked.

Takuya nodded, "We can't abandon them…they might be in a lot more trouble than we are."

"Said like a true friend, Takuya." Kira said, "Well, then, let's go."

And with that, they all began to head back…

To be continued…

A/N: There. Not bad if I do say so myself (grins). Anyhow, as answer on some comments concerning about how strong they've gotten since it only takes two to defeat the generals (most of them) -- from Chapter 37. Well, since the last episode of the frontier season (remember this is story happened a week after the last episode) they're a lot stronger than before. Especially since they have figured out how to make themselves stronger (a.k.a using not only their own strength but the strength of their digi-spirits as well). Besides, I think anyone can get strong after beating a devil like Lucemon's final form. Anyways, enough of that. I'm really sorry for the late update. I was at a Youth for Christ General Assembly, so I hope you guys are alright with that. Well, it's already getting late, time to sign out now, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and declaring that there are 13 days before Christmas!


	44. Round 1: Piedmon!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Okay guys, thanks for the reviews again. I'm glad a lot of people really like this fanfic. Anyways, I know you guys want to read the next chapter so read on and enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 44: Round 1: Piedmon!

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Max, Hitakaru and Kira all began to run as fast as they could to where Takuya's digi-vice last picked up Koichi's signal. When they got there, there was no sign of their friends and of Piedmon as well.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"They could not have been deleted, right?" Zoe asked.

"I don't think that can happen," Takuya replied, "Remember, we're at the real world, we're not a bunch of data here…we're flesh and bone. If they had been defeated, there would have been some sign of a battle…but…"

Sure enough, there were no such signs.

Just when they were about to turn around and head off to another direction, a large white handkerchief fell over Max and Kira. This surprised the other children.

"What the hell…!?" Hitakaru exclaimed.

They were even more surprised when the large handkerchief began to shrink and expecting to see Max and Kira underneath it they were not as worried as they should be. But when there was no sign of two of their team mates, they began to worry…

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, "We're did they go?"

"Is this some kind of large stage or something for a magic show?" Hitakaru asked, "If this is Kira's thought of a joke, it's not funny."

"A joke?" Came a voice, "Is that how you worry about your friends?"

"It's you!" Takuya said, as he wheeled around and saw Piedmon standing a short distance away from them, "What did you do to our friends? Where are they?"

"My, my…" Piedmon said in his most annoying tone, "They're right here."

"Stop joking with us!" Zoe said.

"Humans always did want proof in all things." Piedmon sighed, "Very well. Say 'hello' to your friends."

And with that, Piedmon snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, eight key chains suddenly appeared.

Their eyes widened in surprise when they noticed that those key chains were once their human team mates…

"No…way…" Hitakaru gasped.

"What did you do to them?" Zoe asked, demanding to know.

"I just made them a little less annoying…" Piedmon replied in a tone that suggests it was obvious, "…and a lot cuter, don't you think?"

"Don't you make fun of us!" Tommy shouted, anger welling up in his voice.

"Ah, you are more annoying than those two I just captured." Piedmon said, toying with the key chains that represent Kira and Max, "I just know what I should do to deal with the likes of you."

And with that, Piedmon took out another handkerchief, this time a lot smaller than the one that fell on top of Max and Kira. He was about to use it to Tommy when, just before the handkerchief fell on Tommy, Takuya threw himself towards Tommy to block the handkerchief from falling on top of the person he has learned to treat as his younger brother.

And as the handkerchief fell on top of him, Takuya vanished.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe and the others shouted in unison as they saw him vanish before their eyes.

"My, my…" Piedmon said, as the doll that represents Takuya appeared beside the other key chains, "He is a lot more pestering than you lot."

"That's it, I think it's time we teach this clown a lesson!" Hitakaru shouted, as he took hold of his digi-vice and the others soon followed.

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**

**KORIKAKUMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

"Transform them back!" Jet Silphmon demanded.

"I don't think that's an option," Piedmon replied, "You see, they belong to MY…collection now."

"Then I guess we'll just have to force you." Mercurymon said.

At this, Jet Silphmon attacked with her strongest and commonly used technique, Mercurymon soon followed and so did Korikakumon.

The three attacks, combined, did a number on their foe who was sent flying to a nearby half-destroyed building.

"Bulls-eye!" Mercurymon said as he grinned.

"That should teach him not to mess with the warriors ten!" Korikakumon said as he did his 'little' dance.

"Don't rejoice…" Piedmon said as he appeared once more on the very exact spot in which he stood since the start of the battle, he spit out some blood and wiped his mouth clean of its marks, "The fight is not over yet."

"Then why don't we finish it?" Jet Silphmon replied.

"I do not think this is fair…don't you think so?" Piedmon asked as he took out his signature handkerchief for the umpth time that day.

"That won't work on us again." Mercurymon said.

"Are you sure about that?" Piedmon asked, then out of nowhere, hundreds upon hundreds of white handkerchiefs began to fall down from the sky.

"What the…!?" Korikakumon exclaimed.

At once, the three warriors began to dodge the countless of handkerchiefs that came falling their way.

Unfortunately two of them got hit.

At this, Piedmon laughed even louder.

"Nine out of ten warriors…my collection is nearing its completion." Piedmon laughed as key chains of Jet Silphmon and Mercurymon appeared beside Takuya's doll version.

"Darn!" Korikakumon thought, "Zoe…Hitakaru…"

"What are you going to do now, Korikakumon?" Piedmon asked, "Would you like to go through the trouble of fighting against me or will you choose the easiest path and surrender…but of course, I'll have to turn you into a doll as well."

"You call this fair?" Korikakumon found the courage to speak, "Why don't you fight me without the use of your stupid handkerchief…then we can see who is really stronger."

"You have some mouth, kid." Piedmon said, "Very well, let us see what a measly human can do."

And so, the battle resumed. This time, with Piedmon fighting using his attacks that does not concern the use of his doll-turning handkerchief.

At the first part of their duel, Korikakumon was doing well. But, as the battle progresses, tides were turned and it was Piedmon who was now doing a number on Korikakumon sending him flying from one destroyed building/house to another.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Piedmon said, "I wonder what your friends think of you now…Oh, I know, they must think that you're much weaker than they thought."

At this, Korikakumon saw Piedmon grab Takuya's key chain and began to play with it. He then began to use it as a puppet, making his voice sound like Takuya's as he said: "You're weak, we don't need you."

Korikakumon was getting annoyed now, he hated being looked down upon. He began to stand up, shakily, still willing to continue to fight.

"What you're doing is pointless." Korikakumon said, "Takuya would never say that to me, you can't use him on me."

"I can say the same to you." Piedmon replied, "What you're doing, standing up again is pointless as well, don't you see that I'll just blow you away with another one of my attacks?"

At this, Korikakumon gritted his teeth and gripped his Axes a lot tighter.

"Face it." Piedmon continued, as he watched his opponent, "I'm just too strong for you."

At this, without moving from where he stood, Piedmon used his long range attacks to send Korikakumon flying to another building.

This attack brought Korikakumon to dedigi-volve to Tommy, bruised all over and dirty.

"You see what I mean?" Piedmon finished. "I guess, now is the time to complete my collection. You've lost."

"Is this really what I can do?" Tommy thought, "After all that training? I'm still this weak?"

Tommy just lay there, waiting for Piedmon to do his handkerchief trick.

That was when Tommy heard Takuya's voice…encouraging him.

"What do you think you're doing Tommy?" The keychain representing Takuya suddenly spoke.

Tommy's eyes suddenly shot wide open and he looked over at Piedmon's direction. Piedmon wasn't doing anything, and it seems like he didn't hear what Takuya had just said as well.

"Takuya?" Tommy whispered more to himself.

"That's right, buddy." Takuya replied, "I can't believe you're giving up already. Can't you see we're all counting on you?"

"I gave everything I've got already, and it didn't even made him exhausted." Tommy replied in a whisper still, "There's nothing left I can do."

"Then what was with all the training you went through then?" Takuya asked, "I don't believe that that was all you are capable of doing, Tommy. There's more to your power than you think. Believe!"

Just then Tommy remembered what Yhe told him on the last day of his training:

"Tommy, have you ever wondered why Koji, Takuya and Zoe not to mention Katsuya and Yumi have the power to double digi-spirit evolve?" Yhe had asked him, during their last break.

"Sometimes, yes." Tommy replied, honestly, "And sometimes I wonder if I can that too."

"Have you tried trying?" Yhe asked.

Tommy had looked at his trainer with confusion before replying, "If it's as easy as that, I would have done it long ago."

"That's why you cannot. You think that trying is so easy that it's impossible to use it as a medium in evolution." Yhe said, "They are able to elevate themselves into a more powerful form because they think they are able to do it. When the time comes, you must think the same way, erase from your mind that what you are trying to achieve is impossible. What drives this power to appear, I cannot say; all I know is that it exists and it becomes available only when a man is in that state of mind in which he knows exactly what he wants and is fully determined not to quit until he finds it."

As he came to remember those things that Yhe and himself had talked about. Tommy regained the will to fight. He took hold of his digi-vice once more and stood up.

"My, my…I thought you have given up already." Piedmon said.

"You know Piedmon, you remind me about something I've read." Tommy said, " And it goes: If you think you are beaten, you are. If you think you dare not, you don't. If you'd like to win, but you think you can't it is almost certain you won't. If you think you'll lose, you've lost. For out in the world you'll find 'success' begins with a fellow's will. It's all in the state of mind. If you think you are outclassed, you are. You've got to think high to rise. You've got to be sure of yourself before you can ever win a prize. Life's battles don't always go to the stronger or faster man, but sooner or later the man who wins is the man who thinks he can."

"What are you babbling about?" Piedmon asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate what power a person who thinks he can has!" Tommy shouted, determined not to lose. That was when his digi-vice shinned and that was when Tommy felt it was time…

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**

**DAIPENMON!!!**

"What!?" Piedmon exclaimed, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

The digimon that Tommy turned into, Daipenmon only looked at him sternly.

"How…how can you manage to evolve?" Piedmon asked, "You don't have any energy left!"

"You're right, I don't have any energy left." Daipenmon replied, "That's why I'll finish this now. Quick and easy!"

And with that, wasting no more time, Daipenmon attacked.

"ICHIGO DEATH!!!" Daipenmon cried the name of his attack.

The attack penetrated to whatever shield Piedmon may have placed around himself which prevented Korikakumon's attack to actually damage before, thus, hitting Piedmon full force.

Even though they were at the real world, Piedmon's data still appeared. But unlike in the digi-world where the data surrounded the digimon or the digimon's digi-egg, in the human world, the data was just lying there, as if waiting for Daipenmon to capture it.

And that was what Daipenmon did as the spell that Piedmon placed on Takuya and the others began to wear off. Daipenmon captured Piedmon's data while saying: "Bullies are not allowed, this digi-vice turns courage as strong as Ice! Digi-code! Capture!"

And with that the battle ended.

You can imagine how happy Tommy was when he dedigi-volved back to his human self and when the others came to great and congratulate him.

Their celebration was cut short however, when a portal suddenly appeared. A portal which resembles the portal which was found inside Sefiritmon.

"I guess that's the passage to the second round." Katsuya said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Takuya asked, "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and cheered before they all jumped into the portal. The portal that would take them to their second battle at the human world, the second battle of Chronosmon's tournament…

To be continued…

A/N: (sighs) I can't believe I had to repeat this over and over again...well, maybe not over and over again, just repeat. I don't know about you guys but in the version that I have watched it was Kerpymon who was the evil version while Cherubimon was the good one. I don't want to repeat that again...well, maybe in the version that you have watched it's the other way around, but like I've said, I'm writting this fanfic with the knowledge of the version that I have watched. I feel more comfortable about it.

Another thing is about the issue of which is the better couple: Kouzumi or Takumi. I really don't care what other people thinks is the better version. Just like Hiei's Cute Girl said, I have to follow my heart. Thanks for that. Besides, if you ask me, it's not just because they'rea cute couple but because they're the most obvious couple, they like each other, heck there's a lot more reasons than just TAKUMI being cute. I really don't have any grudge for people who prefers Kouji and Izumi or Even JP and Izumi as a couple. I respect your choices and your likes. So I hope people will learn to respect mine. It angers me that someone would review telling me that TAKUMI is stupid and yada-yada-yada just because they don't like that couple. I want people to review my story and to comment on the story and my way of writting and NOT to tell me that the couple I decided to write a fanfic about is stupid. And it's not about the number of people who likes them as a couple, I really don't care if there are a billion people out there who prefers other couples than Takuya and Izumi and there are only a handfull or even one person who likes them as a couple. To tell you guys the truth, I write because I want to write something that makes me happy and seeing Takuya and Izumi as a couple is one of them. I don't really care which side you're on since I believe that those who stand for something that they believe in will not fall to anyone else's belief that argues with his own belief, I only ask this for whoever it was that sent that so-called review (I don't like to mention who, if that person is reading this...) please respect what I want to do in this story and the decision I made to support TAKUMI. Besides, why did you even bother to read the first chapter when I specifically stated that it's a TAKUMI fanfic. I just wanted to get that off of my system.

Anyways, on a lighter side of things, it's great that Tommy had managed to become stronger, ne? That's one of the things that happens when one trains hard and believes. Just likea particular reality show that I watch have said: DREAM, BELIEVE, SURVIVE.

Heheheh, anyways, I really didn't want to get this author note's section this long. I just really have to reply to one of the reviews about TAKUMI being a stupid couple. Like I've said before, thanks for those who continues to support this story. I would just like to add to whomever it was that reviewed about that, that I'm not trying to please everyone since I know that it's hard to please all, I just want to give the best of what I am capable of and hope and pray that they'll like it if not love it. With those things said, and with my signing out I am closing that topic, I would like to say "PEACE" and to declare that there are 12 days left before Christmas!!!


	45. Welcome to Round 2!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks the same way about that stupid review I got. Anyways, here's chapter 45, it's still kinda short but I hope you guys like it anyways.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 45: Welcome to Round 2!

Passing through the time-space barrier using the portal that appeared after they defeated Piedmon, the children found themselves flat on their backs as they all landed with an even louder 'thud' than before…

"If this continues, I might just get my back twisted." Kira said.

"Where on earth are we now?" Takuya asked as he noticed the place they were at.

There were very few destroyed landmarks/houses/buildings in wherever the portal brought them to. It was as if there was no fight that occurred there…wherever 'there' might be.

"Don't think this is anywhere in the Digital World." Koji said as he too began to look around.

"Well, I still say wherever we are; this place is a lot 'safer' than Shibuya…or the whole of Japan for that matter." Koichi said.

"I know where we are." Zoe suddenly spoke up.

"You do?" Everyone asked in unison.

"We're…in Italy." Zoe said.

Everyone gasped; they just traveled over to another continent, from Asia to Europe in just a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure, Zoe?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded.

"How can you be sure?" Kira asked.

"I lived at Italy ever since I was a kid, you know." Zoe replied, "Besides, I think I know where we are at Italy…"

"…And I think Zoe's telling the truth." Tommy said, "We are at Italy. The Alps just proved it."

"Alps?" Everyone asked in unison.

And sure enough, from where they were standing, they could see the towering wall of northern Italy. Not only the Alps, but they could also see a silhouette of some of the 'un-destroyed' houses or houses that have survived the onslaught of Chronosmon and his minions.

"Wow…" JP said, "So that's what the Alps looks like."

"Alright, so we ARE in Italy." Kira said.

"Right at Perugia…" Zoe said.

"Perugia?" Erika asked.

"Well…sure enough you can see that this is a hilltop city." Zoe explained.

"Yeah…and a destroyed one at that." Hitakaru said, "Don't tell us you lived here…at Perugia."

"Are you kidding?" Zoe replied, "No one has lived here for a long, long time now. Besides, it's not Chronosmon's fault why this place is ruined."

"Huh?" Max asked, "What are you talking about, Zoe?"

"Perugia is a city where ruins of ancient Etruscan culture could be found." Zoe explained.

"Etru—what?" Takuya asked.

Zoe sighed as she also saw that not only Takuya was the one confused, all of her friends were…

"Honestly, don't you guys read or something?" Zoe replied, "Etruscans are the early inhabitants of Italy."

"Oh." Takuya replied, "Well, compared to Japan, Italy didn't seem to have sustained any damages."

"Well, where are we suppose to go now?" Koichi asked.

"Hey, why don't we go to where you used to live Zoe?" Takuya said.

"Takuya, we're not here on sight-seeing!" Katsuya said, "We have a job to do, remember?"

"Hey, relax Katsuya." Koji said, "I'm kinda curious of where you used to live too, Zoe."

"Well, I would love to take you there but…" Zoe said.

"But what?" Yumi asked.

"But we're very, very far away from Florence." Zoe replied, "It would take us days on foot and Katsuya's right, we have a lot more important things to do."

"That's too bad." Takuya said, "Well let's get going now."

Takuya was walking towards the cliff-side of the hilltop city, when Zoe asked him something.

"Umm…Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"Huh? What is it, Zoe?" Takuya asked back.

"Do you really have an idea of where you're going?" Zoe asked, which was also the question that everyone wanted to ask him.

"Of course I do." Takuya answered, "I'm going down."

"But the path down is over there." Zoe said, pointing over at the west side of the city.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a bad idea to tire ourselves even before a match." Takuya said, "That's why I'm going to use the fastest way down."

"What? Jumping off?" JP asked.

"Nope." Takuya replied as he took out his digi-vice, and smirked. "Digi-volution."

Zoe and the others were about to stop Takuya, but they were already too late. Takuya had digi-volved to Aldamon.

"Well, we might as well." Koichi said as he too digi-volved into Kendo Garurumon.

Soon everyone was digi-volved. Zoe to Zephyrmon, Yumi to Kazemon, Katsuya to Burning Greymon, Tommy to Kumamon, JP to Beetlemon, Erika to Lanamon, Kira to Grumblemon, Max to Arbormon, and Hitakaru to Sefiritmon.

Of course, since some of them could not fly or have no way of going to the bottom of the Perugia, those that could fly or something, decided to carry the others. So, as Aldamon carried Arbormon, Beetlemon carried Lanamon and Burning Greymon carried Kumamon, Kendo Garurumon dashed himself down to the bottom while Grumblemon n dug his way through.

Soon, everyone was already out of Perugia and into the town of Gubhio. The moment they stepped into the town, darkness enveloped the whole area.

"What's going on?" Kendo Garurumon asked.

"I hope this is part of Italy's way of promoting their cities." Kumamon said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Aldamon said as he dedigi-volved back into Takuya.

Zoe, Tommy, Kira and Max all did the same.

"Guys, you know what to do." Takuya said.

The bearers of wind, ice, earth and wood nodded.

"Cheer for you guys, of course." Zoe replied.

Takuya grinned.

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**KAISER GREYMON!!!**

"You guys better go to some place safe." Kaiser Greymon said, "Katsuya, Yumi…you go with them, make sure they're safe."

Katsuya and Yumi nodded.

Kendo Garurumon had also dedigi-volved back into Koji. He was also followed by JP, Koichi, Erika and Hitakaru.

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**MAGNA GARURUMON!!!**

"Wish us luck." Magna Garurumon said.

"I don't think you guys need any luck." Koichi said grinning, "You already got so much power and ability."

Magna Garurumon nodded.

Soon, only Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon could be found at the streets of Gubhio.

"Think we can do this by ourselves?" Magna Garurumon asked.

"Well, if we can't do this by ourselves," Kaiser Greymon replied as the earth began to shake violently, "We'll just have to call for back-up."

As Kaiser Greymon said those words, the earth opened up and from the crack, a large ball-like object appeared followed shortly by a large dark cloud.

"Anyone wanna play soccer or basketball?" JP joked as he as well as the others saw the thing that appeared out of the ground from their hiding place.

"I don't think that's just a ball, JP." Katsuya said.

"Magna Garurumon, should we attack now?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"It can't hurt to do so…" Magna Garurumon replied, "Well, our attacks won't hurt us if we attack it."

Kaiser Greymon nodded and together, they unleashed their ultimate attacks.

"PYRO DRAGONS!" Kaiser Greymon attacked as eight fire dragons erupted from where he stood and attacked the 'ball' and the dark cloud.

"MACHINE GUN DESTROYER!!!" Magna Garurumon soon followed unleashing a barrage of shots towards their two targets.

Both attacks hit their opponents dead on. But not a scratch could be found.

"What?" Kaiser Greymon asked, "Is that even possible?"

"You should now by now that nothing's impossible…" Magna Garurumon said, "Especially from an unknown thing like that."

Just then, the ball suddenly attacked. From it's side, two tentacle-like things erupted. Their end had claws of some sort in them. And with that single attack, the metal tentacles pinned Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon on the ground.

"TAKUYA!!"

"KOJI!!"

"Who dares awaken me?" Came a voice.

"And who's talking?" Kira muttered from where he stood.

"What's going on?" Magna Garurumon asked.

Just then, from the top of the ball suddenly had someone who popped out of it.

The dark cloud was also forming a shape.

"Kaiser Greymon, I think now would be a good time to call out that back-up of yours." Magna Garurumon said as the figures materialized right in front…err…above them.

Kaiser Greymon however, didn't seem to have heard him, for instead of answering Magna Garurumon, he asked the two digimons who they were.

"Insolent fool!" said the digimon who materialized from out of the smoke, "You should know 'ultimate darkness' when you see and come across one. I am Yamikaimon, lord of the dark abyss!"

"And I am…" said the figure who popped from the ball, "Apokarimon!"

To be continued…

A/N: Okay...this one is set in Italy. Although I have not been there myself, I have researched about the places I used in this chapter before I used their names. I know most of you...okay, all of you are curious about what Katsuya and Yumi looks like as well as what the other characters, besides those that appear in the anime looks like. Well, I'm currently working on sketches that I will upload, hopefully, some time this week. If you guys want to know what they look like, I will post the info on where to find these drawings on my profile. I'm working on Katsuya right now, so it might take a while...

Anyhow, here's a little info. If you guys have read **Hope of Darkness**, my 02 TAKARI fanfic, you would know who Yukiaramon is. Well, for those of you who have no clue of who he is but do not wish to read that particular fanfic of mine, I'll fill you in if you're curious otherwise don't bother reading the next paragraph...especially if you would like to read that fanfic since there are **spoilers** up ahead.

_Yukiaramon is the main baddy of HoD. You see, in that particular fanfic, TK is having some...umm...weird problems of his own. No, not about how to tell Kari his feelings, but he does things without knowing he's doing it...it's complicated. Anywas, when the gang met up on the beach for a reunion (this fanfic is set 3 years after 02, by the way) TK was suddenly sucked into the digital world by an unknown force...and with him is Kari._

_Now,TKlearns from their crest guardian that he was suppose to be part of a prophecy that has something to do with a 'greater evil'.But, to be able to win against this evil, TK had to gather the items that could help him and Kari in their quest. I also used Grana Saber in thisfanfic, it was TK's ultimate weapon, the weapon that heused agianst Tempest, Yukiaramon's ally who used to be one of the crest guardians...Well, basically that's the story. But apart from that, TK and Kari aren't the only heroes here, there are the crest guardians, the 01 and 02 charas as well as the tamers and the spirit shinkers. Basically, it's a story I made which focuses not only on TAKARI but my other fave couples as well._

Well, I've said long enough. There are 11 days before X'mas, everyone! Once again, this is Haru Glory, signing out! "PEACE" to ya all!


	46. Yin and Yang

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedbacks once again, minna-san! Well, the end of this fanfic is near, that's all I can say.But don't mind about that now, here's the 46th chapter. Let's see how our heroes are doing, shall we?

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 46: Yin and Yang

Both Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon could not move a muscle thanks to Apokarimon's long 'arms' that pinned them on the ground.

"We really could use Katsuya and Yumi's help right about now." Magna Garurumon said.

Kaiser Greymon only replied, "Not yet."

"What!?" Magna Garurumon asked as they were being pinned harder and harder, "How do you suppose we get out of this mess?"

"Like how we got out of Lucemon's attack." Kaiser Greymon replied, "Evolution."

That was when Magna Garurumon remembered that they have an even stronger form than the one that they were using.

He nodded, and they dedigi-volved at the same time. This surprised the two darkness type digimon.

The moment that they had their own body back, Takuya and Koji cried in unison:

**UNITY! SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**SUSSANOOMON!!!**

And with the Unity Spirit Evolution, Takuya and Koji managed to get out of that predicament, this time, they're about to fight as Sussanoomon.

"Impressive." Yamikaimon said.

"But I wonder," Apokarimon added, "How well you do against two of the most powerful evil that ever crept this world."

"I'd say we'd do well." Sussanoomon replied as he prepared himself for any forms of attack.

Meanwhile, from where they were watching and hiding, Koichi was beginning to worry…again.

"They should take this match seriously." Koichi said.

"What are you talking about, Koichi?" Tommy asked, "They already are taking it seriously."

"It's not enough." Koichi said.

"What is?" Zoe asked.

"Sussanoomon's power is not enough!" Koichi said which made everyone shocked.

"Don't say things like that!" Yumi said.

"You guys don't understand." Koichi said, "I'm only saying what I see is obvious."

"You're really getting us all confused and even more worried than we already are, Koichi." Katsuya said, "Besides, you can't be right about Sussanoomon's power not being enough."

"I can feel it." Koichi began to explain, "Thanks to the training Ykhami had given me, I can feel how strong darkness is or how weak it is and I can also feel the strength of light…those two, Yamikaimon and Apokarimon, they're made of complete darkness, they're energy levels are so high I can't even measure it any longer…but…Sussanoomon, the one who represents light…he's only half way there…if they can't find a way to make themselves stronger, Takuya and Koji might be in big trouble."

"Then, if what you're saying is true…" JP said in a somber tone, "We have to help them."

"No…" Katsuya said making everyone look at him in surprised.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Zoe asked.

"Takuya and Koji placed you guys under our care," Katsuya said, looking at all of them sternly, "We can't allow you guys to go out there and try and fight without your digi-spirits."

"Katsuya's right." Yumi nodded, "Leave everything to us."

**UNITY! SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!!**

**SUSSANOOMON!!!**

"I forgot that they can do that…" Hitakaru said as they all watched the Sussanoomon which was Katsuya and Yumi fly off to help the other Sussanoomon who was Takuya and Koji.

"Someone's coming, Apokarimon." Yamikaimon sensed.

"Yes…I can sense it too." Apokarimon nodded.

"What's going on?" Sussanoomon wondered, "I didn't call for any back-up."

"Sorry, I'm late." Sussanoomon the 2nd said.

"What are you doing here?" Sussanoomon asked, "We can handle this by ourselves you know."

"Koichi says otherwise." Sussanoomon the 2nd replied, "They're a lot stronger than they seem.

"What's this?" Apokarimon asked, "Two of the same kind of digimon? We have not been told of this."

"That's too bad." Sussanoomon the 2nd said, "Then I guess you haven't been told how powerful we can be when we work together."

"We'll see about that." Yamikaimon said, then he attacked, "DARKNESS BLAST!!!"

"EIGHT THUNDER GODS!!!" Both Sussanoomons countered.

When the two attacks met, a huge explosion occurred.

"How are they doing, Koichi?" Zoe asked, "Do they stand a chance now?"

"It's hard to tell...I can sense that their power combined can deal with both monster foes, but…" Koichi began.

"What is it this time?" JP asked.

"I can also sense that their enemy is hiding something." Koichi bit his lip, "Something tells me that I should be the one fighting…"

"You're not serious, are you?" Tommy asked.

Koichi did not reply.

"If those two can't do something, how can you be sure that you can do what they can't?" Max asked.

"I'm not." Koichi replied, "I told you guys, I just feel like that. But I do hope I'm wrong."

The two Sussanoomon's were doing the best they can and so far, they have managed to deal some damage on Apokarimon. Since Apokarimon was too big, he was an easy target, and although the said digimon had tried to block or even counter the attack, two attacks from the two Sussanoomons were just simply too much for him to block. But Yamikaimon, he was fast. They couldn't even manage a hit on him.

"Let's not focus on Yamikaimon for now." Sussanoomon said.

Sussanoomon the 2nd nodded, "Then shall we finish Apokarimon, right now?"

"Let's do it." Sussanoomon nodded.

Together, the two Sussanoomons unleashed their most powerful attack, with a loud shout of its name: "HEAVENLY WINGS BEHEADING!!!" And when their attack collided with the big ball, which was of course, Apokarimon, such a big explosion occurred. When the smog cleared up, Apokarimon still hovered, but this time, so deformed that Zoe and Erika could not help but cringe in disgust at the sight of the monster.

"It's still not enough." Sussanoomon said.

"You're right, his data has not appeared even with the force of that attack." Sussanoomon the 2nd nodded.

"Let's just do it again and again until his data appears." Sussanoomon said.

But before they could attack once more, Yamikaimon spoke up.

"Not so fast!" Yamikaimon shouted which turned everyone's attention over to him, "Apokarimon, why don't we show these twerps what true power is all about!"

The deformed Apokarimon nodded his ugly head, and laughed.

With that, Yamikaimon turned himself back into the dark cloud that he was before the whole fight began.

Apokarimon however, did not move an inch, he was still hovering there with his now-deformed body.

Several more seconds later and Yamikaimon fused with Apokarimon's body reviving every inch of him. Not only that, the two Sussanoomons as well as the other children watched as Apokarimon's body grew bigger and bigger. His muscles grew ten times as big and his claws became even sharper.

"O-kay…" Tommy gasped, "This is just weird."

"Well…the good news is, they've only got one enemy left." Koichi said, "The bad news is…it's a lot stronger than having two enemies."

But Apokarimon's transformation was not yet complete. Eight chains erupted from his body, these chains found their way into some of the tall houses that was at the town. Minutes have passed and from the back of Apokarimon's head erupted a second head, this one belonging to the digimon that fused with him, Yamikaimon.

"Now let us see how well you two do against our combined strength!" Came Apokarimon and Yamikaimon's voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sussanoomon.

"BIG BANG!!!" Apokarimon called out his attack.

The attack was indeed 'big' as its name suggest. Instead of the normal 'big bang' attack, what greeted the two unity spirit warriors were such a big attack that could possibly wipe out the town from Italy's map. And because of its size, the two Sussanoomons was hit dead on sending them flying off right above the place where the others were hiding at.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe and Tommy exclaimed as the two Sussanoomons dedigi-volved back into Koji and Takuya and Katsuya and Yumi.

"KOJI! YUMI!" Koichi exclaimed as he too ran towards his brother and Yumi.

"Katsuya, are you alright?" JP and the others asked.

"What's with that?" Takuya asked as he was being helped up by Zoe, "How did he got so much power all of the sudden?"

"Yamikaimon's fusion with him…" Koji coughed, "We should never have let that happen."

"Don't tell me you guys are giving up." Max said.

"Of course we're not." Katsuya said as he stood up shakily, "We'll just have to think of a better strategy before that 'thing' finds us."

"Koichi, maybe you have a plan." Yumi said to the person that was assisting her.

"Me?" Koichi asked.

"Koichi?" Koji and Takuya asked in unison.

"Koichi, Yumi's right. You were the one who 'sensed' that our power is not enough," Katsuya nodded, "Maybe you know of a way to defeat Apokarimon and Yamikaimon's fusion."

"I'm sorry but I…" Koichi was about to say but he was cut short by Koji.

"You can't lie, Koichi." Koji said, " I can tell if you're lying. If you have a plan, I don't think there's anything wrong with sharing it to us…even if you're not sure it will work."

Koichi frowned, "I guess you're right, Koji."

"That's the spirit, Koichi!" Zoe said.

Koichi smiled, "But I need my digi-spirit back."

"What?" Hitakaru asked, "But if you get to use you're spirit, Koji won't be able to summon Magna Garurumon and Takuya and Him won't be able to call forth Sussanoomon."

"No worries about that." Katsuya said, "You forgot, we can digi-volve to Sussanoomon too, meaning we have the entire ancient ten's spirit with us."

"Great!" Takuya said, "But can you guys lend Koichi the spirit of darkness?"

Yumi nodded, "But only for a short period of time, and if we do, we won't be able to help fight at all."

"Well, you don't need to." Koichi said as he received the spirit of darkness from Yumi, "Because I'm SURE my plan will finish him off."

The moment that Koichi digi-volved to Reichmon, He faced Takuya and told him something that surprised everyone.

"I don't think we'll need your help on this one Takuya." Reichmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked, "We couldn't beat him with two Sussanoomon, how can you defeat him with only yourself."

"Not by myself Takuya, Koji and I will beat him together." Reichmon replied receiving even more gasps than his previous statement.

"Koichi, what are you saying?" Koji asked, "How can we defeat that thing together when Sussanoomon could not."

"Darkness is strong within Apokarimon and Yamikaimon's fusion." Reichmon said, "That also makes me as strong as him thanks to the training I received. But even if I can wound him bad enough, I can't utterly defeat him."

"Are you sure of what you're talking about?" Zoe asked, worried.

Koichi nodded, "Ykhami said to me that although my spirit is the darkness that can destroy darkness, it doesn't have the same capability as light…the light that can eliminate darkness, the power that lies alone in the spirit of light which Koji possesses."

"So you're telling us that you'll deal the damage and Koji will purify that demon?" Katsuya asked.

Reichmon nodded.

"Well, if it's that easy why didn't you told us about it in the first place?" JP asked.

"I was hoping that Sussanoomon can defeat him and my gut feelings are all wrong." Reichmon replied, "You see, I was reserving that tactic for Chronosmon…when the time comes."

This confused everyone even more.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"That tactic, the use of the full power of the spirit of darkness, according to Ykhami, could only be used once…and once it is used, I can only gather half of what I can now." Reichmon explained, "But that doesn't matter now, I won't be able to use it anyway if we don't win this fight, right?"

"Well, now that you've explained it, I don't think I have anything to worry about." Takuya said as he sat down in a comfortable position.

"Takuya!" Zoe hissed, "Do you really think it will be okay?"

"Of course I do." Takuya replied smilling at Reichmon and Koji, "Besides if they seem to be in trouble, then that will be the time that I will help them."

They could not believe what Takuya had said, but by how he said it, his team could not help but trust their leader. Reichmon was glad about it, and nodding at Koji, Koji digi-volved to Beowulfmon.

"Good luck you guys." Everyone said before the two digimons rushed to meet the in coming Apokarimon.

"What is this?" Apokarimon laughed as he saw Reichmon and Beowulfmon dashing towards him, "Two puny little insects up for a little swatting?"

"Leave this part to me, Beowulfmon." Reichmon said and the moment that he caught sight of Apokarimon, he began to gather dark energy.

As Reichmon began to gather the energy, his body began to grow stronger and he can feel it. He can feel the darkness flowing into his body. The moment that he has enough dark energy – pure dark energy, Reichmon began to convert it into his own dark energy, the dark energy that can destroy darkness.

Apokarimon was oblivious to this, instead of doing something to actually stop Reichmon, he began to blindly and manaicaly attack. And because of the way that he did attack, as if he was already crowned victor, Beowulfmon was able to defend Reichmon in his energy transformation process.

"You ready yet, Reichmon?" Beowulfmon asked several minutes later.

Reichmon nodded, "Yes. Let me defeat him, you do the final attack and eliminate him.

With that, Reichmon began to charge up his attack.

When Apokarimon saw what the digimon was doing, he immediately went on and attacked Reichmon with his claws. Fortunately, thanks to the power that he managed to acquire, Reichmon was twice as fast making it possible for him to charge up his attack to ten times its power with only a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds was enough for Reichmon to meet Apokarimon's attack hit on.

You can guess what happened next, Apokarimon's claws flew off – both of them, leaving only two out of for claws.

At this, Apokarimon shrieked. Takuya and the others had to press their hands firmly on their ears to stop the high pitched screech from destroying their sense of hearing.

"He has got to take on some singing lessons." Tommy shouted over the shriek, saying it more to himself than to anyone else at the moment.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Apokarimon said seconds after he stopped shrieking.

"Not if we kill you first." Reichmon said, and the moment that he did, he set off another attack aimed at one of the two remaining claws.

Another shriek filled the air as another claw was cut off.

"Reichmon!" Beowulfmon said before Reichmon could attack once more, "I think that's enough playing."

"Playing?" Apokarimon managed to ask, "So, this is how you do justice?"

Reichmon looked at Apokarimon, anger welling up inside him. But this anger soon vanished after he caught sight of Beowulfmon, who was looking at him in sternly but with a mix of disbelief.

"Very well." Reichmon nodded as he began to charge up the final attack that will bring out the same type of 'real' data from Apokarimon and Yamikaimon. Before he let his attack fly, he told the enemy in front of him, "Justice is different especially those who live under total darkness…for them, there is no better judgement than purification by the power of light."

And with that said, Reichmon did his final attack in his supreme power form. The moment that the attack collided with it's large target, it did not only create another large explosion, but it also completely destroyed their enemy only leaving the Apokarimon's data.

"Beowulfmon!" Reichmon called out.

And immediately, Koji's digi-vice was at Beowulfmon's hands and at once, he began to purify and capture the code, much to everyone's delightment saying: "Spirit that is wrinkled in darkness! You shall be purified with holy light! Digi-code! Capture!!"

The moment that the data that once belonged to both Yamikaimon and Apokarimon had been captured, Reichmon at once dedigi-volved back into Koichi with a loud thud. You can expect what Koji did the moment that he too dedigi-volved back. He immediately ran towards Koichi.

"Sorry about how I did, brother." Koichi said weakly, "I guess this is one of the side effects of using that."

"You're not badly hurt are you?" Koji asked.

"I'm not hurt at all, thanks to you." Koichi replied, "I'm just tired…I think I'll sleep for a while."

And with that, Koichi fell asleep just as everyone got to where the twins were at. After making sure to everyone that Koichi was only taking a rest. Another portal appeared. With Koichi on Koji's back, they all jumped into the portal expecting to land with another 'thud' at wherever the portal would take them too.

To be continued…

A/N:There. As stated on the fic, Koichi used the special ability that Ykhami thought him during his training. Anyways, I've already finished Katsuya's sketch and I am now working on Yumi's (everytime I take a break from writting). Anyways, can anyone guess where they are heading off next?

Once again, saying "PEACE" and telling everyone to review (please) as well as announcing that there are 10 days left before Christmas. This is Haru Glory, signing out!


	47. Sayonara'

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. It's a lot longer than the previous chapters. Anyways...is chapter 47th.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 47: 'Sayonara'

Sure enough, the gang arrived at a snow covered field with a loud 'thud'.

"How many times do we have to fall like that before all this is finished?" Max asked.

"Hey, it's not that bad compared to our previous…err…travels." Kira said.

"Speak for yourselves!" JP managed to say as he was being pinned down by everyone, "Now, will you all PLEASE get off of me!"

"Sorry about that!" Everyone apologized in unison.

After JP was helped up, they began to fully take in the scenery of the place that they fell into. And it took them only a couple of seconds to realize where they were now.

"New York?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I don't think we all have to argue about it." Koji said as he still was carrying Koichi at his back since his twin was still in a deep slumber.

"Yup." Hitakaru nodded, "The Statue of Liberty just proved it."

Sure enough, looming by the distance was the glorious Statue of Liberty. It Awed everyone, save for Max who have seen it countless of times when his family would take on a couple of days vacation at the said city.

Takuya however, sighed at the sight of it making everyone confused.

"Hey, Takuya, what's the matter?" Zoe asked, worried.

"Well," Takuya replied, "It's just that, I have always wanted to travel the whole world, but now that I have managed to go to Italy and now, New York…I just feel bad about it."

"Why?" Max asked, "Well…apart from the destruction I don't see any more reason why you shouldn't be as excited as the others are."

"I am excited but…don't you think we all deserve some break?" Takuya asked, "Which reminds me, I forgot to do one thing back at Italy."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Buy souvenirs!" Takuya replied with a smirk on his face, "I think a souvenir would have proved that I've been on Italy. That's one thing I should not forget to get here."

Annoyed at what a simple thing it was that Takuya had forgotten, Koji could not help but hit Takuya right on the head...but not that hard.

"Next time, try telling us something worthwhile, will you?" Koji said.

"But Takuya has a point." Erika said.

"About the souvenirs?" Katsuya asked.

"No." Erika replied, "I really don't mind much about the souvenirs, but what we really do need is a break…"

"And that's one of the things that we can't afford right now." Yumi said, "Danger might be lurking just around the corner."

"But it wouldn't hurt to relax once in a while." Kira said.

"They're right Yumi." Katsuya nodded, "Besides, I have a feeling we won't run into any trouble for a while…much less trouble from a general."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Hitakaru asked.

"Just like how Koichi said it, I have a feeling about it." Katsuya replied, "Besides…I think everyone deserves a break during Christmas Eve

At this, everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Christmas!?" They all asked in unison.

"Don't toy with us; we left the real world during October." Max said, "How could it be December already?"

"That's right, the first time we went to the digital world, time didn't fly at all when we returned." Tommy remembered, "It's not possible that it's already December."

"You all forgot." Katsuya replied to all of this, "It's Chronosmon you're fighting with. He has the power to control time and even distort space. He can make time fly faster in this world and slower on the other world…He can destroy the space of this world and transform the space of the digital world. We're lucky he didn't decide to do anything drastic like that except for breaking the space-time balance of the two worlds making their time parallel."

"Then that means," Koji said, "We've got a lot of explaining to do to our parents after this."

"And that also means that it's Christmas!" Takuya and Tommy cheered happily.

Lucky for the children, they were surrounded by abandoned houses. Some destroyed others were standing still.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for using one of the houses here, do you?" Erika asked.

"Well…nobody here's gonna caught us." Kira replied, "Besides, we're trying to save the people here. What better way to repay us than to us their house."

"Uh…Kira?" Hitakaru said, "I don't think we need anything back for saving them. They don't even know what we're doing right now."

"At any case," Takuya said, "We're not going to rob them; we just need a place to stay for the night, and to have our little party!"

So, they all agreed that it was okay to…um…borrow one of the houses that was still in perfect shape. They found one house that was perfect for them. After they did, Kira and Max along with JP went to buy some party items; Takuya and Tommy went to buy the ingredients that both Zoe and Erika needed to cook some food. Tommy also made a mental note to buy some ingredients to make his specialty, hamburger. Koji decided to stay behind and watch over the girls and his sleeping twin brother.

Hours later, Everyone that went down to the market to buy the things that they needed, returned with handful of groceries.

"I can't believe you two asked us to just use all of our money to buy these stuff." Takuya said after he and Tommy had placed the groceries on the table at the kitchen.

"Well, we told you to get the ingredients." Erika said, "We never said you had to buy them. You could have just taken some of the ingredients."

"I don't think Takuya and the others have the heart to do something like that." Zoe said, "We already have to use their houses without permission, we can't steal any of their stuff."

"Zoe's right!" Yumi said as she began to help Tommy make hamburgers for everyone.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you guys up when all this is over." Zoe said.

"Ah, don't worry about it anymore, Zoe." Takuya said giving Zoe a kiss, "Just wanted to complain that's all."

"Hey!" Kira greeted the people inside the kitchen, "We sure could use some help decorating the whole place!"

"Eh?" Takuya asked, "Oh, right. I'll get Koji and then we'll help you guys."

After kissing Zoe on her forehead, Takuya went to one of the rooms where Koji was patiently waiting for his brother to wake up.

"Hey!" Takuya greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey." Koji greeted back, "So, how's shopping?"

"Tiring." Takuya replied, "Say, we need to go down and help JP, Katsuya, Kira, Hitakaru and Max decorate the living room."

"Can't they do it by themselves?" Koji asked, "The living room's not THAT big."

"Oh come on, Koji," Takuya replied, "It'll be fun decorating with the others, besides, I don't think Koichi would be happy about it if he learns that you didn't even move a finger to help out. Remember we're a…"

"Team." Koji finished, "Fine, I'll help out."

It took almost three hours before the whole place was decorated and for Koichi to finally wake up. When he did, he helped Tommy, Yumi, Erika and Zoe arrange the food on the long and wide table while the other guys rested themselves.

Snow has begun to fall down on New York that night. The moment that everything was ready, they began to have a PARTY, singing Christmas carols and dancing to the tune of music. Forgetting for a while the troubles that are bugging them.

"Hey, why don't we have a little friendly competition?" Koichi asked with a grin.

"A competition?" Everyone asked.

Koichi nodded, "Let's all have a signing contest. The one who wins will have one thing they want given to them."

"Well, if that's what the prize is I don't think Zoe and Takuya have to compete." Max said grinning.

Takuya and Zoe could not help but blush at that. But even they have something more that they want.

"Hey, we'll still compete, right Zoe?" Takuya replied.

"Right." Zoe nodded.

"So you guys agree to that little competition?" Koichi asked.

Everyone nodded.

And so, their competition began. They drew lots to see who the first to sing was and the one who got the number 'one' on the paper was none other than Koji.

"Great!" Takuya said, "Now we can hear Koji sing!"

"Yeah." Koichi nodded in agreement, "I've never heard my brother sing as well."

"What a treat!" Zoe said.

"You guys don't have to sound so excited about it." Koji said, blushing, "I'm not that good at singing."

"Enough talk, and start singing Koji!" JP exclaimed.

Koji sighed before he started singing his own song. The song entitled 'In the Blue'.

_Itsu ka doko ka de mita you na_

_Hoshi ga mure tsuki wa aoi yo_

_Wazuka bakari no hito toki ni_

_Zutto kokoro ubawareteru_

_Hoshi ni michibikareta ano hi no yoru_

_Kokoro ni ukabi tsubuyaita no sa..._

_Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret_

_Tsukiakari abite hohoende iru_

_Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret_

_Kuyanda kotoba Kurikaesu tabi ni_

_Furueteru... in the blue, blue moon_

_Sukoshi dake otona ni natta yo_

_Senobi ni mo nareta mitai da_

_Owaranai nichijou no naka de_

_Itsumo kotae sagashiteru_

_Kimi dake wa ima mo ano hi no mama_

_Kawaranai ki ga suru no sa_

_Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret_

_Hashiridasu koto de wasurerareru no ka na_

_Kokoro na naka no, kesenai regret_

_Itamisura nareta chippoke na ore ga_

_Waratteru... in the blue, blue moon_

_Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret_

_Tsukiakari abite hohoende iru_

_Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret_

_Kuyanda kotoba Kurikaesu tabi ni_

_Furueteru... in the blue, blue moon_

_Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret_

_Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret_

_Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret_

_Blue, blue moon_

_Oboeteru... in the blue, blue moon_

When he finished singing, and well, if I might add, everyone was shocked to have heard his voice.

"What?" Koji asked as he saw the look on his friends' faces."

"And you said you can't sing." Katsuya said.

The next one who sang was JP much to Koji's pleasure.

"Don't even try to get off of this one JP." Koji said, "Why don't you sing for us now?"

"Is this what you call 'pay back', Koji?" JP asked before he started to sing his own song, 'Spark'.

_Dangaizeppeki kara sora o miagete iru_

_Ochiru ka tobitatsu ka wa kiai hitotsu dake sa_

_Tachidomattemo toki wa sugite yuku_

_Mou ato ni wa hikenai_

_Tatakai no naka tokihanatareru yo_

_Kuyashisa no nigirikobushi mo_

_Asu e tsunagaru gendouryoku sa_

_Choudendou na chikara Choukyouretsu ni supaaku_

_Tenkuu ni raimei todorokasete_

_Choudendou na hibana Choukousoku na reezaa_

_Ryouude kara hissatsu waza dasu ze_

_Itsu datte donna koto demo kaete ikeru sa_

_Saisho no ippo fumidaseba..._

_Inazuma ga kagayaite ore o michibiiteru_

_Ikisaki wa tooi kedo mune wa takanaru no sa_

_Oikakete iru Michi ga kewashikute_

_Yowaki na toki mo atta_

_Mienai mono o ugokasu pawaa o_

_Jibun no naka ni aru nda to_

_Shinji susunde yuku shikanai ne_

_Choudendou na chikara Choukyouryoku na hanmaa_

_Minagiru enerugii kasaneawase_

_Choudendou na hibana Choukouatsu na sandaa_

_Katai koura subete uketomeru ze_

_Dare datte hontou no yuuki dashite mita nara_

_Nani mo ka mo kawarihajimeru_

_Choudendou na chikara Choukyouretsu ni supaaku_

_Tenkuu ni raimei todorokasete_

_Choudendou na hibana Choukousoku na reezaa_

_Ryouude kara hissatsu waza dasu ze_

_Itsu datte donna koto demo kaete ikeru sa_

_Saisho no ippo fumidaseba..._

After JP had sung, which surprised everyone because of his voice, it was time for Hitakaru to do his thing. Hitakaru, had choked off the first few words of the song, which was entitled, 'Believe', which also happens to be a Christmas song.

_Asa okitara makuramoto ni purezento no yama _

_Tsukuribanashi minna wa sou itte iru kedo _

_Shinjitereba aeru hazu sa otona datte ne _

_Akai fuku kita yasashii sono egao ni_

_Maitoshi mitsumete irun da _

_Kono hi dake no irumineeshon mahou ga kakaru yo_

_Hoshi no hikaru yozora wo nagareboshi mitai ni hashiri _

_Shiroi fukuro kakaete purezento wo _

_Boku no moto ni todokete kureru ne_

_Doushite daro mienai mono shinjinaku naru ne _

_Santa nante iru wake nai minna iu kedo _

_Shinjiru koto daiji da yo ne donna toki mo _

_Boku wa matteru kimi no sono egao wo_

_Maitoshi nemui me kosutte _

_Okite iru yo beddo no naka mama ni wa naisho sa_

_Yuki no maichiru machi wo tonakai to issho ni watari _

_Beru no oto wo narashite yume no kakera _

_Kitto boku ni hakonde kureru ne_

_Hoshi no hikaru yozora wo nagareboshi mitai ni hashiri _

_Itsuka boku no tokoro ni ai ni kite ne _

_Matteru kara _

_I believe in Santa Claus_

But in the end, after all the choking, Hitakaru managed to awe everyone as well…with a mixture of laughter.

Koichi soon followed Hitakaru with his own song, 'Kimi ga Ita Scene'.

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo _

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo _

_Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru _

_Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni_

_Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete _

_Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshite iku _

_Zutto issho ni itai yo to ie mo sezu _

_Damatte te wo furu shika dekinakatta ano koro..._

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo _

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai _

_Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa _

_Kinou yori mabushiku mieta yo_

_Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite _

_Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai _

_Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo _

_Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne? _

_Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo _

_Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru_

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo _

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo _

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo _

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai_

As he was singing, Takuya and Koji caught him stealing glances over at Yumi's direction whilst blushing from time to time. The next one up was Kira who sung 'Strange'.

_Hey! It doesn't really matter where you go!_

_It makes a difference, baby, who you know!_

_This thing has gotten way out of control!_

_Hey! It doesn't really matter who you are!_

_You might as well be a super star_

_'Cause everything has gone way too far!_

_This is the strangest thing...._

_It's getting stranger and then_

_It's getting harder to win!_

_It's getting digital and_

_It starts happening all over again!_

_Hey! It makes a difference, baby, what you say!_

_It's getting weirder every day by day!_

_I think there's something's really gone astray!_

_Hey! It doesn't really matter what you try!_

_It's getting even harder to deny_

_'Cause reality's just said good-bye!_

_This is the strangest thing...._

_It's getting stranger and then_

_It's getting harder to win!_

_It's getting digital and_

_It starts happening all over again!_

_It's getting stranger and then_

_It's getting harder to win!_

_It's getting digital and_

_It starts happening all over again!_

After that, he was followed by Katsuya who sung what Takuya had in mind to sing, 'Salamander!' which surprised everyone.

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

"How'd you know that song?" Tommy asked.

"And why did you sing it? I'm the one who's suppose to sing it!" Takuya said.

Katsuya just grinned at them, "Well, too bad, I just sang it."

"You're in trouble now Takuya." Koji said, "You'd have to think of something else to sing or you'll be forced to forfeit!"

"There's no way I'm gonna lose this contest!" Takuya thought as he began to ponder of what song he could sing.

His thought were cut short when it was Zoe's turn to sing 'A Drop of Wind'. You could expect Takuya's reaction when he heard Zoe sing for the first time.

_"Hitori demo heiki!" sou omotte ita kedo..._

_Demo sukoshi sabishiku naru yo Dakara ne_

_Aa, oozora miagenagara_

_Aa, chiisaku tsubuyaku_

_Waratte irareru you ni_

_Kaze yo Watashi o dakishimete_

_Kawaita kuchibiru ni sotto_

_Kaze no shizuku yo Maiorite..._

_"'Muriyari' wa iranai!" moshikashite tsuyogari?_

_Kokoro de wa itsumo dare ka o sagashite_

_Aa, nagareru kumo oikake_

_Aa, omowazu hashitteta_

_Waratte itai kara Zutto_

_Kaze yo Watashi o mimamotte_

_Urunda kuchibiru ni sotto_

_Kaze no shizuku yo Sasayaite_

_Waratte irareru you ni_

_Kaze yo Watashi ni kuchizukete_

_Yasashii kuchibiru ni hora_

_Kaze no shizuku ga hikatteru_

_Waratte itai kara zutto_

_Kaze yo Watashi no soba ni ite_

_Hitomi o sorasu koto naku_

_Motto sunao ni nareru you ni_

And everyone could not help but drop their jaw. Zoe was followed shortly by Yumi who sang 'Arigatou'.

_kumo wa nagarete'ru kaze wa utaidasu_

_itsumo hashitte'ta kono michi no soba de_

_ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru_

_demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo_

_ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku_

_sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you_

_fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo_

_namida koboreru fuan mo_

_daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru_

_hazu dakara_

_ashita ni natte mo_

_itsuka otona ni natte mo_

_kitto omoidashite ne_

_anata ga koko ni ita koto_

_wasurenai de ite_

_hiroi sekai no hate de mo_

_zutto kienai ima wo_

_minna arigatou_

_tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru_

_itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de_

_ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru_

_demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo_

_hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru_

_sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you_

_kirakira to hikaru akogare mo_

_donna kanashii kimochi mo_

_daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru_

_hazu dakara_

_kisetsu ga sugite mo_

_dokoka shiranai machi de mo_

_kitto hirogatte-iku_

_minna ga koko ni ita koto_

_wasurenai de ite_

_chiisa na kono basho kara_

_sotto hajimatta koto_

_minna arigatou_

_yume wo noseta kuni wa_

_kioku kara tabidatsu_

_mata aeru yo_

_ima wa hohoende_

_itsumade tatte mo_

_dokoka tooku e itte mo_

_kitto shirasete hoshii_

_watashi ga koko ni ita koto_

_wasurenai de ite_

_hiroi sekai no dokodemo_

_zutto kienai omoi_

_minna arigatou_

_Thank you for all your tenderness_

_Thank you for all your happiness_

_Thank you for all your kindness_

_Thank you for all your everything..._

This also gave her the same loud applause that Zoe received. After two girls sang, it was time for Takuya to show them how good he could sing, although they have heard him sing 'Salamander' and 'Fire!!' countless of times whenever things were going easy for them during their journey at the digital world, they were curious of what he would sing now that Katsuya had stolen his song and are hoping that he would not sing 'Fire!!'. They were all so relieved to hear him sing a different tune, a song that they have not heard which Takuya told them was entitled, 'Ki Ni Naru Aitsu'.

_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete _

_Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku_

_Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara _

_Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau_

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai _

_Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo_

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi _

_Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete _

_Aitsu ni makenai yo_

_Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide _

_Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda_

_Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara _

_Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu_

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite _

_Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru_

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi _

_Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara _

_Dare ni mo makenai yo_

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai _

_Sono mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute..._

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne _

_Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made _

_Jibun ni makenai yo_

"What is that song?" Kira asked after Takuya had sang.

"Yeah." Zoe said, "It was different from the ones you sang before, Takuya."

"Eh?" Takuya replied, "It was a little something I composed a while back…when we were riding the train to the digital world for the second time."

"I never thought you'd have it in you to compose something like that." JP said.

"Hey!" Takuya replied, "You're not the only one who has a high creativity level, JP."

"Let me guess…" Koichi whispered to Takuya, "You were thinking about Zoe, right?"

Takuya grinned.

Max and Erika soon followed as they sang in a duet, much to JP's displeasure.

_Never know what's 'round the bend_

_We go up a hill and down again_

_And when there's trouble we'll get through_

_We always have and we always do_

_Nothing in the world can bring us down_

_No, not us_

_We'll spread a little sunshine all around_

_There's never enough_

_All we wanna do is have a good time_

_Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine_

_All we wanna do is celebrate_

_Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great_

_Looking for adventure, big and small_

_Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do_

_All my friends are here with me_

_And things are good as they can be (Oh, yeah)_

_Travel places near and far_

_But home is always where we are_

_Travelin' the world is what we do_

_Because_

_Ev'rywhere we go there's something new_

_For us_

_All we wanna do is have a good time_

_Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine_

_All we wanna do is celebrate_

_Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great_

_Looking for adventure, big and small_

_Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do_

_Do you wanna come along?_

_Just be prepared for anything_

_Get into the flow! Get ready to go!_

_Get ready to spread your wings!_

_Yeah!_

_And all we wanna do is have a good time_

_Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine_

_All we wanna do is celebrate_

_Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great_

_Looking for adventure, big and small_

_Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do_

_All we wanna do is have a good time_

_Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine_

_All we wanna do is celebrate_

_Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great_

_Looking for adventure, big and small_

_Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do_

"I know they're just cousins." JP thought to himself, "But if this is Max's way of making me jealous, he's doing a good job."

After Max and Erika sang 'All we wanna do'. It was Tommy's turn as he sang 'Say, yes!' to his friends.

_Asa ga kuru sono tabi ni umare kawaru ki ga shiteta_

_Itsu no hi ka tsuyoku nare Negatte bakari ita_

_Yume nara sou dare ni mo makenai to omotteta_

_Demo honto ieba tada kowakute nigete ita nda_

_Ugokanakya Tamesanakya Chikara wa agaranai_

_Dekinai koto nai yo ne I can say yes! Tatakau yo_

_Minna kyoukasho mo mizu ni kotae mitsukeru nda ne_

_Jibun rashisa nante tabun jibun de kimete iku nda_

_Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna michi mo daijoubu_

_Koori yori mo katai yuuki dakishimete_

_Kawaru yo Hora Motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru_

_Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara_

_"Muri damon" toriaezu sore wa iwanai yakusoku_

_Shinjinakya Hajimenakya Kisetsu wa tsukamenai_

_Dekisou na koto sagasou I can say yes! Ganbatte_

_Mitete yo Hora Motto zutto tayoreru boku ni naru_

_Tasukerarete bakari ja chotto nasakenai kara_

_Hiraku nooto no yohaku ni kaita suki na hiiroo_

_Aenai nara akiramezu ni jibun ga nareba ii nda_

_Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna teki mo daijoubu_

_Koori yori mo tongatta kobushi de taose_

_Kawaru yo Hora motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru_

_Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara_

He received applauses for this just like everyone else. After everyone had sang, they forgot all about who the winner is as they felt their tummies rumble…they felt hunger.

"I'm hungry." JP said.

"For the first time, I agree with JP when it comes to food." Max said, "I'm hungry too."

"C'mon then, you guys." Zoe said, "You don't expect us to bring the food right here, do you?"

"I guess not." Takuya said in a joking manner which earned him a playful punch from the girls.

Soon, everyone was chatting away while eating. It was Koji and Koichi's chat that was most interesting of all…well, maybe except for JP and Erika's where JP was trying hard to tell Erika how he feels about her.

"Koichi…?" Koji began as he watched Koichi take a bite from the ham.

"Yeah?" Koichi asked after swallowing.

"You like Yumi don't you." Koji said.

This caused Koichi who was then drinking some juice to spit out his drink and cough. This turned everyone's attention over to them for a couple of seconds before returning to their plate and to the person they were talking to or listening to…

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Koichi asked. "I don't have any…feelings for her, okay?"

"You can't lie to your own twin brother Koichi." Koji said as he continued to eat his food, "Takuya and I caught you glancing over at her while you were singing that love song of yours…you were hoping she'd take notice that you're talking about her, right?"

"Err…" Koichi bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Koichi but," Koji said as he watched his brother, "But I would advice you not to feel that way about her…"

"Why?" Koichi asked, "Do you like her too?"

"As a friend yes and as a family too." Koji replied, "But you don't like her, I know you love her."

"Okay, so why don't you want me to feel that way about her?" Koichi asked, "It's not as if you're my rival when it comes to her."

"Because, you'll only be hurt." Koji replied, "There are things that are hard to explain at the moment. But you'll understand why when the time comes."

"Now you're sounding a lot like Katsuya." Koichi muttered.

"Just be wise about this Koichi." Koji said in a tone that suggest their topic was over.

This left Koichi to ponder what it was that his brother knows about the girl that he had fallen in love to.  
It was either because of the amount of food that they devoured or because everyone was so tired after the feast that the announcement and decision of the winner was laid forgotten as everyone fell into a deep slumber.

Several hours have passed and it was already nearing dawn. Everyone was still sleeping, all save for one who was standing at the doorway leading outside.

"I'm sorry, everyone." He said as he watched everyone sleeping peacefully, sadness could be heard in his voice, "But I guess, fate has its own ways of doing things."

He looked over at his companions before he began to close the door, "He's calling for me now…I guess this is good-bye."

And with that, the door closed and he began to walk off to the north of the city. To where he should be…

Unknown to him, he was not the only one awake at that hour, Takuya was watching him from where he laid.

To be continued…

A/N: First of all, here are the translations for the Japanese songs that I've used from above:

**In The Blue(Koji's theme)**

_Sometime, in some place, you saw something like_

_A crowd of stars in a certain month, and they were blue_

_I'm only merely a man at this hour,_

_Always having my spirit being taken away_

_The star being led by the night of day,_

_Its spirit floating, you then murmured..._

_Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret_

_You just smiled, the moonlight pouring,_

_Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret_

_Regret stops, but the word is repeated three more times,_

_I am trembling...in the blue, blue moon._

_I became just a little adult,_

_I like to copy a experienced, standing on tiptoe._

_Everyday, it doesn't seem to end:_

_Always searching for the answer._

_Because of that day, only you_

_And that constant air blowing..._

_Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret,_

_To the beginning of the season, forgetting things, I wonder..._

_Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret_

_I experienced even the smallest pain._

_To be smiling again...in the blue, blue moon._

_Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret_

_You just smiled, the moonlight pouring,_

_Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret_

_Regret stops, but the word is repeated three more times,_

_I am trembling...in the blue, blue moon._

_Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret..._

_Only in my heart, can't take away the Regret..._

_Only in my eyes, you see just one Regret..._

_Blue, blue moon..._

_Just thinking...in the blue, blue moon..._

**Spark!!(JP's theme)**

_From a cliff I look up at the sky_

_Whether I fall or I take off, it's just one spirited feeling_

_Even if I stood still, time passes_

_I can't pull back anymore_

_In battle I'm liberated_

_My fist that grips vexation_

_Is also the driving force connected to tomorrow_

_A superconductive power, a super intense spark_

_Thunder rumbles in the sky_

_A superconductive spark, a super high-speed laser_

_I'll send out a sure-kill attack from my two arms_

_Even anything can change at anytime_

_If I take that first step forward..._

_When lightning shines it guides me_

_My destination is far away but my chest throbs_

_The path that I chase down is dangerous_

_I even had times when I felt weak-hearted_

_The power that moves unseen things_

_Is in me and I believe in it_

_And I only advance and nothing else_

_A superconductive power, a super strong hammer_

_My full energy overlaps itself_

_A superconductive spark, a super high-voltage thunder_

_My solid shell will take everything_

_If anyone shows true courage_

_Everything might start to change_

_A superconductive power, a super intense spark_

_Thunder rumbles in the sky_

_A superconductive spark, a super high-speed laser_

_I'll send out a sure-kill attack from my two arms_

_Even anything can change at anytime_

_If I take that first step forward_

**Believe(X'mas song from Tamers)**

_To wake up in the morning to find a pile of presents by my pillow _

_Everyone says it's just make-believe _

_But if you just believe, anyone, even adults _

_Can see him in his red outfit, with that gentle smile_

_Every year, I gaze out _

_At the illumination just for this day, it casts a spell_

_Running through the star filled sky like a shooting star _

_Carrying a white sack _

_He'll bring presents here to me_

_Why is it that we stop believing in things we can't see? _

_Everyone says of course there's no such thing as Santa _

_It's always important to believe _

_I'm waiting for your smile_

_Every year I rub my sleepy eyes _

_I'm awake in my bed, but my mom doesn't know_

_Crossing the snowy town with his reindeer _

_Ringing the bells _

_I'm know he'll bring pieces of dreams to me_

_Running through the star filled sky like a shooting star _

_Someday he'll come here to see me _

_I'm waiting _

_I believe in Santa Claus_

**Kimi Ga Ita Scene/ A Scene with You(Touya Kinimoto's song – CCS)**

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even now, I dream about you at times,_

_in the nights full of peaceful stars._

_You turned towards me and were about to say something,_

_and that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light._

_I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"_

_but to only wave in silence, at that time_

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._

_Seasons come and go, and the sky that reflects in my eyes_

_could be seen brighter than yesterday._

_From the scene with you, taking a step forward,_

_I start to walk, without looking back anymore._

_The sigh after you turned your back on me,_

_is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?_

_Roads lead into the future, however far,_

_the warm winds will be blowing in there_

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._

**Salamander(Takuya's theme)**

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

**A Drop of Wind(Zoe's theme)**

_"I'll be okay even if I'm alone!" so I thought, but..._

_But I became a little lonely, so_

_Ah, while I look up at the sky_

_Ah, I'll murmur a little_

_So that I can laugh_

_The wind, embraces me_

_A drop of wind quietly floats down_

_To my parched lips_

_"I don't need to be "forced!"" maybe I'm bluffing?_

_I'm always searching for someone in my heart_

_Ah, I'll chase the drifting clouds_

_Ah, running without thinking_

_Because I want to laugh a lot_

_The wind, is watching over me_

_A drop of wind quietly whispers_

_To my moistened lips_

_So that I can laugh_

_The wind, kisses me_

_Look, on my gentle lips_

_A drop of wind is shining..._

_Because I want to laugh a lot_

_The wind, is by my side_

_I won't look away_

_So that I'll be more honest_

**Arigatou/ Thank You(Kinimoto Sakura's song on CCS movie 2)**

_The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing_

_Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,_

_white flowers are blooming and smiling._

_But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside_

_I love the present, but it will always pass..._

_It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago_

_The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud_

_And the worries that make my tears spill over_

_are both connected to the precious future,_

_so..._

_Even when tomorrow comes_

_Even when someday I become an adult_

_I'm sure I'll always remember._

_that you were here with me._

_I'll never forget,_

_even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world._

_For this moment that will never disappear,_

_I thank you, everyone._

_The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping._

_In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,_

_even now shooting stars are granting wishes._

_But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part_

_for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart_

_It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday._

_My longing to shine like the twinking stars_

_And my feelings, however sad they may be,_

_are both connected to the precious future,_

_so..._

_Even when the seasons pass,_

_even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere_

_I'm sure the future is unfolding._

_I'll never forget_

_that you were all here with me._

_For what has quietly begun_

_from this little place,_

_I thank you, everyone._

_The land where we rode our dreams_

_set forth from our memories_

_We'll meet again._

_For now, please smile..._

_Even if it's for a long long time..._

_Even if you go off far away somewhere_

_I definitely want you to keep in touch._

_Don't forget_

_that I was here with you..._

_no matter where you are in this vast world._

_For these feelings that will never disappear,_

_I thank you, everyone._

_Thank you for all your tenderness_

_Thank you for all your happiness_

_Thank you for all your kindness_

_Thank you for all your everything..._

**Ki Ni Naru Aitsu/ The Girl I can't Ignore(Lee Syaoran's theme – CCS)**

_This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky_

_The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills_

_My usually serious face watches you from far away_

_What has happened to my pride?_

_That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl_

_I'll just watch quietly from here_

_It seems that something big waits around the corner_

_That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling_

_My heart beats like in a dream_

_It seems that every day it gets stronger_

_I won't be beaten by her_

_I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly_

_With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands_

_When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why_

_Fly over the asphalt and hurry home_

_That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl_

_I can't look away from her eyes today_

_Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?_

_That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling_

_Something made my heart start beating_

_But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens_

_I won't be beaten by anyone_

_That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl_

_You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart_

_You want to know the true power that's been kept secret_

_That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling_

_It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?_

_Grasping my dreams tightly_

_I won't ever give up on myself_

**Say, Yes(Tommy's theme)**

_I felt like that every time when morning comes I'll be reborn_

_I only wished that I'd become strong someday_

_When it came to my dream I thought that I wouldn't lose it to anyone_

_But just to say honestly, I run away scared_

_If I don't move and don't try, my power won't increase_

_There's nothing that I can't do, I can say yes! I'll fight_

_Everyone finds the answer without even looking at textbooks_

_Maybe I'll decide to what I like myself_

_Say a big yes! Surely I'll be okay on any path_

_I hold close a courage even harder than ice_

_I'll change, look, I'll become a more and always cool me_

_Because I won't stop with my goal unfulfilled_

_First of all, I promise that I won't say "No way!"_

_If I don't believe and don't start, I can't hold on to a miracle_

_I'll search for something that I can do, I can say yes! I'll try my best_

_Hey watch, look, I'll become a more and always reliable me_

_Because just being helped is a little shameful_

_My favorite hero that I sketched on blank pages in my open notebook_

_If I don't meet him then I won't give up and I'd like it if I became him_

_Say a big yes! Surely I'll be okay with whatever enemy_

_I'll defeat him with a fist even sharper than ice_

_I'll change, look, I'll become a more and always cool me_

_Because I won't stop with my goal unfulfilled_

Okay, with the translations set aside. I would like everyone to know that I have no idea why I chose those songs for them to sing instead of the normal Christmas carols…honestly, I have NOOOO idea.

Apart from CCS songs, I also used 'All We Wanna Do' from the Totally Pokemon soundtrack. Well, what do you guys think? Can you guess who it was that said good-bye? Well, even if you can't guess you'll all find out soon enough.

Well, that's enough for today, I'm really not feeling well today. Anyways, 9 days left before Christmas day! Saying "PEACE" and signing out, this is Haru Glory! 'Til next time, see yah!!!


	48. Expect the Unexpected

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. Well, here's the next chapter of Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings. Who's the person who left? Well, here's where you'll find out, so enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 48: Expect the Unexpected!

Zoe was awakened by the first rays of the sun; the others soon followed her, a couple of minutes later. As she stretched her hands and her feet, Zoe noticed someone missing…

"Hey, where's Takuya?" She asked.

Koji looked at the other who shook their heads before he replied, "Sorry, Zoe. But we don't know where Takuya is. Have you checked the kitchen? Maybe he got hungry."

Zoe nodded and she walked towards the kitchen to see if Takuya was eating as the others have suggested.

She emerged from the kitchen not long after that…and she was holding a piece of paper and wearing a frown.

"What's up?" Koichi asked.

"I can't believe that idiot!" Zoe said exasperated, "He left leaving only this note."

"Who?" Erika asked.

"Hey guys, have you seen Katsuya?" Yumi asked, "I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Katsuya's missing too?" Koji asked.

"Where could he have run off to now?" Yumi wondered out loud.

"I don't think he went with Takuya," Zoe said, "Takuya's note said that he would be back by the end of the day."

"Where did he go?" Max asked.

"He didn't say." Zoe replied looking once again at the piece of paper which was Takuya's note, "All he said is that he wants us to stay here and that he went to check something out."

"Takuya left and Katsuya's missing." Tommy said as he slumped down at the sofa, "What are we suppose to do?"

"We'll do as Takuya instructed of course." Koji replied, "It's better if we trust him and wait for him. If he's not back by this afternoon, we'll go look for him…and for Katsuya too."

They all agreed to this and decided to make the best of their break before Takuya's time was up.

Meanwhile, Takuya had followed Katsuya several minutes after he had left. Picking his trail here and there.

"What's up with you Katsuya?" Takuya wondered, "What's with all the good-byes you said before you left?"

Two hours have passed since Takuya had walked up north. He was about to give up following his _son_ and go back to the house when he saw something at the distance…a figure in a weird get-up.

"Who's there?" Takuya asked as he began to walk at a steady pace towards the silhouette of the person, "Katsuya?"

"I think you've mistaken me for somebody else, bearer of the spirit of fire." Said the person.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked the person that was now several meters away from him, and he noticed that he was wearing a mask, "And what's with the mask?"

The masked person just laughed something about the person's laugh made Takuya reach for his D-Tector. Something was telling him to be careful.

"It was foolish of you to come here by yourself." Said the masked one, "I doubt that even you could beat me."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked, confused but still, he was now holding on to his digi-vice, "I have no intention of fighting against one of us…a human."

The person laughed once again, "Oh really? But would it change your mind if I were to tell you that I am the last of the 12 generals? The last enemy you have to defeat before you and your pathetic friends could face against my master, Chronosmon?"

"Say what!?" Takuya exclaimed surprised, "You're one of his generals?!"

The masked one nodded, "They call me…Darkfire."

"Darkfire?" Katsuya asked, "How could someone like you sink so low that you would join against someone like Chronosmon? Was it for survival or perhaps it's because of his promise for power?"

"I am not like those worms that you think of." Darkfire replied, "I joined because I want to. But enough of all this talk, time for the semi-finals of this game."

"I don't need to digi-volve just to defeat you." Takuya declared, "I'll be done with you in no time."

"You're too confident." Darkfire smirked.

And so the semi-final match began.

How wrong Takuya was when he decided not to digi-volve. For out of nowhere, his enemy, Darkfire called forth a sword.

"I don't think that even someone like you, Takuya Kanbara, could survive against _my_ sword." Darkfire said.

"This…" Takuya told himself, "…Is not good."

Back at the house that the rest of our heroes are staying at…

"Something doesn't feel right, guys." Tommy said.

"You're right Tommy." Zoe nodded in agreement, "I feel as if Takuya needs us somewhere."

"I say we go and look for those two." JP said.

"But Takuya said to stay here." Hitakaru said.

"What if that idiot ends up in trouble?" JP asked, "I don't know about you guys but I'm as worried for his safety as Zoe."

"Fine then," Koji said, "Let's go and look for him."

"…And for Katsuya too." Added Koichi.

Everyone nodded.

When they got outside, they all decided to digi-volve too make their travel faster and safer as well.

Back at the battle, Takuya has lost his jacket thanks to Darkfire's sword.

"That's it!" Takuya said annoyed, "I haven't even paid Koji for that! Now you got me mad!"

And with that, Takuya decided to digi-volve to Aldamon. He was hoping that this would somehow shake Darkfire's nerves, but the said foe just smirked and did not even flinch when Aldamon appeared before him.

"Now, this is getting rather interesting." Darkfire said as he poised himself to attack.

Aldamon became uneasy. He has a feeling that he was not suppose to fight Darkfire, but under the circumstances that he is in, he really doesn't have much of a choice. He too readied himself for any attack that the enemy might throw at him at the same time that he was readying himself to attack.

It was Aldamon who was first to attack.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!!" Aldamon cried as he attacked.

Darkfire just stood there. He positioned the sword in his front and within seconds, Aldamon's attack was sucked in by the sword.

"What the --!?" Aldamon exclaimed, not daring to believe what he just saw happened to his attack.

"Surprised?" Darkfire asked, "Now it's my turn, ATOMIC INFERNO!!!"

"Where do you think they are?" Kazemon asked Beetlemon who was flying with her as the others were sprinting.

Just then, up north from where they were walking/flying at a huge explosion occurred.

"I think that answers your question, Kazemon." Beetlemon replied.

And seeing the rising smoke from where they are, the rest of the gang began to fly/run faster than the pace they were going before.

When the smoke cleared out Aldamon was wounded a little. The attack did nothing much than bruise him since it was of the same element which he was immune to.

"I forgot about that little detail of having immunity against fire attacks." Darkfire said, "Then I guess we can say that this match is a bit even, wouldn't you agree."

"I don't think so." Aldamon replied, "There's a big difference in our power – where it comes from and how we use it."

"You're right, and it doesn't look to good in your favor." Darkfire retorted.

"I really don't want to do this, but you are forcing me to." Aldamon said, "You're worst than Lucemon…take this, SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!"

"I can do that too, you moron!" Darkfire replied and with that he used his own version of Aldamon's attack, "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!!"

The two attacks did not collide with one another, as if both Aldamon and Darkfire were intending to miss attacking the enemy's attack. Instead, the two solar wind destroyer attacks swished past each other and collided with their enemy.

As Aldamon and Darkfire were hit by their own attacks, both were sent flying. Aldamon crash landing near a building which happened to be a mall, while Darkfire was only pushed back a little, but his 'armor' and mask were torn asunder.

"That did not go too well than I have planned." Aldamon told himself as he began to stand up.

"I must admit, that was a lot stronger than I anticipated coming from someone like you." Darkfire said.

At this, Aldamon looked up at his opponent who has now lost his mask. When their eyes met and Aldamon saw who was behind the mask, he was shocked, confused, angry…you name it, he had mixed feelings.

"It can't be…" Aldamon gasped.

"It annoys me that you have destroyed the mask that Master Chronosmon had given to me." Darkfire said as he wiped the blood from his lips, "But I guess that makes us even, I destroyed your stupid jacket and you in turn destroyed my mask."

"Why?" Aldamon asked, still shocked, "Why are you fighting along side that creep now…Katsuya!?"

Katsuya a.k.a Darkfire, smirked even more and a couple of seconds later he began to laugh his ice-cold laugh.

"Why?" Katsuya asked, "Because this has been my destiny from the beginning!"

To be continued…

A/N: There. It's Takuya versus Katsuya, who will win? Well, what do you guys think? I hope there aren't many errors here. Well, I really have to rest up now, I'm still not feeling good. So, until next time, This is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out!

There are 8 days before Christmas!!!


	49. Chronosmon Appears!

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Mwhahahahaha, the previous chapter really was unexpected, ne? Thanks for the reviews everyone. Well, this is the 49th chapter. Hope you guys like it...!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 49: Chronosmon Appears!

"What kind of reason is that!?" Aldamon asked.

Katsuya looked at Aldamon sternly, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You betrayed us because of something stupid as destiny?" Aldamon continued.

"Betrayed you?" Katsuya asked, "I have been Chronosmon's general from the beginning. Yumi was caught thanks to me, although I must admit it was hard to act as if you really are trying to help when in truth you're letting things happen according to your master's plan…Yumi would have been capture, spared from all the trouble and pain that you all would go through, but…Black had to come along and save 'us'."

"You don't even care about your twin sister?" Aldamon asked, "You're not the Katsuya I remembered."

"The 'Katsuya' that you have met was nothing more than a façade. A mere acting to get closer to you and the others and to attain the valuable information that my master needs." Katsuya replied, his expression not changing one bit.

Just then, Katsuya felt the presence of other people…Zoe and the others.

"Ah, perfect timing." Katsuya said, "It would make my work easier."

"Aldamon!" Kazemon cried out when she saw him.

"Kazemon?" Aldamon asked, "Beowulfmon…everyone, what are you guys doing here? I told you to stay inside the house, didn't I?"

"You know us." Beetlemon replied, "We're not the type of people who would let a party pass up."

"Katsuya?" Zephyrmon asked, "What are you doing and what's with the get up?"

Katsuya did not reply.

"What's going on Aldamon?" Loweemon asked, "We saw an explosion and thought that you would be fighting against a general. Did you two defeated him already?"

"No." Aldamon replied, his tone serious.

"Then, what's with the explosion and the bruises?" Kumamon asked.

"I think this would answer your questions." Katsuya said and with that he attacked the others, "DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!!!"

At once, Aldamon rushed to his comrades' aid. The moment he felt that Katsuya was about to attack using the power of the Grana Saber, he decided to use the defensive technique that Flahma had thought him.

"BURNING BARIER!!!" Aldamon called out the name of his technique and immediately a flaming barrier protected the others from what he knew as a very powerful attack.

"Katsuya, what are you playing at?!" Grumblemon exclaimed when the barrier stopped Katsuya's attack.

"Katsuya?" Zephyrmon asked, "What's all this about?"

Katsuya sighed, "I really detest people who always want an explanation out of everything. But what's it to all of you anyway? You're all going to die here anyway."

"Not if I can help it!" Aldamon said as he charged towards Katsuya.

Katsuya at once digi-volved to Dark Aldamon -- Aldamon's dark version who has a black armor instead of red and who had devil wings instead of Aldamon's normal flaming wings.

"Aldamon stop it!" Beowulfmon shouted, "You have no idea who Katsuya really is!"

"What are you talking about, Beowulfmon?" Kazemon asked.

"Katsuya and Yumi are…" Beowulfmon was about to say but he was cut off by Aldamon's reply.

"I know exactly who they are, Beowulfmon!" Aldamon replied, "But I'm surprised that you know of that little secret as well."

"What?" Zephyrmon asked, "How did --?"

"You're lying, Aldamon." Dark Aldamon said, as he stopped attacking. "How could you know, I never told you and neither did Yumi…and I don't suppose Koji will ever break his promise."

"You should really make sure that when you lend something like your digi-vice, you won't have any hidden files inside it." Aldamon replied. "Like video clips and pictures for instance…as well as sound clips."

"I see…" Dark Aldamon replied, "I guess I wasn't careful enough."

"What on earth are they talking about?" Beetlemon asked.

"Please," Kazemon pleaded, "Both of you stop fighting."

Both Aldamon and Dark Aldamon stared at each other, neither of them moving.

"I'm sorry." The Dark Aldamon said, "But I can't stop now…I have…to do this for the future."

"What future are you talking about?" Aldamon asked, "Kill me and you kill your sister and yourself as well…isn't that right? Or maybe you want to die…that's why…"

"Whatever you say will not stop me from completing what Chronosmon had asked of me." Dark Aldamon cut in, "Besides, I've told you before, right? That the Katsuya that you journeyed with is nothing but a mere façade…an acting to get close to everyone!"

"That's a lie!" Beowulfmon said, "The tears that you shed when you thought that Takuya and Zoe are dead and the joy you felt when you saw that they are still alive is not a mere façade! The Katsuya that we are facing now is!"

"He's right." Zephyrmon said, "I don't know what happened to you, brother. But I know that you are not evil! Mom and Dad did not teach us to be!"

"How would you know?" Dark Aldamon asked as he called forth the Grana Saber, "I have enough of this, the time has come to finish what I am asked to do."

"He's not going to listen, is he?" Kumamon asked.

"Then I too have no choice." Zephyrmon said, "Takuya! Use this!"

And with that, Zephyrmon threw Aldamon a sword that she conjured using the power of the wind.

"What is this?" Aldamon asked.

"The Winged Sword." Dark Aldamon said, "I'm impressed, you managed to call upon it…well, it took you long enough, Yumi. I was beginning to wonder if you really did possess Mom's power."

"Winged Sword?" Kazemon asked. "How did you do that?"

"I made it using the same way that Master Ghusto thought you your own special ability, Kazemon." Zephyrmon replied, "And I have a feeling that you might need to use that too in this battle."

Kazemon nodded, knowing full well what it was that Zephyrmon meant.

"It's such a pity that you won't have much use for that sword, Aldamon." Dark Aldamon said, "It will only make my sword stronger. Wind strengthens fire, remember?"

"I wouldn't think that way if I were you." Aldamon replied.

And with that, Aldamon showed Dark Aldamon what he meant. He immediately charged forth using the sword and slashed his foe.

Of course, Dark Aldamon used the sword to block the attack, but much to his surprise and to the others' surprise as well, Takuya's attack went past the block which caused a wound to appear at Dark Aldamon's right cheek.

"How did that happen?" Dark Aldamon asked.

"You're right that wind can strengthen fire." Aldamon explained, "But you forgot one thing, it can also put the flames out."

"Wow…" Woodmon said, "Aldamon sure could think up ways on how to win."

"Katsuya would be pretty mad after this battle." Zephyrmon said.

"Why?" Loweemon asked, "Shouldn't we be the one who's mad."

"Of course you guys will be mad at him but," Zephyrmon replied, "Those two swords, I don't think Takuya knows of this but, the Winged Sword and the Grana Saber are swords that really hurt the one they collide with. That slash would not only wound Dark Aldamon but also Katsuya."

"So what you're saying is that when someone gets hit by those swords, even if they're wearing any kind of armor, no matter how strong or thickthe armor is, it will go pass it and would directly hit the person…with or without the armor?" Beowulfmon said.

Zephyrmon nodded.

"Then that means," Kazemon said, "Someone would get really hurt at this."

"You'll pay for that!" Dark Aldamon exclaimed, "Even if you are my father!"

What Dark Aldamon said, surprised everyone…well, everyone except those that already knew.

"Did he say…father?" Kazemon asked.

"But…that's not possible, right?" Lanamon asked, "I mean…Katsuya and Yumi are the same age as us…Takuya can't be their father…he's not even married yet."

Zephyrmon was silent at this and so was Beowulfmon, both of them could not think of a way to explain how it was possible.

"Unless…" Kazemon suddenly remembered, "…Is this what Takuya was thinking about when he asked me…"

"Ask you what?" Mercurymon asked.

"That time, when we were relaxing at the digi-world after we have returned from our training." Kazemon began to recollect, "Takuya asked me what I would do when I happen to met someone from the future and that someone happens to be my future son or daughter…"

"So Takuya had known about it for a while now." Zephyrmon said.

"So, what I am thinking is right then?" Kazemon asked, "You and Katsuya ARE from the future?"

"You're right, Kazemon." Beowulfmon replied, he then saw the shocked expression on Loweemon's face, "That's why I told you what I told you Loweemon."

"I see…" Loweemon said, "Then, how did you know about it?"

Beowulfmon looked back at the still fighting Aldamons, "I guessed it and I basically told Katsuya my guess and he approved that it was the truth."

"Then, it only adds more reason to why those two shouldn't fight!" Kumamon said.

"Yes, it does." Zephyrmon said, "But I think we can't do anything about it…this is something that has to happen, I guess…"

"We've played long enough, Aldamon." Dark Aldamon said, "It's time to really finish things off!"

"You're right about that." Aldamon replied.

And with that, the two Aldamons charged each other, the two swords ready and waiting to be plunge into the other owner's body.

And plunge the Grana Saber did. But before it did, Zephyrmon gave Kazemon the signal and she used her special ability, the ability that she had learned from Ghusto, the Wind Double ability.

When Aldamon saw that he was facing Katsuya whose back was turned against him and he saw another him, the double that Zoe's technique created. Aldamon at first was speechless until he saw the others signaling him to strike. Of course, Dark Aldamon had no idea that the one he plunged his sword into was not the real Aldamon, but merely a double.

"Please don't allow my brother to die." Zephyrmon prayed.

Aldamon however, had his own plans on how to end things. He immediately used the Winged Sword's hilt on his _son's_ neck thereby bringing the Dark Aldamon down and dedigi-volving him back into the human, Katsuya.

"How…?" Katsuya asked when he got a clear view of who hit him, "I stabbed you…you can't be alive."

"If you did, neither would you." Aldamon replied as he dedigi-volved back into Takuya, "I got a little help from the others…especially from the one I love the most."

Katsuya and Takuya both stared at each other, both of them have bruises especially Katsuya who had a cut on his right cheek. The Winged Sword was pointing towards Katsuya's throat.

Just then, someone began clapping from high above them. Clapping as if he was enjoying the show, which he actually did…

"That was highly amusing." Chronosmon said, "I believe the victor of this match is clear…I congratulate you, Takuya Kanbara."

"Chronosmon…" Zephyrmon said.

"So that digimon is Chronosmon, huh?" Grumblemon said.

Chronosmon was someone who looked very much like Seraphimon, although there are some major differences.

Chronosmon instead of having the golden glow had a dark red glow surrounding him. His armor was of the same color. On his forehead, instead of the insignia that Seraphimon has, there was something that looked very much like a clock. He also have no wings. He was however, wearing a dark blue cape on his back.

"You disappoint me however, Katsuya." Chronosmon continued, "I was hoping that you would finish this job for the sake of your reviving the future."

"Reviving the future?" Takuya and the others mumbled.

"So that's why he wanted so bad to win."Zephyrmon said.

"What's he talking about?" Takuya asked. "What does he mean 'reviving the future?"

"I told you before, haven't I?" Replied Katsuya, "Chronosmon has the power to change and alter anything that is related to his area of expertise – time. The future…where we came from…is a very, very sad place…everything you guys have cared and continued to care about here are destroyed there, and Chronosmon is the only one who can change all that! I…I wanted to get everything back to normal…to set things right, even if it means causing trouble here…at your time."

"Well, a loss is a loss." Chronosmon said, "So, why don't you kill Katsuya and get this over with."

"Do I look like I would murder my own son?" Takuya asked.

"If you don't," Chronosmon replied, "You would not have no right along with the rest of your measly little group to fight against me and to save this world. You have to win a match to advance to the next stage, remember."

"I already won." Takuya replied, "You said it yourself, that the winner of this match is clear…you have already announced that. You can't change it."

"He's right." Kazemon said, as she along with the others move towards Takuya and Katsuya, "You have already congratulated Takuya. He doesn't have to kill anyone for us to be able to fight against you."

"Oh well," Chronosmon said, "Consider this your lucky day. But we will not fight here, not yet…find the portal and get through it. I will fight you all in the stage that I have designed to be your grave."

And with that Chronosmon vanished. When they were all certain that Chronosmon had left, everyone dedigi-volved.

"Are you two okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Takuya replied as the sword vanished and he helped Katsuya to his feet.

"I can't believe I just told everyone who we really are…" Katsuya sighed, "…and what's more, I tried to kill you guys."

"Well, we're lucky you didn't." JP said, "But you do all of us an explanation…you, Yumi, Koji and Takuya."

"Huh?" Koji asked, "Why do I have to explain it to you guys? I already did, remember?"

"Yeah…but you didn't really explain it thoroughly, did you?" Erika asked.

At this, Koji groaned.

"I think you don't need Koji and I to explain everything." Takuya said, "I don't know the whole story about these two myself, so why don't we let them do the talking?"

"You have to explain how you found out about it, mister!" Zoe said.

"There's no escape from this, is there?" Yumi asked.

"Nope. No escape." Kira said.

"Very well…" Katsuya gave in, "But first can we all get back to the house? I'm kinda sore. And I want to see how badly wounded my _beautiful _face is."

Everyone sweat dropped at Katsuya's last statement.

"Sorry about that." Takuya apologized with a smirk.

"Same here." Katsuya apologized as well, he too was smiling, before adding, "…dad."

To be continued…

A/N: There. So, what do you guys think? I'm feeling a lot better now than I did before. To tell you guys the truth, I'm already working on the final chapter of CoT: Of What the future brings a.k.a this fanfic. And I finally have the exact number of chapters which is 53. But I will still upload one chapter at a time...hopefully all chapters will be uploaded before christmas.

Anyways, I'm really sorry if you guys didn't like the songs from the party chapter. But, I like those songs and thought that I should put it there and since I'm basically writting and adding in what I like, you can't blame me, ne?

Well, enough of that, I'm going to work on the sequel now, so with those said, saying  
"PEACE" and reminding everyone that there are 7 days left before Christmas, this is Haru Glory signing out!

Please review!


	50. Chronosmon's Arena

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, everyone. Sorry for not being able to update yesterday, it was my sister's birthday and we spent the whole day at Manila, we came back here at Lucena and it was already midnight and I was so tired to do anything but sleep, so sorry for that. Well, here's the 50th chapter of Chronicles of Time. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 50: Chronosmon's Arena

Two days have passed since the unexpected battle between Takuya and Katsuya and the revelation about who the twins are.

Everyone could not believe still that Katsuya and Yumi are from the future and that they are Takuya and Zoe's future son and daughter. Zoe could not help but be as red as a tomato when she found out and even Takuya and Koji were surprised at some parts.

It seems that in the future, Chronosmon and some other evil digimon have wrecked havoc in the real world by combining the digital and real world into one. Even with the best of their abilities, their future selves did not even stand a chance against the power of darkness that has swept the whole world. It is during their first loses that the future Tommy devised a plan to duplicate and strengthen the spirits so that they can summon up to two Sussanoomons hoping that this could bring about their victory. Unfortunately, it did not. The future Takuya had been attacked by the same virus that was attacking the present Takuya, and with no idea that the Ultimagi could help him, Takuya was force to fight in Flamon's form and in the end he died along with the others leaving only Katsuya, Yumi and Zoe behind. It was only when they have found a way to the past that they also learned that the Ultimagi could have helped Takuya.

"_So you're saying that Chronosmon is THAT strong that we didn't stand a chance then?" Koichi had asked, "That we all died?"_

"_Well…yes." Yumi replied, "But that's why we're here. We want to help change that future. To stop that future from happening….we want not only mom…I mean…Zoe but for everyone to be alive."_

"_But if we can't defeat them in the future," Max said, "What gives you the idea we can beat him in now?"_

"_We don't know." Katsuya replied as Zoe patched up his wounds right after she did Takuya's, "We just thought we'd warn you guys, but we have no idea that Chronosmon also thought of the same idea to travel back in time."_

"_That's not a very encouraging answer." Zoe said._

"_Well…we can't back down now." Takuya said, "We've come this far and we can't say for sure if we can win or not. All we have to do is give it our best shot. Besides, if we lost because of that stupid virus, then with the Ultimagi to protect us, we can possibly make a difference."_

They continued to talk about ways to defeat Chronosmon and have asked Katsuya if the digimon had any weaknesses that they could use against him, but his answer was 'none'.

It was during the third day that they actually found the portal to the final stage that Chronosmon had set for them. The portal was located at a shop in the mall that Takuya and the others had gone to when they bought the stuff for the party.

"Who would have thought that it's right here?" Kira asked.

"And it took us three days just to find it." Erika sighed.

"Well, let's go!" Takuya cheered.

"YEAH!" The others cheered as well.

And with that, they jumped into the portal.

Unlike the portals that they have taken in the past which only took ten seconds for them to get to their next destination, this portal was a whole lot different. It took them much longer than just a couple of minutes, in fact it seemed hours in the different colored portal before they all landed, this time softy in their feet, everyone was dizzy however from that trip.

"Okay, that's a lot more extreme than a roller coaster." Hitakaru said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Uhhh…guys?" Takuya cut in, "Do any of you have any idea as to where we are?"

At that, everyone noticed the place that they landed in. It was desolate, nothing was there – not even a trace of any buildings, fallen or standing alike. There were no trees, no greens, or even any living beings except them.

The whole place was dark, the only thing that illuminates the path was the flames that was scattered about. Some of them were sprouting from the cracked soil while others seemed to burn on something that the gang could not quiet make out.

"If this is any part of our world," Koji said, "I don't think I want to know where we are."

"What happened here?" Zoe asked, "How could Chronosmon do such a thing?"

"I really hope we could defeat him sooner rather than later." Added Koichi.

"Hey, you two seem quiet." JP noticed, "What's up?"

"Do you two recognize this place?" Takuya asked.

Yumi and Katsuya both nodded.

"This is…" Katsuya began.

"…where we came from." Finished Yumi.

This made everyone surprised – no – shocked.

"So…this is…" Takuya gulped, "…the future?"

The twins nodded.

"I imagined the future to be a lot different than this." Zoe said, "You know, with all the flying cars, all the instant stuff…everything computerized…I imagined it to be a beautiful place but this is…"

"…different." Finished Erika, "I wonder why Chronosmon and that other digimon you guys said wanted to destroy the real world so badly for it to end up like this…"

"You don't have to ask that," Kira said, "It's obvious that they'd want to reign supreme over everything."

"Over what?" JP asked, "There's nothing here, everything's destroyed. I don't think I'd want to rule over a place such as this. There has to be another reason."

"JP's right." Katsuya said, "Those digimons did not want to rule over this world…that's what your future selves were sure about…but even before they figured it out, they…lost."

"C'mon." Takuya said, "Let's not waste anymore time and find where Chronosmon is. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can end this thing."

"Let's just hope we don't find any more enemies besides him." Zoe added.

And so the warriors ten and the twins began to venture in that place. Nothing was to see, everything looked exactly alike. There we're even no way to tell if they were walking down the right path or if they're walking in circles, all they could do is hope that they won't fall into any sort of trap that their enemy may have laid out for them.

Chronosmon however, was awaiting their arrival to his ring patiently. He knew that the children have entered his domain and this excited him so.

"Finally…" he said, "I can finish this job."

Hours have passed since their arrival and everyone was becoming hungry and tired from all their walking. Despite their hours of walk, the children did not find Chronosmon still.

"I wonder if he'll show up at all." Max said as they all helped set up camp.

"Don't worry," Katsuya replied, "if we don't find him, I'm sure he'll find us. Either way, this is one fight that we all can't get out off."

"Katsuya's right." Zoe nodded, "Besides, I don't think this is still his little game. I think we really pissed him off."

"And that's why we should be even more careful of what we do from this point onwards." Yumi added, "You guys have no idea how powerful he can be when he's mad."

"Well, so what if he becomes mad about that?" Tommy asked, "We still won't lose, right Takuya?"

"Right." Takuya replied as he finished putting up the tent, "You two have no idea how powerful we can be when we get fueled in a fight."

"Uh…I think they have an idea Takuya." Koji said, "They are from the future and they are your children, they must have seen us fight a couple of times."

"Uh…right." Takuya grinned.

Half and hour have passed and everything was in order. Their tents have been built and the food has been prepared. As everyone sat around the camp fire, they began eating their dinner, while still keeping a close watch on the surrounding area making sure that no one could do a surprise attack on them.

"I guess it's safe to say that we're back in guard duty again." Koichi sighed.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" Koji remembered, "I remember it was suppose to be your turn, right?"

"Aww…man!" Koichi groaned, "I thought you guys have forgotten about that turn stuff."

"Well, it's not fair if we have taken our turn in standing watch while you haven't." Hitakaru said, "Besides, hopefully this'll be our last day out."

"If we find Chronosmon tomorrow, that is…" Koichi sighed but agreed to do his part none-the-less.

After eating their dinner, everyone went to their respective tents. The girls on the tent on the right while the boys took the one on the left. Koichi stayed near the fire to keep himself warm since the blanket that Koji had given him was not doing such a good job.

Almost an hour have passed and Koichi was getting bored and getting sleepy as well. He was not used to this kind of job.

He then looked up at the sky. The only thing that did not seem to have been defiled by their enemy, with the stars twinkling high above him and the moon shinning brightly on the northern sky.

Even as Koichi, he still loved to look at the sky at night – the stars and the other heavenly bodies that only appear in the night just like how Duskmon does back then.

At this, Koichi could only think of one way to keep himself awake…sing.

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan_

_itsumo bokura wo neratteru _

_Uke uri no chishiki _

_kudaranai joushiki _

_bokura wo madowaseru_

_Sonna mainichi ni _

_iyake ga sashitara_

_kyouto ni demo yuku no kai? _

_Shiranai furi shite _

_sugosu yori _

_mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu _

_Kore dake wa yuzurenai _

_jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase..._

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku_

_tomatteru yotu mashi dakara _

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite _

_mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de _

_gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _

_Josou tsukete_

_tobidasou ze _

_sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi datte kitto dekiru_

_Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda_

_kimi no hitome ga mayotteru _

_Yuragu jishin_

_itsumo to chigau bokura _

_karada wo furuwaseru _

_Sonna jibun ga _

_iya dakara _

_hiza wo kakaete iru no kai? _

_Me wo tojiru no wahayasugiru _

_mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu _

_Muryoku nante koto nai_

_bokura no yuuki furishibotte..._

_Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku _

_akirameru yori mashi dakara _

_Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite _

_hontou no kotae sagashite _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira_

_kagi nanka kakatte inai _

_Jishin motte susumou ze _

_sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru_

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku_

_tomatteru yotu mashi dakara _

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite _

_mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de _

_gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze_

_sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi datte kitto dekiru _

_Kitto tadoritsukeru kara…_

And with that, Koichi finished his song.

He looked back at the two tents and was relieved to see that no one was awaken because of how loud he thought he sung that song…

"I have to be careful not to wake them up." Koichi thought to himself, "But…I'm really bored, I wonder what the others did to stay awake."

Koichi then decided to continue on with his songs, thinking that singing would probably stop him from drifting off into sleep while the others trusted him to keep them safe…

_Kizuite ita nda Mou nido to tobenai tte koto o_

_Wakatte iru no sa Oreta tsubasa ja tobenai tte koto o_

_Dare ka ga naiteta "Yume ga sugata o kaete yuku yo"_

_Dare ka ga akirameta ai wa mou, doko ka e kieta_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_Dakishimeru dake ja furue wa tomaranakute_

_Ano koro no samusa wa kitto konna mon ja nakatta_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."_

_Itsu no ma ni ka ore wa mainichi ni obiehajime_

_Yami no naka de mogaku Hikari o motome_

_Kawaru keshiki no naka, nani ka o machitsuzuketeru_

_Ugoku sekai no naka, hontou no kotae o sagashiteru_

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_Kago no naka no tori ga "Soto e dashite!" to wamekidasu_

_"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."_

_...Ah, tonde miseru_

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de_

_...Ah, tonde miseru_

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de_

_...wth broken wings_

Just when Koichi finished his second song. Someone clapped from behind. This surprised the young bearer of darkness and he immediately stood up, hands on his digi-vice and spun around…

"Yumi?" Koichi gawked as he saw her still clapping and was giggling.

"I didn't expect your reaction to be like that." Yumi said.

"What are you doing awake?" Koichi asked, "Don't tell me I woke you up with all my singing."

"No." replied Yumi, "I woke up to get a glass of water."

At this, Koichi relaxed, "Great. I thought I woke you up." And with that he sat back down as Yumi went to their backpacks and searched for the water.

"I've heard you sing once before…back at the party," Yumi said as she began to pour water on the two plastic cups on the ground, "But it still surprises me that you can sing so well like that."

"Thanks…but…uh, haven't you heard me sing before from where you guys came from." Koichi said, "Don't I sing there?"

Yumi shook her head, "Actually, me and Katsuya have never seen you before there."

"Huh?" Koichi scratched his head, "Why? Was I already dead before you guys were born?"

"No." Yumi replied as she handed one of the plastic cups to Koichi and sat down right beside him, "You're still alive. You even visited us once…or twice when we were still small…or so my mom and dad says."

"Once?" Koichi raised an eyebrow. "Why only once?"

"Dad said it was because of your job." Yumi replied after taking a sip, "You're the CEO of a leading company there so you rarely visit us…and during the last fight, Katsuya and I weren't fighting with you guys, we just watched at a long distance."

"I see." Koichi said, "So then I can't ask you if my future self is handsome or not."

At this Yumi giggled.

"What?" Koichi asked with a smile.

"I never thought you'd be someone to care about something like that." Yumi replied.

"Hey, I care about whether I turn up handsome or not, you know!" Koichi said still smiling.

"So, why don't you sing one more song?" Yumi suggested all of a sudden.

"Why?" Koichi asked, although right at the back of his mind he was already searching for a song that would sound nice with his voice.

"Oh come on, Koichi." Yumi pleaded, "Can't you do just one little favor for your _niece_?"

Koichi laughed, "I don't have any nieces yet. You came from the future, and you might be Takuya and Zoe's daughter but right here, right now, for me…you're still a normal kid like us. And I'm not your uncle yet."

"Normal?" Yumi asked, "I don't think a kid who can turn into a digimon is what I'd call normal."

"Hmm…you're right." Replied Koichi, "Fine then, one last song."

And with that, Koichi began to sing for Yumi's sake…

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru _

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni _

_Atte iru ka na?_

_Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne _

_Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta_

_Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo _

_Tooku hashireru yo ne_

_Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne _

_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa _

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni _

_Atte iru no ka sore dake _

_Shiritain da_

_Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta _

_Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_

_Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne _

_Umaku ienain da_

_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo _

_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru _

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni _

_Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo _

_Kikenai yo ne_

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa _

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni _

_Atte iru no ka sore dake _

_Shiritain da_

And with that, Koichi's third song ended.

"So, what do you think?" Koichi asked.

"I still say you have a very beautiful voice." Yumi replied, "You'd do well in a band…I think."

"That's too much of a compliment." Koichi said, scratching his head, before he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Uh…it's nothing." Koichi replied, "You know, we have a long way to go tomorrow. You better rest up."

"What about you?" Yumi asked, "You're going to fight too."

Koichi smiled, "Don't worry, my shift's almost up anyway."

"If you say so." Yumi said as she stood up and began walking back into the girls' tent.

"Hey, Yumi?" Koichi called out.

Yumi turned around just as she was about to get inside their tent, "Yes?"

"Thanks." Koichi said, "For keeping me company."

"Don't mention it." Yumi replied, "Good night."

"Good night." Koichi called out as well before Yumi got inside the tent.

Seeing that Yumi was already inside, the young bearer of darkness sighed and returned to his watch.

"If only things were a lot different…" Koichi thought, "…you and I could have been a good enough couple…Yumi."

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, song translations once again…

**Tobira Door(Sung by Teenage Wolves, Yamato/Matt's band)**

_Sudden anxiety over not understanding myself,_

_it's always aiming for us_

_We were deluded by secondhand information _

_and useless commonsense._

_If everyday is tinged with boredom like this, _

_do you even want to go along today?_

_Instead of pretending to be something we don't know, _

_let's find our reality_

_The one thing we can't give away, _

_our pride, hidden in our hearts._

_Let's start running, not for anyone else,_

_but because it's better than stopping_

_Cutting through the clear air, _

_turning toward the bright ocean_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality._

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door_

_Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door down._

_If it's you, you can definitely do it._

_I wrapped up my invisible anxieties in you _

_but your eyes are lost_

_Your wavering confidence is different than usual, _

_our bodies are trembling._

_Because I don't want that type of self,_

_will you hold me in your arms?_

_It's too early to close your eyes, let's look at our reality_

_We're not helpless; we'll do the best with our courage._

_Let's find it, not for anyone else, _

_but because it's better than giving up_

_Pull free from those cowardly feelings _

_and search for a real answer_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_The door to the new world isn't locked or anything_

_So have confidence, keep going, and kick the door open._

_If it's you, you can definitely find it._

_Let's start running, not for anyone else, _

_but because it's better than stopping_

_Cutting through the clear air, _

_turning toward the bright ocean_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door_

_Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door open._

_If it's you, you can definitely do it._

_Because you'll surely find your way._

**Oreta Tsubasa de/With Broken Wings(Koichi's theme)**

_I've noticed that I'll never fly again_

_I know that I can't fly with broken wings_

_Someone cried, "a dream will change your shape"_

_The love that someone abandoned _

_have already disappeared to somewhere_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_Woo, With Broken Wings_

_Just holding me close won't stop my trembling_

_The coldness of that time surely wasn't like what it is now_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_Woo, With Broken Wings_

_"A collarless stray dog laughs at me..."_

_Before I knew it, I've started to be scared everyday_

_Struggling in darkness, I want light_

_In the changing scenery, I keep on waiting for something_

_In the moving world, I'm searching for the true answer_

_Woo, with broken wings_

_Woo, With Broken Wings_

_The bird in the cage has started to cry, "Let me out!"_

_"A collarless stray dog laughs at me..."_

_...Ah, I'll show that I'll fly_

_...Ah, with broken wings_

_...Ah, I'll show that I'll fly_

_...Ah, with broken wings_

_...With Broken Wings_

**Focus(Takeru/T.K's theme)**

_Before I know it, I'm watching you _

_Still standing diagonally behind you _

_Am I the focus of your heart?_

_We've been together since we were small _

_Running and falling, we were always laughing_

_I'm not grown up yet, but now I can _

_Run farther than I used to_

_It would be better if I'd never noticed, but _

_I can't get you off my mind_

_You used to cry all the time _

_Now you're standing in the light _

_All I want to know is _

_Who is the focus of your heart?_

_No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach _

_But now I can open that door_

_The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but _

_It won't come out right_

_We were always protected _

_But now the one I want to protect is..._

_Before I know it, I'm watching you _

_Still standing diagonally behind you _

_Am I the focus of your heart? Or... _

_I can't ask_

_You used to cry all the time _

_Now you're standing in the light _

_All I want to know is _

_Who is the focus of your heart?_

So, what do you guys think? I've chosen those songs on purpose since I thought that if Kouchi Kimura's seiyuu would sing those songs it would turn out pretty well. Besides, I've heard Oreta Tsubasa DeWith Broken Wings and I find Koichi's voice positively wonderful when he sings. You guys should try and listen to his songs if you haven't. Tobira Door and Focus are also two of more than a hundred of the Digimon Songs that I have collected and heard and I found very nice.

Also, about the question asking if I will be writting other season 4 fanfics, don't worry I certainly will be writting more fanfics about Takuya and Zoe. Also, I plan on writting fanfics for other seasons as well, the only dilemma that I have is for the tamers since I really don't like to write a story about Takato. I'm wondering if Henry and Rika are the couple of this season or if it's Ryo and Rika. Well, I guess I'll be writting Tamers Fanfic when I figure that out, maybe I'll watch the Tamer reruns...

Anyways, enough about songs and future fanfics. I really feel sorry for Koichi having found someone already that he likes but…well, Yumi's from the future…but don't worry Koichi and everyone else who likes Koichi to have someone he can call his 'GF'. Anyways, this chapter is long enough, time for me to take a break now. So once again, saying "PEACE!" this is Haru Glory signing out!

P.S

5 days before Christmas! Please take time to review this chapter!


	51. A Sad Farewell

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Sorry if I haven't been able to update. I've been really busy for the past few days that I don't even have time to open up my computer. It was a good thing I managed to finish this fanfic before my buys life started once again.

Anyways, this is the 51st chapter. I know a lot of you might not like what will happen, but what happens in this chapter have to happen. You don't get what I mean? Then, read on and find out.

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 51: A Sad Farewell

The next morning, after they had done what they had to do, they all continued their journey in search for Chronosmon.

Even though it was already morning, the whole place was still swallowed up in darkness. Koichi could not believe that the sun was still shinning high above their heads with how everything looked.

Just then, Takuya and the others saw something different from the land that was only a few steps away from them. It was a lot darker than the ones they were stepping on and when Koichi saw the place, he felt that something was not right in there…

"I think we should all digi-volve to our highest possible level…" Koichi voiced out, "Something's not quite right."

Takuya nodded, "Let's go."

**HYPER! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KAISER GREYMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**ALDAMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**BEOWULFMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**DAIPENMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**JET SILPHMON!!!**

**DOUBLE! DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**REICHMON!!!**

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**SEFIRITMON!!!**

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**CALAMARIMON!!!**

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRTI! EVOLUTION!!**

**GIGASMON!!!**

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**PETALDRAMON!!!**

**DIGI-BEAST SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**ZEPHYRMON!!!**

"Everyone ready?" Aldamon asked.

Everyone else nodded.

And with that, they stepped into, what they knew was a different realm. A realm that truly belongs to Chronosmon.

The moment that they all stepped inside the area, fire began to erupt from out of the ground and encircled them in a five kilometer radius blocking any sort of escape in front, on the right, on the left or even behind.

"Okay…I guess we're in the right place." Daipenmon said.

"Show yourself Chronosmon!" Aldamon shouted, "We know you're here."

"Very impressive." Chronosmon said as he appeared right before them, "I thought it would take you even longer than this to find my little arena."

"Enough games!" Kaiser Greymon shouted, "Let's finish what we've started! It's time we put a stop to all your evil plans!"

"You're right." Chronosmon said, "This has gone too far. But I am in no hurry. We have plenty of time here."

"We've already missed enough school as it is!" Rhino Kabuterimon said, "We don't want to miss any more classes, right guys?"

"Yeah." Beowulfmon nodded, "It would be hard to make an excuse up for this."

At this Chronosmon laughed, "You need not worry about school…because when this fight is over, you don't have to worry about anything as you'll be DEAD!"

"Enough talk!" Gigasmon said, "Time to get things shaking!"

And with this Gigasmon was the first to attack, "TECTONIC SLAM!!!"

"You seem a bit cold, Chronosmon!" Daipenmon added, "Why don't you chill! BLUE HAWAII DEATH!!!"

"Wow," Reichmon said, "Those two are starting the party without us."

"Yeah." Bewulfmon nodded, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Unfortunately, before Reichmon or the others could add their own attack. The first wave of the attack – which was the Tectonic Slam and Blue Hawaii Death, suddenly stopped in mid-air and Chronosmon calmly walk away from the attack. When Chronosmon clapped, the attack rage on missing him.

"I guess Katsuya and Yumi forgot to mention that ability of mine, huh?" Chronosmon smirked.

"No, they didn't forget to tell us." Jet Silphmon said, "Those two just want to see for themselves how you do it, right Gigasmon? Daipenmon?"

And sure enough, Gigasmon and Daipenmon didn't seem to be shaken at what just happened. In fact, they were both smirking as well.

"Right." Both digimon nodded.

"This will surely prove to be an interesting duel." Chronosmon said.

"Everyone! Let's Go!" Aldamon gave the signal and they all attacked one after the other.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!"

"PYRO DRAGONS!!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!!"

"WIND OF PAIN!!"

"ULTRA TURBULENCE!!"

"BLACK THEOREM!!"

"ICHIGO DEATH!!"

"CONDENSER STORM!!"

"RUMBLE BLEND 10!!"

"VINE TORTURE!!"

"ACID INK!!"

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!!"

But all these attacks missed Chronosmon. Either he will stop time on the attacks and walk away from them or he'll use his power to speed himself into evading the attacks at the last minute at a very high speed.

It wasn't an even match at all.

"What should we do, Aldamon?" Jet Silphmon asked, "We can't allow him to win…we must stop this future from happening."

"You're right." Aldamon nodded, "If only there's a safe place where you all could go to while Koji and Me and Katsuya and Yumi digi-volve to Sussanoomon."

"Aldamon, if it's the only way that we can beat him," Reichmon said, "You don't have to worry about us. We can defend ourselves even if we're not a bunch digimon."

"Are you guys sure about that?" Beowulfmon asked.

"What's the matter?" Chronosmon called out to them, "Don't tell you are all going to give up now? The fun is just getting started." And with that he attacks them, "TIME BOMBER!!!"

From out of the sky, fire began to fall down. Of course, our heroes tried to evade them all. But unfortunately, they were hit by some of the 'bullets' of Chronosmon's attack.

"Is everyone all right?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"Yeah." Petaldramon replied, "I guess."

"We can't let that happen again." Calamarimon added.

"Don't worry," Zephyrmon said, "It won't. Kaiser!"

Kaiser nodded, knowing full well what Zephyrmon had in mind, "Let's do it."

And with that, both Kaiser Greymon and Zephyrmon dedigi-volved back into Katsuya and Yumi. At once, everyone knew what they were about to do.

**UNITY! SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**SUSSANOOMON!!!**

"Finally, the legendary Sussanoomon appears…" Chronosmon clapped his hands, amused, "The legendary digimon that failed to appear before me, isn't that right Katsuya? Yumi? Or should I call you Sussanoomon now?"

"We'll show you what it was that should have happened back then." Sussanoomon said, "Your DESTRUCTION!!!"

And with that, Chronosmon and Sussanoomon's battle began. Each attacking the other with devastating attacks that could have obliterated any 'normal' digimon.

The others watched in awe as the battle progresses. Several minutes later…

"Aldamon," Jet Silphmon said, "You and Beowulfmon should digi-volve to Sussanoomon as well."

"But—" Aldamon was about to argue.

"Don't worry about us." Daipenmon quickly added, "We've done this countless of times before. What's the difference now?"

"He's right." Sefiritmon added, "We're positive that nothing bad will happen to us."

"Yeah." Reichmon nodded, "Besides, we know you guys would defend us if Chronosmon even tried to do something."

"Are you guys really sure about this?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Didn't you hear what they just said?" Calamarimon asked, "We'll dedigi-volve right now if you two are ready."

"We should be the one to say that." Aldamon said.

"See, that's how confident we are." Petaldramon said.

"Right." Gigasmon nodded, "Everyone ready to dedigi-volve?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then." Beowulfmon said.

And with that, everyone dedigi-volve back into their human selves. When they did, Takuya and Koji both digi-volved to Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon and Unity Spirit Digi-volved to Sussanoomon.

"You guys try and find a place a bit away from where we will fight him, okay?" Sussanoomon said.

"Don't worry." Koichi said, "We told you guys, everything will be all right on our side."

"Koichi's right." Zoe nodded, "Good Luck you two."

Sussanoomon nodded and rushed off to help the now-being-pummeled other Sussanoomon.

"HEAVENLY WINGS BEHEADING!!" Sussanoomon cried out as he attacked Chronosmon from behind, and for the first time, the attack actually hit the said enemy digimon.

"Finally!" The other Sussanoomon said, "I was wondering if you won't show up."

"Sorry it took us a while." Sussanoomon replied, "We have to make sure about something."

"Impressive." Chronosmon said as he stood up and dusted himself, "You are the first ones to actually do some damage on me. But I'm afraid that won't happen again."

"Well, you never can tell what can happen." Sussanoomon said.

At this, Chronosmon smirked, "I should correct you with that. You've forgotten, I control time!"

And with that Chronosmon attacked, "TIME CAPSULE!!!"

At that point, the sky opened up and from the portal high above them several attacks began to hit the two Sussanoomons. Some of which the others knew very well whom the attacks belonged to.. There was the "Lightning Spear" Attack from Kerpymon that hit the Sussanoomon which was Katsuya and Yumi followed by the "Burning Hell" Attack that once belonged to Lucemon which attacked Takuya and Koji's version of Sussanoomon. Apart from these said attacks there were others such as: Ground Cross, Satan Curse, Argemt Fear, Breath of Wyvern, and all others that were originally attacks that they all very knew who belonged to. All attacks came from the portal that appeared because of the 'Time Capsule' attack that Chronosmon used.

Everyone was afraid of what might have happened to their friends who were fighting against such a strong foe. And when the smoke that covered the whole grounds disappeared, everyone sighed a sigh of relief when they saw the two Sussanoomons still standing although they were badly bruised, what was important was that they were both alive.

"You two really impress me." Chronosmon said, still highly amused, "You're even stronger than those I have battled before."

"That should not happen again." Sussanoomon whispered.

"You're right.,." the other Sussanoomon nodded, "One more powerful attack like that, could very well mean the end of us."

"They should be careful." Koichi said, as they watched the tension building up between their friends and their enemy, "That attack could very well have killed them."

"Ooh." Tommy said, puffing his face, "If only we could fight."

"We were the ones who said it was okay." JP said, "So let's stick to that."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The two Sussanoomon were trying their best in the battle, deflecting Chronosmon's blow and evading everything else that he throws at them while making sure to perform their own attacks. They were not only concentrating on the battle, but they are also trying their best to make Chronosmon forget that the others are completely defenseless and make sure that Chronosmon would not dare attack the others.

But…

"I wonder if you can grow stronger when one of your friends is put into danger." Chronosmon muttered long enough for them all to hear.

"Don't you dare!" Sussanoomon shouted as he, along with the other Sussanoomon darted to the others' protection placing themselves between their friends and Chronosmon.

"We won't allow you to do anything to our friends!" the other Sussanoomon also shouted.

"I see…" Chronosmon laughed, "Even at this time, the ancient ten have still the same weakness as they did in the future…"

"Weakness?" They all asked in unison.

"Friendship." Chronosmon said, "No…make that…Love. You're love for your friends will be the cause of your downfall."

"I don't like the tone of his voice when he said that." Hitakaru said as he backed down a little, the others did so too.

Chronosmon's eyes shined with pure malice. And at once, everyone knew that he was about to do something…something bad.

And sure enough he did. He used his 'Time Capsule' attack yet again, this time aimed right at Koichi and the others. But on closer look, all the attacks were only aimed at one person…the one person that was important to all of them, whether they knew it or not…Zoe.

When they all realized this, one of the Sussanoomons dedigi-volved back. And one of them rushed over to protect Zoe and shield her using his own body from all the attacks, not caring if it will cost him his life or not…

When the smoke vanished, everyone was surprised to see who it was…

"Kat...suya?" Zoe mumbled, "Katsuya? Are you alright?"

Katsuya managed to chuckle for a couple of seconds before he coughed.

"Katsuya?" Sussanoomon said, "Hang on, okay?"

"That was stupid." Yumi told his twin with tears rolling down her face, "We should not have dedigi-volved like that…"

"Sorry…about that…everyone." Katsuya managed to say with a cough, "I just have to do that…I promised…dad…"

"Katsuya, you can't…" Zoe was about to say something.

"Don't worry Zoe, he won't." Koichi said in a hopeful tone, "He can't…"

"It's okay…" Katsuya coughed, while Chronosmon still watched them, highly amused, "These things…have to happen…no one lives forever…right?"

"Don't say things like that, Katsuya." Yumi was still crying, "You'll be able to get through this, right?"

Katsuya managed to smile, "I'm…I'm glad I got to see everyone again…It was…fun while it lasted."

At that point, Sussanoomon also dedigi-volved back to Takuya and Koji. Takuya then went closer to Katsuya, beside Zoe who was supporting Katsuya's head.

"Don't you die on us, Katsuya." Takuya said, "You know we can't do this without your help. We can't beat him alone."

"I think otherwise…dad." Katsuya coughed more frequently now, and his breathing was getting more and more heavy and he was feeling the pain getting more intense by the second, "I'm really…really sorry…for what I did before…"

"Don't worry about that," Koji replied for Takuya's sake who was having a hard time finding the right words to say, "Everything's been forgotten…whatever bad it was that you did."

"Thanks…" Katsuya said, tears now falling down his eyes, his chest began to hurt as he breathes, "I…really hope…that the future that you will all create…will be different from the one…that Yumi and I had to grow up in…"

And with that, Katsuya's chest fell for the last time, never to rise again. You can expect how heart broken everyone was. Takuya had to hug Zoe tightly to try and calm her down even though he, himself tried hard not to cry. Yumi of course, could not stop herself from crying more than she did before.

But soon, their sadness transformed into anger. Anger to the enemy that was hovering above them still watching them patiently and highly amused.

"I told you, you should have killed him." Chronosmon said to Takuya, "It would have been, much less painful."

"You…" Takuya growled, everyone was staring at him. They have not seen Takuya this angry before. Madder than he was when he thought their strength was not enough to defeat Lucemon's strongest form, "I won't forgive you!!!"

To be continued…

A/N: There. I told you some of you may not like what just happened. Anyhow, I still want to know what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews again, its over 300 now, I'm sooo happy. Well, two uploads left and this fanfic is over. Well, I got to go. Once again this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out! 2 days to go before Christmas!!!


	52. Ancient'

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: IM SOO SORRY!!! I know I said I will upload the remaining chapters before christmas, but something came up that made me update late. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I know you guys must be annoyed that I am late and I am really, really sorry for that. That's why I updated two chapters for today...anyways, here's chapter 52 of CoT. Enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Chapter 52: 'Ancient'

Chronosmon smirked. Not shaken at all. But Takuya did not mind at all, he stood up and glared at Chronosmon.

"What's the matter?" Chronosmon asked, "Don't tell me you're just going to stand there."

Takuya did not reply to this, he just glared at Chronosmon.

"Takuya?" Koji asked, "C'mon let's go and teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget."

"We'll fight too." Tommy said.

"That's right." Max said, "We won't let you punish him all by yourselves."

Takuya looked at them both, surprised to hear them say that even though they saw how powerful Chronosmon was.

"You guys have fought him by yourself already and it did not work, did it?" Kira said, crossing his arms, "Maybe it's time we do it all…together."

"You won't stop us from helping you guys." Koichi said, "We were the ones who said it was okay for you two to fight as Sussanoomon, now we want to fight too."

"Koichi…" Koji said.

"If they're going to fight, we're going to fight too." Erika said, "Right, JP?"

"Right!" JP smirked.

"Hey, don't forget me." Hitakaru joined in.

"I'm…going to fight too, Takuya." Zoe said as she laid Katsuya down on the ground and stood up.

Takuya nodded. He knows how angry Zoe must be as well.

"What about you, Yumi?" Koichi asked.

"No." Yumi replied, "I'll stay with him."

"Alright." Takuya nodded.

"But even if I won't fight, there is something I can help you with…" Yumi said as she took Katsuya's digi-vice and took out her own as well, "Something that Katsuya and I both hoped we will never use."

"What is it?" Koji asked, curious. Even Chronosmon was curious of what it might be that Yumi could help them with.

"Our spirits' powers." Yumi replied, "I don't know what will happen once I give it to all of you, my mother just said that if things would go wrong, we should give it to you guys and something will happen…something that will aid you greatly."

"Then why did you guys hope that you won't have to give it to us?" Takuya asked, "Apart from the fact that something bad will have to happen."

"Because…" Yumi replied, "…when all this is over, the only way left for everything to return back to normal -- for all these not to have happen, for the real world to be back to normal and for our time to return back to normal…is to sacrifice the memories that you have acquired from this journey. You will have your memories erased – the memories of everything that transpired in this adventure – just to be able to bring everything back to normal."

At this, everyone's eyes were wide in shock.

"Our…memories?" Tommy said.

"But that would mean that…" Takuya said, "We would forget all about you and Katsuya…and, everything that happened because of our adventure here would be erased…including…"

At that everyone knew what he was about to say and it was not about their memories as a team, but his and Zoe's memories as a couple.

"Takuya," Zoe said, "It'll be alright."

"Zoe?" Takuya said, "But…"

"Don't worry about it." Zoe cut him off, "You did it once, you can do it again."

And with that, she kissed him. The others could only smile at how confident Zoe was that Takuya could confess his feelings for her again when all this is over – when their memories have all been erased. Chronosmon was surprised to see how intent the children were in defeating him. Even when it would cause them their memory.

After kissing him, Zoe whispered on Takuya's ear, "I'll be waiting."

Takuya could not help but grin as well, and he nodded over to Yumi, "Do it, whatever it is."

Yumi nodded, "Zoe's right…after all, you two are our parents in the future."

"Right." Koji agreed.

With that, Yumi closed her eyes and held the two digi-vices close to her heart. As she did, snow began to fall.

"What the…?!" Kira exclaimed, "Snow?!"

Several seconds later, it began to rain…

"Now rain…" Max gawked.

After that has passed, the winds began to howl and the rustling of the leaves could be heard even though there was no wind blowing there when they arrived and several minutes ago and there are no trees nor leaves or grasses there.

"Okay, now I can say this is weird." Erika said.

"What's going on?" Chronosmon wondered, "Why is all this happening?"

Then, Darkness covered the whole place that they were at and although it was already covered in darkness even before, it has become darker now and thunder began to roar. So loud that everyone has to press their palms hard on their ear to block off the sound. JP had regained his fright of thunder once again, but no one mind him though.

"This is strange." JP said.

"I think it's Yumi." Koichi said.

"Yeah, Takuya!" Koji agreed, "Let's all digi-volve to our human spirit forms!"

"Uh…right." Takuya nodded, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as well, and Chronosmon had to prepare himself once again for whatever 'tricks' the children have on their sleeves.

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**AGUNIMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**LOBOMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KAZEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**KUMAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**BEETLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**LOWEEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**LANAMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**GRUMBLEMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**ARBORMON!!!**

**DIGI-SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!**

**MERCURYMON!!!**

"What are you children up to?" Chronosmon asked, "You can't expect to defeat me with such a weak transformation, do you."

Agunimon smirked as he glared at the evil digimon, "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

Just then, the earth began to shake and at some parts of the ring, the earth began to split open and from the cracks on the ground, flames that were even bigger and hotter than that which encircled the whole area sprouted.

"This is it, everyone!" Yumi told them.

And with those words, from high above the dark-filled sky a light shined. It started out small, and it began to grow, bigger and bigger with each passing minute. When the light shone upon Agunimon and the others, they all felt stronger, that they could take on any digimon and beat them all while Chronosmon felt that something was not right in his realm. Oh, how right he was!

For as soon as the light was as big as the portal that the 'Time Capsule' attack brought, ten balls of light of different colors shot down to the ground right in front of our heroes, shot down to the ground like a comet.

Everyone had to back down a little and shield their eyes from the dust, light and smoke that the comet brought.

When everything was clearly in focus and in view, everyone was even more surprised as to what the comets were…or _who_ the comets were…

"Flahma?" Agunimon could not believe his eyes.

"Ghusto?" Kazemon gasped as well.

"Liwahg?"

"Yhe?"

"Kidlaht?"

"Lohgu?"

"Gaia?"

"Hyo?"

"Gholia?"

"Ykhami too?" Loweemon added, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The time has come," Liwahg replied, "For the warrior ten to achieve and regain their true power."

"True power?" Lobomon asked.

"It has been a while since we are called into battle." Ghusto said.

"Called into battle?" Yumi asked, "Does that mean…? You are the ones who will bring aid?"

Flahma nodded, and she looked at Chronosmon, "So, this is the Chronosmon that has threatened far too much and destroyed far too many already."

"What?" Chronosmon said, beads of sweat forming in his face, "So what if I am?"

"Sorry to tell you this," Yhe said, "But this is as far as you would go."

"These children did not do much damage to me." Chronosmon said, acting a lot more confident than what he was truly feeling, "What makes you think that you can do any better?"

"You should not judge others by how they appear to be." Kidlaht told him.

And with that, all the guardians shined with great light, each with the color that represents their element. With another great bright light, the guardians, now back to the same form they were when they came – a ball of light, shot out from the ground and towards the digi-vices of the warriors ten.

"Wha—what's going on?" Kumamon asked as his digi-vice along with the others shined brightly in their hands.

"What did mom mean by what he said?" Yumi wondered out loud.

"Now, what could they do if they are inside those digi-vices of yours?" Chronosmon taunted.

Agunimon and the others could not help but grit their teeth, they have no idea what it was that Flahma and the other guardians would do inside their digi-vices.

It was as if the guardians could read their thoughts and feelings, as it was Ghusto who communicated with Yumi on what they have done and what Agunimon's team should do.

"Tell them, " Ghusto said, "to raise their digi-vices in the air."

"What?" Yumi asked, surprise to hear a voice in her head, what's more it was Ghusto's voice.

"Yumi, tell Agunimon and the others to raise their digi-vices in the air." Ghusto repeated, "Do not ask why and if they are the ones who ask just tell them to do it if they want to beat Chronosmon."

"Uh—okay." Yumi replied, then to the others she called, "Everyone, raise your digi-vices up in the air!"

Sure enough, everyone asked her "Why?"

"Just do it if you want to beat him!" Yumi replied.

"Well, we trust her don't we?" Agunimon said and everyone nodded. And together, they all raised their D-Tectors high in the air.

When they did, rays of different colors shot down from the light up above. The moment that they hit the warriors ten, they all digi-volved…

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT GREYMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT GARURUMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT KAZEMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT MAGUTHERIUMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT BEETLEMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT SPHINXMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT VOLCANOMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT TROJANMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT WISEMON!!!**

**ANCIENT BEAST! DIGI-VOLUTION!!**

**ANCIENT MERMAIMON!!!**

And with that, the ancient ten returned! Standing tall and facing Chronosmon.

"What!?" Chronosmon exclaimed, shock at what had just happened, "How did they do that?!"

"So this is…" Yumi gasped, "What my mother meant…the ancient ten have finally been revived!!"

"Not yet revived, Yumi." Ancient Wisemon said.

"What?" Yumi asked, "But you're standing right there, the ancient ten are back…"

"We may be standing right now, but we are as useless as we cannot attack still." Ancient Greymon said.

"Is that so?" Chronosmon said, "This certainly is unexpected."

"Then what's the point of evolving?" Yumi wondered.

"We need your help, Yumi." Ancient Kazemon, "You still have to do something for us to be able to win."

"What?" Yumi asked, "I will do anything that I can to help."

"The swords of fire and wind." Ancient Garurumon said, "Use them and destroy the chains that binds us."

"Chains?" Yumi asked not sure of what they are talking about all of a sudden. "What swords are you guys talking about?"

As if on cue, from the same bright light that started everything, a long chain became visible stretching from that source towards the ancient ten. And Yumi could see that it was actually binding the different parts of the ancient ten's body.

"The swords of fire and wind are the only ones that can break the chain." Ancient Sphinxmon said, "And you are the only one left to do it."

"And I won't let her do so!" Cried Chronosmon, and with that he attacked, "TIME CAPSULE!!!"

"You won't do that again!!" Ancient Magutheriumon said as he shielded Yumi from the barrage of attacks.

"FOOL!" Exclaimed Chronosmon, "Now YOU will be the one destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Ancient Magutheriumon asked when the dust cleared, "It didn't even scratch me."

"You seem to be mistaking us for some other digimons." Ancient Mermaimon said, "We are the Ancient Ten."

"That is right," said Ancient Trojanmon, "We are not called 'Ancient Ten' for nothing."

"Swords of fire and wind?" Yumi began to solve the riddle – if it was one. It took her several seconds only to understand what it was that they were talking about, "Of course! The Grana Saber and the Winged Sword!"

As if the swords were only waiting for the Yumi to understand, the moment she did, the swords of wind and fire appeared right in front of Yumi.

At once, Yumi grabbed both the swords, the Grana Saber she held on the right hand while the Winged Sword she held on her left.

"With these swords, " Yumi cried, "The Ancient Ten will rise again in all their splendor and glory and evil that has plagued our time will vanish forever!"

And with that, Yumi took one great swing and using the two swords, cut the chains of data that was binding the Ancient Ten.

The moment that she did, Chronosmon's confidence faltered.

"Finally," Ancient Volcanomon said, "We can finally shake things up."

"How could all these be possible?" Chronosmon panicked, "The future has been destined to be ruled by darkness, how can darkness be destroyed just like this?"

"Haven't you heard?" Ancient Kazemon said, "The past cannot be changed, but we're not living in the past…that's what brings us to create a different future than what Yumi and Katsuya had lived in."

"Not only that," Ancient Greymon said, "But in places with great and terrible darkness, light shines even brighter!"

And with that, the ancient ten attacked…

"GAIA TORNADO!!"

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!!"

"RAINBOW SYMPHONY!!"

"CALAMITY THUNDER!!"

"FREEZING BLIZZARD!!"

"NECRO ECLIPSE!!"

"ATOMIC BOMBER!!"

"EPEUS GIMMICK!!"

"LAPLACE'S DEMON!!"

"CRYSTAL PILLOW!!"

As Yumi watched the Ancient Ten fight, she could not help but be awed by their splendor and how they attacked.

"So," Yumi gasped as the attacks flew one after another hitting Chronosmon full force, "This is how it must have been when the Ancient Ten vanquished Lucemon…even the power of time that Chronosmon possesses could not stop them…"

The moment that the attacks hit Chronsomon, the Ancient Ten dedigi-volved back to a very tired and panting set of kids – back to Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, JP, Erika, Max, Hitakaru and Kira.

"Did we get him?" Takuya panted.

Yumi was surprised that they turned back so fast, "What happened you guys? Why are you back to…normal?"

"You have no idea how tiring it was to control such a powerful digimon…much more attack." Koji replied.

They all looked up, waiting for the clouds of dust, smoke and fog vanish from all their attacks. When it did, everyone managed to sigh a sigh of relief to see that Chronosmon's data had finally appeared.

"Finally." Zoe said, "Yumi, would you do the honors?"

Yumi nodded, and with her digi-vice still in her hand, she quickly moved forward and saying, "May the winds of change purify your evil heart! Digi-code! Capture!" she captured Chronosmon's data ending the battle that has penetrated not only the digital field but also space and time.

Hours have passed since then, and everyone knew full well that it was time…

"This is it guys." Takuya said, "The moment that we step into that portal, we won't remember everything."

"Don't worry about it too much, Takuya." Tommy said.

Koichi then turned towards Yumi and asked, "Are you sure you don't wanna live in our time, it'll be much better than living here…"

"Don't worry about me." Yumi replied, "With you guys defeating Chronosmon, everything should return to normal and you guys will be alive in here…in my time and so will Katsuya."

"You're sure about that, right?" Zoe asked, worried.

Yumi smiled, "Of course I am."

"If you say so then," Takuya said and with that, he hugged Yumi, "I really wish we won't have to forget anything…especially you and Katsuya."

"Then if that would happen," Yumi told her _dad_, "then living for the future would not be as exciting as it should be with all of you knowing what will transpire."

"Maybe you're right." Zoe said as she gave Yumi a hug too.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Kira asked, and seeing that no one wants to be first, he sighed and before entering the portal he told everyone, "I sure won't forget all the fun you guys, until we meet again…see yah!"

"Well, there goes Kira." Hitakaru said, "I sure will miss that guy and you all too."

And with that Hitakaru walked towards the portal, but like Kira, he left after saying "It was fun like that jerk said. I'm sure we'll meet again. We're digi-destineds after all, right? Well Takuya, you make sure to ask Zoe to be your girlfriend again, alright? Home, here I come!"

"He sure does know how to make an entrance and an exit," Koji said.

Everyone laughed at that. It was Max's turn next.

"Well, unlike you guys I won't have to worry about forgetting Erika." Max said, "She's my cousin after all. But it's such a pain that I won't remember any of you."

"Same here, Max." Takuya said, "Thanks for helping us out.

Max smirked, "Hey, what are friends for? They're for fighting bad guys who wants to destroy the world right?"

"Although I have to say you acted like a big idiot." JP added to Takuya's statement.

"I have to say the same to you too, pal." Max retorted, "But I have to say, you have good taste falling for someone like my cousin."

And before anyone could react to that, Max has gone over the portal.

It took a couple of seconds before JP and Erika had the chance to blush madly.

Everyone could not help but laugh at that.

Next was, of course, Erika.

Before she could walk towards the portal JP asked Yumi something that was bothering him.

"Hey Yumi?" JP asked in a low whisper, "If let's say I wrote something and gave it to Erika, would there still be something written in it when she opens the letter and reads it?"

Yumi thought for a second, "I think so. If you're going to give her something like that, I suggest you just do so and hope for the best."

"Right." JP said, and with that he made up his mind and gave Erika a neatly folded letter, while he said, "Erika, I know you won't be able to remember anything like the rest of us, but I want you to read this when you have the chance…I mean, when you find it."

"And how will you remember that you gave me a letter?" Erika asked as the others listened and watched at what was happening.

JP and Erika did not mind it however.

"I have ways, Erika." JP replied with a smile.

Erika nodded and she walked towards the portal, before jumping she said her good-byes with, "You guys are the best people I have met and I have treated as friends. Yumi, you take care now, okay? Good Bye, everyone."

"There goes JP's one true love." Takuya said, "Ughh…when I jump into that portal, JP would be back to chasing after you Zoe…"

"Hey," JP said, "I know when I've been beaten, Takuya. Besides, didn't you hear what I just told her?"

"To read your letter?" Takuya asked.

"No. I told her I have ways of remembering her." JP replied, "And you'll be surprise at that ways."

And with that, JP jumped into the portal.

"Uh…I wonder what he meant by that." Koichi said, "I hope he didn't do anything stupid."

Everyone nodded at this.

"I'm going to go next guys." Tommy said, "See you on the other side! It was nice meeting Takuya and Zoe's future children. Sayonara, Yumi!"

And with that, Tommy jumped into the portal.

"That was quick." Yumi said.

"Don't mind him, Yumi." Koji said, "Tommy's just homesick."

"Right." Yumi understood.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I want to go next." Zoe said.

Takuya and the others nodded.

"I don't have anything left to tell you, Yumi." Zoe said, "I guess I'll just have to wait for you to arrive…see you."

And with that Zoe jumped into the portal.

"He sure has a whole lot of faith in you, Takuya." Koichi said with a smile, "You better not forget to do what you must when we return."

"I won't." Takuya said.

Koji was the next one to jump into the portal right after Zoe. He gave Yumi a 'peace' sign before jumping into the portal himself.

"Koji sure didn't change much." Yumi finally said, "He was like that even as an adult."

"You know, I feel weird when you use the 'was' when in fact it should be 'will' or something." Takuya said. "I'll be next, okay?"

"Sure." Koichi said, "Go on ahead."

"Before you go, I want to give you something…dad." Yumi said, as she took a compact disk out of her pocket, "It's no use telling you what's inside that disk since you'll just forget about it. But please use that disk the moment you see it."

Takuya nodded, "What about the Ultimagi?"

"You forgot." Yumi said, "Katsuya and I told you that we have protected that relic for a long time. It was fate that brought you and the Ultimagi together…besides, you will surely need it."

Takuya smiled at this, "Okay then, I feel the same way that Zoe does, need I say more?"

And with that Takuya jumped into the portal hoping that this time, it won't be a bumpy ride.

"I guess I'm the only one left now," Koichi said, "You're sure that you'll be fine here?"

"You worry too much, Koichi." Yumi said, "Don't worry, okay?"

Koichi sighed, "You know, if only you're not…uh…"

"…from the future?" Finished Yumi.

Koichi nodded, "I could have easily asked you to be my…err…girlfriend."

"You aren't that hard to read Koichi." Yumi said.

"Huh?" Koichi asked, "You mean, you knew?"

Yumi nodded, "And like you, I feel the same way."

"You do?" Koichi asked, not daring to believe what he has heard.

"But..," Yumi said, "Things are as they are and we can't change it just to please ourselves."

"You're right." Koichi said, "But it still feels good to hear that from you, even if I won't remember any of this happening."

"But I will." Yumi said and with that she gave Koichi a peck on the cheek, before pushing him to the portal and saying, "I don't really like good-byes."

And with that, the portal sucked Koichi back into their present time…the time when Takuya was at the hospital.

A/N: There. What do you guys think? Anyways, read on to the next chapter, it's the final one..but before you do, please review this chapter. Thanks!


	53. Epilougue

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: There, here's the last chapter of this fanfic. Be sure to check out the other fanfics that I have uploaded here and will upload in the future. Right now, I'm working on another Frontier fanfic and hopefully, I will be able to upload it soon. Anyways, here it is, enjoy!

Chronicles of Time: Of What the Future Brings

Epilogue

"…sources say that the explosion on Shibuya Street was caused by terrorist bombing." The male announcer on the television screen said, "A lot of people have been injured due to the attack and several buildings including the Shibuya train station endured severe damages. It could be remembered that the said train station had just recently begun its reconstruction, but due to the events that had occurred, the reconstruction will begin from scratch once again."

"Talk about bad luck." Koichi said as he turned the television off.

"Takuya just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Koji, who was sitting near the window said.

"Have you guys called his family?" Zoe asked.

"We have." Tommy said, "They said they'll he here as soon as they can, it'll probably be in three days or so."

"Oh, that's right, they're on vacation!" Zoe remembered, "How about Shinya? He's only at their grandmother's house, right?"

Tommy nodded, "The only problem is that we don't know how to contact him."

"You've certainly been quiet, JP." Koichi noticed.

JP was just staring on a picture, the same picture that he's been staring at ever since they arrived at the hospital.

"Hey, JP?" Koichi said, "Yo! Are you still with us here on planet Earth?"

JP did not seem to notice that his friends are all staring at him, except Takuya who was still unconscious.

"JP!" Koji shouted.

This jolted the bearer of thunder, obviously surprised, "Huh? What?"

"You've been staring at that photograph since we came here, what's up?" Koji asked.

"I'm just confused, that's all." JP replied.

"About what?" Tommy asked.

"This." JP said as he showed the photo to Zoe and the others.

"Uh, is that a…girl? With...you?!" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, it's me." JP replied. "But I can't remember ever taking a photograph with this girl before. I don't remember ever meeting her before as well."

"Erika." Koichi said, this made everyone look over at his direction, "I think that's her name."

"How would you know?" JP asked, "Do you know her?"

"No. But…" Koichi replied, "It says so here on the back of the photograph."

With that, JP took the photograph and looked at what was written on the back..._JP Shibayama and Erika Lyle from Europe_.

"Erika Lyle?" Koji raised an eyebrow, "And she's from Europe? How in the world did you meet her. And forget that you meet her?"

"I told you I can't remember." JP said. "But she seems so…familiar."

"Too bad." Tommy said, "She's from Europe, there's no way you two can meet here in Japan."

"Looks like JP won't be bugging you for a while, Zoe." Koichi whispered over to Zoe.

"I really hope he remembers everything about that girl." Zoe said.

An hour had passed since then, and a nurse suddenly entered the room that Takuya and the others were occupying.

"Would you all be staying here for the night?" the nurse asked.

"No. Only one of us will be staying here." Koji replied.

The nurse nodded, and went out of the room.

"Only one of us?" Zoe asked.

"Sorry, count me out of that." JP said, "I have to prepare my things for the camp this weekend."

"Camp?" Tommy asked, "What camp?"

"The art club camp." JP replied, "You guys have to decide that on your own."

"Okay, well sorry but I have plans for the night as well." Koji said.

"Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?" Zoe said.

"Great! Then we don't need to tell you our reasons." Koichi grinned.

Zoe sighed at this, "Unbelievable."

"Well, it's getting pretty late, mom maybe worried about me now." Tommy said as he stood up, "I've got to go now."

"I'm coming with you Tommy," JP said, "I'm pretty tired too."

"Okay, you two better be careful now." Zoe called out as Tommy and JP began to head to the door.

"Sure thing." Tommy nodded, and with that they left.

"I have to call home and tell them I'll be staying here." Zoe said as he stood up and went to the hospital lobby to call.

"Should we wait for her to return?" Koichi asked his twin.

Koji nodded, "Takuya might wake up soon."

So, the twins did wait for Zoe to return. Several minutes she returned and both Koji and Koichi were giving her the look as if asking what her parents said.

"They said it was okay, but I have to go home and pick up a few things." Zoe said.

"Like what?" Koichi asked.

"My clothes, food and some other things." Zoe replied as she sat down with a sigh.

"We'll get it." Koji volunteered, "Just call your mom again and ask her to prepare these stuff."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at them. "I just got back here and you want me to go back down the lobby and call…again?"

"Here you can use my phone." Koji said as he handed her his cellular phone.

"Why are you two doing this?" Zoe asked before she dialed her house's phone number.

"We'll we're going home now and if you leave, who'll watch over Takuya and tell him what happened when he wakes up?" Koichi replied.

"Oh, okay." Zoe replied, just then her mom picked up the phone and Zoe began to ask her if she could prepare her things for her as Koji and Koichi will pick those up.

Her mom agreed and so, the twins went to pick Zoe's stuff up.

Several minutes since the twins left, Takuya woke up.

"Takuya! You're finally awake!" Zoe exclaimed, happy to see him finally awake.

"Ughh…my head." Takuya muttered as he tried to sit up, but failed to do so. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You got caught up in the explosion at Shibuya." Zoe explained, as she sat down beside Takuya's bed, "We're at the hospital now."

"Explosion?" Takuya asked, as he winced when he tried to sit up once more.

"I wouldn't force myself to sit up, if I were you, Takuya." Zoe said, giving him a look of worry, "You're injured if you haven't noticed."

"I'd be lying if I would say I haven't noticed." Takuya replied as he gave up on trying to sit in his hospital bed, "So, where are the others? Why are you the only one who's here?"

"They went home already." Zoe said, "Koichi and Koji will be back with my things."

"Your things?" Takuya asked.

"They asked me to stay behind and sleep here until your parents come back to Japan." Zoe replied.

"And you're alright with it?" Takuya asked, "I'm really sorry, I'm causing enough trouble for everyone. You don't need to stay here, you know…not that I mind, though, it's just…you must be tired, you don't need to work yourself up staying here."

"Don't say that, Takuya." Zoe replied, "It's the least I can do, besides, this is nothing compared to the sacrifices you made for the team."

"Thanks a lot, Zoe." Takuya said, then he suddenly changed topics, "I had this weird dream while I was sleeping."

"A dream?" Zoe asked, curious, "About what?"

"About the digi-world." Takuya replied, "They needed our help again. And this time, the we have some help from other people too…"

"It is so like you Takuya to still be dreaming about the digital world." Zoe said.

Takuya grinned, "I just miss that place. I want to digi-volve to Agunimon again and kick butt."

Zoe laughed.

"What's so funny?" Takuya asked.

"You are." Replied Zoe still giggling.

Takuya scratched his head using his left hand since he can't move his right arm, he could not understand what it was that made Zoe laugh, but he did not care, he really loved it when she smiles.

"I hope this isn't the date you promised me." Takuya suddenly said.

At this, Zoe stopped laughing and was surprised that Takuya brought that subject up, "What?"

"I said, I hope this isn't the date you promised me." Takuya repeated, "This isn't how I imagined it to be."

"You still remember that?" Zoe asked.

Takuya raised an eyebrow, "What? Did you think I could easily forget something like that?"

"Then why didn't you say something about it?" Zoe asked.

"In front of the others?" Takuya asked, "No way am I going to go and remind you of the date, especially in front of JP. Who knows what he might do."

Just then, Zoe remembered something, "Speaking about JP, he found a photo of him and a girl in it."

"A girl?" Takuya asked, "I know it's a surprise to see a photo of him with a girl but, what's so special about it?"

"He can't remember when he took it or who that girl is." Zoe said, "He just learned her name when Koichi saw it written on the back of the photo…"

"What's the girl's name?" Takuya asked.

"Erika." Zoe replied.

"Erika?!" Takuya asked surprised.

"You know her?" Zoe asked, even more surprised.

"What a coincidence," Takuya said, "That's the same name as one of the people that helped us out in the dream that I had. She was the new bearer of the spirit of water…"

"That's strange." Zoe said, "You're right, maybe it's just coincidence, besides, when did you start dreaming about another girl in the team?"

"What?" Takuya asked in a playful manner, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Zoe asked raising an eyebrow again, "In your dreams, Takuya Kanbara."

At this, Takuya laughed, Zoe soon chimed in.

Several minutes later, Koichi and Koji returned with Zoe's stuff which they placed on the corner of the room.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Koji said.

"Yeah." Takuya said, "I heard JP has some girl-trouble."

"You can say that again," Koichi said, "I can't believe he took someone's picture and doesn't even remember a thing about it."

"Oh, by the way Takuya," Koji added, "We found this on your pocket."

With that Koji handed Takuya a disk.

Takuya's eyes widened.

"That's…" Takuya gasped, "It can't be…"

"It can't be what?" Zoe asked, "It's yours isn't it?"

Takuya shook the thought off, "Uh…yeah."

"Well, we gotta go, it's getting dark outside." Koji said, "You two take care now."

"Yeah." Koichi nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow with Tommy and JP."

And with that, Koichi and Koji left.

Hours have passed since then, both Takuya and Zoe had already eaten their dinner and Zoe was already asleep in the bed that the nurse prepared for her thinking that Takuya was already asleep as well.

After making sure that Zoe was indeed asleep, Takuya took out the disk from under his pillows and stared at it.

"How could it be possible?" Takuya wondered, "It was all a dream, right? I mean, I don't remember ever buying a disk like this or even borrowing this…but in my dream, a girl gave it to me…what was her name…"

Takuya stared at the disk for quite a while trying to remember what the name of the girl was, but how hard he tries to remember, he just can't.

"I can't even remember what it was she said," Takuya continued on with his musing, "Maybe this disk has all the answers. Argh…this is getting weird."

Just then Takuya caught sight of something on Zoe's finger…

"A…ring?" Takuya noticed, "She never wears a ring…"

Then he remembered something from his dream as well. He remembered asking Zoe to be his girlfriend and then giving her a ring. And that ring looks exactly like the ones she was wearing. Takuya shook his head, "That can't be possible."

But he could not help but try and fit the puzzle together. JP finds a photo of him with a girl named Erika who happens to be the name of the girl that became the bearer of water in his dreams, Koji finds a compact disk in one of the pockets of his pants, a disk that looks somewhat like the one the another girl from his dreams gave him, and now a ring that looks very much like the one that he gave Zoe in his dreams.

"But what if…what if it wasn't a dream? That it really happened?" Takuya muttered, "If that's the case then maybe…"

Takuya looked over at Zoe's direction and smiled.

Before he went to sleep, he made a mental note to ask her that very question when he gets the chance tomorrow. And somehow, he had the feeling that she feels the same way about him too…

The end.

A/N: Well, that's the end for this fanfic. I know some part of this chapter maybe a bit confusing, but you all will understand what happened when I upload the sequel, which will be earlier than Hope of Darkness' sequel. Well, Thanks for the countless of support that you guys have been giving me.

Thanks to:

**PyRo-DiVin3**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Courageous-Flame**

**BlueSakuramon**

**Sensational Sista**

**digigrllover2811**

**marthawolfer**

**Kari**

**Lana**

**Crest of Water**

**heartcruiser**

**Cave Cat**

**dream**

**kari**

**x3LightAngel**

**wouldn't you like to know TT**

**Hiei'scutegirl**

**Psyclone**

**TysonGranger**

**jake**

**kiyo**

**dream**

**Insane Pyro Girl**

**Rangertamer**

**Dragi**

**zerowolfmaster**

**indigowolf**

**annoyomous **

**Edgecutioner**

**Akisukie Hashimoto**

**paccificgirl**

**mimatofan**

**LTr436**

**Gogglehead Lover**

**Matt**

**Scarred Dragonia**

**Kenzy-Chan**

**Keely**

**dragonfang**

**Puppeh**

**Serve the Abbalah**

**Lloyd (Irving)Aurion**

Thanks a lot for your reviews! Thanks also to those who read my fanfics but didn't find time to review. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic. Until we meet again, this is Haru Glory, signing out! "PEACE" to you all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
